VRAINS - Compendium
by SPRGMR27
Summary: Meet Rosebud: Leader, hacker, and freelancer for any job SOL Tec doesn't want to touch on the private servers of Link VRAINS. She runs a group of like-minded individuals called the Compendium. Sounds simple, right? Well, when you add an incident from nearly ten years ago, a Duelist named Playmaker and SOL Tec placing a bounty on Rosebud's head: Things get complicated really fast.
1. A Splendid Rose

"It is always the same sob-stories with these people. 'My parent was too busy to pay attention to me!' 'My siblings overshadowed me!' 'This one guy won the science fair and I did not!' 'I want to kick her boyfriend's ass in a children card game!' 'I have the most fucking tragic backstory that redeems every single fucking bad quality I have!'" A female Duelist was ranting aloud. "At this rate, if one more person tries to sway me with another sob stories I might just finally end up killing a man, Rass."

A young man laughed at the female Duelist. Currently located inside what was a bar of some kind. The lady was leaning against the counter, a glass of water in her hand as the man had a beer mug. They were chatting to one another and were not the only patrons in the establishment. Others were currently inside enjoying some fun games. Some casually dueling or having meals. All not minding the conversation in the slightest.

The female at the bar looked quite younger, having long light green hair pulled into a high ponytail by a white bow. From afar, she resembled the monster Aromage Rosemary in design except for hairstyle and colors. The blues were replaced by reds and whites for the Deck. That and the gloves she wore didn't cover her fingers at all.

The male looked clearly older than the girl, having amber hair underneath a classic brown cowboy cap. He had a scar from his chin to just under his left eye; a clear cut in his cheek from something. He had a loose-fitting yellow tie on his messy white shirt and open brown vest. The vest was lined with yellow grooves that matched the brown boots with golden spurs. His jeans were torn at places but his belt buckle had a thunderbolt design inside. Same design also was printed on his back. By proximity, he had to Rass.

"Does that mean you will forever lack sympathy?" Rass collected the broken Duel Disk pieces, the inventory transferred over. "As much as I love repairing these sorts of things and your policy of giving them a second chance, you never seem to hold back. Like, _ever_."

"Why should _I_? It isn't like _I_ am an emotionless kind of person; besides they are the ones who deserve to get hunted down once their actions start to hurt others around them." She took another sip of her glass before looking at it, swirling the contents. "That's apart of my job; I can't just go easy and have sympathy for every target I'm sent after. Unless my client is _very insistent_. Only then do I try to end it peacefully."

"And how are those success rates?"

"Peacefully? Hardly any; they are too locked up in their own heads and need me to kick their asses." She sighed, leaning back on the counter while viewing the casual game in the bar. "But those few ones were nice. Got them some in real life help by contacts and they seem better than before. Some choosing to stop playing in VRAINS or others coming back as a better self. Too bad not all my targets are willing to have a good change of heart."

"Still, I can't believe you still get clients with your rough operations." He laughed, waving for another refill. "But they do pay you quite a bit; unlike SOL Tech Admins."

"My clients know I can get the job done, unlike most SOL Tech Admins. Makes sense they'd come to a third-party like me. No ties to SOL Technologies or those Knights of Hanoi. Being a neutral party during these hard times has its benefits."

"Indeed it does. Say, what's my cut for fixing this kid's Duel Disk?"

"Client said that they'd be willing to pay a thirty-percent extra if it could be repaired. Was originally about fifteen until I convinced him of how expensive his kid's model is. So I'll transfer you the funds as soon as the funds are in my account. _But_, could you perhaps get this done in a week?" She tapped her Duel Disk and revealed a Link Monster. "I'll throw in this bad boy with your pay."

"Is that… Thunder Dragon Goliath?" Rass' eyes widen before she made it vanish. "You got one of those?"

"Was honestly aiming to get me some nice Spell and Trap cards but since you, like Thunder Dragons, I kept this bad boy. So, can you try and get it done asap?"

"I can get it done in about three days. Might be four but this isn't the worst one you have handed off to me. You are getting better at not completely wrecking them."

"I try." She watched Rass get up. "We need to meet up with the other some time."

"We sure do, but with SOL Tech going around with their fruitless endeavors of stopping the Knights of Hanoi, it won't be anytime soon."

"Such buzzkills the Knights are! They just show up out of nowhere and are starting to ruin the game for the rest of us folks. Not unlike your own targets." The bartender came over to the duo, dropping off the mug. "Which one of you is paying the tab tonight?"

"I'll do it." Rass tapped his Duel Disk and sent the bartender some amount of cash. "But I do agree, these Knights are becoming more persistent every day. Starting to ruin our fun. At this rate, they are going to drive out business for all of us."

"Which is exactly why Playmaker is after them, right?" A patron asked before everyone including the guy started laughing.

"Yeah! Like Playmaker _actually _gives any shits!" Another patron joked around. "He is only giving us more of a target for SOL Technologies with his hacking after leaving the servers."

"At least he's better than some other so-called rumored Duelists on VRAINS. Like some attention-seeker bounty hunters." The female Duelist got up as Rass left the establishment.

"Hey, what's your opinion on these new and rising Duelists on Vrains. Ones that are eerily similar to Playmaker?" The bartender asked as her gaze was to the empty glass.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less. Except for a certain _few; they could just fuck off and never show their face again_." She gently placed the glass on the counter. "The trendsetters who are giving way to more fake-copycats are the most concerning. If anything I would love to Duel them and see exactly what they are capable of. And then I'd destroy their Deck and cards."

"Huh?! Why's that?"

"Because having illegal cards are banned. Obviously." She gave him a look before looking at her Deck. "At least mine are easily free from SOL Tech's knowledge and system. They exist already on the record and the new additions are hardly noticeable. So if I were to battle some kid with a '-cross' or a 'blood' or whatever edgy thing they decide to add into their username, I'd kick their ass and destroy their broken-ass cards. Besides, it would either be me or SOL Tech that gets them first. Too many of those kids are going around and ruining the good name we have."

"Well, be sure to keep your good heart in mind if you end up dealing with some kid." The bartender said. "Too many are broken these days and they use this as a means of escape."

"Yeah, but it doesn't change how harmful it is to themselves and others." She walked over to the door. "See ya guys! Let me know if another kid comes up."

She left the establishment, everyone soon returning to their business except for the bartender. He then looked to the glass. It was picked up and he noticed a tip in the glass. He smirked and took it out, noting the symbol on the small card.

"You sure still make a presence wherever you go, don't you Rosebud?"

* * *

Rosebud huffed, walking by herself in a server. Her Duel Disk was activated, currently displaying a message. It was from a small bird in design. Beak holding a letter displaying some information. The female glanced over, scanning the information.

It was from a client requesting her to deal with a hacker. From the source, the Duelist constantly kept cheater, causing strife in the client's server. His username and tag were listed, as with a picture of the avatar. A quick look into his history revealed just how smug the rich boy was. How a kid like him could exist was beyond her. He was spoiled and wasn't properly disciplined. Hopefully, her anti-cheat program would suffice. He didn't seem to have enough skill to pose a challenge. As long as her mark was on him, she would finish the job.

"Ugh, this kid somehow has time to afford to evade the Mods for months and for me, it took my group only a week?" She groaned. "This is why SOL sucks at their job. At least for the private servers. They don't care if it doesn't affect their public image."

Walking along, she noticed how closer her target_ should_ be. A message was sent, blissfully luring him right into a trap. Her team was perfect at this job. And the pay served well enough. It was a simple job and hopefully, _hopefully_, she could get away with not Dueling the kid. She wasn't exactly happy to even consider that apart of her job. There were ways other than Dueling to settle things but... Hey! It at least paid well.

"Now, he should be about here." Rosebud stopped, looking at an open courtyard filled with rosebushes. "He better not have taken the coward's way out."

Taking her first few steps, something immediately caught her. Some of the roses in full bloom, petals dropping petals all around. And yet some were torn out. Left on the ground. Petals crumbled. Stems stapped in half. Leaves ripped from bushes. Those same bushes crushed by something. It ruined a perfectly tended garden. Something must have done it.

She remained on edge. Taking a petal into her hand, she observed the flickering data of it. This wasn't just an accident, was it?

Before she could take a further, something burst out from the ground. Followed by a scream, Rosebud saw something crashing into the dirty grass. No. It was a person! He resembled the kid she was looking for. But it appeared he was attacked by somebody. Looking toward the other opponent, she instantly recognized the hooded figure.

"A Knight of Hanoi? You've got to be kidding me..." Rosebud hissed, changing her Duel Disk to Duel mode.

The Knight of Hanoi seemed to notice her presence. Rosebud took the chance to step in front of the kid. Shooting the kid a glare, everyone knew exactly what was about to go down.

"Duel!" Both Duelists declared, starting the Duel.

**{Master Duel - START!}**

**Knight of Hanoi: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 4000**

"Never in my life did I expect to find a Knight that would challenge me," Rosebud whispered to herself as she looked at her hand. "But I at least know how to achieve a victory."

"I will begin this Duel! When my opponent controls no monsters, I Special Summon Hack Worm from my hand!" The Knight began their turn. "And I use the same effect to Special Summon another Hack Worm from my hand!"

**(x2) Hack Worm: Level 1 DARK Machine/Effect ATK: 400 DEF: 0**

"Geez, talk about cheap versions of Cyber Dragons," Rosebud commented.

"And I tribute both of them to Summon Cracking Dragon!" The smaller monsters vanished as the large dragon appeared on the field.

**Cracking Dragon: Level 8 DARK Machine/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 0**

"Such big boy you got there! Almost shakes me to my knees." Rosebud laughs a bit.

"Are you seriously laughing when this guy has that monster out on his first turn?!" The guy exclaimed, hiding behind her. "You have no way of winning this as Playmaker can."

"Well then kid, you haven't seen what I am capable of. So allow me to show you! It begins now!" Rosebud draws a card, seeing it to be the Field Spell. "Nice! I shall start this off with Continuous Spell Aroma Relaxation from my hand. With this, I gain 500 LP every time I play an 'Aroma card' on the field!"

* * *

**Aroma Relaxation**

Continuous Spell

Every time you play an "Aroma" or "Winds" card on the field; gain 500 LPs. You must have LP equal or higher than your opponent for this effect to resolve. If this card is the Graveyard and you have less LP than your opponent; Banish this card, and if you do, gain 300 LP for every "Aroma" or "Winds" card on the field or in your Graveyard. You can only activate the second effect of "Aroma Relaxation once per turn.

* * *

"Aroma Relaxation?" The Knight asked as it manifested on the field, being a collection of lighted candles with the spring in the center.

"Next I play Aroma Gardens, and Relaxation activates, giving me 500 LP."

**Knight of Hanoi: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 4000 + 500 = 4500**

Since you control a monster and _I_ don't. I can Special Summon Aromage Cinnamon from my hand." Rosebud played the monster, Special Summoning itself on the field. "And Aroma Relexation happened, I gain 500 LP again."

**Knight of Hanoi: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 4500 + 500 = 5000**

Aromage Cinnamon appeared as a young lady with short brown hair and light brown eyes, a bark-like flower pin in her hair with bright green leaves poking out. She was dressed in an apron dress, the top is a regular shade of brown with the lower half a darker brown with a green leaf pattern. The middle helped split the top and bottom by a green bow wrapped around and tied in the back. Little brown boots finish off the design as she carried her wooden staff in hand. The tip where her candle resided circled around it and the bark was both light and dark brown.

**Aromage Cinnamon: Level 5 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

* * *

**Aromage Cinnamon**

Level 5 **Attribute** EARTH

Plant/Effect

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

If your opponent controls a monster and you don't, Special Summon this card from your hand. If Summoned this way; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Aromage" from your Deck. Once per turn, if you gain LP: double that amount.

* * *

Rosebud flinched, noting the damage taken from Cracking Dragon's effect. Even if she was used to tuning out any Knight of Hanoi dialogue, she wasn't blind to their effects. No matter how bothersome they were. She took a peek at her Duel Disk to make sure she recalled the effect correctly.

**Aromage Cinnamon: Level 5 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 2000 - 1000 = 1000 DEF: 1700**

**Knight of Hanoi: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 5000 - 1000 = 4000**

"Aromage Cinnamon's ability activates! Since she was Special Summoned this way, I can Special Summon an 'Aromage' monster who I can Summon immediately. I choose to bring out Aromage Jasmine." The smaller Aromage monster smiled as she appeared. "And I gain 500 LP again."

**Knight of Hanoi: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 4000 + 500 = 4500**

**Aromage Jasmine: Level 2 LIGHT Plant/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 1900**

Not like it would entirely matter; not with Cracking Dragon's effect coming into play again.

**Knight of Hanoi: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 4500 - 400 = 4100**

**Aromage Jasmine: Level 2 LIGHT Plant/Effect ATK: 100 - 400 = 0 DEF: 1900**

"Now I choose to activate this other Continuous Spell from my hand: Aroma Remedies!" The card artwork displayed Aromaseraphy Jasmine and Aromaseraphy Rosemary joined by Aromaseraphy Angelica in a flowery field, essences of plants burning from their weapons and flying into the wind.

* * *

**Aroma Remedies**

Continuous Spell

During your Main Phase: any "Aroma" once per turn effects become twice per turn. You can only resolve this effect while your LP is greater than your opponent's LP and you control an "Aroma" card other than "Aroma Remedies." You can pay 1000 LP; add 1 "Aroma" Spell Card, or 1 "Winds" Trap Card from your deck to your hand, except "Aroma Remedies". You can only use each effect of "Aroma Remedies" once per turn.

* * *

"Now I choose to activate Aroma Remedies effect: I pay 1000 LP to add an Aroma Spell or Winds Trap from my Deck to my hand. But at the same time Spell Absorptions heals me right up." Rosebud looked through her Deck and choose to add Dried Winds before continuing her move. "But since Aromage Cinnamon is on the field, I gain double the LPs I would gain from Spell Absorptions. Which means I return to my regular LP and get this for free. And Aromage Jasmine allows me to draw a card."

"So you Summoned Aromage Cinnamon to avoid losing Life Points." The Knight of Hanoi observed as she looked four cards now in her hand.

"Indeed. And here is where I begin to make headway and show you my strength! With Aromage Jasmine effect, I have an additional Normal Summon. I choose to Summon Aromage Rosemary to the field."

**Knight of Hanoi: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 4100 + 500 - 800 = 3800**

**Aromage Rosemary: Level 4 WATER Plant/Effect ATK: 1800 - 800 = 1000 DEF: 700**

"But she won't be here for long~!" Rosebud summoned a Rose and tossed it into the air. "Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!"

"A Link Summon this early?!" The target's eyes widen.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least three Plant Monsters! I set Aromage Cinnamon, Aromage Jasmine and Aromage Rosemary in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Unveil your true power for those who enter the garden! Appear, LINK-3 Aromaseraphy Belladonna!" A Link Monster emerged, landing down while holding a staff that resembled more of a scythe.

**Aromaseraphy Belladonna: LINK-3 DARK Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 2500 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

The Link Monster appeared as a young woman with long, flowing purple hair that matched her eyes. A clip pinned to her right side was that of an Atropa Belladonna with a dark berry. The monster wore a dark empire-style waist dress with a dark lace underneath. A purple pattern on the dress depicting leaves helped it stand out compared with the other monsters. Each hand was covered by elegant dark gloves that reached her shoulders. Purple tights lead into her black heels as upon her back with the golden-stain glass wings the Aromaseraphy monsters possessed. Weapon of choice for this monster was the wooden staff the others possessed, but it resembled more of a synth at the tip; a candle still there but seemingly encased by bark that was twisted into resembling the blade of a scythe. Not to mention the thorns spiraling around where the blade would be.

* * *

**Aromaseraphy Belladonna**

LINK-3 **Attribute** DARK

Plant/Link/Effect

**[Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right]**

**ATK: 2500**

2+ Plant-Type Effect Monsters

When this card is Link Summoned: gain LP equal to the total Levels, Ranks and/Links of monsters used to Special Summon this monster x100. While your LP is higher than your opponent's, this card and Plant monsters this card points cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; that monster and any copy of that monster has its effects negated as long as this card is on the field. Once per turn, when you gain Life Points; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount you gained.

* * *

"Aroma...seraphy…" The cowering Duelist's eyes widen.

"...Belladonna!?" The Knight of Hanoi was also in shock, seeing the monster holding her staff with a tired look.

"At this moment, her ability activates! When she is Link Summoned, I gain LP equal to the total amount of Levels the monsters I used to summon her times a hundred. And at the same time, you take damage equal to the amount I gained. And since I gain 500 LP from Aroma Relaxation, it adds into that as well!" Rosebud declared as her monster raised her weapon, a purple flame lighting the weapon from inside as a purple mist surrounded the staff. "_**Belladonna, Nightshade Serenade!**_"

Her monster struck the ground, the gardens feeling the impact as the mist was shot straight at the Knight of Hanoi. Meanwhile, the same mist traveled and surrounded Rosebud. Both having different effects once the monster removed the weapon from the ground.

**Knight of Hanoi: 4000 - 1600 = 2400**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 3800 + 1600 = 5400**

"But I am just getting started! I play the Equip Spell Thorn of Malice and equip it to Belladonna. Once again I gain 500 LP but at the same time, Thorn of Malice increases my monster's ATK." Rosebud pointed, a collection of thorns wrapping around her monster's weapon.

**Aromaseraphy Belladonna: LINK-3 DARK Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Now, use Aroma Garden's effect to gain 500 LP and my monster gains 500 ATK and DEF," She activated her Field Spell, which the chained to her Continuous Spell. "And Belladonna's effect from Relaxation activates again, dealing you 500 damage!"

**Knight of Hanoi: 2400 - 1900**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 5400 + 500 = 5900**

**Aromaseraphy Belladonna: LINK-3 DARK Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 3100 + 500 = 3600 ****[MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Now we battle! I attack **Cracking Dragon** with **Aromaseraphy Belladonna**!" Rosebud declared as her monster charged up to an attack. "Thorn of Malice's effect activates, your monster loses 600 ATK! _**Blossoming Slumber!**_ "

**Cracking Dragon: Level 8 DARK Machine/Effect ATK: 3000 - 600 = 2400 DEF: 0**

**Knight of Hanoi: 1900 - 600 = 1200**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 5900**

"Man… I really had to give it to you for surviving. Usually, I can just end things with a single blow. But you survive at least on my turn." Rosebud set her remaining hand. "Won't be long as I'll end you during your Standby phase."

"What are you talking about?" The target Duelist asked.

"This! I flipped over my Continuous Trap Aegis of Gaia! With this, I gain 3000 LP and with my turn already over, Aromaseraphy Belladonna can inflict effect damage once again equal to the amount I gained!" Rosebud explained. "Finish this off, Belladonna!"

**Knight of Hanoi: 600 - 3000 = 0**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 5900 + 3000 = 8900**

**{WINNER - ROSEBUD}**

Belladonna raised its weapon after dealing the final strike, the Aroma Garden vanishing into petals as Rosebud stood as the victor. The monster then vanished as soon as they noticed the Knight of Hanoi had vanished. She sided, Rosebud then turning to the target kid.

"Now, I don't have to explain why I'm here, right?" She cracked a smile. "I got a client who told me you were cheating on their server and it was against the rules. Stole some things as well… you don't want me to kick your ass. So how about this? You log out and make sure to return the things you stole and apologize. Never do this again or I'll kick your ass like I did that Knight of Hanoi, okay?"

The target hasty nodded, apologizing before logging out of VRAINS. Rosebud smirked, happy with how easy the job was and tapped a conversation icon. There was no image on the other end of the call.

"Hey, took care of the kid for you. Just make sure you pay me in about a week or I'll have to charge you double." She told the person on the other line.

"Not a problem. I'll send it over tomorrow; was he too much trouble to handle?"

"Nah; he was pretty much understanding after I showed him just how serious I can be. But…" Rosebud picked up an item off of the ground. "Mind if I ask you something about the kid?"

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"Was he… associated with the Knights of Hanoi?"

"Knights of Hanoi? Why would you asked that?"

"Because I saw him with a Knight of Hanoi. Not sure if they are on good or bad terms. Might want to make sure the server security is up to date. Don't worry. I took out the Knight of Hanoi." Rosebud twirled the object in question. "Be sure to delete all traces of my services after you pay. Otherwise, I have you added to the list."

"Not a problem. Thank you for your services, Rosebud."

The person on the other end hung up, Rosebud ended up tossing the item into the air. Catching it, she looked down at the card itself.

Rosebud smirked. "Guess that is all for today."

Before logging out, she placed the card into her Deck. Then, she logged off.

* * *

**Season 1 Opening**

**Starts off with a tunnel with data sphere fading in and out of view. Camera pulling back, a certain data sphere comes into view. The logo inside was a rose, the data sphere transforming into a person's Duel Disk as it zoomed out. This revealed Rosebud with a bright smile, speeding off on her D-Board. She slows down, taking center stage before becoming data once more. This time, the data are off different colors and form petals. Bright light from the center reveals the logo, each of the data petal slowly creating a rainbow rose flower. A blooming one behind the logo itself.**

**[I run Across the Universe]**

**Transitions to the sun shining above Den City. It slowly reveals the shot to be from Rosebud's human counterpart's camera, the teenager lowering it down as she turns. A bit surprised seeing Naoki running after Yusaku; the latter unaware.**

**[At the speed of light**

**Begin Loading]**

**Scene change to that of a road leading into Den City. There on the side of the path is Go jogging with a hoodie on. It then cuts into a gym of some kind where a young woman with boxing gloves is currently training. She is sweating, taking a quick break before swinging a punch into the sandbag. **

**[Open the door of dreams]**

**A few quick scenes past by. First is Aoi in a cafe, looking depressed at her coffee. Second is that of Kusanagi inside his truck eating a hotdog. Thirdly is of Akira outside of his car in the middle of the night.**

**[VRAINS spreads**

**Believe in myself]**

**Rosebud's human counterpart is finally seen at home, looking at some of her pictures for the day. One is of Yusaku, which she stares at while holding her Duel Disk. She is hesitant, but the light of the Duel Disk glows more and more. It goes on and on until she drops the photo, Yusaku suddenly appearing in the void of light that was once her room. Both back to back.**

**[VRAINS continues]**

**The screen suddenly splits, one side being of Yusaku and the other of Rosebud's human counterpart as they log into VRAINS. They both cross directions, their eyes meeting both as their real-life selves and as their avatars before both turns away. **

**[The circuit draws the future**

**I'll grab it with my own hands Yeah]**

**The camera follows Rosebud upon her D-Board, drawing a card with a determined look on her face. It cuts to her Summoning Aromaseraphy Belladonna, the monster's left eyes glowing for a brief second while it struck a pose. From above, Firewall Dragon suddenly appears as Rosebud looked back. Playmaker was there as well, both then side by side with their monsters.**

**[Access!**

**Start swirling, Data Storm!**

**I'm now With the Wind**

**Link with my soul]**

**A brief shot of Specter with the Knights of Hanoi behind him appears. Following that was a shot of Revolver before Topologic Bomber Dragon suddenly burst onto the scene in VRAINs, battling Firewall Dragon. At the same time, Aromaseraphy Belladonna is battling a monster obscured by darkness. Both Playmaker and Rosebud speeding on past a Data Storm, each by their monsters fighting back.**

**[Speed up, Data Storm!**

**Now Win the Race]**

**Blue Angel appears on the screen, summoning Trickstar Holly Angel to appear behind her. She is a bit surprised but smiles when a younger girl appears. This girl has holographic pink wings on her back as she summons Madolche Fresh Sistart, both girls smile and wave at the screen.**

**[Connected world]**

**Go appears with the same young woman from earlier, both sporting new outfits as Gouki Thunder Orge and Crusadia Regulex Both of them struck a pose while on their respective D-Boards.**

**[No matter when]**

**Emma jumps down from above, transforming into Ghost Girl as Rass appears in the digital world. Faintly in the background could Altergeist Hextia and Thunder Dragon Goliath be seen.**

**[Nothing is impossible**

**Strive for hope]**

**Revolver appears in the center screen, followed by a ghostly avatar manifesting behind him. Behind them, both were the silhouette of Cracking Dragon. The monster began to charge up an attack before it changes to Decode Talker and Borreload Dragon fighting, Revolver and Playmaker on either side of the battle. **

**[And ride the wind]**

**Rosebud appears with Aromaseraphy Belladonna battling a monster shrouded with shadow, facing off against the ghostly avatar. The screen changes colors as it displays quick flashes of monsters. Starting from Aromage Rosemary, Bittron, Bolt Thunder Dragon. A close-up shot of Revolver and Playmaker appeared before they are transformed into colorful rose petals. The trend follows for all the other VRAINS avatars with it ending with Rosebud herself. All the digital world vanishes into a view of Rosebud's human counterpart's camera lens. It goes up to the sky, where the colors and rose petals vanished.**

* * *

_Next Time on VRAINS - Compendium_

_The life of Rosebud is quite different outside of the realm of VRAINS. Yet within VRAINS, a completely different world opens up as Rosebud joins her friends in a casual Duel. Though it appears quite different than before. An introduction of the online group of Compendium proper is about to take place! _

_Prepare yourselves for** Episode 2 - A Gathering Compendium**_

* * *

**Welcome everyone to "VRAINS - Compendium"! A "minor" side project I started while working on Yugioh Arc-0 that I am deciding to release right now! (Though this is more of a test of interest.) By the time of releasing "VRAINS - Compendium", Season 2 of the show is still being released. Therefore, I wanted to get started on Season 1 since I know what to expect and how things would proceed. **

**However, I'd like to put up a disclaimer for a few things, at least for now:**

**1) For the time being, Season 1 will not be including any fan/custom archetypes. The main reason I want to do this is just to focus on existing Archetypes. No crazy new fan Archetypes being used in Season 1. However, this doesn't mean there won't be any fan cards for _existing_ Archetypes, as seen with Aroma monsters. (Also for Konami, give me more Aroma cards, please. I love my Aromages. ;~; )**

** 1a) Though once I reveal the Archetypes for characters, I'll be open for suggestions for fan cards. Such as from Aroma cards for Rosebud.**

**2) I'll be blunt here: I tend to see my strength excelling at writing story and being pretty below average when writing a Duel. But I am trying to improve! So if Duels like the first chapter aren't your cup of tea, then I understand if you wish to not continue after this. Besides, I am aspiring to write just as good as them. That and I tend to make mistakes with writing Duels.**

**3) I will be making jokes that may be allusions or references to other VRAINS stories. By no means am I taking a jab at the writer's expense? This is just me poking fun of tropes I've tended to notice or trying to put my own spin on things. This is going to become more prevalent in some future chapters. If you recognize any of the stories I'm taking a jab at, please don't go over and harass them.**

**This chapter is just testing the waters a bit. See if I have interested people who'd like to read this. **


	2. A Gathering Compendium

"Hey, have you heard about Sigrún? She's one of the coolest Charisma Duelists out there!"

"I know right?! Her Crusadia monsters are _amazing!_ Did you see her Duel against Blue Angel!"

"Of course I did! Blue Angel versus Sigrún was one of the hype-est Duels yet. I'd definitely want to see the rematch between them someday."

"What about Go Onizuka? Sure his Duels are quite entertaining."

"Go is Ranked Number 1 for a reason! While Go shows sportsmanship, Blue Angel has cuteness and Sigrún has charm! They are like the perfect trio."

"Man, I really wish they were like a family or something; that would be so awesome!"

"Seriously!?"

"Excuse me, but have you been listening to a world I've been saying?" The fixed eyes of a student became aware, enough to where a group of girls was looking at them.

This was another female student, one with dark green into a low ponytail with purple eyes for contrast. She was dressed like anyone else at the school, but something many could tell immediately was how messy and somewhat unkempt her hair was. That and the white medical mask on her face. In her hands was a camera, a very expensive one where the strands hung around her neck.

"Oh… sorry, did you say something?" She asked the group, in which the lead one only rolled her eyes while texting on her phone.

"Nothing! Geez, no wonder why people keep you outcasted." With that, the lead girl ran off.

"Yeah, like anyone would even try." Was just one of the countless other insults the rest spat.

Sighing, the sitting duelist gathered her things and stood up. Much to her own surprise, her backpack was covered in stickers. Decorations with a variety of insults or hurtless words on the white backpack. Grabbing it, she tore each one off. Not caring one bit for any damage to her own backpack. Tossing them into the trash can, she left the room.

Outside of the room, she kept walking. She didn't bother looking at anyone she bumped into. Apologizes slipping from her lips. The pace at which she walked caught the attention of others.

* * *

"Welcome home! How was school?" A male voice asked when Arisu entered the household, coming from a guy dressed up and exiting the kitchen. "Oh! Sorry for not tell you; work called in and I need to head over. So you're going to have dinner alone by yourself tonight. Morie is coming home late tonight. Can you make sure to clean up after yourself?"

"Okay. Sure thing." Monotone in response, she took off her shoes as she was finishing a hotdog.

"Did you go back to that hotdog truck on your way back here?" The male appeared and was surprised to see her chewing on the food. "I told you that you shouldn't go and buy dinner yourself. It is way too dangerous; just like Playmaker and VRAINS."

"I didn't. I got the snack serving." She rolled her eyes before taking a good look. "And VRAINS nor Playmaker are dangerous. The Knights of Hanoi are the problem. Also, your tie isn't right."

The brother was clearly older than Arisu and looked remarkably similar to her. He shared the same dark green in his hair, those more combed back and professional looking. His eyes were a light brown and suit was a light grey. Tie being redone, he had a call coming from the phone, but Arisu took no mind as she watched her brother rushing out the door and slamming it shut.

Grumbling, she dragged herself to lock it and go to her room. Opening it up, her room was a total disaster as she flung her bag across the room and onto her swirling chair. It was by her desk as she collapsed onto the bed. The last of the hotdog already consumed as her eyes went to the ceiling. A fan starting to spin and circulate air. Utter complete silence for her to just pause.

Arisu rolled over to the right side of her bed. Leaning over, she dug underneath and finally pulled out a Duel Disk. One beaten down and obviously an older model. Putting it to lean on the nightstand lamp, she waited. Staring, she heard something move on the nightstand. Her phone was ringing. Did she forget to bring it to school again? Not that it mattered anymore. The phone soon was in her hands as she answered the call.

"There you are! I've been trying to reach all day Arisu!" A female spoke on the other end so energetically. "How was your day? Did Habiki already leave for work again?"

Arisu tried to fake a smile. Though what would it matter? Her sister Morie on the other end couldn't see. Not without face-cam. It was a nice exercise to practice. Try and keep a positive attitude.

"Hey Morie, I'm okay. Habiki left for work _again_, so I got myself dinner. When are you coming home tonight?" Arisu mimicked how she heard her fellow student's sounded that day. Maybe then Morie wouldn't worry.

Arisu sighed hearing her sister laughing. Eyes duller as she fell back onto the bed.

"Work wants me to work a bit of overtime. Seems like something is going on, but they are paying me for overtime. So that means you might be able to sneak online and hang out with your buddies again." Morie seemed a bit teasing on the other end. "Besides, you know how to keep Habiki from finding out about your little secret, right?"

"I know… lying to my brother isn't good. Even hiding this away is betraying his trust." Her eyes closed. "But why do you get away with it and I can't? It is just isn't far. I don't even understand why he won't let me even log on."

"I wish I knew. But Habiki is supporting us so much. Tell you what, maybe next time both of us are home, I'll try and convince him to let you online. Maybe to watch one of my matches! That way if he sees how fine it is with me, he'll be more open to you Dueling on Link VRAINS. And not just, having the old model as our little secret. Who knows how he'll react to a girl's night of VRAINS? Seems like he'll have a heart attack if he found out you were hanging with guy friends."

Both sisters chuckled at the notion. It did not last long before Arisu was coughing. The mask was flung off, right into a trash bin filled with others. She rose up and grabbed something from her nightstand. There were a bottle and a smaller cup; some medicine she poured the amount listed. Nearby it was a water bottle, cap undone. In a moment Arisu chugged the medicine down before switching to the drink. She drank the whole thing before throwing it across the room. Heavy breaths, she covered her mouth as she reached for another mask. It was quickly placed over her mouth and nose.

Only then did Arisu start to breathe normally. She could faintly her Morie speaking. It took her a bit to grab the phone and put it back to her ear. "Arisu! Did you forget to take your medicine again? You know how your body acts when you miss a dosage."

"...Got it." The teenager groaned. "I just need a few minutes to relax and I'll be good."

"Just be careful. I'm not there to pull you out of VRAINS if you start to have another episode. Remember: You have a limited time before your symptoms act up. Don't stay on too long. I'll call you once I'm off work and heading home. Plus this is a school night. Later Arisu!"

The beeping signaled the end of the call. Her eyes focused on the device. A notification popped up and she opened her phone to check the message out. It was list as from COMPENDIUM.

_[Hey Rosey! Everyone's basically got a break and we heard some live Duels are going to be going on. Been practicing for our rematch? ;p - Cross Nine]_

She smiled and shook her head, texting a response back.

_[Yeah, just got home. Give me a few minutes before I jump online. Just make sure you're not over-extending again or running the match late. - Rosey]_

_[Sure thing Rosey! Oh! Also, make sure to be your Rosey avatar. We're going to be in a public server. - Cross Nine]_

* * *

"Deck Set! Into VRAINS!"

Entering VRAINS, Arisu's appearance changed to what her online avatar took the form of. From her smaller stature became a taller and larger version of the highschooler. Now appearing as the duelist Rosey, the avatar she uses when not on the clock. she had short bright red hair and bright blue eyes. No accessories in the hair, but her attire became that of a sleeved white blouse with brown pants that matched the boots. A transparent white cloth tied around to resemble a long flowing skirt. Around her wrists with flower bracelets; a totally and more similar design than that of Rosebud. Even her Duel Disk matched better. Don't forget the most important part: a rose pinned over her right breast.

"Yo Rosey!" A voice cried out, grabbing her attention and seeing a familiar group waiting down below.

"Look who decided to make it." One of the duelists lightly punched her shoulder.

"Nice seeing you two Pastrybee." Rosey rubbed it off, laughing a bit.

Pastrybee was the shortest member of the duelists there. Short walnut hair and brown eyes with a black headband sporting two long fake antennae. Her attire consisted of a yellow mini dress with long yellow and black striped socks that led into black mary jane shoes. Bee wings floating on her back and a honeycomb style duel disk. Pastrybee was one busy girl in real life. Apparently, she was working at a cafe her family owned.

"Been waiting for you. I've missed seeing you online." Pastrybee's wing fluttered. "Got a break from the shop to watch this duel."

"Yeah Rosey, it sucked not being able to watch you kick some ass." A familiar Duelist stepped up behind Pastrybee. "It is quite a show, I must say."

"I thought you hated when I get on a winning streak Rass," Rosey smirked at the male duelist.

"Well, it is not fun without a little competition." Rass tipped his hat.

"Are you sure? Is Cross Nine really that underperforming?" Pastrybee giggled.

"Hey! I am not!" Cross Nine exclaimed, causing the group so well.

Cross Nine was pretty easy to pick out by his grey hooded jacket with neon blue lining. The only thing that made him more recognizable was his gravity-defying blonde hair and silver eyes. Underneath his jacket was a blue jumpsuit with grey markings that even matched his high boots and duel disk. Though something Rosey knew was just how unique Cross Nine's avatar was - even to the small group. A little secret that he showed in special events. Too bad today wasn't a day where a Special Even was taking place.

"If anything, I'd like to have the chance to face Playmaker." Cross Nine stated to the group.

"Playmaker? You mean that hacker fighting the Knights of Hanoi?" Pastrybee inquired, her wings fluttering.

"Ah yes, that guy." Rosey rolled her eyes.

Playmaker was… somebody many - if not all - people of Link VRAINS knew about. The enigmatic hacker possessed an AI of sorts. Rather, a bargaining chip that both SOL Tec and the Knights of Hanoi sought after. This was a reason she took an interest in the real world. A third party like him shouldn't possess any grudge towards SOL Tec. Hanoi made sense, but this was another mystery she wished to investigate. Something she passed time with.

"What? Still not fancy over the latest white hat hacker?" Rass questioned the female.

"He's more like any other black hat. Whatever he's done, it doesn't prove to me he's an ally to anyone. Most likely some AWOL hacker from another group." She expressed her thoughts. "I consider him a threat until he proves otherwise."

"But you don't think he's with the Knights?" Rosey shook her head at the other female's question.

"If he was, he wouldn't be fighting them. Not with that much emotion. Unless he's an excellent actor as well." Cross Nine then noticed a screen popping up. "Yes! Blue Angel's going to begin dueling. Come on! I don't want to miss this!"

Everyone noticed the large yawn coming from Rosey. She stretched a bit before looking at a chair. Taking her seat.

"Serious, you need to not stay up late," Pastrybee stated aloud. "You'll work yourself to death."

"That and your attitude when sleep deprived was certainly… something last night." Rass added on.

Rosey glared daggers right at him. Her avatar was lucky to hide the bags under her eyes.

* * *

Blue Angel was truly an idol to behold amongst Charisma Duelists. This girl had a Trickstar deck the swept many off their feet. Her persona captivated many, and to think how so quickly her popularity rose. While not onto the same level as Go Onizuka, she won people over through her persona. Rosey knew this; she was there when Blue Angel was first rising up. That was a long time ago. Now they are on two completely separate paths.

"Get ready! This is the finale!" She declared, looking to the screen and performing her cutesy wink.

"Damn!" Her opponent sped off in front of her.

"Trickstar Holly Angel attacks you directly!" Her monster swung the weapon towards her opponent.

**Blue Angel: 4000**

**Duelist: 300 - 0**

**{WINNER - BLUE ANGEL}**

Cheering could be heard from her friends as she watched. Blue Angel being so charming on camera. The duel was as expected; nothing too out of place in regards to the combos. A winning strategy worked in the idol's favor.

"That's the end! You all behave until my next live show! See ya! Bye bye!" Blue Angel waved and vanished, logging out.

"Ah yes! Looks like I won the jackpot! Going to collect all that sweet cash tomorrow." Cross Nine pumped his fist into the air.

"Wait, are you gambling online _again_?" Rass asked his friend.

"Nah, I've been gambling with IRL people. SOL Tec doesn't give two shits if it doesn't happen on their servers." He explained. "Though it looks like I have to go. Sorry, I'll see you all next time!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Pastrybee grabbed his arm. "We all agreed to practice tonight. No expectations!"

"You can pick up your prizes later." Rass walked over. "Now, are we doing doubles in the private servers or singles here?"

"I think here should suffice. And Cross Nine and I need to practice some more." Rosey answered. "Unless you are willing to pay me what you're owing me for your Duel Disk."

"Fine! But this time I am going first." Cross Nine conceded.

"Alright! It is time for another round between Cross Nine and Rosey. Who will reign supreme?" Pastrybee announced.

"Bee, it is only us here; no need to make a spectacle of it," Rass noted.

"But it is more fun this way!" She pouted.

"Let's get this party started!" Cross Nine exclaimed.

"Time to Duel!" Rosey smiled.

"Let's go!"

**[Master Duel - START!]**

**Cross Nine: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 4000**

"I Normal Summon Amores of Prophecy and activate her ability. By revealing Spellbook Library of the Crescent, I can Special Summon another Spellcaster from my hand. Come forth, Charioteer of Prophecy!" Cross Nine summoned both his monsters to the field.

**Amores of Prophecy: Level 3 EARTH Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 600 DEF: 2000**

**Charioteer of Prophecy: Level 4 WIND Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300**

"Alright! Seems like he's going all out for this first turn." Pastrybee eyes glistened with glee.

"This is the only the start of what I can do. I activate the Continuous Spell Spellbook Star from my hand. Then I play the Spellbook Library of the Crescent from my hand. You know what this does, right Rosey? I reveal The Grand Spellbook Tower, Spellbook of Wisdom and Spellbook of Eternity from my Deck. Now, choose one." Three cards were displayed before being flipped around. Out of Rosey's view.

"Fine, I choose the one on the right." Rosey sighed as the other two cards were shuffled back into the Deck.

**Spellbook Star Hall Counters: 0 + 1 = 1**

**Amores of Prophecy: Level 3 EARTH Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 600 + 100 = 700 DEF: 2000**

**Charioteer of Prophecy: Level 4 WIND Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1800 + 100 = 1900 DEF: 1300**

"Already he is setting up Star Hall. Guess that means he's going for a Link Summon right off the bat." Rass looked over to Rosey. "But that isn't too much of problem is Rosey got a decent hand."

"Ready for this Rosey? I call upon the circuits of evolution! Summoning conditions for this monster are two Spellcasters I set Amore and Charioteer to the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear before us, Crowley the Origin of Prophecy!" The first Link Monster descended onto the field.

**Crowley the Origin of Prophecy: LINK-2 DARK Spellcaster/Link/Effect ATK: 1000 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Upon his Special Summon, Crowley allows me to reveal three more Spellbooks for you to choose: The cards I choose are Spellbook of Fate, Invocation Spellbook and Spellbook of Knowledge. Decide your destiny here!"

Rosey glanced at all three, now flipped and shuffled. "Okay, let's go with the middle one."

"Cross Nine still has three cards on his first turn. Maybe he actually did improve his playstyle." Pastrybee speculated.

"He would have a strong board if he could attack. Sadly he can't during his first turn. Though if he did get a Spellbook of Fate, Rosey might have to worry about a monster getting banished." Rass added on. "Though Star Hall might become an issue if she doesn't take care of it before it gets worse.

**Crowley the Origin of Prophecy: LINK-2 DARK Spellcaster/Link/Effect ATK: 1000 + 100 = 1100 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"I will set two cards and end my turn. Now, show me how much you have improved!" Cross Nine held onto one card in his hand for the moment.

"Crowley most certainly be a bait. He wouldn't leave it out in the open for no reason." Pastrybee whispered. "You have to get around whatever he has for you Rosey."

"Oh, I'll show you! Time to show off some of my new combos. I activate Poison of the Old Man from my hand. The effect I choose is to inflict 800 damage to you directly." Rosey smiled as she played the Quick-Play Spell.

**Cross Nine: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 4000**

"Next I Normal Summon Lonefire Blossom. Though it won't be here for long, for I use its ability to Special Summon a Plant Monster from my Deck. Bloom for us all, Queen Angel of Roses!" The smaller plant was soon replaced by a large feminine monster covered in red petals.

**Queen Angel of Roses: Level 7 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300**

"Already got one of your Ace monsters out so soon? Guess getting that Lonefire Blossom does improve your Deck. Too bad it won't save this Duel." Cross Nine taunted her.

"Are you so sure? Then watch this! I play Miracle Fertilizer to revive Lonefire Blossom! And once again Lonefire Blossom activates its effect: I Special Summon Aromage Bergamot. Not only that, but I also choose to activate Aroma Garden from my hand. And I choose to use its effect to gain 500 LP and all my plant monsters gain a boost in attack. Bergamot gains an even stronger boost due to its effect!"

**Aromage Bergamot: Level 6 FIRE Plant/Effect ATK: 2400 + 500 + 1000 = 3900 DEF: 1800 + 1000 = 2800**

**Queen Angel of Roses: Level 7 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900 DEF: 1300 + 500 = 1800**

**Cross Nine: 3200**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 4000 + 500 = 4500**

"Now we fight! I attack your Crowley with Queen Angel!" Her monster charged forward, raising its weapon.

**Cross Nine: 3200 - 1800 = 1400**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 4500**

"You left yourself wide open now! Aromage Bergamot, attack him directly!" Rosey declared her attack.

"Huh? He let Crowley be destroyed? But I thought he usually protects Crowley." Pastrybee inquired before noticing one of the set cards. "Unless…! Oh no! She fell for it!"

"I'd never leave myself open for an attack this early! I activate my trap Dark Horizon! Since I took damage this turn: I can Special Summon a Dark Spellcaster from my Deck that attack equal or less than the damage I took. Since it was exactly 1800 damage, I choose to Special Summon Aleister the Invoker to the field in defense position!" The Spellcaster appeared in front of its master, blocking the attack.

**Aleister the Invoker: Level 4 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1000 + 100 = 1100 DEF: 1800**

"There it is! That's what I was thinking about." Pastrybee jumped around excitedly. "He knew that was going to happen!"

"Not that it will do any good," Rass said.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Aromage Bergamot's ability while the user's LP are greater than their opponents: inflicting piercing battle damage. It is a reason why Bergamot is considered the strongest Aromage monster of the archetype."

"Then that would mean… Did Rosey already win the Duel in one turn?!"

"Like that'll happen. I use my other face-down Trap **Invocation Spellbook**!" The facedown was revealed. "With this, I can conduct a Fusion Summon using monsters in my hand as Fusion Materials! I choose to use the Aleister the Invoker on the field and Prophecy Destroyer in my hand!"

* * *

**Invocation Spellbook**

Normal Trap

Fusion Summon 1 "Invoked" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters in your hand or on your field as Fusion Material. If Summoning an "Invoked" Fusion Monster with a "Prophecy" Monster this way, you can send 1 "Spellbook" Spell from your Deck to the GY, and if you do, add 1 "The Book of Law" from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Invocation Spellbook" once per turn.

* * *

"Say what!?" Rosey exclaimed.

"When these two forces of darkness intertwine, they give birth to this monster! Fusion Summon! Take form, Invoked Caliga!" A Fusion Monster manifested on the field, letting out a roar as it did, stopping Bergamot from striking.

**Invoked Caliga: Level 4 DARK Beast/Fusion/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800**

"Ah! I nearly forgot you had that card. No wonder why you wanted to lure Rosey into attacking." Pastrybee jumped with joy.

"That isn't all, not only do I get to add a 'The Book of the Law' after sending a "Spellbook" Spell to the Graveyard, but Invoked Caliga only permits one attack per turn. So I'll be dropping The Grand Spellbook Tower into the Graveyard and picking up that Book." Cross Nine explained.

Rosey folded her arms before conceding, glancing at both cards in hand. "Fine, I'll end my turn there. Not bad Cross! Guess you weren't kidding when you went to get yourself some new cards for your Deck."

"Yeah, but it only the start of what I have in store for this Duel. I want to show you how much has changed since our last Duel. And I'll start here!" The Duelist drew a card, seeing it to be a monster. "Excellent! I Normal Summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy. Since he was Normal Summoned, I get to add a "Spellbook" from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add Spellbook of Secrets to my hand."

**Spellbook Magician of Prophecy: Level 2 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 500 + 100 = 600 DEF: 400 + 100 = 500**

"Now I activate Spellbook of Secrets to search a Spellbook of Knowledge to add to my hand. And since I activated one of my "Spellbook" Spells, Star Hall gains another counter!"

**Spellbook Star Hall Counters: 1 + 1 = 2**

**Spellbook Magician of Prophecy: Level 2 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 600 + 100 = 700 DEF: 500 + 100 = 600**

"Then I activate Spellbook of Knowledge! By tributing Magician of Prophecy, I draw two cards and Star Hall gets another counter. Then I activate Prophecy Destroyer's ability from the Graveyard. By removing Spellbook of Knowledge, Spellbook of Secrets and Spellbook Library of the Crescent, I can Special Summon Prophecy Destroyer from my Graveyard."

**Spellbook Star Hall Counters: 2 + 1 = 3**

**Prophecy Destroyer: Level 6 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800 DEF: 1200**

"Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell The Book of the Law! Watch as, before your eyes, Caliga morphs into Invoked Raidjin. And with this, Raidjin activates his ability: I flip your Aromage Bergamot face down." The transformed monster raised its sword, unleashing a lightning bolt that zapped the monster.

**Invoked Raidjin: Level 5 WIND Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 2400**

"From my hand, I activate Spellbook of Power and Prophecy Destroyer gains 1000 ATK. Star Hall gains another counter as well thanks to this boost."

**Spellbook Star Hall Counters: 3 + 1 = 4**

**Prophecy Destroyer: Level 6 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2800 + 100 = 2900 DEF: 1200**

"Now let's fight! I attack your face-down the Prophecy Destroyer!" The monster swung its blade, striking the card before it shattered. "And thanks to Spellbook of Power, I get to add a 'Spellbook' Spell from my Deck to my hand. I choose Spellbook of Mastery. But that won't all, for I attack Queen Angel of Roses with Invoked Raidjin!"

"Huh? But your monster doesn't have enough attack to outdo my monster!" Rosey stated

"I just don't play with only Spellbooks, I play the Quick-Play Spell Battle Fusion! My monster gains ATK equal to your monster during the fight. Now take this!"

**Invoked Raidjin: Level 5 WIND Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2200 + 2900 = 5100 DEF: 2400**

**Cross Nine: 1400**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 4500 - 2200 = 2300**

"Nice! Now that's a powerful strike; he took out both of her monsters." Pastrybee shouted. "You got this Cross!"

"How about that? Seems like I've improved quite a bit." Cross Nine smirked, finger rubbing under his nose a bit. "I don't rely just on Link Monsters like most people do these days."

"Not bad, not bad." Rosey nodded before glancing around. "So, shall we continue this Duel?"

Rass subdued a laugh. "Now, let's see what you have for this comeback Rosey."

"She doesn't have Aromage Bergamot or Queen Angel of Roses. How do you expect Rosey to play around this? Raidjin can flip a monster face-down; not really good for a Plant Deck like hers." Pastrybee asked, tilting her head.

"Let us watch and see. Surely this is a situation she is prepared for." Rass looked onward, to which Rosey had drawn her next card and was staring at it.

**Invoked Raidjin: Level 5 WIND Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 51 - 2900 = 2200 DEF: 2400**

Rosey took a look at her hand. There was a way to win, one that seemingly blossomed in her eyes. She knew what to do and made her move.

"Okay, since you control a monster and I don't, I Special Summon Aromage Cinnamon from my hand!" Rosey started off her turn by the monster taking foot on the stage.

**Aromage Cinnamon: Level 5 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

"Like I'm allowing you to Special Summon another monster: I activate Raidjin's effect to flip your monster face-down and stop your effect!" The lightning struck her monster. "Now you won't be able to do anything."

"Really? Then why don't I show you this little trick? I activate the Spell Fragrance Storm. I destroy a Plant-Type monster on the field and draw 1 card, and if it a Plant-Type monster I draw another. I choose to tribute my face-down Aromage Cinnamon!" Rosey pointed as her monster vanished into petals.

"Huh? Fragrance Storm can target face-down monsters?! I never knew that!" Pastrybee shouted before Rosey smirked at what she drew.

"It seems as if the goddess of fortune favors me today. The card I drew is the Plant Monster Rose Fairy, so I draw another card. And since Rose Fairy was added to my hand by a card effect, it is Special Summoned."

**Rose Fairy: Level 3 WIND Plant/Effect ATK: 600 DEF: 1200**

"But, how can Rosey overcome Prophecy Destroyer? It almost has 3000 ATK and will probably grow even stronger next turn. If Rosey wants to win, she needs to win this turn. Or at least survive an attack from whatever Cross is cooking up." Rass shook his head as Pastrybee's comment. "Huh? What's up?"

"I think Rosey had got this matching set." He replied.

"Whatever do you mean? None of her monsters can get even close to that amount of attack that Prophecy Destroyer has. Not unless she drew an Aromage Bergamot to have Rose Fairy be a Tribute for."

"She doesn't have to Tribute a monster in order to win. Especially since she got the exactly Spell she needed. If anything, I think she wanted to bait Raidjin so this wouldn't backfire."

"Huh? How?! I don't like being kept in the dark Rass!"

"Then just quiet down and watch this Pastry! From my hand, I play the Equip Spell Mark of The Rose! Lonefire Blossom, you have served me well, but once you are banished your beauty will transcend onto the mark I bestow upon Prophecy Destroyer itself!" Rosey pointed at his monster, as upon the monster's armor, a red rose marking began to form.

"M-Mark of The Rose!? You drew that card!" Cross Nine gasped.

"And you know how this works, correct? When this mark is bestowed upon your monster, I take control of it. Thankfully, I don't need it for the boost in attack."

**Prophecy Destroyer: Level 6 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2900 - 400 = 2500 DEF: 1200**

"Then I Summon Aromaseraphy Angelica from my hand. Manifest before me, roots of evolution! The Summoning conditions are that I control two Plant Monsters. I set Aromaseraphy Angelica and Rose Fairy to the Markers. Sprout your wings and take flight! Link Summon! Link 2, Aromaseraphy Jasmine!" The Link Portal opened up for a monster to appear, one that looked around excitedly before waving at Invoked Raidjin.

**Aromaseraphy Jasmine: LINK-2 LIGHT Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 1800 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"There is it. And now, Cross is finished." Rass commented.

"How so? Just because she has a Link Monster doesn't mean it can outright beat my own monster!" Cross Nine shouted from his side of the field.

"Have you forgotten where I played your Prophecy Destroyer? It is in a zone Jasmine points to, and her ability allows me to Tribute it and Special Summon a Plant Monster from my Deck! The monster I choose to replace it with Aromage Rosemary. At the same time, I activate Aromaseraphy Angelica's ability from the Graveyard. Since my Life Points are higher, she Special Summons herself from the Graveyard."

**Aromage Rosemary: Level 4 WATER Plant/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 700**

**Aromaseraphy Angelica: Level 1 LIGHT Plant/Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Time to tune things up! I tune my Level 1 Angelica to my Level 4 Rosemary! Harmony of soothing aromas take hold and calm the raging battlefields! I call upon you! Synchro Summon! Let's go! Aromaseraphy Rosemary!" The Synchro monster appeared cheerfully before a blue aura was released from the monster. "And since my own Life Points are greater than your own, all Plant Monsters I control gain 500 ATK and DEF!"

**Aromaseraphy Rosemary: Level 5 LIGHT Plant/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500 DEF: 900 + 500 = 1400**

**Aromaseraphy Jasmine: LINK-2 LIGHT Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"I don't even need to activate Aroma Gardens for this to go down! I attack your Fusion Monster with Aromaseraphy Jasmine. Let's go with _Harmonizing Winds!_" The Link Monster spun around happily, gathering its power before unleashing a stream toward the opposing monster.

**Cross Nine: 1400 - 100 = 1300**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 2300**

"Finish it now Aromaseraphy Rosemary! _Holistic Healing_!" Her other monster charged up a blue beam before unleashing it directly at Cross Nine. The Duelist wasn't sent flying back but fell to his knees instead.

**Cross Nine: 1300 - 2500 = 0**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 2300**

**{WINNER - ROSEBUD}**

Both the Plant monsters vanished as she walked over to Cross Nine. Taking in a deep breath, she looked down and smiled. "I am impressed Cross! You're getting better already."

"Hah! Says you; since when did you fix your Plant Deck anyway?" He playfully poked her shoulder as he got up, the other two observers coming toward them as well. "I could have won that Duel if you didn't get Mark of The Rose."

"I got lucky. If I hadn't gotten Rose Fairy after Fragrance Storm I would have lost. No doubt it."

"Well, I'd have to say both of you are doing wonders for improving yourselves. Cross, maybe don't go in so hard. Your Deck still needs to balance out quite a bit." Rass advised.

"Rosey, you did excellent there! But I should say this; I think restraining yourself, all the same, should work, but perhaps including Traps like Draining Force could help out. That way even if you are left in the open, you can regain LP and not be put at a disadvantage." Pastrybee mentioned. "Because I know you do prefer some more monsters, as to not have a complete Deck balanced of monsters, spells, and traps, but consider it, please. Your playing style falls apart once you lose the Life Point advantage. Someone like you could easily lose to Blue Angel."

"I know, but I don't care about that stuff. Idols like her aren't my thing." Rosey waved insensately.

"Oh? Are you saying I'm not good enough?"

"Hey! I'm not meaning to offend you! I just," Rosey trailed off a bit, trying to word her words correctly. "Don't have the best view of many Charisma Duelists."

"Enough talk! I want to test my Deck out some more." Cross Nine exclaimed. "So who's next?"

"Uh, guys… maybe we should call it for today." Rass opened up a screen, showing a map of the location with blinking dots closing in on our location. "Kind of forgot SOL hates it when people hack into the Summoning systems other than Link."

"Buzzkillers. Just because they hold the monopoly doesn't mean we can't use the other methods…" Cross Nine pouted.

"I can't get caught like this; otherwise my reputation is ruined!" Pastrybee groaned.

"Let's meet up another time on the private server. Then we won't have to worry about the Mods catching us having fun." Rass suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and logged off. Long before anyone could notice them or the records being wiped clear off the digital landscape.

* * *

The next day at school was fairly eventless. She got a message from her brother that he would be at work all day. Something about working on a project to meet a deadline. Morie was also occupied and would be at home after dinner. That meant another day of the network. Nobody was online and she hadn't gotten any contacts for jobs. A day of acting like a regular person. A boring day again, that is until she got home. Maybe she could do something productive after getting some food.

Sighing, she walked over to a food truck to get some food. Arisu did always get hungry after school. This food truck stand was a really good one, so she tried to visit it whenever her brother couldn't make dinner or something of the sort. Morie often brought Arisu to the vending around when she was little. Sadly, the selection had been all but reduced one food truck. One she was quite familiar with.

"Excuse me, can I have a hotdog and fries with a coffee?" She asked the vendor, pulling out her wallet for the cash.

"Ah, welcome back! I see you're ordering the usual." The older man joked but continued to get her order ready.

"What can I say? I like the usual." She smiled after getting the cash-out. "Okay, this should be enough. I think."

They thanked each other after exchanging the trade. Arisu decided to head on over to a bench, to sit down and eat. Placing her backpack aside, the teenager took off her mask and began eating her meal. Hotdog easily digestible, the french fries and coffee were paced out. The main reason was the camera. She caught sight of some interesting people and decided to take a few photos. Not like they'd make it anywhere public. Besides, she could pass it off for projects in the Photography club. Sure the area wasn't the most photogenic. What made up for where the people around.

Arisu was zooming in and out, looking around with her camera. She had taken a photo of a bird nearby when something caught her eye. Or rather somebody at a food truck. "Wait, why are Yusaku and he hanging out?"

She waited for a few minutes, only to find him purchasing a meal. Though something about them talking caught her attention. While his back was facing her, she took a quick photo. Only to look at it disappointedly, since neither subject was in a good position. "Bummer. Well, whatever it may be. It isn't my business. Guess I should start heading home."

Just then, the screen flickered on with a certain idol. It made her stop after making sure her camera was safely packed away.

"Hi! Everyone, I'm here!" Blue Angel graced the stage. "You there! And you there! Watch! I declare that I, Blue Angel, will duel Playmaker and win! Come out, Playmaker! C'mon! I know you're watching, Playmaker! Accept my challenge!"

Arisu finished her food, getting up and throwing back on the backpack. "What's her deal? Is Playmaker suddenly the most desirable guy or what?"

Arisu walked off. Determined to get home and load her photos for the day. By happenstance, both Den Academy students share a passing glance before leaving sight. Only Arisu quicken her pace, readjusting her mask a bit.

Yusaku and Arisu, living out two completely different lives. Playmaker and Rosebud, living a similar life within the confines of Link VRAINS. To Arisu and Yusaku, this chance of passing glances meant nothing. To Playmaker and Rosebud, this moment meant everything.

* * *

_~ Next Time on VRAINS - Compendium ~_

_The online economy has gone up in flames after the incident with Blue Angel. Something Arisu nor Rosebud has a single interest in dealing with. When a job comes in to uncover Playmaker's identity, will she do it? Even if the client is an infamous bounty hunter?_

_Find out in **Episode 3 - Den City Slumbering**_

* * *

**Here comes the introduction of characters while unveiling Rosebud's true identity - Arisu Chinen. Joining her are the online friends she has made on Link VRAINS to spice things up that makeup Compendium: Cross Nine, Pastrybee and Rass. Rass was introduced in the last chapter, but he is a key part of Compendium as an operation. Consider him the vice-leader and co-founder.**

**Arisu has two avatars when she is on Link VRAINS. She uses Rosey as an alias when not a job. Otherwise, she uses the Rosebud persona. Her sister, Morie, is only aware of the Rosey avatar. Compendium members are the only ones aware of both Rosey and Rosebud. **

**One thing that I wanted to address here and somewhat early on is how the other Summoning methods are going to be introduced. Even though in canon, nobody dared to Summon from the Extra Deck except for Link Monsters. So here's the explanation. SOL Technologies hasn't publicly released a patch adding them in yet. But, of course, hackers on private servers found this out and modded their own Duel Disks to get around this. That is how I'm going to addressing the problem and I'm sticking with it.**

**For parts here on out, I'll be introducing a "Fun Facts" section for anything relating to the Chapter that I find interesting.**

* * *

**Fun facts**

**Cross Nine, while using a Spellbook/Invoked Deck, has to always have a card counter by his name every time I write this Duel. Simply because the Spellbook archetype relies heavily on what cards you have in hand. So I had to rewrite bits of this Duel to make sure all seemed consistent. **

**On Duel Links, Fragrance Storm can target Plant Monsters anywhere on the field, even if Set. The card basically can allow a player to tribute either player's Plant monsters. This is quite funny on Duel Links: you can basically pop your opponent's Aromage Bergamot and draw for free. So it is a funny trick to use if you have a Plant Deck. And the Spell completely allows for it! Since this was a thing in Duel Links, I'm applying the same logic here.**

**A quick shoutout to those who have already shown a bit of their support by either following and/or favoriting this story. Thank you to: ****Bboone****, ****Diabolic Tracer****, ****MaskedGamer****, ****eletriuser****, ****ringtaillemur0****, and ****ThePLOThand****. Now onto the first two reviews, I'll be responding to! Thank you both!**

* * *

_**Diabolic Tracer**_ -

**While I do agree that Rosebud's transition was a bit jarring from the last scene to the Duel, that was my intent. I do have a scene I cut out kind of explaining what was going on, but it just didn't fit right. I may come back and put the scene back in. Once I figure out how to make that scene work. **

**And thank you for complimenting my first VRAINS Duel! Hearing that it was a fun Duel makes me more confident in how I'll be writing Duels. (Though for this Chapter's Duel, I might have to redo a few times once people like you point out errors.)**

**As for Aromage Cinnamon "stopping Rosebud from taking damage", what I was going with was this: Rosebud activates Aroma Remedies, which she must pay 1000 LP to activate. Spell Absorption activates, which normally has the player gain 500 LP. However, Aromage Cinnamon's effect says that whenever Rosebud gains LP, she gets double the amount. So 500 x 2 is 1000, which is the exact amount she paid. So, she didn't "technically" have to take damage. (I think I wasn't clear on that, but that's the logic I was using.)**

_**ThePLOThand**_ -

**Thanks for the clarification of Spell Absorption. I'll be sure to fix those minor two errors. And as for Arc-VRAINS getting a few fun jabs at, ask and you shall receive! I have not a problem with that. Though it might happen in the near future.**


	3. Den City Slumbering

In Den City, there was a quaint little coffee shop. It was stuck on a corner. Fable's Corner was the name it had gained over time. A simplistic design from the front. Logo for the shop was a white sheep with croissants as horns. Interior design was very relaxing browns and tans. Shelves were full of decorations and little dolls. Everything felt like a cozy home atmosphere. Inviting to those who entered its doors.

One such person was sitting at a table. Drinking from her order of Latte. The young woman was in her early twenties with bright blonde hair, barely brushing against her chin. She was clearly in a gym outfit. A grey headband pulled back her bangs, revealing her violet irises. A strappy medium-support pink sports bra exposed most of her athletic and tone body with grey compression capris. Pure white athletic shoes finished off her outfit, but underneath her gloves were white bandages wrapped around her hands.

Her hand reached for her phone ringing. Her plate of scones left unattended as she took the call.

"Hey, Arisu~! I'm guessing the class is out today?" The young woman inquired.

"Yep! I'm going to the Photography Club meeting. How was your workout?" Arisu happily asked on the other end.

"Oh you know, good as always! Habiki said he'll be at work finishing a project. Said it was important, so I'll be home tonight to cook you some dinner! When do you expect the club meeting to be over?"

"Um, the Club President said it would be over in about an hour. We are working on a college project for the yearbook. I'm more in charge of the design and cutting, but I did take a few pictures to add as well."

"Good for you! I'm so proud. Joining the photography club was one of the best decisions you have made this year. Make sure to get me a preview."

"But you'll see it at the end of the year, Morie."

"That doesn't mean I'm wanting to see what my little sis does to spice up that yearbook! I can rub that into Habiki's face all evening."

"I - Oh! Sorry, I got to go. Club meeting starting in a minute. Call you once I'm let out?"

"Of course! I just need to do a few things, but I'll be home by then. Have fun!" The young woman ended the call, gleefully smiling as she tapped her chin. "Now, whatever will I cook for dinner tonight?"

* * *

"Everyone! Thank you so much for making time for our club meeting today!" A male student spoke to the class. "Now, as you know, the Photography Club has asked us to help out with photos this year. They have asked us to create a collage for every class at school. Now it doesn't have to be done today, but I want us already collecting photos and preparing to submit ideas for the Yearbook Club. They have the final say on what designs make it into the yearbook. So, let get it started!"

Arisu nodded and soon got to work. While she wasn't entirely in charge of taking photos, her job was equally important. She had to weed out photos. Mainly to ensure the final selection fit with a presentable style. Sitting at a table, she looked at the folder filled with photos and began going through each page. This binder was full of photos, mainly from the third year class. Already there were some that certainly captured bouts of energy. Her hand reached out to grab one of those photos.

"That looks like a nice one. Think that's making it in?" Her hand recoiled back as she jolted. Startled back from another club student coming over to her table.

"Oh, um…. Hi." She waved slightly before going back to work. "And um, yes. I think this photo can work."

"Good. Hey, I don't think I ever got your name. I'm Takumi Suzuki." The club member extends his hand. "What is your name?"

Arisu was flustered, in pure confusion. But she gathered herself. "Me? I… I'm Arisu Chinen."

"Arisu Chinen. What a lovely name. Would you like some help?"

"Sure…" She nodded after pausing.

Takumi took the answer to sit down. Not too close to her; it seemed like he knew one thing about her. Though while he was opening a folder to check some photos out, Arisu used the chance to observe his appearance. His black hair seemed like a mullet; either it natural grew that way, or he had to style it every morning. Strangely enough, his yellow eyes popped out because of his natural hair color. He wore the standard male uniform, just like Arisu wore the female issued uniform. The only thing different from first glance was something black around his left wrist. She would have pressed more, but that would be too much. Besides, the bracelet could be hidden underneath the sleeves.

A strange guy this was, to ask to sit by her while everyone else kept distance between them. Still, it wouldn't hurt to make some small talk, right?

"So… why did you join the Photography Club?" She chooses a simple question. Had to create small talk somehow.

"Me? Well, that's simple. The Duel Club started to get boring and I wanted to do something other than talk about Link VRAINS. So, I thought this club would work. My parents wanted me to get out more and off screens. This club would also kind of be a good excuse to use the computer at home." Takumi answered honestly.

"Duel Club? You have a Deck?"

"Yeah. I got the old one my sister used before he went overseas. She got an internship and needed to focus on studies as well. So I was left in charge with her old Deck. Not that I mind; her Deck was pretty cool. Why, do you have a Deck?"

Arisu looked away, recalling how back home her Deck and Duel Disk were hidden in her room. "Kind of? I mean, my Deck isn't that special. That and my older brother doesn't allow me to play much of that game anymore."

"Why's that? The game's pretty harmless. As long as you avoid the right people."

Arisu pointed to her mask. "I have a health condition that prevents me from being online for excessive hours. Otherwise, I have to be hospitalized for a week to recover."

"Yikes! Sorry about asking…"

"No, it's fine. It is a reason why I keep my cards anyway. I may not be able to go on Link VRAINS, but I do enough things other than the game. Like photography. I have a feeling that if I can't play anymore, I can contribute in other ways."

The rest of the time, Takumi and Arisu continued to chat. They were getting work done and getting to know each other. Neither disclosed anything more personal. Though they did gossip about Charisma Duelists on Link VRAINS. Turns out a lot of them had baggage and things behind them. Enough to destroy careers were any of them were to be true. By the time they were finished, it was about time for everyone to get home. Takumi and Arisu were the last to leave the classroom and thankfully the last topic to talk about was a certain duo.

"So, let me get this straight. You think Playmaker is just an anti-social child and Blue Angel is a smug spoiled child?" Arisu asked as they left the classroom.

"Yeah, I know it is out there. But think about it: nobody social or busy in life would have time to create a program to capture whatever Playmaker has. Blue Angel as well: only somebody who is so stuck up their own butt would even act that way online." Takumi reasoned. "But it doesn't make want to Duel either of them. Then again, I would love to have a chance to Duel the Duelist Rosebud."

Arisu's eyes widen. Though not in surprise, but in being startled that he would talk about her - Rosebud! "Wha-Whatever do you mean? You seriously believe Rosebud exists?"

"Totally! While Playmaker may have only shown up recently and is getting internet-stream attention, Rosebud is the greatest urban myth on Link VRAINS. Said to be a mercenary of justice, she can take care of any mission you ask once you prove her worth. Rarely anyone has solid records of her being real. But with how much testimony is online, many believe Rosebud is real. Though, the methods of contacting her are unknown to all but a few." Takumi gossiped. "I would love to see if she really exists. The chance to Duel her would also be amazing. Wouldn't you think so?"

"Uh, sure… that is _if_ she exists." Arisu decided to answer quickly before looking at the time. "Oh! Sorry I need to get home. My sister won't like it if I'm late for dinner."

"No problem! See you tomorrow Arisu!" Takumi started to run off, waving as he did.

Arisu swiftly heel-turned and began walking the other way. Sighing as she did, a hand reaching to her racing heart.

"That was a close one. If he started talking any further, I would have passed out. Though, how would anyone have a rumor about Rosebud? Guess that is something I have to do some research on back home."

* * *

"Oh? So we're talking with a Club Member? No wonder why you seem more chipper today. And a guy? Don't tell me you're already dating," Morie was walking over to the dining room table with two plates full of dinner. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Dating?! What? No!" Arisu shouted as she pulled out her medical mask. "We're not dating. Takumi and I just made small talk. That is all!"

"But you got yourself a friend at school. You should be proud of this!" The older sister sat down at the table. "So tell me, how is it hanging out with your friends? Not getting into any trouble, are you?"

"I… Of course not!" Arisu shouted before taking a few moments to poke her fork at the food. "...I mean, how could I if I'm just Rosey. Playmaker can do whatever he wants and people gush over him. Me? He's just some guy with a stick of up ass-!"

The blonde pointed her fork in front of the teen's mouth. "Language."

"Stick in his spine. I'm just grateful my friends and I haven't gotten under SOL's radar. If I got arrested for something on Link VRAINS, Habiki would never allow me near a computer again for the rest of my life! That and I don't want to get involved in this Playmaker drama with the Knights of Hanoi. I like to just hang out with my friends and Duel for fun. Is it so hard to have a fun, casual Duel that isn't about innocent lives being on the line? Is it even good?"

"I don't think this is entirely bad, but I agree on one thing. Playmaker and the Knights of Hanoi are making that online environment dangerous. My manager is being cautious about booking my next Duels for this reason. Things will escalate and I don't want you to get caught up in this mess. So you might have to stay off Link VRAINS until this whole deal with Playmaker blows over. Sound good?"

Arisu nodded after taking a bite of her meal. "Yeah. Sounds good."

Nighttime soon fell over Den City, and Arisu found herself lying in bed. Her sister was already snoozing in her room. She was only awake because of the media feed on her phone. Checking out forums talking about topics. One was about the disappearing forum threads of 'you-know-who.' Playmaker surely kept up with deleting anything that has his name attached to it. Made her wonder how he seemingly was doing it almost every hour or every day. At least for Rosebud, Arisu and Rass made sure to just keep it out of the public eye. Keeping up the identity of both Rosey and Rosebud was taxing. Without Rass, her career would not even exist. Though it was easy for her to play off Rosey and Rosebud as two different people.

Thinking of Rass, she scrolled through the forum and was surprised to find users talking about both Rosebud and Playmaker. Some were speculating that they might be the same person. A ridiculous idea; why would she want to take up a third identity? It wasn't entirely impossible. Anyone can change their appearance and gender if they so choose. Though, another pretending to be the opposite gender would have to possess a voice-modification microphone. Others had a different opinion: one that was keeping her awake at night. Rosebud should make Playmaker her next target.

No. Absolutely. No way. Not possible. Why would Rosebud go hunt down Playmaker? She would never do such a thing! Ugh, some people these days! Forum members who didn't know her thought Rosebud would sink that low. A reputation built over the years was on the line. Like Rosebud would even attempt to be in the same area as Playmaker.

Arisu didn't want to deal with any more rumors. So, she turned off her phone and went to bed.

* * *

In another household, Takumi arrived home to an empty house. Empty of any human life. A robotic servant came forward. Its blue form and yellow eyes seemingly activating the lights.

_[Welcome home Young Master Suzuki. Your dinner is ready to be served.]_ It rolled on beside the young teenager, arms catching the discarded backpack with ease. _[How was your day at school?]_

"Okay, I guess… Are Mom and Dad out late again tonight?" He looked around, noticing the lack of noises in the house.

_[Your parents went out to dinner. They didn't wish to invite you due to tonight being a school night. Do not fear Young Master Suzuki. Should anything arise, I have a direct line to the authorities-!]_

"That's enough!"

He shouts silenced the robot. The silence that followed was broken but something falling onto the ground. Visibly tensing up, he looked back and saw a little girl. She was shaking, holding a blanket with messy dark hair. Light green eyes peeking out and draped in a white dress.

"Sueko!" He gasped, rushing over but stopping when he sees the flashlight on the ground.

_[Lady Suzuki. You dropped your flashlight.]_ The robot rolled on over, dropping the backpack down and recovering the device.

Sueko didn't say anything. Glancing back and forth, she snatched the flashlight. Then she embraced her brother, crying into his shirt. Takumi hesitated for a second before embracing his sister. He noticed the trail from her room. A mess of blankets.

"Sueko… how about we go make your fort again? I forgot our playdate today, didn't I?" Takumi tried to switch the situation around.

_[Master Suzuki, should I deliver dinner for both you and Lady Suzuki in her room? I shall begin preparations.]_ The robot turned away as Takumi lifted his sister.

He smiled, bringing her to her room and placing her at the bed. Takumi looked at his phone, but then back to the Blue Angel poster on the wall. Sueko was humming happily as she was pulling blankets back out. Blissfully aware of the tragedy that had befallen an angel.

* * *

"Rass, can I inquire as to why you began messaging me and I awoke to messages spanning my contacts?" Rosebud was in the bar, currently having a drink.

"Sorry, but it appears people started to request Rosebud's services after what aired - idol and hacker. You know what that was, right? The Playmaker versus Blue Angel Duel?" Rass replied, spinning his shot glass.

"Oh right, that… thing." She groaned, head resting on the counter. "Why can't these people understand that I'm not responsible for scanning Decks for weird cards?"

"Can you blame them?" The bartender came over. "Blue Angel's incident has caused quite a scare. Especially when the Knights of Hanoi are involved. With that glitch or whatever, people are starting to fear this entire platform. Some have already jumped ship."

"Really now? SOL ain't going to like this." Rass raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Many are wondering if they are going to start looking for ways of eliminating Playmaker and the Knights. They don't want to cause another Blue Angel incident. So the prospect of hiring bounty hunters and mercenaries from our side of the servers are becoming a popular idea. Many are itching for a chance to battle Playmaker."

"And not the Knights?"

"Nah. Nobody wants to touch them with a ten-foot pole. Playmaker, on the other hand, " A new female said aloud, from behind the two patrons. "Now, he is the talk of Link VRAINS to the public eye. Just as how Rosebud is the talk of the underside of Link VRAINS. Though, I never thought I'd see her in a bar drinking… is that apple cider?"

Rosebud lifted her head from the counter and looked behind her. There, both were greeted with a usual sight. Rass nearly dropped his shot glass. It was only caught by Rosebud shifting her nearly empty glass underneath the shot glass. Glass clacked together. The bar was mostly empty except for those four. Rosebud didn't need to think twice about who was here: a certain female treasure hunter. Oh how her sleep-deprived mind wasn't liking this. Not one bit.

"Ghost Girl… what brings you over here to this side of VRAINS?" Rosebud scanned the Duelist.

"This is quite a nice server you got here. No wonder why many people choose to come here." Ghost Girl said, walking over to the empty bar stool. "Mind if I join you?"

Rosebud wasn't having it. "What are you here for? There are a few reasons you would be here. And it isn't having a drink."

"Straight to the point I see. No wonder why most of your clients don't talk about you much. That aside, how about we get to the point? You see, I'm here with a job for you."

"A job?" Rosebud tilted her head. "Don't tell me… Listen. I understand how much Playmaker is a celebrity to the public. But if you are asking on behalf of another if I will challenge Playmaker, then it is simple. Hell. No."

"Duel Playmaker? Oh no, I'm not asking you to do that. In fact, this should be relatively easy." Ghost Girl seemed amused by the idea. Rosebud continued to observe, clearly perplexed by this behavior. "I need some assistance in ascertaining Playmaker's identity."

"So, you got a client who wants Playmaker? Sounds fishy if you ask me." Rass stand up in his seat. "Especially from you. Ghost Girl, you usually work alone, don't you? Why would you even come here? Let alone go through the trouble of finding this place. On a _private_ server no less."

"Then, might I ask, are you here _Rass_? I didn't know you suddenly became her bodyguard. Let alone somebody with a criminal background like yours." Ghost Girl was clearly pressing buttons, for Rosebud could see one of the clenching fists of Rass.

"Enough Ghost Girl. Let me make this simple." Rosebud grabbed onto Rass' shoulder while she stepped off the bar stool. "We have a rule around these parts. Something your folk on the public servers doesn't play by. You what to cooperate? Then prove it. And no threats. You start making threats around here, and nobody will hesitant to eliminate you from the problem."

"You're speaking as if I wasn't apart of this side of VRAINS."

"Guess you forgot who you are speaking to." The bartender chuckled. "Rosebud isn't just a mercenary for hire. She's much more than that."

"I'm not exactly in the mood to listen anymore. Listen, you want me to help? Prove it to me by Speed Dueling Rass. You win, I'll help you out with the Playmaker buzz. You lose, you will return to your side of the program and never dare speak my name again, got it?"

"You guys can Speed Duel?" Ghost Girl raised a question.

"Oh trust us. They've been on these servers for a long while. Can't exactly keep them from these parts. So, you in or not? Otherwise, you can kindly screw yourself."

* * *

Rosebud couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ghost Girl had actually agreed to the terms. She could tell how amused the bartender was. She, on the other hand, was not. But hey, if it meant a free show for her, then she couldn't care less. Rass had some access to hijack a bit of a Data Windstream of whatever. They agreed to a Speed Duel. For some reason. She couldn't understand it all properly.

But they were about to begin. She would watch from inside, having another drink.

"Speed Duel!"

**[SPEED DUEL - START!]**

**Ghost Girl: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rass: 4000**

"I go first! I Summon Altergeist Marionetter from my hand!" The Spellcaster-monster appeared on the field. "When this card is summoned, I can select an 'Altergeist' Trap card in my Deck and set it. Then I set another card. I end my turn."

**Altergeist Marionetter: Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700**

"My turn! Draw!" As Rass drew his card, the streak appeared as little electrical strikes zapping at his glove. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Gold Sarcophagus! With this, I banish a monster from my Deck face-up. The monster I choose Thunder Dragonroar and when it is banished, its effect activates! I Special Summon a 'Thunder Dragon' monster from my Deck in face-up defense position. I choose to bring out Thunder Dragondark!"

**Thunder Dragondark: Level 5 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500**

A Thunder Dragon… so they really do exist. Ghost Girl observed the Thunder Monster as it was growling on the field.

"Next I Summon Batteryman Solar! And when it is summoned, I send a Thunder monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose to send Thunder Dragonmatrix! Now, Circuits align yourselves!" A Link Portal appeared above the field. "Arrowheads confirmed! The requirements are two Thunder Monsters. I set both Thunder Dragondark and Batteryman Solar into the markers. Link Summon! Come down, Some Summer Summoner!"

**Some Summer Summoner: LINK-2 LIGHT Thunder/Link/Effect ATK: 1600 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Thunder Dragondark's effect: when it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add a 'Thunder Dragon' card from my Deck to my hand. I choose none other than Thunder Dragonhawk. Next, by banishing the Light Attribute Batteryman Solar and the Dark Attribute Thunder Dragondark, I Special Summon Thunder Dragonduo to the field." A two-headed dragon appeared, one side conducting white electricity and the other side dark electricity.

**Thunder Dragonduo: Level 8 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 0 **

"I set two cards. Now we battle! I attack Altergeist Marionetter with Thunder Dragonduo! _Duo Impact Thunder!_" Both heads of the Thunder Dragon began to charge up, ready to attack.

"I activate Altergeist Kunquery's effect from my hand! I can Special Summon it and negate your attack!" Ghost Girl summoned the monster in defense mode.

**Altergeist Kunquery: Level 5 EARTH Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 2400**

"Hah, but don't you know Dragonduo gains 300 ATK duo to that effect activating from the hand?"

"I am quite informed from rumors, but when the Special Summoned Kunquery is on my field, I can negate one of your cards' effect. I choose none other than Thunder Dragonduo." A grey aura surrounded his monster, causing the electricity to die out.

Rass cursed under his breath. Ghost Girl planned that out? Well, at least he had a card nobody was expecting. He eyed the monster and Spell card in his hand. "Not bad. I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw! I Summon a second Altergeist Marionetter! Due to Marionetter's effect. I select one Altergeist Trap card in my deck and set it!" Ghost Girl added a third card to the Spell/Trap Zone.

**Altergeist Marionetter: Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700**

Rass knew he had to act carefully. He had to remove all three set cards if he wanted to win. That and preventing any of his monsters from having effects negated. One of his set cards could work. He just needed the perfect moment to activate it.

"I'm only getting started here! Just because you hold a rare Deck doesn't mean you should underestimate me! Open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!" A Link Portal appeared beneath her side of the field. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Altergeist monsters! I set two Marionetters and Kunquery in the Link Markers! Circuits combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Altergeist Primebanshee!" The Link Monster appeared, each one of the serpent-like heads moving about.

**Altergeist Primebanshee: LINK-3 DARK Spellcaster/Link/Effect ATK: 2100 [MARKER(S): Right, Bottom and Bottom-Left]**

"I activate the Trap card, Altergeist Materialization! I Special Summon Marionetter from my Graveyard! I'm not done yet! I activate the Continuous Trap, Altergeist Protocol! Then due to Altergeist Marionetter's effect, I send Altergeist Protocol to the Graveyard. Resurrect, Altergeist Marionetter!"

**Altergeist Marionetter: Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700**

**Altergeist Marionetter: Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700**

"I Tribute Marionetter to activate Primebanshee's effect! Once during each of our turns, I Special Summon an Altergeist from my Deck next to its Link. Appar, Altergeist Meluseek!"

**Altergeist Meluseek: Level 1 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 300**

"I set one card. I'll win this Duel: Watch me!" Ghost Girl declared.

Rass looked on the field. Three Altergeist monsters; she must really want Rosebud to assist in this job. Too bad for her, he had exactly what he needed. He just had to play along.

"Altergeist Meluseek attacks you directly! Ectoplaster!" The Water-Attribute Spellcaster struck Rass.

**Ghost Girl: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rass: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Meluseek's additional effect! When it deals you battle damage, one card on your field goes to the Graveyard! Bye bye, Thunder Dragonduo!" The Effect monter vanished from the field.

"Altergeist Primebanshee attacks your monster!" Ghost Girl pointed at the Link Monster.

Rass smirked. "Well, thank you for that. You fell right into my Trap!"

"Huh?" Ghost Girl gasped.

"Some Summer Summoner's effect activates! I discard a card from my hand and target 1 'Thunder' monster in my Graveyard. I Special Summon Thunder Dragonduo to a zone my Link Monster points to!" The two-headed Dragon returned to the field.

**Thunder Dragonduo: Level 8 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 0**

"And why does that matter? Your Link Monster still lacks enough attack to survive!"

"Because of my Trap Card Thunder Dragon Judgement! I can only activate this when I Summon a 'Thunder Dragon' monster. It forces you to only attack my Thunder Dragon or end your turn." Rass revealed his Trap Card, displaying Thunder Dragondark letting out an electricity attack toward another monster.

* * *

**Thunder Dragon Judgement**

Normal Trap

Activate only when you Summon a "Thunder Dragon" monster(s). Your opponent cannot attack any other monsters, other than the Summoned Thunder Dragon. While this card is in your Graveyard: banish this card and add 1 "Thunder Dragon" Spell/Trap from your GY to your hand, except for "Thunder Dragon Judgement." You can only activate 1 effect of "Thunder Dragon Judgement" once per turn.

* * *

"Fine. I end my battle!" Ghost Girl relinquished her attack since none of her monsters would overpower Thunder Dragonduo.

Rass sighed in relief. He was lucky to have that Trap Card in his starting hand. Otherwise, he would have been screwed. If he had one monster, he could have witnessed a one-turned kill. The Thunder Dragon Duelist had to play carefully. Especially since he saw the sparks of electricity on his gloved hand.

"My turn! I draw!" He drew from his Deck.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Altergeist Protocol!" Ghost Girl's Trap card began to glow. "I Tribute Meluseek to activate Altergeist Primebanshee's effect! I Special Summon an Altergeist from my Deck next to its Link. I Special Summon Altergeist Silquitous in defense position!"

**Altergeist Silquitous: Level 2 WIND Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 800 DEF: 1500**

"When Meluseek is sent to the Graveyard, I add one Altergeist in my Deck to my Hand. I add Altergeist Kunquery to my hand!"

Again, he knew Kunquery would stop an attack. So, he had to play around carefully. The card he drew could work out perfectly. All he needed to do was see exactly what she had in store. Especially since he was sure that she was unaware of his Skill.

"I activate my Continuous Trap Thunder Dragon Streamer. While this is on the field, none of my Thunder Dragon effects can be negated! Next, I discard Thunder Dragonhawk from my hand to activate its effect! I Special Summon one of my Thunder Dragons either in my Graveyard or face-up in my banished zone. I choose to Special Summon Thunder Dragonroar that I had sent to my banished zone! Thunder Dragonduo also gains 300 ATK because of Dragonhawk!"

**Thunder Dragonroar: Level 6 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 0**

**Thunder Dragonduo: Level 8 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100 DEF: 0**

"Now Thunder Dragon Streamer effect comes into play. With Thunder Dragonroar being summoned, I can target 1 Spell or Trap on the field and destroy it by banishing a Thunder monster from my Deck. I banish a Thunder Dragondark to destroy your Altergeist Protocol! And since I banished Dragondark, I can add a Thunder Dragonduo to my hand." Ghost Girl's Continuous Trap was destroyed.

"Now, Circuits of the storm! Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning conditions are that I control at least 2 Thunder monsters! I set the Link-2 Some Summer Summoner, Thunder Dragonroar and Thunder Dragonduo to the Link Markers! Link Summon! Descend, Link-4 Thunder Dragon Goliath!" A new Link Monster took the field, spawning a storm that started to consume the field.

**Thunder Dragon Goliath: LINK-4 LIGHT Thunder/Link/Effect ATK: 2800 [MARKER(S): Left, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right]**

"What is this!?" Ghost Girl dodged a lightning strike, nearly hitting her.

"Got myself quite a fine beast if you ask me. And at this moment, Goliath's ability activates! When it is Link Summoned, I can use one of the effects of my Thunder Dragon's my Graveyard. Thunder Dragonmatrix ability activates so I increase Goliath's attack by 500, and then I can place this card on the top or bottom of my Deck. I place Dragonmatrix on the bottom of my Deck." Rass returned the card into his Deck as his dragon began to snarl.

**Thunder Dragon Goliath: LINK-4 LIGHT Thunder/Link/Effect ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300 [MARKER(S): Left, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right]**

Rass looked at his hand and smiled. Now he had a chance! "Once again, I activate Thunder Dragon Streamer's effect! I banish another copy of Thunder Dragonduo to destroy your last set card! Then by banishing my Light Attribute Thunder Dragonhawk and my Dark Attribute Thunder Dragonroar, I Special Summon my second Thunder Dragonduo from my hand!"

**Thunder Dragonduo: Level 8 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 0**

"I attack your Altergeist Primebanshee with Thunder Dragon Goliath!" Rass looked at the card in his hand. If he wanted to win, he had to summon the card. But if he did…

Rosebud, all the while was observing the Duel. She continued to drink her apple cider. The bartender begrudging out watching the Speed Duel match. He gave her a look and Rosebud sent him over more credits.

"Make sure to upgrade your security after this," Rosebud noted after sending a bit more money.

"Not a problem at all. Don't need to tell me twice." He responded.

"Are you so sure? I activate Altergeist Kunquery's effect from my hand! I can Special Summon it and negate your attack!" Ghost Girl summoned her monster in defense mode again. "And Altergeist Kunquery's effect will seal another one of your Thunder Dragons!"

**Altergeist Kunquery: Level 5 EARTH Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 2400**

"Not this time! From my hand, I activate the effect of Thunder Dragon Ray!" Rass revealed the card in his hand. "By discarding this card, all Thunder Dragon monsters I control become immune to card effects until the end of the Battle Phase! Your Kunquery's effect won't stop this attack. _Thunder Dragon Goliath - __**Conduction Thunder Destruction!**_"

* * *

**Thunder Dragon Ray**

Level 1 **Attribute** LIGHT

Thunder/Spirit/Effect

**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

(Quick Effect): You can discard this card, and if you do; all "Thunder Dragons" you control becomes unaffected by card effects until the end of the turn. This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to its owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. If this card is banished, or sent from the field to the GY: All "Thunder Dragon" monsters you control gain 500 ATK. You can only use 1 "Thunder Dragonray" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

* * *

A bright light seemingly shielded his monster. It almost appeared like a young girl. Created by the electricity wearing a Thunder Dragonhide. She protected the Link Monster; monster ready t continue its attack. The Link Monster unleashed its charged attack, the beam of lightning piercing through the monster and nearly striking Ghost Girl.

**Ghost Girl: 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

**Vs**

**Rass: 3500**

"Because you activated an effect from your hand as I did with Thunder Dragon Ray, Thunder Dragonduo gains 600 ATK. This will finish it! _Thunder Dragonduo - __**Dual Electrocution!**_" Rass declared.

**Thunder Dragonduo: Level 8 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 2800 + 600 = 3400 DEF: 0**

**Ghost Girl: 2800 - 3400 = 0**

**Vs**

**Rass: 3500**

**Winner!** **\- Rass**

* * *

Rosebud was having another shot glass. That victory did settle a hint of worry; even if it wasn't directly her own. The two Duelists had returned. The little jingle of the door echoed the otherwise white noise of the bar. She didn't bother going to directly respond. The bet was settled, but the prospect of knowing Playmaker's identity was intriguing. So, she knew exactly what to say when Ghost Girl returned.

"Tell you what. I'm feeling a bit more generous today after that Duel. So here's the deal; I'll see what I can dig up about Playmaker, and in return, you get me access into the SOL Technologies' Data Bank!"

"You're still going to do the request?" Everyone except for the Aromage Duelist was shocked by the girl's statement.

"Having Playmaker's identity would be a fortune, no? I could just hold it at ransom to whoever is willing to drop their money. That and… I may or may not have some business with him." Rosebud placed the empty glass back on the countertop. "Just give me some time; Playmaker barely leaves a trace, but I probably get you some leads in due time."

Ghost Girl must have been smiling underneath her mask. She thanked Rosebud before departing. Rass and the bartender exchanged looks. The female hacker scooted out of her stool, landing down. Then she opened one of her palms.

"...You're not actually doing it, are you?" The bartender chuckled, seeing the petals forming a rose in the female's hand.

"Fuck no. I know her connection to SOL Technologies the moment she came inside. Besides, she should know never to provoke thorns." The rose in her hand seemingly pulsed with energy, its thorns glowing. "How much do you think Ghost Girl's information would be worth? I can just give her some information on other guys and she can go on her merry way."

"But what business do you have in the SOL Data Bank? I don't recall you ever want to go there."

Rosebud paused. In the petals, she saw a flowery field. A flickering recollection of her past. One where a group of students was happy in the field. Only to replace by a field of death where her younger self stood drenched in despair. She shut her eyes, forcing those memories back and far away.

"They hold the connection that I need. The only one left about the connection wiped their history off the face of the Earth. If anyone has contact to that person, it's them." Rosebud opened her eyes, the rose vanishing into data.

She flinched, feeling a wave of nausea hit her. This was too much time for her already? Damn, she needed to get out and rest up. "I'm logging out. Might have to take a break; let the others know, okay?"

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

_After Ghost Girl's defeat by Rass, things for the hackers haven't seemed to calm down. After the Blue Angel incident, the rest of Compendium get a request to handle a rogue Duelist running amok the private servers. It is up to Rass, Cross Nine and Pastrybee to handle the case. With Rosebud taking the day off, can the trio stop the Rogue Duelist?_

_Find out in __**Episode 4 - Rogue Solarflare**_

* * *

**Hello everyone and thank you all for reading this episode. Quick note: I added an extra scene to Episode 1, in order to make the transition to the Duel a bit more than just a cut and drop. And I did some minor fixes to Episode 2 as well. Check them out if you want; nothing major plot-wise was changed. Only a bit of foreshadowing and stuff was edited. That and bits of Dueling were fixed; sometimes that happens but they should all be fixed now! **

**We got a few things with this episode. Morie got a little introduction, Arisu met Takumi in Photography Club and Rass got to Duel! I wanted Arisu to have a friend at school that wasn't somebody like Aoi or Naoki (since it wouldn't make character-sense in lore) so we have Takumi filling that role.**

**Also oops, I uploaded this chapter without the edits! Now it should be the correct version! Sorry about that.**

* * *

**Fun facts**

**Originally I had planned Rosebud to Duel Ghost Girl. Though that would have left Rass on the sidelines. So I decided to change it to reveal Rass' archetype of Thunder Dragons! Even though this is more of Fusion Archetype, I felt like it was befitting of Rass as a person. Rosebud was also supposed to be talking more during the Duel. However, I chose to leave her out of most of it, since it would have done nothing. **

**Thunder Dragon Ray is technical *not* apart of the Thunder Dragon archetype. At least in terms of the new way of support that they received. At least for the main deck monsters. Otherwise, the monster's name would have been Thunder Dragonray.**

* * *

**To those of you who have followed and/or favorited, I'd like to give you all a thank you: ChaosMedivalDukemon, And then the sky, and Romadrox8975! **


	4. Rogue Solarflare

Pastrybee enjoyed some of the perks of the private servers of Link VRAINS. Especially from those running servers or design the landscape. While Link VRAINS had many favorite public servers. Such as the nighttime festival and signature Ferris wheel, the public garden sector, an open-field marketplace for hired personnel to legally sell additional content; there were some pretty good public servers available.

However, the private servers were where creativity was left to flourish. They are currently under the care of Bishop and Rook respectively. Rook maintained the stability of server connections while Bishop had an off-handed approached. Just as long as nothing got too mature, Bishop and Rook never directly got involved. Of course, they just allowed the private servers to be mostly community ran.

That is how the Eden Garden came to be; it was a safe space private server. Mainly a chill server. A more server meant to serve as a neutral area. Where nobody would really judge you if you dumped a bunch of shit here and left it. It was cleaned out every week; per server rules. It served its function and was an invite-only server. That way, only those who followed the rules could return for monthly advice and whatnot. A way to cleanse the trolls or crazies out.

So there she was now, enjoying a fine afternoon. Sipping some tea, enjoying the flower fields. The cherry blossoms weren't in bloom yet. They could be programmed, but where's the fun in that? At least the branches provided some decent scenery. An umbrella overtops to assist the extra shade. Sipping her teacup, she turned back her attention toward her guest.

The other avatar resembled Mystical Sand, an old fusion monster. Still, the other female was a bit nervous. Even while placing her cup back onto the table.

"Thank you for coming Bee." The female smiled. "You have no idea how much I am relieved to see you."

Grinning from ear to ear, the smaller girl looked around. "No problem; and I love the server you choose this time. I don't have time to visit Eden Garden these days."

"Don't you think this place is completely peaceful? When I first found this server, I felt as if Rosebud would have loved to come to her. Give Rosebud and the rest of Compendium my regards." The witch cleared her throat. "But let me get to the point of the matter. I have a request for your group. To find and detain a Duelist."

"A bounty huh. Must be something if you came to us."

"They are calling him Solarflare for now. Quite a name for him, considering his monster of choice." The client explained, eyes darting away. "What truly concerns us is just how he acts. He just decides to hack into our server, trashes the place and leaves! Normally I've had someone from SOL ban him, but they haven't done anything! And I'm not the only one having these problems; at this rate, he might crash the public servers with how much damage he is doing. _Please_, I need to know that at least the Compendium can do something about him."

Pastrybee took all the information in. To think that a rogue Duelist would be going around trashing the lives of server runners and their communities. Now, it was nothing to the extreme that the Knights of Hanoi were doing. However, that behavior _was_ concerning.

"I think that the Compendium would love to tackle this 'Solarflare' guy! I'll make sure to drop that off to Rosebud the next time I see her!" Pastrybee grinned ear to ear.

"Oh thank you so much!" The client let out a long breath of relief. "You have no idea how much this is a relief to me! I'll send you the information and links to any of the servers he has already broken into. I've heard he's come back to some, but it's random. Please tell Rosebud and the Compendium that I won't forget this!"

"Not to worry! The Compendium greatly appreciates your patronage!" The little female waved, seeing the client logging off after sending the details to Pastrybee.

* * *

"Hey! How did it go? You got the details for the job?" Cross Nine inquired.

"Yep. We got a hit on a guy named Solarflare. Apparently, he's been breaking into servers and trashing them. Nearly beyond repair." Pastrybee was scrolling through the information.

"Sounds like a handful."

"It is, and it looks like Rosebud is taking a rain check today," Rass added on, checking his messages. "That means it will be up to us three to track him down."

"Really? Well, I suppose it would happen; either way, we got some links to servers that he's attacked and possible future ones. The client gave us the all-clear to do whatever. Rass, have you found any information about the guy himself?"

"If you want additional information, it's quite scarce. Either he's an excellent hacker to erase his presence - at least all but his damage, or somebody's covering his tracks." Rass displayed a screen, showing some sort of program running. "Haven't gotten much in terms of IRL, but his trail as Solarflare is quite…"

"Is it quite _blazing_?" Cross Nine nudged the other male.

Both members of Compendium glared at the younger male. Pastrybee was quick to whack him with a frying pan. Rass rolled his eyes as Cross Nine yelped in pain.

"Anyway, back to the target. Solarflare seems to attack targets at random; not a real connection between the servers except for one thing. His targets all seem to use a Dragon-Type Deck. Even if he isn't using a Buster Blader Deck, the client did send us a photo, correct Bee?"

Pastrybee opened up the photo, a blurry creature with wings striking another monster. "It's a Dragon - that much is sure. But the design… it isn't anything I've ever seen before."

"Yikes! That's… quite a dragon." Cross Nine blinked twice.

"You know this monster Cross?"

He shook his head. "Nope; but I know one thing; I've looked through everything SOL had planned or released, and I don't see a dragon making that kind of glare."

"Whatever it is, we have to be careful. Sadly Rosebud can't join us; she has to take a break." Rass mentioned before shutting the pop-ups off. "But if Solarflare is going to run amok and cause damage like the Knights, we have to take him out as soon as possible."

"Yeah, SOL would rather focus on paying Duelists to hunt Playmaker down than actually deal with this sort of shit. I could only imagine how Rook and Bishop must feel."

"Indeed." Pastrybee grimaced. "They are like the only two who actually care about the fans these days."

"So what's the plan? We going to nab this guy or what?" Cross Nine cracked his fists.

"We have to split up to cover the most ground. But with his method of attacking, it is just random at its best. If he shows up, use the anchor program to keep him there. Duel him and try to either stall or beat him. That way, we can all regroup and handle him quickly." Rass stated to the group. "Any questions?"

"I have one," Pastrybee said. "Is the tab at the bar still open? Because I might need a few shots after this."

* * *

Perhaps it was wrong to suggest a few shots after the mission. Maybe it was due to her sheer irritation or recalling how much Cross Nine raises their tab. Rosebud's alliance with that server served _wonders_, including the tab they have still yet to fully pay off. They needed cash, and requests like these helped ease the burden off their shoulders. Hopefully, if this job went through, it could help Rosebud feel like sharing the load with him. She knew her well; they were the only girls on the team after all.

She continued to hang out on the SkyCastle server, one of the possible targets of this Solarflare Duelist. The owner and mods were made aware of her intentions and they agreed to assist if things got out of hand. There was a nice sense of nostalgia from this server. Light breeze in the air. Her wings twitched with anticipation. Flying would be fun.

The freedom to fly away and escape; that was a dream Pastrybee had. That same dream Compendium had as a goal. To not be shackled by a generation above them. To be free to do whatever they want. So that society didn't feel so… constructive.

Nearby, her brown eyes saw a daffodil not far from the courtyard's edge. It was all alone. Coming over to it wasn't a problem. Getting to her knees and rubbing a petal, she could only imagine how Rosebud must feel. To be all alone. Rosebud rarely spoke about her life outside of Link VRAINS. Yet she could tell, something was not right. How could it? None of them were perfect saints. They were all human, and so far, Rosebud felt like she hid the most. Rass would know about that hidden side. He was closer to her than either Cross Nine or herself. She just hoped that the rose would finally bloom.

Rosebud might be a better Duelist and hacker, but Rosey was the soul of the team. She helped keep them all connected. Her being cut would only spell disaster.

She stood up and looked toward the vast clear sky. "...Rosey, I hope you come back soon."

It was a bright and sunny day. Perfect for anything to happen. Though maybe some shade from trees could be added. Being that the castle was literally in clouds, the stone structure was the only source of shade. A good suggestion to make once she left the server.

"Hey! What do you think you-!?"

"_**Watch out!"**_

Her wings took off, Pastrybee leaping off the ground to flutter. The whole entire castle was shaking; something was definitely going on. Some of the users outside had collapsed to the ground. An earthquake was out of the question. Not from these reactions; pure confusion and fright.

Gaze toward the castle happened once more screams were heard. Pastrybee looked and sawing the glowing dragon crashing on through. She quickly flew toward the scene. The mods were already underway in pulling victims away from the incoming rumble.

Pastrybee stopped a bit from the dragon and activated her Duel Disk. "Get everyone out of here. I will handle this guy."

"Are you sure? We can help if you like." A mod stated, resembling an armored angel helping a boy from the ground.

"The lives of these people matter more than helping me. Besides, the Compendium is meant to deal with guys like them. Now go!" Tapping her Duel Disk, the usual orange color turned red.

The color of her Duel Disk changed, from orange to pink. From it, the digital device unleashed a flurry of pink chains. All directly at the beast's wings and chest. Immediately, they pierced the glowing flesh and dark metal. The dragon screeched in pain, trying to take flight as the chains began to constrict, wrapping around its prey. The more in thrashed, the more the chains were encompassing its body.

Pastrybee sensed something behind her. It wasn't a friendly presence, but if it was the man she was looking for. She smirked, slowly finding herself landing on the ground. The dragon suddenly vanished into data. Chains retreating back into her Duel Disk. Pink to orange, she didn't need to turn around to see where the dragon's data was headed.

"...Thought you would show yourself. You Solarflare?" She tapped her Duel Disk, changing her setting to ensure he wouldn't escape.

"And you must be apart of Compendium." He stated, making her blush a bit.

"Indeed I am! What an honor to be recognized!" She spun around. Fanning herself as she face grew a bit red. "I was hoping to find you. A man like you is quite something if a member of Compendium like me was called."

She took the chance to take in his appearance. If he did manage to escape or win, she could have data on his Duel Disk, deck, and avatar for future use. He looked about a teenage, possible about a high schooler but not quite at graduation just yet. Striking butterscotch and salamander orange hair, somehow glowing and emitting a faint glow. Curling upward and spiked, a continuing trend of being "cool." It wasn't as taking as his eyes; strange watermelon-like eyes, mostly pink with a green ring that shimmered. A bodysuit of marshmallow and lemon covered his body, a streak of the same watermelon pink lined asymmetrically across his form. Though his gloves were the watermelon green present in his eyes; that was more outstanding that his silver pierced hanging diamond-shaped earring to his left - or Bee's right.

Solarflare was quite handsome if she wasn't able to kick his butt into next week.

"But you're not Rosebud. You're not worth my time." He narrowed his eyes.

Pastrybee flinched internally. That comment was not at all excepted. Still, she could put up the face of not being surprised. After all, this wasn't the first time it had occurred during a job or request. "She might be the leader of our organization, but that doesn't mean she has to show her face to most of the lot like you. So I'm afraid you will be dealing with me today-!"

"I'm not interested." He turned away.

"Hey! You can't just say that!" She got angry, flying around and stopping in front of him. "And you're not going anywhere!"

"Please, I don't have time to deal with you." He started to reach for his Duel Disk, attempting to log out. "So if you'd excuse me-!"

Solarflare didn't have a chance. Before he could reach it, pink chains shot out, wrapping around his right arm and pulling it away. Watermelon eyes met chocolate brown ones. The flying female smiled and waved, revealing the program attached her to Duel Disk.

"So sorry about that!" Her apology was fake, but it was an opportunity to get to fulfill her request. With the Data Anchor in play, it would prevent him from logging out. Now all she needed to do was stall for time. Something that was simple enough. "But I can't let you leave that easily. What kind of person would I be?"

His glare would have shot knives through Pastrybee. She didn't need to pressure him much. Just need to press the right button while the others got to her location.

"And before you ask, no, you can't just hack on through this. It's a special program SOL usually gives to their mods, but Rosebud modified for our benefits. Lucky me! The only way to get out is to beat me. So, now you're stuck here! Isn't that nice?"

Solarflare seemed pissed off. How couldn't he? Pastrybee had exactly what she needed. And what better way to entertain herself but by Dueling the guy?

"If you want your freedom, then do me a favor and accept my request." She landed on the ground, pointing to his Duel Disk. "Unless you would prefer a chat over tea about all the servers you have destroyed with that dragon of yours."

She felt a bit unnerved, seeing his eyes narrow. Unfazed by the underlying threat in his statement.

"You're making a big mistake." He warned her but appeared to be accepting the challenge.

"I'm not." She waved it off. "Besides, I'm not just a chick you can underestimate. Just you watch."

"Duel!"

**{Master Duel - START!}**

**Solarflare: 4000**

**Vs**

**Pastrybee: 4000**

"The first turn belongs to me! I start by Special Summoning Photon Thrasher!" A glowing swordsman appeared on the field. "This monster can only be Special Summoned while I control no monsters. Then I place a card facedown and end my turn."

**Photon Thrasher: Level 4 LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

"A Photon monster. Not bad, but don't underestimate what I can do!" Pastrybee drew her card, checking to see that it was a monster. "Excellent! I start off by Summoning Madolche Mewfeuille. When successfully Summoned, Mewfeuille allows me to Special Summon a Madolche from my hand. I Special Summon Madolche Messengelato!"

**Madolche Mewfeuille: Level 3 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 300**

**Madolche Messengelato: Level 4 EARTH Warrior/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

The pink feline was joined by a young boy. The human pulled out a card from his bag, throwing it over to the Pastrybee. The Duelist grabbed the card, winking as she did.

"Messengelato allows me to add a Madolche Spell/Trap to my hand when he's Special Summoned and I control a Beast-Type monster. But that isn't why they are both out here. Appear! My recipe circuits! The Summoning conditions are that I have two Madolche monsters. I Set both Mewfeuille and Messengelato!" Pastrybee twirled, her wings and antenna glowing as both her monster disappeared. "Link Summon! Come forth, the delectably devoted fairy! LINK-2 Madolche Fresh Sistart!"

**Madolche Fresh Sistart: Link 2 EARTH Fairy/Link/Effect ATK: 1500 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Then I activate the Quick-Play Spell Celestial Transformation to Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand by halving its attack. I Special Summon Madolche Petingcessoeur!" Emerging from a coat of glass was a little blonde girl, landing upon a puzzle piece.

**Madolche Petingcessoeur: Level 4 EARTH Fairy/Effect ATK: 1400 - 700 = 700 DEF: 1400**

"Petingcessoeur's effect; when she's Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Madolche from my hand or Deck. I use this to Special Summon Madolche Puddingcess by reducing her Level to four!" An older blonde appeared, waving to Petingcessoeur.

**Madolche Puddingcess: Level 5 - 1 = 4 EARTH Fairy/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Two Level 4 monsters…" Pastrybee noted the reaction from her opponent.

"Watch this; I'll take you out in a single turn! I build the Overlay Network with both my Level 4 Madolche monsters! Ruler of the castle domain, I ask for your guiding presence. Let's go! XYZ Summon! Rank 4, Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!" The royal monster appeared on her throne, wielding the specter as two glowing brown Overlay Units circled behind her.

**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu: Rank 4 EARTH Fairy/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 2100**

"An XYZ monster…!" Solarflare appeared shocked.

The Madolche Duelist looked to the three cards in her hand. She could finish this out in a single turn. It was perfect! "I play the Continuous Spell Madolche Ticket! Then I activate Madolche Queen Tiaramisu's effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target 2 Madolche cards and shuffle them back into my Deck. At the same time, two of your cards are shuffled back into your Deck as well!"

"What?!"

"I shuffle back both Madolche Mewfeuille and Messengelato to return both your Photon Thrasher and your back row back to your Deck!" The XYZ monster's Overlay Unit was detached, going into the monster's specter as it pointed to both cards on Solareflare's field. "And thanks to Madolche Ticket, since I control a Fairy-Type monster I can Special Summon one of those monsters to my field. So come back Meesengelato!"

**Madolche Messengelato: Level 4 EARTH Warrior/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

"I'll end you here: I attack you directly with Madolche Fresh Sistart!" She declared, her monster charging up an attack, before unleashing a beam of light at her opponent.

**Solarflare: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

**Vs**

**Pastrybee: 4000**

"Then Messengelato attacks you!"

**Solarflare: 2500 - 1600 = 900**

**Vs**

**Pastrybee: 4000**

"Time to end this now! I attack you directly with Queen Tiaramisu!" The XYZ Monster began to concentrate energy into her specter. "End this now!"

The attack was unleashed. Light in Pastrybee's eyes grew. She would win! It was possible to win this-!

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Sphere Kuriboh! When my opponent declares an attack, I can send this card to the Graveyard to change that monster to defense position." He said, revealing the monster before discarding it. "And I use it on your Queen Tiaramisu!"

**Sphere Kuriboh: Level 1 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 200**

The golden monster appeared, absorbing the attack before destroying itself. The destruction caused Pastrybee's XYZ monster to be changed to defense position.

"You-!" She hissed out; he hid that card to only use it now!? "I'll end you during my next turn then. I play both my cards face-down and end my turn."

The nerve of Solarflare. Pastrybee was pissed off by his action. He managed to stop her OTK. Ugh, if only she drew a certain card, then she could have won. No matter; she could win the Duel still. Many people underestimated the power of Madolche. But with her version of the Deck, she could achieve victory. Only had to wait for a single turn.

"End me next turn? Please. You couldn't end me if you even tried." Solarflare was condescending. "You have nothing that can stop me; your choice to amuse yourself with this Duel proves it."

"How does it? From what I see, you're the one about to lose! So just start your turn already!"

He sighed and drew a card. Pastrybee flipped over one of her facedown cards. "I activate the Continuous Trap Madolche Waltz! Now whenever an attack is declared, you take 300 damage. So you want to kill yourself during the Battle Phase, I'll leave this an option. Aren't I so considerate?"

Solarflare didn't say anything, instead of moving to activate a card in his hand. "I activate the Spell Trade-In. I send a Level 8 monster in my hand to draw two more cards! Then I Special Summon Photon Thrasher again since I control no monsters."

**Photon Thrasher: Level 4 LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

"Then, by revealing Galaxy Knight in my hand, I can Special Summon Galaxy Brave from my hand!" A futuristic blue swordsman appeared on the field. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning condition is two LIGHT monsters, including a monster with 2000 ATK or more. I Set Photon Thrasher and Galaxy Knight in the Link Marker!"

Both LIGHT attribute monster flew into the sky, taking root in the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right markers. At the same time, the pink of his attire began to glow. "Circuits combine! Link Summon! Emerge from the darkness and space and relight the extinguished fallen! LINK-2 Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon!"

A brightly shining dragon emerged, letting out a cry once escaping the Link portal. It snarled, upon seeing Pastrybee.

**Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon: LINK-2 LIGHT Dragon/Link/Effect ATK: 2000 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

The female tensed up, for now, she noticed that this dragon sharing her opponent's name was the same dragon from before. She was aware of Photon and Galaxy cards, but a _Galaxy-Eyes monster?_ That was something new.

"When Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon is Summoned, I can add a 'Photon' or 'Galaxy' from my Graveyard to hand. I add Photon Thrasher. Next, I activate the Spell Photon Sanctuary in my hand to Special Summon 2 Photon Tokens in defense mode." Two floating spheres of light manifested on the field. "Then, since I control a Photon monster, I can Summon Galaxy Knight and activates its effect! When it is summoned, I can reduce this monster's attack by 1000 ATK and Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my Graveyard!"

**(x2) Photon Tokens: Level 4 LIGHT Thunder/Token ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

**Galaxy Knight: Level 8 LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK: 2800 - 1000 = 1800 DEF: 2600**

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

Ripping through the data-scape, the galactic dragon tore right through the threads of reality, appearing on the other side. It let out a cry as it landed. Solarflare smirked, his left eye flickering in color for a brief moment.

"Galaxy-Eyes… Photon Dragon…" Pastrybee was struck by the presence of the dragon. (3h)

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning condition is two Photon monsters. I Set both Photon Tokens in the Link Markers!" Both Tokens vanished into the Top-Right and Right Marker. "Link Summon! LINK-2 Photon General!"

**Photon General: LINK-2 LIGHT Warrior/Link/Effect ATK: 2000 [MARKER(S): Top-Right and Right]**

* * *

**Photon General**

LINK-2 **Attribute** LIGHT

Warrior/Link/Effect

**ATK: 2000**

**[MARKER(S): Top-Right and Right]**

2 Photon Monsters

When this card points to a "Galaxy-Eyes" monster, that monster gains 2000 ATK. This card cannot attack while it points to a "Galaxy-Eyes" monster. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 'Photon' monster you control and 1 other monster you control: that monster can declare a second attack. You can only use this effect of "Photon General" once per turn.

* * *

"When Photon General points to a 'Galaxy-Eyes' monster, that monster gains 2000 ATK. Since I have two 'Galaxy-Eyes' in the zones Photon General points to, both of them gain that 2000 ATK." The futuristic white general raises its sword, both dragons letting out a cry.

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 3000 + 2000 = 5000 DEF: 2500**

**Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon: LINK-2 LIGHT Dragon/Link/Effect ATK: 2000 + 2000 = 4000 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Battle! **Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon**, attack **Madolche Fresh Sistart**! _**Solarstorm!**_" The Link Monster unleashed a bursting bright blast of energy at the Fairy-Type maiden.

**Solarflare: 900 - 300 = 600**

**Vs**

**Pastrybee: 4000 - 3500 = 500**

"Finish it now! **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**!" The dragon rushed on ahead, charging up its attack on Madolche Messengelato. "_**Photon Blast!**_"

**Solarflare: 600 - 300 = 300**

**Vs**

**Pastrybee: 500 - 2200 = 0**

**[WINNER - Solarflare]**

A scream tore through Pastrybee throat, sending her flying back and nearly falling off the floating world. The defeated Duelist quickly noticed the pull of gravity. Eyes shooting open. Facing a sea of never-ending blue and white. Quickly reacting, she activated her wings and looped around. Her body felt heavy after that last attack. The momentum used to get her back to the surface and grab the ledge. Soreness and pain shot her body, but she refused to wait. She pushed herself up. Getting back up and away from certain doom, Pastrybee collapse to her knees. A hand wrapping around her waist. Surely her wings were exhausted as well.

Solarflare seemed to have used the chance to flee. The Madolche Duelist hissed, slamming her fist into the ground. A curdling scream was threatening to break through her throat. Locked up tightly, she shut her eyes.

How would she face the others for this!?

* * *

Deep within the depth of the digital landscape was a prison. One locked behind many firewalls under the constant watch from the outside. A security camera in place to guard the coveted treasure.

Or a prisoner. Depending on how a person saw it.

It was like an operating table. One where something would be strapped down. A machine connected above to do whatever horrific desires the controller wished. But floating in the middle was a cage-like sphere of data. Something weakly lying in it. It barely had a form, other than slumped over, damaged to dangerous degrees. It was all alone, seemingly asleep inside.

A noise caught its attention, a bright blue eye of the grey form inside opened slowly. It was still injured but shifted at the noise. Something was appearing to break soon. Soon enough, Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon crashed through the last of the firewalls, stopping as it blasted away the security camera.

From its back, the Duelist Solarflare jumped down, off the dragon and immediately looked to the form encased in the sphere. He smirked a bit, raising one of his hands. Brightly colored orange and pink flames came to life. The flames than shot out, burning away the data of the cage. The form was released, only appearing as a raindrop with one functioning blue eye.

"There you are. You were quite troublesome to find." Solarflare stated, lowering his hand. Flames dying down as he did. "Now, why don't you be good and come back with me?"

The eye of the form narrowed. Clearly, it wasn't cooperating. This irritated the Duelist and his dragon. Both growling. The Duelist caught himself before his dragon stopped. Just as Solarflare stopped, the form suddenly bolted, shooting straight past both the dragon and duelist. B-lining straight to the exit.

The Duelist cursed, his dragon turning around. "Dammit! You're not getting away that easy!"

* * *

Arisu awoke in a cold sweat, jolting up from her bed. A scream suppressed as her mouth was covered. Heart racings. Short breathes. Her mind was spiraling with so many thoughts. Her eyes shut instantly. The pictures underneath starting to grow. A splintering headache and hallucinations. Hands shifted to covering her ears, digging into the skin. Trying to drown out the lingering screech of her mind from getting louder.

"...It's not real…" She kept repeating to herself, rocking back and forth, legs pulled to her chest.

Her vision around her started to flicker back and forth. Eyes barely open seeing a digital landscape. One where a shimmering dragon crashed through buildings. She shut her eyes again. Trying to will herself to not fall down the rabbit hole and give life to those hallucinations. They weren't real; none of that was real.

All the while, Arisu could feel the door in her room. Not truly feel, like underneath her fingertips. But having an acute awareness of her surroundings well enough to feel the draft. Beyond that door, her siblings were sleeping. Unaware of the episode currently striking the teenage girl. Oh, how she wished the tears would come faster and not be so hard to fucking cry. She just wanted this episode to end and go back to sleep.

Eyes drifted to the nightstand. One where her phone was lying with a notification. Wincing at the sudden pitch rise, Arish flinched. If she could play some music, it could work, right? Snatching the phone, she quickly scrolled and found some ambient noise of a running brook. Volume was put up high enough to drown out the pitch rise and she pulled herself back to bed.

She needed to go back to bed.

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

_After the Blue Angel incident and agreeing to assist Ghost Girl, Rosebud has found herself between rock and hard place. She finds herself all alone, unable to truly take a full break from the life of Link VRAINS. Suddenly, a Duelist named Nero suddenly issues a Duel against Rosebud, claiming that she is harboring an Ignis! How can that be the case?!_

_Find out in __**Episode 5 - By Demon's Wings**_

* * *

**A chapter without Rosebud as the lead? Well - this is called "VRAINS - Compendium" after all. They are kind of the main four-ish characters. So I decided to focus on Pastrybee and her Madolche OTKs. And even though she lost, this chapter introduces the mysterious Duelist Solarflare using quite a familiar-ish Deck. That and this Chapter has allowed the next few chapters to nearly be complete. Just have to edit a few minor bits in those. So we won't have a long break between this and the next episode… hopefully.**

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**Since Pastrybee was the main focus of this chapter - even if she did lose in the end - I wanted to try and make it feel a bit different than when I'm writing to Rosebud. I'm thinking of doing this every few chapters; Rosebud will be the main focus. The other members may get their own chapters dedicated to their point of view. **

**This chapter wasn't already planned, but I needed to have some chapters with the other members of Compendium that didn't include Rosebud. Plus, I needed some more chapters with plot and not just filler. This chapter is meant to help fill out the story a bit. Since most of the good stuff won't be happening until a little later. Especially if people are waiting for Rosebud and Playmaker to properly meet.**

* * *

**And I'd like to that those who have recently followed/favorited this story: ****SakushiRyu****, ****NevarSparda2099****, and ****SoulMatter****! If I forgot anyone, I'll try and make sure to mention you next time.**

**Now, that will be all for now. I'll try and make sure the next chapter is edited and ready to get post. Might be a week until I post it, just to comb through and fix any errors. Until then, I'm signing out!**


	5. By Demon's Wings

"Hey, check it out; it's that Solarflare guy!" "He's so handsome." "Isn't he so cool~?" "He can have my children if he wants!" "Look at his dragons! I totally want one of them."

Arisu wasn't sure what to make of things. Not with the sudden collective that had gathered in the courtyard. All with phones out, displaying some sort of match. At least it wasn't Playmaker. That guy was seriously getting more and more press. For _some reason._ She was thankful that Rosebud was but a rumor. If Rosebud got as popular as Playmaker, she might just die from sheer exposure.

"Yo Arisu!" Takumi greeted her, walking on over. "Something catches your eye?"

"Uh, yeah. Has anything been going on… on Link VRAINS?" She pointed to the collective, she started to squeal and shout more obscene things.

"Oh… right. Kind of didn't think they'd come outside of forums. For you see, there's a new guy on the block. He goes by the username Solarflare and, well." Both teenagers flinched as the noises got louder, the group of girls never ceasing to quiet down. "Let's say Playmaker has a run for his money."

"Solarflare… huh," Taking out of her phone, she quickly found a photo of the user in question. "Are they seriously… swooning over a Playmaker lookalike?"

"Have my babies Solarflare!" The duo jolted back at one of the girls screaming it.

"Do you think Solarflare and Playmaker are crime-fighting brothers?" "I sure hope so, or maybe they are boyfriends!"

"Does that answer your question?" Takumi chuckled a bit while Arisu rolled her eyes.

"I think I would rather have Playmaker be in the spotlight. Just so I don't have to deal horny teenage girls." Arisu put her phone away, knowing that a teacher or staff would come to quell the group.

"But aren't you a teenage girl yourself?" It took everything in Arisu to not just whack Takumi over the head.

"I'm heading to class." A quick heel turned and she was already leaving the area.

"Hey-! Arisu wait!" Takumi shouted as the female was already speeding off.

Arisu was quick to plug her headphones in and drown out the noises of the outside world. A quick library shuffle and she was gone. Away from reality for a brief time. Scrolling through her messages, one caught her attention. It was sent from a user with a small bird emoji. She flinched, knowing who the sender was. Clicking it revealed a small gif. A bird flying into a tree.

Guess she knew what she had to do today after school.

* * *

Rosebud logged into a new server, one that was seemingly built high up in a mountain range. The clouds were below her, snow faithfully recreated to be on the mountain path. Data Storm winds were picking up, Duelist riding on them and participating in Duels. Built securely on a cliff was a lodging, one where lights were radiating heat. She ran off toward the lodging, making it inside and seeing a multitude of hackers hanging out. One of which waved at her upon her arrival. He was an older-looking guy dressed like a barbarian, having body paint and fake dinosaur bones as accessories.

"Hey! Nice seeing you join us Rosebud!" The man welcomed her as she walked over to the table. "Thought you wouldn't show up without your bodyguard."

"Rass is not my bodyguard. We are just business partners Rampage." She corrected the man as she took her seat at the table. "And I don't need him escorting me everywhere I go. Now, can we just get to the main reason we are here?"

"Indeed." A woman nodded to the right, her bright green hair was long and spiky over her loose attire. "I cannot just skip getting paychecks without good reasons Rampage."

"Don't we all Siren? Now, to why I called us here. The Knights of Hanoi are becoming a problem. Not just for damages, but for our very own business. I need not say any more about that, should I?" He gave both females a look, to which neither of them verbally responded. "Good. Because at this rate, I got intel that some of our clients are getting offers from companies, mainly SOL into exposing us."

"What!? You have to be kidding!" Siren slammed her fist onto the table. "You are saying that the Knights are willing to put down my very own Nest!? I can't just abandon my girls like that!"

"It won't just be our three groups: Nest, Compendium and Wolfpack are three of the main targets SOL is going after. If they succeed in obtaining our information and blackmailing us, this side of Link VRAINS will exist no longer with their jurisdiction."

"Is SOL getting desperate on stopping Hanoi and Playmaker?" Rosebud pondered.

"That appears to be the case. And they might be planning to break over from the public to private servers. Thus, our free private servers will all be controlled by SOL directly. Which was against the terms of creating private servers during the first few years. So, I wanted to inform you so we were all on the same page. We cannot afford us becoming tools that SOL will send out to deal with problems that aren't our own."

"What about the sudden rise of Hanoi? Surely we can't just simply ignore them." Siren twirled a card in hand. "I can not afford to leave my Nest in danger if they continue to run amok. Not to mention Playmaker; he's endangering our own liveliness. Being a lone wolf himself doesn't help either."

"What about the whole Ignis deal? You know, the weird thingy Playmaker has that both SOL and the Hanoi want?" Rosebud asked.

"As much as I would love to deal with Playmaker himself, getting us into the mix would be anything but desirable Little Rose," Siren responded, returning the card back into her virtual Deck. "For now, until he enters our domain, we leave him be. Those Knights, on the other hand, are fair game if they try to enter my Nest. What say you, Rampage?"

"I have to agree. Playmaker is indeed a point of contention for most of our business on these private servers. However, if any of us lay a finger or get directly involved, we're then going to become plastered as 'Playmaker's sidekick.'" Rampage nodded. "So let us end this meeting with one agreement. We pull back on operations until it blows over. That or SOL decides to crash the party."

"Indeed. I can keep my chicks safe in the nest and you pull back your men. Rosebud, I trust the Compendium can acquire intel from the other side to keep us update?" Siren glanced over toward the young teenager.

"Of course. Not like I can refuse." Rosebud bit her tongue, refusing to vent out her thoughts to the adults.

"Oh, and one last thing. That newcomer Solarflare. He has certainly been running rampant. Rampage, can I entrust your group to deal with him?"

"Don't worry. My team has got him down. It is only a matter of time before he falls. With that, I can take my leave. Thank you so much for coming." Rampage logged out there, but Siren stayed behind.

Siren got up from her seat, scanning Rosebud before saying something. "I heard Playmaker is supposed to be around your age. Wouldn't be nice to have another hacker your age?"

Rosebud pushed herself away from the table and stepped off the seat. Eyes downcasted and away from facing Siren. "Sure, yeah. Now can I go now? I don't like being a pet to any meetings."

Siren chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Rosebud's hair. However, the teenager flinched back and stepped away. The woman stopped and sighed, folding her arms.

"What can I say? You know how I love to tend to little fletchings like you. Though I wish you would have accepted my offer to become apart of my Nest. It would be a lot safer than hanging out with a bunch of criminals."

"Like we are doing anything better. I'm going for a quick ride." Rosebud couldn't handle the tense moment any longer and heel turned toward the patio.

The lodge's patio had an open bit for the Data Storm winds to run free and rampant. Many groups were already having a good time. Rosebud summoned her green and grey D-Bard and leaped onto it, riding the winds. It was a nice way to unwind. Besides, the recent resurgence of winds was a new enjoyable facet of many private servers. It didn't take anyone long to figure out how to recreate them. Thus the thrill of Speed Duels returned in a storm. A storm for the private servers and the gambling scene. It made things a bit more enjoyable for Rosebud. As much as the public servers had fun, the high-stakes thrills of the private servers were leagues better. Though quite a bit illegal with how risky Speed Duels were. Didn't stop Rosebud from at least learning how to balance on them.

The server had it free of charge, so Rosebud willingly jumped on the winds. She was enjoying herself. The fresh winds blowing by her. It was a nice sensation throughout her nerves. Then again, she was running low on time. Only should be about twenty minutes before she needed to log off. The Plant Duelist felt the freedom of the wind, her nerves tingling with joy at the freedom around her.

Oh, how Rosebud would love to be free.

Turning a corner, the thrilling sensation was roughly cut off as somebody cut her off. She barely had time to dodge it, unknowingly ignoring whatever else went by her. Regaining her balance, Rosebud turned back to see a male Duelist. He wasn't anyone she had seen before. The weird black and blue cyberpunk-outfit with a matching dark blue jacket. She couldn't exactly see his face - for the blue vizor he had. What really stood out was the bright white hair of the man.

"Huh? I wasn't expecting to find a hacker harboring an Ignis here." The man said directly to her.

"Excuse me?" Rosebud's confusion was clear. "You nearly ran into me! Watch where you're going."

"I should say the same to you; especially since that Ignis fled to you."

"Ignis? Fled!? Listen, dude, I don't know who you are, but you first nearly crash into me and now claiming I'm _harboring_ an Ignis; I'm nothing like Playmaker."

"Oh really now? Then how about we Duel and find out?"

"Fine! You'll regret it Cyberboy."

"Cyberboy? My name is Nero!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Speed Duel!"

**[SPEED DUEL - START!]**

**Rosebud: 4000**

**Vs**

**Nero: 4000**

"If you will allow me, I'll take the first turn!" Rosebud looked at her hand, scowling a bit at her hand. She didn't have a great opening hand, but she needed to play defensively. "I set a monster and play two facedown cards. Your move."

"A defensive playstyle? Okay then, now let's see if you can handle this! While I control no Spell or Trap Cards, I can Special Summon Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from my hand! Then I Summon Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss. Form before me, the circuits of evolution! The Summoning conditions are that I control 2 Level 3 monsters. I set both Cagna and Graff to the points! Link Summon! Come forth! Link-2 Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss!" The fiend Link monster appeared on the field.

**Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss: LINK-2 DARK Fairy/Link/Effect ATK: 500 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"At this moment, Graff's effect activates! When this is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Burning Abyss monster from my Deck. I Special Summon Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!"

**Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss: Level 3 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000**

A Burning Abyss Link Monster with 500 attack? Rosebud contemplated. There had to be more than meets the eye with the monster Nero has in his control.

"At this moment, I activate Cherubini's effect by sending a Burning Abyss monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. By sending Calcab, I return one of your Set Spell or Trap Cards on the field and Cherubini gains ATK equal to Calcab's original attack." He pointed to the set card on the left, Rosey taking it back as his Link monster gained power.

**Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss: LINK-2 DARK Fairy/Link/Effect ATK: 500 + 1400 = 1900 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Now we battle! I attack your facedown with Cherubini!" He declared the attack, his monster raising its sword.

The monster was flipped face-up, is a jar with aroma being released from it. "Aroma Jar's effect activates! When this card is flipped face-up, this monster cannot be destroyed by battle."

**Aroma Jar: Level 1 WIND Rock/Flip/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 400 **

"So that's why you played defensively. Neither of my monsters can destroy yours just yet. I end my turn. Cherubini's attack returns to normal." Nero yielded his attack.

"Wait! Because Aroma Jar is face-up on the field, I gain 500 LP during each End Phase." Rosebud interjected.

**Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss: LINK-2 DARK Fairy/Link/Effect ATK: 1900 - 1400 = 500 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Rosebud: 4000 + 500 = 4500**

**Vs**

**Nero: 4000**

"Okay, time to start my turn! I draw and I begin by revealing my facedown card Humid Winds! I can pay 1000 LP in order to add an Aromage card from my Deck to my hand. To this end, I pay the amount to add 'Aromage Jasmine' to my hand. Then I Summon Evil Thorn to the field." Lonefire Blossom appeared on the field.

**Rosebud: 4500 - 1000 = 3500**

**Vs**

**Nero: 4000**

**Evil Thorn: Level 1 DARK Plant/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 300**

"Then I activate Evil Thorn's effect! I tribute this card to inflict 300 damage and Special Summon 2 more of them with their effects negated. But I won't need them for long. Manifest before me, roots of evolution! The Summoning conditions are that I control two Plant Monsters. I set both Evil Thorns to the Markers. Sprout your wings and take flight! Link Summon! Link 2, Aromaseraphy Jasmine!" The two plant monsters were replaced by a new Link Monster.

**Rosebud: 3500**

**Vs**

**Nero: 4000 - 300 = 3700**

**Aromaseraphy Jasmine: LINK-2 LIGHT Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 1800 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

It was too much of a risk to attack just yet. Aromsaseraphy Jasmine could finish off the Link Monster quickly, but how could she? Something about the monster was wrong. She needed to figure out what that was. Perhaps she could bait it out. Yes, that is what Rosebud decided to do. With Aroma Jar on the field and having lower LP, she couldn't rely on Jasmine's ability to protect herself and the monster from battle. That only meant one thing.

"I activate Aromaseraphy Jasmine's ability! I Tribute Aroma Jar to Special Summon a Plant monster from my Deck. I choose to bring out Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves!" The Aroma Jar was replaced by a Plant Princess in defense mode.

**Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves: Level 8 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 2800**

"I set one card before activating Humid Winds second effect! While my LP is lower than my opponent's I gain 500 LP! This also triggers Aromaseraphy Jasmine's effect for me to add a Plant from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add Kuribulb! We battle now. I attack your Cherubini with my Link Monster!" Rosebud declared, her monster preparing its attack.

**Rosebud: 3500 + 500 = 4000**

**Vs**

**Nero: 3700**

"Cherubini's effect activates! If this card would be destroyed by battle, I can send another Burning Abyss card I control to the Graveyard. I choose to send Barbar to the Graveyard instead!" Nero exclaimed as his other monster took the blow instead.

"Yes, but you take the damage still." Rosebud reminded him as a bit of his avatar displayed the damage for a few moments.

**Rosebud: 4000**

**Vs**

**Nero: 3700 - 1300 = 2400**

"My turn ends here." Rosebud looked down to the two monsters in her hand; this would set up nicely for the next turn.

"Not bad. The testimonies weren't kidding when they said Rosebud doesn't like to play around." Nero stated. "But to think you would be harboring an Ignis… you must truly be in league with Playmaker."

"Ignis? Playmaker? What are you talking about?" She turned to look back at her opponent.

"Don't play dumb with me. You are harboring property of SOL within in your Duel Disk while participating in illegal activity!" He pointed at her Duel Disk. "Now why don't just turn yourself in with the Ignis. SOL would be more than willing to let you go if you return the Ignis and becoming a member."

"Hell no! Your side of SOL doesn't give two shits anyway! I am not risking my own reputation and honor based on lies here. Now get on with your Duel. Otherwise, I will have to end things during my next turn."

"You're wrong about many things. Wrong about SOL, wrong about Playmaker and definitely wrong about your career choices. And I don't plan on losing here! My turn!" Nero drew his fourth card and glanced at it. "From my hand, I play the Ritual Spell Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss!"

"A Ritual Spell!?" Rosebud gasped. "You have access to the other Summoning Methods?"

"Surprised? I guess you thought these were only in your dark side of the servers. Working with SOL has its benefits, like this! I use Farfa and Alich in my hand as material! Ritual Summon! Come forth - Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!" A burning circle appeared before the monster burst from the flames.

**Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss: Level 6 DARK Fiend/Ritual/Effect ATK: 2700 DEF: 2200**

"Since Farfa and Alich were sent to the Graveyard, their effects activate! I negate the effects of Aromaseraphy Jasmine and banish your Plant Princess for this turn!" The dark depths swallowed one monster while covering the other in a grey aura.

Rosebud grumbled, seeing her strategy destroyed in an instant.

"Your Plant Princess would have summoned a monster if she was sent to the Graveyard and both the Link Monster and Princess would have been protected thanks to possessing more LP than me. It would have been nearly impossible to get over that wall of defense if I only had Cherubini. The only other monster I could have possibly used would have been the Fusion Monster. Enough of that though, if you so desire this Duel to end quickly, then I will gladly do so! I activate Cherubini's effect and send a Burning Abyss monster from my Graveyard to increase its own attack. This time I send Cir to increase the ATK and activate Cir's effect to revive Barbar!"

**Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss: LINK-2 DARK Fairy/Link/Effect ATK: 500 + 1600 = 2100 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss: Level 3 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000**

"Next I use Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss' effect and by sending Draghig, your monster loses attack equal to Draghig's attack! And since I sent Draghig to the Graveyard, I can place a Burning Abyss card on the top of my Deck."

**Aromaseraphy Jasmine: LINK-2 LIGHT Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 1800 - 1100 = 700 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Now we battle, I attack first with Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!" His Ritual Monster easily went through the Link-2 monster but managed to survive thanks to the higher LP.

**Rosebud: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

**Vs**

**Nero: 2400**

"Cherubini! Destroy her Link 2 monster now!" It raised its sword, slicing through the Link Monster as it vanished into petals.

**Rosebud: 2000 - 1400 = 600**

**Vs**

**Nero: 2400**

"Barbar! Finish this now! Direct Attack!" His last monster rushed on ahead, about to strike Rosebud directly.

"I activate Kuribulb's effect from my hand! When a Plant Monster is destroyed and sent to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand!" The little monster jumped up into the field, covered in leaves with its two eyes peeking out from.

* * *

**Kuribulb**

Level 1 **Attribute** EARTH

Plant/Effect

**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

When your opponent destroys a Plant-Type monster you control: Negate that attack and Special Summon this card from your hand in attack position. Then, gain LP equal to that monster's attack. For the rest of the turn, any battle or effect damage you take instead restores your LP. Then, destroy this card during the End Phase a draw a card for every monster that attacked this card.

* * *

"You summoned your monster in attack position? Why would you ever do that!?" Nero said. "You'll still be taking Barbar's full ATK damage."

"Kuribulb's ability activates! For the rest of the turn, any damage I take instead restores my LP! _**Healing Bloom**_!" Kuribulb opened up its flower after absorbing the attack, flower petals flying off and around Rosebud before vanishing. "Then I activate my other Continuous Trap Dried Winds! When I gain LP, I can destroy 1 monster on the field. And since Cherubini protects monsters it points to with card effects, I'll destroy Barbar since it is not in a zone Cherubini points to!"

**Rosebud: 600 + 1700 = 2300**

**Vs**

**Nero: 2400**

"It takes more than a simple brute force attack to overwhelm me. Did you honestly expect something less from me? Since that ends your Battle Phase, Kuribulb is destroyed and I draw a card for every monster that attacked this card."

"I see. But that won't be able to stop my monsters. None of your monsters hold enough Attack to even overcome my combo. What kind of luck must you believe you have in order to defeat me?"

Rosebud pondered a bit, drawing her card and seeing that after the free monster in her hand that she drew a Spell. She had to win this Duel. Facing an SOL employee who had access to the other Summoning Methods meant she had to go out in full strength. All of it depended on starting it right now. She saw the Plant Princess return to the field, leaving her with at least something.

**Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves: Level 8 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 2800**

"Don't underestimate me. There is a lot of things your folk never understand. From my hand, I play the Spell One for One! I send a monster from my hand to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my hand or Deck. I send Aromaseraphy Rose to Special Summon Aromaseraphy Angelica!" A small white female appears, fling with her golden wings.

**Aromaseraphy Angelica: Level 1 LIGHT Plant/Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Rosebud looked at her Extra Deck. She wasn't exactly wanting to do this, but she had no other choice. "Here goes nothing! I Tune my Level 1 Angelica to my Level 8 Chirubimé! Blessings of nature adore your body! I call upon your aid on this battlefront! Synchro Summon! Let's go! Level 9, Aromaseraphy Bergamot!"

Emerging from the Tuning Rings came what could only be assumed was a more evolved and powerful version of the original Aromage Bergamot. The red-headed male had the signature golden wings, a bit more of the pristine white and golden of his uniform shimmering in the light. Something about his wooden weapon was different. More of the green leaves surrounded bits of it. The three lanterns glowing, more and more like the wings of the monster.

**Aromaseraphy Bergamot: Level 9 FIRE Plant/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 3000**

* * *

_**Aromaseraphy Bergamot**_

Level 9 **Attribute** FIRE

Plant/Synchro/Effect

**ATK: 2100 DEF: 3000**

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more "Aromage" monsters

While your LP is higher than your opponent's, the effects of "Aroma" monsters you control cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you gain LP: gain one effect based on the original Attribute of any Synchro Material that was used to summon this card.

● LIGHT: Draw 2 cards, then shuffle 1 card from your hand into the Deck.

● EARTH: Return 1 monster your opponent controls to the hand whose ATK is less than this card's DEF.

● WATER: Change 1 monster on the field to face-down Defense Position or face-up Attack Position (Flip Effects are not activated).

● DARK: Set 1 "Aroma" Spell Card or 1 "Winds" Continuous Trap Card directly from your Deck.

● FIRE: Increase either the ATK or DEF of 1 monster you control by 1000 until the end of your opponent's turn.

You can only use this effect of "Aromaseraphy Bergamot" once per turn.

* * *

"An Aromaseraphy Synchro monster… so you do wield an unauthorized card in your Deck."

"Oh shut it. At this moment, I activate the effect of Humid Winds to increase my LP by 500 LP. And this activate Bergamot's effect! Once per turn, when I get LP, I can activate one of his effects depending on the Attribute's used to Synchro Summon him. I choose to activate the LIGHT Attribute effect! I draw 2 cards and shuffle one back into the Deck. Then I activate Aromaseraphy Rose's effect from my Graveyard: When I gain LP, I can Special Summon her from the Graveyard! Come bloom for us, Aromaseraphy Rose!" A small pink female emerged from a gale of petals, the tiny golden wings fluttered when she took flight.

**Aromaseraphy Rose: Level 2 EARTH Plant/Tuner/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 800**

* * *

**Aromaseraphy Rose**

Level 2 **Attribute** EARTH

Plant/Tuner/Effect

**ATK: 300 DEF: 800**

During either player's turn, your LP are higher than your opponent and an "Aroma" effect would be negated (Quick Effect): You can discard this card, then if you do; negate that effect and gain 300 LP. Once per turn, if you gain LP: if you control an "Aroma" monster, and this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Aromaseraphy Rose" once per turn.

* * *

**Rosebud: 2300 + 500 = 2800**

**Vs**

**Nero: 2400 **

"You might have regained your lead in Life Points, but your monsters still lack the attack to finish me off!" Nero declared, looking at her monsters. "You can't beat me like that!"

"True, but only on _your field._ From my hand, I play the Equip Spell Mark of the Rose! I banish Aromage Jasmine to activate its effect and equip it to one of your monsters! I choose to equip this to your very own Netherlord himself!" A marking soon appeared on the Ritual Monster, transferring it over to her side of the field. "Now you can't use an effect to protect your very own monster. Prepare yourself for this! I attack your own monster with your very own Netherlord himself! I start end with this beautiful betrayal!"

**Rosebud: 3300**

**Vs**

**Nero: 2400 - 2200 = 200**

"This will end you! **Aromaseraphy Bergamot - **_**Wildfire Shot!**_" The Synchro Monster aimed the staff at Nero. From it, burning spheres shot from the candles. There was no chance for Nero to survive that attack.

**Rosebud: 3300**

**Vs**

**Nero: 200 - 2100 = 0**

**{WINNER - ROSEBUD!}**

The Speed Duel ending, knocking Nero off his board as Rosebud continued to speed onward. All traces of the Duel were wiped clean as she pressed onward. Leaving Nero and deciding to find the log out button on her Duel Disk.

"Idiot. The nerve of that man." She scowled, taking a look at her Duel Disk. "I am _nothing_ like Playmaker."

Rosebud quickly logged out, not wanting to deal with anything else today.

* * *

Arisu awoke up on her bed, stretching her limbs once the sequence was completed. Her Duel Disk was removed her from her wrist, but she kept it in her lap. It was turned off, inactive. She suddenly winced, her brain starting to ache and dull ringing rising in volume paired which excessive coughing. The Duel Disk nearly drops, Arisu frantically grabbed for her pill bottle. The pills were pulled out and swallowed before the symptoms got worse. The freshly opened water bottle was emptied in minutes. Throwing the bottle to the far edge of the room, she hid the Duel Disk behind her bed. Footsteps shuffling as her room was flung open.

"Arisu! Are you okay?" Habiki burst into the room, rushing over and kneeling at the side of the bed.

"...Symptoms." She choked out slightly, motioning from her throat to her chest. "Acted up again."

"Okay, you need to rest for today. Clearly, your body needs rest. You have bags under your eyes." He gently pushed her to stay in bed. "I'll call my manager and see if I can finish up things for work here."

"But isn't your… project…?" She tried to ask him.

"Don't worry about that. Your health means more than a stupid job. Call me if you need anything from the other room. Or text me. You are taking today off to recover. I'll inform school and let Morie know." Habiki walked to her door frame before looking back. "Text me if your voice won't work. I'll make you some broth in the meantime."

Arisu nodded, smiling slightly as Habiki left the room. The older brother sighed as he pulled out his phone. He scrolled down his recent numbers until he found an unknown number. A quick dial ensued as he waited to hear the familiar voice on the other end.

"Habiki~" Morie's cheery voice was on the other end. "How thoughtful of you to call. I was able to head in for an exhibition match. What's up?"

"Arisu's symptoms suddenly spiked up. I'm keeping her home from school today and I'm letting my manager know I'll be unable to come into work. Thought you should know before I inform the school."

An audible gasp from Morie could be heard. Habiki took the chance to continue on. "I don't think it was because she missed taking her pills. I fear that her body might be starting to grow immune to the medicine."

"That's not good. Which the current one she has, anything beyond that would hospitalize her again. I'll call the office and deal with setting up a doctor's appointment. Keep me updated Habiki."

He agreed and hung up the phone. He looked back to Arisu's room, slowly walking back. Almost like the floor was eggshells, he knew the slightest noise wouldn't do well for Arisu in her frail condition. Seeing his sister sleeping relieved him of much worry. The poor teenager usually had to sleep after an episode like that. For now, he had to play the role of Big Brother to keep her safe. It was the least he could do when not at work…

His phone vibrated, jolting him to check the caller ID. It was his manager, or so how they came to call each other while at work. He would have to explain the situation, but not by Arisu's room. She didn't need anymore on her plate.

As he left, nobody was aware of a faint glow coming from the hidden Duel Disk. One that quickly came and went when a bright eye looked around. It was only for a bit before shutting off.

* * *

_~ Next Time on VRAINS - Compendium ~_

_Footage of Rosebud's Duel with SOL Technologies Admin Nero suddenly goes viral. Causing the private underside of Link VRAINS to get tense, being run by Bishop and Rook after all. Meanwhile, something begins to roll into motion..._

_Find out in __**Episode 5 - Of Sun and Moon**_

* * *

**Something to mention here. I wasn't able to post for the past two-ish weeks because I had finals and I needed to pass **_**both**_ **those classes. Finales kind of crept behind me and nearly killed me. But, lucky I think I salvaged both those classes so I at least passed. Not like anyone would care, but moving on… Second, I noticed by scanning through my past chapters and my already prepared future chapters about two **_**major**_ **plot holes. They would be quite glaring and I went back and fixed them. Those couldn't stay and I'm glad I caught them when I was going back and re-reading these chapters. (Not having a beta stinks sometimes. Hopefully, this was for the last time. At least for the four previous chapters.)**

**To make up for this, I'll try and post two chapters to make up for this! I already got the next one prepped up and ready to go. But I'll put all of the extra author notes here. **

**Starting off with thanking those who have either favorited/followed this story! Hopefully, I didn't miss any, but thanks go to the following: ****NevarSparda2099****, ****Twiphase****, ****HunterHQ****, ****spiderlord4****, ****UsagiAngelRabbit****, and ****Ancient-Knight****.**

**And… wow, I didn't expect the sudden surge of reviews. Last time I checked I had about… four or six. And suddenly it shot up to twelve. Never expected to witness that sort of spike. Thank you, everyone. I'll try and address things below, except for anything changing in the previous four chapters, as I'll deal with errors in a formerly manner. But let's get onto the reviews (I'll keep them as spoiler-free as possible in regards to future events.)**

**SakushiRyu** **-**

**Thank you so much for the review! I'll try and fix the problem with that Duel. Then again, it might just go over my head sometimes. But that's for pointing that out. I tend to write Duels more for fun and sometimes I forget about how their effects function. But that should be the last change, maybe. **

**Speaking of which, I did prewrite chapters with Duels. Might have to check those and make sure things are good before I post them. Better be safe than sorry!**

**HunterHQ** **\- **

**Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it. I'll be taking certain suggestions of yours into account for the future.**

**To your additional questions, I got some answers which should hopefully suffice. **

**Rosebud interaction with Blood Shepherd would be interesting. I think she would hostile at first, but time will have to tell. Now, as for the other OCS people have in their VRAINS fanfictions, I can definitely see how she wouldn't get along with them at all. It would take them a considerable amount of effort to get on her good side. Especially Fullcross; to her, he would be the one person she would absolutely hate and see no redeeming qualities. After all, he seems to her like a walking hypocrite who can never change. Bloody Talker might have a better shot at getting to Rosebud. Possibly. It would just matter on how their first impressions go. And as for Cross Nine, let's just say he managed to get past the first impression and prove his worth to Rosebud. He's more than what people think, that's for sure. (Also if any of those said authors have any opinions on how their OCs would react to Rosebud, feel free to share them!)**

**Ah, now as for Sigrún, while she does use a Crusadia Deck, she doesn't have access to the Cyberse part _just_ yet. Expect to see how that goes in the future!**

**Solarflare versus Revolver. Now, that would be a match I'd be interested in writing in the future. Whenever they finally meet anyway.**

**I'm just taking a bit of time before hopping into the main anime VRAINS plot. I wanted to implement and introduce characters without shoving them into the main VRAINS plot. Simply because any other way would have felt forced. I hope you understand. Rest assured that we'll be getting to the main plot soon enough. I just need to set up things.**

**But that is all for this chapter. I'll try and have the next one up and running shortly! Thank you all for your time and I hope to see you next time.**


	6. Of Sun and Moon

A barista was currently brewing orders. It was rush hour and the blonde was trying his best to remain calm. As much as he loved this job, it did come with some downsides. Some many customers and so little staff. It was a shame really. He brushed some loose strands back behind his ear, gently feeling the studs pierced.

"Seems like things are starting to die down. Thank the powers above for that." One of his co-workers named Fumiki stated below her breathe, thanking a customer as they walked to wait for their order. "Things are crazy around here."

"You said it." He smirked, muttering it under his breath as he finished the last of the order he had. He held the two cups up, looking for the name scrawled on in big black marker. "Habiki!"

He saw a young man coming up, dark green hair who smiled. This was the customer; one who was thankfully not on his phone. It would be so annoying to yell out again. Many people these days were locked onto screens.

"Here you go, sir. Have a nice day!" The blonde waved before turning back to post. There he saw another one of his coworkers come from the back.

"Naomi! Just the guy I wanted to see." The blonde turned around. "I can take over; your break was supposed to start ten minutes ago?"

"Was it?" Naomi scratched his chin a bit. "Sorry, guess I forgot with how much Fumiki needed assistance. Are you sure you can cover it?"

"Yes! So go ahead and take your break before Boss finds out. You know how he feels when you're working overtime!" The blonde was pushed to the employee's only area.

Naomi sighed, fixing his apron before walking over to the small breakroom. It was barely and minimalistic. Had the basic necessities to be passable, but it worked. Nobody really complaining with how the outward appearance of Fable Corner was. Besides, he could always change and sit down in the front. It was apart of the job if the place wasn't overflowing. Though the rush over dictated that he remain in the small room. Not that he minded. In fact, this was a perfect chance to look over something.

Getting out his cellphone, he scrolled through his contacts until he found the number in question. He pressed the call button and waited for an answer.

A click on the other side confirmed his thoughts. This was a perfect chance to make a joke. "Hey, guess who's finally been released from rush over prison?"

A female laughed a bit on the other end. "Is that how you're greeting me? I thought you have better manners."

"What can I say? My job means a lot to me. Even if Rush hour, it feels like I'm working at a prison."

"Right, like you even have to work. Your family runs the place, idiot." Naomi placed a hand on his chest, feinting an attack.

"Oh, how you wound my heart. Whatever am I ever to do?"

"Maybe something about that Solarflare mad." He tensed up, hearing the Duelist's name.

"Did something happen with him?"

"Of course." He could hear her annoyance on the other end. "Apparently, we got the news that somebody broke into a secured - formerly secured and encrypted - database looking for something. And whatever was inside broke out. It was connected to Link VRAINS, so SOL is trying to cover it up. But everyone on the flip side knows that Solarflare is the only likely to have broken through."

"And idea what he was looking for?"

"Not entirely sure, but I did get something. The database, while not directly connected to the SOL Data Bank itself, was a hibernate, old and lost one from a former competitor of SOL Technologies: LUNAR Industries."

"LUNAR Industries…"

Naomi was familiar with the name of LUNAR Industries. It went bankrupt and split nearly five years ago. A scandal involving bribes, conspiracies, and other terrible things caused it to crumble. But before that, they were also developing a rival system to that of Link VRAINS. Though it was nothing compared to the other research LUNAR had under its belt. LUNAR Industries was responsible for some of the advancements of Duel Disk Technology and medical advancements. Though, most of that soon was bought out by SOL when LUNAR fell under.

But to think that Solarflare would go so far to break into a former database once owned LUNAR Industries - now owned by SOL Technologies - to find something. He was aware of the many speculations that are LUNAR as a whole. If he was connected… he lingered on that idea.

"Yo! As your buzzing off again?" He was brought back by the call, shaking his head and jolting back to awareness.

"Solarflare… does he have a connection to LUNAR Industries?"

"How should I know? All I know is that Bishop and Rook decided to pin a bounty on his head. They want to keep this on the down-low though. Don't want a headline with both Rosebud and Playmaker clogged up by another rogue hacker."

His eyes widen at the first name spoken. "Wait, did you just say Rosebud?"

"You haven't heard? Have you been to the shop for that long? Some footage surfaced of her dueling Nero. Been blowing up as of late. I'll send you a link. Watch it after work. But that's all the news I got on my end. Make sure to pass it along to your group. Nobody on the flipside is happy about the current state of things."

The female hung up, leaving Naomi alone in the silent breakroom. All he could do was bring a hand to his face and rub the bridge of his nose.

This was not going to be good, would it?

* * *

Solarflare could feel the growing pit of rage deep inside of him. His eyes focused on the pinned announcement plastered by both Bishop and Rook for his arrest. But it was not just that. He had pulled up some of the footage of Rosebud's Duel with Nero. Why, oh why did _it_ choose to confine itself in her? Had he done something wrong? Why were things like so… so… skittish. All he wanted was to rip out Nero's guts and let it all burn.

He could feel Photon clicking in agreement; his dragon itching to their right through digital flesh and strike fear into its foes. Yet it was nearly impossible now. Not with the restrictions Link VRAINS put on all its users. So annoying.

His current base was locked off, far and entangled for even SOL to detect his location. Both his dragons were prowling. Photon hanging out while his own Solarflare took off, probably burning off steam for not having any battles today. Clawing of the false rocks by Galaxy-Eyes filled the room.

"Both of you will have your chance to fight soon enough. I can't risk it right now. Not until I can ensure Rosebud's entrance." He stated, feeling the surge of anger both his dragons pulsating in his mind. "And I won't forgive either of you if another Tear happens. We already caused enough damage here. Don't make it worse."

A ringing starting to rise as he sensed something of the outside world. Overpowering both his dragon's noises as the vision around him flickered to a view of reality. A view of an urban park, brick, and concrete covering the ground while trees sprouted for designated circles. Peaceful, average day area of Den City.

"Damn this... " He held his head in pain, a headache starting to come.

A growing growl crawled its way up his throat. A feral reaction to seeing something so pristine. So happy. So perfect-!

His irises turned into slits. Burning an aura that dispelled the vision. Faintly he could hear both his dragons roaring. Distantly, he knew what kind of risk would be to burn away at coding. Solarflare needed to tread carefully. It took so long to make this server serviceable. And not just another damaged mess.

The voice of Rosebud brought him back. Eyes darting to the screen displaying her Duel. The Aromage user summoning the Link 3 Aromaseraphy Belladonna. In an instant, he felt Photon Dragon growling, angered at seeing the monster. He could sense the unnatural energy around that monster. A similar, leeching energy attached and draining Rosebud away. It was an unhealthy bond. That and the other energies lurking on Link VRAINS, waiting to strike from their chambers.

If he wanted to do something, he had to act fast. Otherwise, things could get dire very soon.

He wished he could get up and find her. But only through Link VRAINS. This was his best shot. Finding her in the real wouldn't work. Digging for a needle in a haystack would be counterproductive. Hopefully by defeating one of her Compendium members would bring her out. However, this new tactic by SOL was anything but planned. How they even located _it_ and lured _it _to her was pissing him off. They had no idea. No idea on what _it_ held.

Leaving it in the wrong hands would only spell disaster. One that he couldn't allow. And the entirety of Link VRAINS would pay should _it_ be reawakened.

Nobody else should be brought back into that mess five years ago.

* * *

"To think Solarflare would once again escape. Bishop and Rook won't be happy about this." Siren scowled, sitting on a throne and sipping her wine. "His wings will soon be clipped. Just like how the thorns of the flower will soon be cut."

She sat upon her throne room, constructed of wood and stone of a tree. A fantastical tree castle where nature was left to flourish. Variety of avian life took root and nested in the building. All chirping happily or talking so gleefully. The Nest was a dedicated server she sought to protect.

Around were many of her darling chicks. Each one bearing a small feathery wristband, signaling their alliance. While they were her children in Siren's eyes, they all looked to her as the mother hen. Nobody would dare lay a finger on them. Unless you wish to face the fury of the Queen. It was very much this source of power that gave her some much of the community control of the private sector.

A dove flew down from above, carrying an olive branch. The natural green of her eyes changed to yellow, narrowing. She knew what the branch was. Finishing her drink, she placed it down on the tray of a willing chick.

"Take this back and inform anyone who needs me that I require some time to take flight I will be back some." The dove vanished, leaving the branch as a pair of white wings opened from her back.

Taking flight, she flew out from the throne room and into the air. From far away, the tree of the Nest was so much grander and larger than the other trees of the forest server. The perfect cover for her dear chicks.

Up and far away, the green-haired female stopped, resting far above the treeline as she rubbed the branch. Instantly, it became ash, swirling before forming the object of a chess piece - a bishop piece to be more precise.

"_I see that something has happened beyond your control, Siren."_ The SOL executive bluntly stated. "_I thought you were handling it."_

"Well I was - I still am!" She snapped, before clearing her throat. "It is just that this Solarflare guy isn't like the others. Even with his Galaxy-Eyes Dragons; are you sure this isn't some employee or yours or Rook's going AWOL?"

"_Do you honestly expect that of us? Why would risk our side of business by letting an employee burn off some steam? If his destructive pattern goes public then you are compromised. Just like with Rosebud."_

The woman's eye twitched at the name. "Are you to be blamed on that girl?"

"_We have no other leads at the moment. Playmaker has no ties directly to your side of the world. Rosebud would the only one available."_ She heard an audible sigh. "_And here I thought you had plucked her offline for good."_

"Rosebud would have no reason to side with either of those boys! Let me tell you one thing Bishop: If you so much as harm a hair on that girl-!"

"_What would you do? Or better yet, what __can_ _you do? If you are forgetting, I hold power over all of you. It wouldn't take me a minute to expose all your crimes to the mass media. You have no power against me, Siren."_

Siren did all she could to suppress her anger. Bishop had a point; she had nothing against the SOL executive. All she was had been because of Bishop's policy. In a sense, she was a contracted employee of SOL. She couldn't risk the fall of others connected to her. The Nest was too valuable. But if she had Bishop, she could confirm one thing with the leaked footage.

"...So that your plan? To leak the footage of Rosebud to fulfill your needs. I wouldn't be surprised if Queen gave you the order to do so."

Bishop didn't respond immediately. This was strange for Siren. Usually, Bishop could predict and respond to all her questions.

_"What happened to Rosebud was not apart of Rook nor I. What is known is that Rosebud has SOL property. And if she doesn't comply, then she will find herself in the same space as Solarflare and Playmaker. Mark my words very carefully. It would be a shame to find you lost on the wrong side."_ With that, the ash chess piece vanished, leaving the Duelist suspended in the air.

"Rosebud… I need to warn Compendium. This doesn't seem right."

* * *

"And so the sparrow said to the bee about the footage, leaving us all alone here with the aftermath." Cross Nine stated the trio of Compendium members back at the bar, having different drinks. "That what happening to us, isn't it?"

"...I'm so sorry." Pastrybee apologized, motioning to get another refill of her huge mug. "I thought I had him. I thought that he would be easy to beat and I failed you all. Oh, how is Rose going to be when she finds out? I'll be a goner!"

Rass patted her on the back, paying attention to not crush her wings. "It will be fine. If Rosebud can handle us, I'm sure she wouldn't mind it at all."

"Will she Rass? _Will she_?" She looked up, wiping tears from her eyes. "After everything I've done, I-!"

"Hey! Don't worry about it." Cross Nine playfully jabbed her shoulder. "If I'm still allowed to hang out with you guys, I think she won't mind. She's our Rosebud after all. Kind and sweet one day and prickly thorny the next day."

"I sometimes feel bad for her. She's been quite some shit. Even if she doesn't say anything." Rass twirled his glass.

"This about Rosebud? Haven't seen her lately." The bartender questioned, coming over to the group.

Pastrybee nodded. "Yeah, she out of commission for the time being. And I'm worried about her."

"I believe we all are. It isn't like her to just vanish out of the blue." The bartender looked around, much of the other customers weren't paying too much attention. "It's quite strange really; she's never one to talk about what's weighing on her mind. Then again, that's a trait all of you share, am I wrong?"

The trio didn't reply. Rass went back to drinking his glass, pulling his hat to cover his eyes. Pastrybee grabbed her mug and chugged a good amount of it. Cross nine just shrugged.

"It isn't like we don't _want_ to talk about it. But we don't need to." Cross nine replied, peeking back to his two friends. "Never really good to drop a bunch of personal shit on strangers online."

"I second that." Pastrybee slammed her mug, wiping her mouth. "I think that's crossing a line."

"You draw the line at your personal problems, but not to the problems of the targets of your clients?" The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, there have been stupider things we've let slide. Like the one time, we had a conversation about what it takes to create custom cards on Link VRAINS. Ones that aren't just a custom archetype. Like some of the ideas we got were good ideas. The others... not so much." Cross chuckled. "But if I were to be a bit honest, I do enjoy Decks that reflect one's own personality. And not just be a clone of another person, Deck and all."

"Says the guy going around with a Gouki Deck before Rosebud kicked your ass." Bee playfully jabbed.

"Not cool! Besides, I've been messing with some new ideas for my Deck. Might even dip out of Invoked or Spellbooks to get a new one. I got my eye on one sort of Deck. However, I haven't got the cards or cash to buy the remaining ones I need. Would have loved to try it out today."

"Oh? I thought you had cash from your last gambling spree? Don't tell me you spent it all already." Rass gave the other male a look.

"Of course I didn't I just paid bills and shit! But I'm broke again and these requests and the bets I take are the only solid ways I get money!"

Pastrybee shook her head. "You know, I don't even know why Rosebud even allowed you into our little group. But, I think I'm starting to see why."

"Hey, I'll be logging out now boys." The female placed her mug onto the counter. "I got to open the shop tomorrow. You two better take care of those requests while

I'm gone. Otherwise, Rosebud will kill us all. Later!"

The female tapped her Duel Disk, logging out. Cross Nine also finished his drink. He got up from his seat, sending some money to the bartender. "Keep the extra as change."

Cross Nine logged out, leaving Rass as the only Compendium member left in the establishment.

"I take it with that latest news floating about, neither you nor Rosebud are taking it well." The bartender stated, taking both cups. "About the break-in to the former LUNAR Industries property?"

Rass' face turned ghastly withing seconds. A hand went to his waist. A digital gun and hook shot rested there. He was so tempted to fire it. Yet the man couldn't; it would be a weakness more than his criminal history.

"I don't know for certain, but I don't think Arisu will take it well at all. Hell, I don't know even if she knows about it. But if Solarflare was the one to break into there..." Rass trailed off, purposefully since he didn't want to believe what his thoughts were telling him. "...Then I fear for Rosebud's safety."

"That guy did defeat Pastrybee, and she's usually a pretty good Duelist. He doesn't appear like a Duelist that would hold back."

"I know, and that's why I'm fearful... for _our_ sake." He looked to his Duel Disk, a memory of his younger sister smiling as she ran into a fog, never to return.

"Take it easy kid. I'm no therapist and I'm not cleaning up tears."

Rass wiped an eye. "I'm not a kid! ...But thank you for the concern."

"Go off and get to work. I can give you half prices off, but if Rosebud were to see you this way, she wouldn't be able to bare it. Not like both of you have done these years."

"Yeah yeah. Got it old man." Rass got up and choose another server, placing his glass down before switching on over.

* * *

"Hey Sueko, I'm home!" Takumi announced his arrival, opening the door slowly.

He first noticed a trail of blankets all around the house. Guess that meant Sueko went around the house again. The sight them made him smile. His little sister was funny at times. Dropping off his bag, the teenager went up to the stairs to her room. The door was wide up, bits of her colored light shining pink into the hallway.

Ever so quietly, he approached and peaked inside. The soft music playing gave him the notion that she was in one of her moods again. And whichever was had all the blankets around the house, again. Where was their housekeeping bot? Usually, they were better at returning all the blankets back to her room.

"Sueko?" He decided to ask for his sister, see what was going on.

"...Taki?" He walked and looked at the door frame, seeing his younger sister wrapped up in blankets. A tuft of hair poking out.

"What have you been doing? You've been streaming your blankets everywhere." The teenager smiled, approaching the bedside.

She peaked her head out, sticking out her tongue before they both started to laugh.

"Brother, do you think Blue Angel will be back?" Her face grew somber, almost saddened by her own question.

"What… of course she will! What makes you say that?" He tried to be positive about the situation; so much chaos was happening on Link VRAINS. It was too crazy for him to even understand.

"I want Blue Angel to come back. It makes me lonely not seeing here. It isn't fun without her."

"I know, but Blue Angel has a life outside of Link VRAINS. She might be down in the blues, but she'll come around."

"Blues… Big brother, did you just make a pun?" He was not saved from his sister's question, so he facepalmed himself.

His little sister laughed at his expense.

"Now, it sounds like you two are having fun." A third voice entered the room, being quite an older man with black hair.

"Daddy!" Sueko burst out from her cocoon of blankets, running to embrace her father.

"Fa-Father!" Takumi straightens up, a bit rigid upon seeing his old man in a white tuxedo. "I-I thought you weren't coming home until later!"

"Work told me to go home early today. Even if today was quite a stressful day, I couldn't let an evening with my family go to waste, could I?" His father took no notice of the tension Takumi had. "Both of you are going to be so excited to see what's in store for the future! Now, let's get you all dressed and ready for dinner! I got a new restaurant for us to try out. Both of you better get dressed so we can celebrate this fortunate evening together!"

Sueko was in full bliss, trailing behind blankets. Takumi forced himself to smile, even when the urge to rebel was ruminating in his brain.

* * *

"So, Rook has left for the day?" A female inquired, speaking on a chess board and taking the avatar of a Queen piece.

"Indeed. I allowed him to leave early; he'll have no knowledge of this meeting." A male spoke from the Bishop piece.

"Good. It is hard enough to keep my own employees from questioning too much. Eliminating too many pawns would cause quite a stir. How are things on the private end? Was Nero serviceable?"

"If you mean to get that footage of Rosebud, then yes. However, your decision to not directly pursue the lost asset or reprimand Solarflare is causing quite a scene. Those customers will soon file a complaint and go public should it not be handled."

"The asset from LUNAR Industries is nothing but a failure on all fronts. Besides being nimble, it can be shattered with a single flick. It is nothing but a loose the creation of its creator. A Frankenstein that will die on its own. Besides, if Solarflare continues to seek it out, Rosebud works at perfect bait. She becomes a pawn, and once she has served her purpose…" The Queen piece has summoned a pawn before it shattered into data pieces. "We can erase her completely. No direct damages or indication that we did it. Only that they eliminated each other while we were doing a peaceful solution."

"And you're sure they won't link it back to us?"

"Most certainly not. With our connections, erasing the annoyance that is Compendium and Rosebud will be simple. And much simpler than the current situation with Playmaker. Just remember this: as long as Rosebud has the failure. All will play out according to the plan."

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

_While Rosebud's hiatus continues, Arisu comes to a sneaking suspicion about a certain classmate of hers. He seems to suspect the same as her. Meanwhile, a Duel between two Charisma Duelists is set in place to liven things up. A Duel of Beasts and Artists; who will succeed?_

_Find out in __**Episode 6 - Canvas of Mystery**_

* * *

**Fun Facts (For "****By Demon's Wings" and "Of Sun and Moon")**

**Nero is obviously a reference to Devil May Cry; when I was thinking of having a Burning Abyss Deck, that was the first thing that came to mind. So yeah, I don't know how far I'll go with that joke.**

**I'm still debating on if the bartender character deserves a name and if so, what he'd be called. I'm just using him more as a support for Compendium and I have no plans for him to Duel at the moment. So for me, I just call him "Mr. Bartender."**

**LUNAR Industries is obviously a parallel/rival to SOL Technologies. I decided to keep it simple for the parallel. I decided to add the company to spice up the story. At least for the OC side of the story. Even if it technically no longer "operational."**

**Before anyone asks, the event from five years ago is not the Lost Incident. Too many stories use that as a trope so I went with creating a similar event that happened five years ago. It will be explained later on, but I wanted to state this before it got out of hand. **


	7. Canvas of Mystery

It had been a few days before Arisu was allowed to go back to school. This was mainly due to the doctor taking a few tests and reporting that she only needed minor changes in her medicine. Visiting the doctor always terrified her. Having a stranger put their hands on her. It was something she was still working on. If she could distract herself, then having another person Arisu didn't know well touch her was fine. Otherwise, she could remember the memories where she had full-blown panic attacks. It was something her medicine helped ease. That and all the other symptom that plagued her body.

A saving grace of the whole event was unable to be in Link VRAINS. For she saw something online that made her worry even more. That Nero guy was somehow an SOL employee and had leaked a bit of the Duel between himself and Rosebud. It was plastered all online, with Rosebud on full displayed. And this meant the floodgates were open to the public.

A proper reason itself for her to avoid going online like the plague. Rosebud defeating Nero was just a ploy; she should have thought so when he nearly crashed into her. He had challenged her for a reason. What good was it to expose herself now? She didn't dare want to be consumed by worry at the implications of this move. Now Siren and Rampage would surely want her head. And the others… would the Compendium be at risk too?

Even at school, Arisu could barely focus on the lecture. Feeling the weight of the Duel Disk hidden in her bag. Her brother wanted to clean her room after seeing the disgusting mess it was in. That meant hiding the Duel Disk in her backpack. He would never go through it. Morie made sure of that. So now she was dragging the thing around the school. Almost felt like a ticking time bomb. The gossip about Rosebud spread like wildfire as conspiracies rose up on forums. All were from being allies of Hanoi to be Playmaker 2.0. All of them making Arisu refuse to put out a statement as Rosebud.

She felt a bit bad, having to avoid Rass and the others. She loved them all, sure. This was just too much stress on her fragile mind. Yet there was something else on her mind. Nero kept in the video the comment about having an Ignis. Something she was sure wasn't in her Duel Disk. It would be easy to do it at home, but Habiki was taking the whole day off to clean her room. Rass lived in another city and well… she didn't want to suddenly find something in her Duel Disk that _shouldn't_ be there. Arisu wanted to remain out of the conflict, but it appeared fate had it otherwise.

So instead of just heading back home after school, Arisu chooses to instead go through the photos on her camera. It was an easy way to be left alone. In the library, nobody would question why she was using a computer. She was also using it for another reason; something about her photos was feeling a bit off. As long as she didn't directly upload the photos, they could be viewed without worrying about a trace.

Arisu was doing so right now. For the most part, nothing out of the ordinary was found. Yet something was bugging her. She continued to go through days, mainly of those people or things she found interest outside of school. Then she came across the few images of Yusaku. Something about him stuck out. Arisu didn't know why, but it felt like they had a connection. Despite neither of them even really knowing each other. Not in the past or even now. Yet something drew her closer to him. She barely even had photos of him. One caught her eyes in particular. It was of Yusaku talking with the food truck guy. Though while they weren't what caught her eye. Something was poking out of his bag. Something quite literally stood out from the rest of the color spectrum. A purple object… an eye? Something about this thing made her nerves stand on end. Whatever was Yusaku keeping in his backpack? Not many people would notice it at first glance. Yet that color… surely Yusaku wasn't hiding something, was he?

Arisu decided to unplug her camera and make sure there were no traces before logging out. Perhaps she could get answers from him later.

* * *

"To think Yusaku might be hiding something… ugh, this feels too much like stalking." Arisu complained, sitting on a bench nearby the food truck after ordering a meal.

In theory, Arisu could post the photo online anonymously and had the public be the judge. However, seeing that made it feel personal. That, and the fact that Nero had stated that she was harboring an Ignis. A fact that couldn't truly be possible. She always kept tabs on her Duel Disk. There was no way an Ignis could have gotten in, right? While she was far away from Den High School, she kept her backpack close while messing with the camera. In the meantime, while waiting for Yusaku to arrive, she was taking photos of different things. Honestly, she enjoyed more of taking photos of things that weren't human. A nice sunset. Gentle leaves in the wind. The sun's rays going through a mirror to produce a rainbow of colors. It was a weird passion project of hers. That and the endless amount of music on her device. Easy way to drown out the world around her.

Her current subjects for toward were how the trees of the park stood in such contrast to the industrious buildings. The price of living by destroying Mother Nature, as some made said. Maybe that was why she choose to stick with an Aromage Plant Deck instead of the other common Decks. While it was definitely the freest to play and cheapest to have, she did have a soft spot for one other Deck. Though, that one was lost to the past because of the-!

She stopped herself there, choosing to focus and switching lenses for the tenth time. There was no need to think about that now. Why did that even come up again with her Deck-?

"Excuse me." Arisu jolted at hearing a voice louder than her low music. "Can I sit here?"

Arisu took off her headphones and looked up, a bit startled to see Yusaku over where she was. She quickly noticed all the other tables full and agreed to it. Not verbally of course. A nod sufficed enough while she moved her backpack closer to her.

It was a very awkward atmosphere between both students. Despite being both the same age, neither of them had enough social skills to make a conversation started. Though, Arisu knew it would be only a matter of time before she snaps. If Yusaku was here, then she took the chance. Maybe then she could figure out what was the purple thing in his bag.

"You… you go to Den High School right?" She decided to go with the safest question while they were both eating. "You have the… same uni… uniform as me."

"I do." A blunt answer didn't easily cut the tense air between them.

"I do as well… hey! I see you at this food truck often. His hot dogs are pretty good." She nervously laughed before taking a leap. Acting before thinking to avoid an awkward silence. "I am Arisu Chinen. I'm guessing… you're Yusaku Fujiki? We're in the same class!"

He seemed a bit startled. Arisu quickly blurted out an answer before he could respond. "Takumi told me about you; he can't just seem to shut up during Photography Club about the Duel Club or Link VRAINS."

"Takumi? He's in Yearbook as well?" She sighed in relief, deciding to press a bit further.

"Yeah, he won't shut up ever since he joined. He chooses to bug me about everything from Playmaker to Blue Angel. And this recent Rosebud business is the main reason why I opted out of the meeting today."

Something about Rosebud made Arisu notice a sudden interest. "The Rosebud business?"

This made Yusaku raise an eyebrow. "You haven't heard?"

"Rosebud… oh! You mean the footage Nero leaked right? About that girl with Aromage monsters… Yeah, Takumi told me as well. The rumors going around her have been crazy. At this rate, she might be on par with Playmaker and Solarflare. Especially if those stupid rumors about a second Ignis are true."

"Second Ignis?"

"Yeah, Nero said something like she had the property of SOL. An Ignis to be more precise. Which can't be possible since the only Playmaker has one. Don't know about Solarflare, but that guy is a fuc-fricking lunatic if you ask me. After what's he did breaking servers, I can't understand why people would flock to a near lookalike to Playmaker. At least he's got a bit more of a unique design with the Cyberse Deck of his."

"You sound almost exactly like Takumi."

"Like Takumi?! That idiot's been rubbing off on me too much. At this rate, I might just lose my very mind!" She caught herself raising her voice, before shrinking down. "Ugh, sorry… I didn't mean to raise my voice. I just… can't really vent this at home. Not with my brother being so restrictive on my interests of Link VRAINS. That and other things... If I had a chance, I'd just go on and have fun without a helicopter watching my every move."

She stood up, hands on the table. "Ugh, why am I telling you this? I can't stay out for long or else my sister is going to worry! The table's yours. To think I'd suspect you for a purple-eyed thing in your backpack." She grumbled the last bit under her breathe, cleaning up and quickly walking away.

Arisu was a mix of both embarrassed and furious. She didn't bother to look back and played some music in her headphone. The earbuds quickly put it. Even with a headache coming on by something going on online.

What she didn't realize was Yusaku watching her leave. That and a certain figure peeking out from his backpack. Yusaku winced, feeling his Link Sense spike up. As he watched her leave, his vision flickered to that of Link VRAINS. Arisu was replaced by another, one who stopped and took a glance back. Yusaku instantly recognized those colors and that face: Rosebud. Rosebud's worn Duel Disk was glowing a bit. Something stirred inside of it. Almost like an Ignis. The vision soon faded. He blinked once and found her gone; she had taken that chance to leave abruptly.

_[Hey, did you sense that?]_ The voice inside the backpack asked.

Yusaku didn't respond. He instead finished his meal and slug his backpack over his bag. Guess Yusaku had something to do today. His Link Sense activating around Arisu Chinen couldn't be a coincidence. It couldn't possibly be she was a victim as well, was she? And even she was, was she truly Rosebud _and_ harboring an Ignis like the Dark Ignis?

He would have to look into this.

* * *

"This stinks. Looks like Rosey can't come online today." Pastrybee pouted while freely kicking her legs on the chair. "There goes some of my plans today, again."

"Sorry Bee. Want me to go buy you some packs?" Cross Nine walked over carrying a few virtual packs of cards.

"Nah." She shook her head and looked toward some of the Duels being broadcasted around. "I'm pretty happy with my Deck. Unlike you, who is constantly spreading your cash on cards you already have."

Cross Nine nearly dropped some of the packs, knocking his chest dramatically. "Not cool Bee. Not cool."

"Seems like you have free time." Rass logged on, walking over to the other Duelists. "I see Rosey couldn't make it."

"Yeah, which sticks. I wanted to Duel her and show her a brand new combo I found out. With my Fairy Link-Monster, I could change the game entirely!" Pastrybee continued to look around. "Though it is a shame Blue Angel hasn't come back."

"She did have a complete mental breakdown. She'll need time to recover." Rass pulled a chair back before taking a seat. "At least this is giving the other Charisma Duelists a shot into the light."

"True. It _is_ nice to see the other Charisma Duelists partaking in Duels. Not just a Gouki or Trickstar flood. Sigrun especially; she's been on the rise with that Crusadia Deck of hers." Cross Nine sat down at the table, at last, laying out his packs. "And then we got some other upcoming Duelists who might have a shot of becoming a Charisma Duelist. Just like you Bee."

The female blushes a bit but changes her attention to a Duel. "So many Duels are going on, which are the good ones to watch?"

"Hey, what about the new guy? You know, the one with the long-haired flying facing Sparrow?" Rass zoomed in on a screen, pulling it closer.

"Oh~ Sparrow's back from vacation? Sweet! I'd like to watch it." Pastrybee looked to the other two. "Oh! Even Siren and Rampage are going to commentate on the Duel! We _have_ to watch this!"

"Sure. Just let me finish getting these packs done," Cross Nine opened up another back, only to find Normal Monsters. "Again!?"

* * *

In another part of the server, a Duel was getting started on the dangerous winds. It was a new and exciting way of Dueling and two opponents were already riding on D-Boards. The casters of the Duel were nearby, Siren and Rampage sitting down in a professional room as drones were sent out to watch the Duel.

"Welcome back all our dear viewers! It is the Siren and Rampage back casting a surprising Duel! For the everyone wondering what has gotten both of us excited, it is that Sparrow has returned for his extended vacation!" Siren happily introduced the viewers, petting her digital pet bird resting on the table by the microphone.

"Hell yeah, he is! After a two week break, Sparrow is making his grand return to the battlefield and has chosen today to do so!" Rampage shouted into the microphone. "And for those of you out of the loop, Sparrow is Link VRAINS Number 6th Duelist. He became a fan-favorite hit almost three years ago after he Dueled against Blue Angel!"

"Of course he lost at the time, but the idol herself stole his heart and he Duels to make a comeback against Blue Angel herself. Though Sparrow today is seemingly warming up with his opponent. He is a Duelist going by the name of Forecaster and just showing them side by side shows just the vast differences that make both of them unique just like our viewers!"

Siren and Rampage pulled up two profiles of the Duelists. Sparrow's profile displayed him as a young man with black hair wearing an orange bird-like mask over his face, making his eyes appear to be grey. His brown jumpsuit was fitted with red gloves and a red scarf tied around his next. Designed in lighter brown on his jumpsuit were feather-like patterns that went down to his black boots. Sparrow was even displayed with the Link Monster Folgo, Justice Fur Hire.

"Sparrow here is known for using a Fur Hire Deck and his ace monster being the Link 3 monster Folgo, Justice Fur Hire. While over time, the Fur Hire metagame caused a stigma to the community at large, Sparrow here managed to sway the opinion of the public to be more accepting of Fur Hires. Now with more cards being added into the mix, Fur Hires have since lost much of the initial hate. Though if you want to see the Fur Hire Deck at full strength, Sparrow is the guy to look forward to." Siren explained the notes she had. "And I have to admit, I would love to see the beautiful face Sparrow has underneath the mask."

The opponent's profile took up the screen next, appearing a teenager guy with light grey hair, tied into a long braid that flows freely in the wind. A buttoned white shirt was under a dark vest with matching fingerless gloves. His vest was darker than the pale blue pants leading into the blue shoes with white streaks in it. Trailing around his waist like a belt was a stream of dark clouds that dissipated as he was traveling. He was also displayed with The Weather Painter Rainbow.

"Sure you would Siren. Now let me introduce you to this new fellow facing Sparrow today. The teenager we have here goes by the name Forecaster, and he's only been online for about a year. However, he has been on the rise with his Deck of choose. That being of The Weather Painters with Rainbow being his obvious favorite." Rampage read off the notes.

"Truly a lovely sort of Deck. I mean, even his story that this belonged to his sister and he Duels in her honor sways my heart every time I hear it!" Siren gushed, little hearts flying out around her avatar as her bird chirped happily.

"Now it looks like our Duelists are ready to begin. How about we cut right on in and see what kind of trash talk they have!" Rampage pointed at the screen. "And we'll add our commentary during the match! So don't feel bad if we're not on the screen!"

* * *

The scene shifted to Sparrow and Forecaster with their Duel Disk out, coming up and around to a corner.

"It is an honor to Duel you at last Sparrow." Forecaster politely bowed respectfully. "I hope not to be a disappointment."

"It has been some time since I've partaken in a Duel. Try and make your Duel entertaining if you want a chance to win against me." Sparrow responded as the winds picked up. "Let us begin!"

"Speed Duel!"

**{SPEED DUEL - START!}**

**Sparrow: 4000**

**Vs**

**Forecaster: 4000**

"I will begin our match! I begin by Summoning Philo, Messenger Fur Hire to the field and activate her effect. During my Main Phase, I can Special Summon a Fur Hire from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire!" The first Fur Hire was joined by another Fur Hire in a defensive position. "Sagitta's monster effect activates! She inflicts 500 damage for each Fur Hire I control. Since I control both Philo, you take that damage directly!"

**Philo, Messenger Fur Hire: Level 1 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire: Level 5 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 2400**

The monster pointed its weapon and shot point-blank range at Forecaster. The avatar only sufficed minor damage from the attack.

**Sparrow: 4000**

**Vs**

**Forecaster: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Manifest before me! Circuits of evolution align! The Summoning Conditions are that I have two Fur Hire monsters. I Set Philo and Sagitta to the markers! Link Summon! Link-2 Lutle, Cleric Fur Hire!" Sparrow Link Summoned a monster, the Link 2 monster appearing on the field.

Lutle, Cleric Fur Hire appeared seemingly based on a light brown anthropomorphic sea turtle. It was wearing brown tunic and clothing while holding a white staff with a blue stone on it.

* * *

**Lutle, Cleric Fur Hire: LINK-2 WATER Aqua/Link/Effect ATK: 1600 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Lutle, Cleric Fur Hire**

LINK-2 **Attribute** WATER

Aqua/Link/Effect

**ATK: 1600**

**[MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

2 Fur Hire Monsters

If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Fur Hire" monster with a different Type from the 2 monsters used for the Link Summon, from your Deck to your hand. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can add 1 "Fur Hire" Spell/Trap to your hand, then if you control 3 or more monsters "Fur Hire" with different names, you can Special Summon 1 "Fur Hire" monster from your Graveyard to a zone this card points to. You can only use each effect of "Lutle, Cleric Fur Hire" once per turn

* * *

"Lutle's monster effect upon being Special Summoned comes into play! I can add a Fur Hire monster from my Deck to hand that is a different typing than the monsters I used as Link Material. I add Seal, Strategist Fur Hire. Then I place two cards face down. That will end my turn." Sparrow held onto his monster card.

"Heh, not bad! I shouldn't have to hold back considering your skill. And I don't plan to lose! My turn! Draw!" Forecaster drew a card and smiled, before revealing the card to his opponent. "From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! With this, I can Special Summon a 'Weather' monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon The Weather Painter Rain to my right column and her effect activates! When she is Special Summoned, I can place a Continuous 'Weather' Spell or Trap face-up on my field from my Deck. The card I choose is The Weather Rainbowy Canvas!"

**The Weather Painter Rain: Level 3 WATER Fairy/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400**

"A Weather Deck? Haven't seen anyone so willing to use that Archetype in quite some time." Sparrow noted upon seeing the Fairy-Type monster. "That Deck isn't ideally built for Speed Duels."

"That might be true, but any Deck can evolve! Next I Normal Summon The Weather Painter Snow to the left-most column and activate her effect to place another 'Weather' Continuous Spell or Trap into my far left column. I place there The Weather Cloudy Canvas!"

**The Weather Painter Snow: Level 3 EARTH Fairy/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 2200**

"Then I use the effect of The Weather Rainbowy Canvas' effect! While you control a monster, I can banish Rain to Special Summon another 'The Weather' monster from my Deck! With this, I Special Summon The Weather Painter Thunder to the middle column!" The small female was replaced by another young female. "And Thunder's effect activates! I send Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen to the Graveyard to place The Weather Thundery Canvas in the middle as well!"

**The Weather Painter Thunder: Level 3 LIGHT Fairy/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 0**

"Now I activate the new effect Snow gains thanks to Cloudy Canvas. I banish Snow and for the rest of your turn, Lutle has its attacked halved!" Snow vanished as a breeze of snow flew right over toward the Link Monster.

**Lutle, Cleric Fur Hire: LINK-2 WATER Aqua/Link/Effect ATK: 1600 - 800 = 800 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Now we battle! I attack your Link Monster with The Weather Painter Thunder!" The small female charged up her electrical attack.

The electrical powder was unleashed and shocked the Fur Hire monster. Some of it spread toward Sparrow until it stopped.

**Sparrow: 4000 - 1100 = 2900**

**Vs**

**Forecaster: 3500**

"You managed to set up your field, but I activate my Quick-Play Spell Mayhem Fur Hire to revive Philo from my Graveyard!" Sparrow's Winged-Beast monster returned to the field, fluttering around happily.

**Philo, Messenger Fur Hire: Level 1 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"...I end my turn there." Forecaster relinquished his turn.

"Not bad Forecaster. Never did I think of a combo as great as that. But that means I need to pull myself together to win! Draw!" Sparrow drew a card but noticed Rain and Snow returning to the field in defense mode. "Three monsters already?"

"My monsters return to the field is they are banished by a 'Weather' effect!" Forecaster explained.

"Okay, I begin using Philo's effect to Special Summon Seal from my hand! When a monster is Special Summoned, Philo can revive a Fur Hire from my GY in defense mode. I choose to revive Sagitta and her effect activates! Since I control two other Fur Hire monsters, she inflicts 1000 damage to you and Seal allows to me to return Lutle back into my Extra Deck!" The Winged-Beast monster aimed her sniper rifle and fired two shots.

**Sparrow: 2900**

**Vs**

**Forecaster: 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

"Next I Normal Summon Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire. Manifest before me! Circuits of evolution align! The Summoning Conditions are that I have three monsters with different typings. I Set Philo, Seal, and Helmer to the markers! Link Summon! Esteemed warrior wielding your blade, slay your enemies in the name of justice! Link-3 Folgo, Justice Fur Hire!" A wolf wielding a longsword appeared, slicing through a storm of cherry blossom before howling into the air.

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire: LINK-3 DARK Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2400 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Folgo's effect activates! I can Special Summon a 'Fur Hire' monster to my field that is a type different than the three monsters I used for his Link Summon. I choose to Special Summon Rafale, Champion Fur Hire!" A dragon appeared on the field, letting out a cry as it did.

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200**

"Rafale's effect activates! When he is Special Summoned, I excavate cards from my Deck equal to the number of 'Fur Hire' monsters I control before adding 1 to my hand. Since I control Sagitta, Rafale, and Folgo, I get to excavate three!" Sparrow's top three cards were Recon, Metaverse and Fandora, the Flying Furtress. "I add Recon to my hand and shuffle back the rest."

Forecaster glanced down at the two monsters in his hand. He knew Fur Hire monsters could swarm the field, but Sparrow managed to bring out his signature three monsters. He wasn't dumb when it came to their effects. Folgo could refill his hand if any of Forecaster's cards were destroyed. Rafale could simply discard a Fur Hire and negate any of his Weather effects. Sagitta would block any card effects and redirect it to herself. All he needed to do was survive until his next turn. But if he could bait out the cards Sparrow has, he could manage to make it!

"I activate the effect of Rainbowy Canvas to banish Rain to Special Summon another 'The Weather' monster from my Deck!" Forecaster risked the play by banishing his weakest monster.

"Not so fast! I activate Rafale's effect. I discard Recon to negate the effect!" Sparrow discards the monster, only having 1 card is hand.

So it did work! Forecaster slightly smiled; he might be able to pull a victory. Besides, Rain was banished. During his Standby Phase, Rain will return and he could manage to prevent the destruction of his monsters. Rafale couldn't destroy his monsters, after all. Besides, he could at least minimize the damage from Sagitta.

"I also activate the effect of Cloudy Canvas and I banish Thunder to activate its effect to halve the attack of Sagitta!" The second monster vanished from the field.

"Are you seriously trying to do that again? I'm just going to negate it." Sparrow stated, discarding a Wiz from his hand. "You won't be able to survive this! Let us end this now! Folgo, destroy his Weather Painter Snow!"

His wolf charged forward and swung his blade, destroying the small fairy.

"Folgo's effect! When a monster is destroyed on your field, I can draw a card. Since I control at least Fur Hires, I can draw two additional cards." Sparrow refilled his hand with three cards. "Then Sagitta attacks your directly!"

**Sparrow: 2900**

**Vs**

**Forecaster: 2500 - 1200 = 1300**

Forecaster winced in pain, taking more damage and for the fact, Sparrow now could negate three more monster effects. Could he even win against Sparrow?

* * *

"Poor Forecaster, I don't think Weathers has a good enough counter to defeat Fur Hires. Not with Rafale out on the field." Pastrybee said. "But Sparrow's looking as sharp as ever."

Cross Nine nodded. "Especially since Philo makes Link Summoning so much easier than before. Combined with how Rafale is the only Link Monster not sharing a typing with any other Fur Hire, Rafale is just as strong as Wiz and Dyna in this current age. Which is why I find Fur Hire Duelists so annoying to play with."

"Cheer up Rass! Even is Forecaster surrenders, at least we don't have to deal with the public eye." Rass nudges his friend. "But sure looks like Rosebud has become quite a public figure."

"No kidding." The other two Duelists stated, right as Rass got a message on his Duel Disk.

"Hold on guys, I need to check this out. Be right back." Rass got up from his seat and walked a few feet away before opening the message.

_[RASSS ;_; I WANNA DIE! Siren and Rampage were mean to me. - Rosey]_

He knew exactly who this was from, even with the unknown number.

_[I don't think either of them was mean to you. - Rass]_

_[BUT RASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~~! - Rosey]_

The man chuckled a bit before seeing her next message.

_[Anyway, could you mind checking out my Duel Disk sometime? I'm not entirely wanting to believe what… 'HE' said but I want to make sure._

_DX_

_UGH, THESE ARTICLES ARE GOING TO KILL ME! - Rosey]_

"Hooray! Sparrow won the Duel!" Pastrybee shouted, jumping up from her seat. "Rass! You missed out the epic combo-breaker!"

_[Relax._

_I checked your Duel Disk already._

_Got nothing wrong with it._

_But if you want, I'll message you the next time I have free time. - Rass.]_

Rass sent a quick message before shutting off the messaging system. Just before he was going to return to the others, a robin flying down with a branch in its beak. He knew who this was from; at least from the Nest. Reaching out, he received the branch as the robin flew off. Examining the branch revealed a hidden message. One that sent a chill down his spine.

_[Bishop asserts that Rosebud has SOL property. They seem to want it back, but I think otherwise. Warn Rosebud ahead before she becomes a pawn. - Siren.]_

* * *

"Whatever has gotten you so excited? I haven't seen you crack a smile during work." A young man was approached by another in white.

She had a similar kind of mask on her face. It only covered her right eye, using a red lens of sorts which was like his own. Her red and orange hair standing out against the white and grey of the uniform.

The other person inside the digital zone was the young man, wearing a very similar mask to her own. What made him stand out in the uniform was his short green and purple hair with a bright red eye.

Both of which were inside a digital landscape of sorts. One of green and nearly void of things other than screens. It was displaying the results of Sparrow and Forecaster's Duel. Alongside other pre-recordings of Duels, including Rosebud facing a trio of Hanoi Knights and defeating them. Even the Duel between Playmaker and Revolver were amongst the ones highlighted.

"Nothing in particular. I am just intrigued with some of the skills of Duelists. Most of them aren't even worth the time of day." He replied to the female. "But with that recently leaked footage of Rosebud's Duel against Nero, wasn't it odd how Nero didn't try and completely fight back?"

"What do you mean? Are you saying Nero was _meant_ to lose?"

"Correct. With Nero status as a bounty hunter, he would have no reason to locate Rosebud. That is unless he was either following something or she had exactly what SOL wanted."

"The only thing SOL would want…!" Her eyes widen. "Wait! You couldn't possibly be implying-!"

"Hold it Baira. I have no solid evidence as of yet. Only a hypothesis. Kogami doesn't know of it yet, but if SOL really did send Nero to find what I _think_…" He paused for a few moments, eyes traveling to Playmaker's Duel and then to Rosebud's Duel. "...The only way to prove this is if I can get both of them to Duel. However, Playmaker is only targeting our faction unless SOL gets involved. Rosebud is a neutral party. She won't partake in a Duel unless we force her."

"Then is there any way we can get them to Duel? It isn't like we can just send a Knight of Hanoi to bait them out. Have you told the others yet?"

He shook his head. "Kogami has forbidden me from speaking to Revolver or nearly anyone else but you about this matter. He doesn't want to raise alarm if this theory is true. I have been trying to find a way to lure them into fighting… and I might have got one. However, it does require one factor I am not entirely interested in using."

"What would that be?"

"It is still in the early beta stages, but if I can get it properly working… we won't need to initiate the Duel ourselves."

"Then allow me to help." She walked over and pulled up a digital keyboard. "We are co-workers after all."

"...Thanks. I really owe you one Baira."

"You can compliment me all you want later Phantom. We have a job to do."

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

_With the deal between Rosebud and Ghost Girl finally finished, the Aromage Duelist finally acquires a backdoor program into SOL. Just as Rosebud is about to leave, she is suddenly cut off by a Duelist who wants the rumored Ignis. Solarflare issues the challenge! With no other options to escape, a Duel commences between the two!_

_Find out in __**Episode 8 - A Blossoming Supernova**_

* * *

**What is this? Actually VRAINS Plot incoming!? Well, I feel like I've stalled quite a bit with getting into the actual plot. And I wanted to establish a few things beforehand. Despite the fact, I do have bits of filler going to come in later. Having Rosebud or her group follows Playmaker's actions until this point didn't feel right. Especially if they wanted to be a neutral party. That's why I waited for so long to get into the main plot.**

**In other news, I'm heading out on vacation after next week. So I'll make up for it by posting two chapters next week. But it might take me an extra week to post the following chapter. Hope you all understand; at least for this story, I have a good chunk of Season 1 prewritten. Just been having to go back and edit or add additional chapters to flesh things out.**

**And a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed. If you pointed out any errors in the preview Duels, I'll make sure fix them up shortly. They will most like be updated with or after I post this chapter. Make sure to check them again if you wish. With that, I'll also not address any errors in the reviews - at least this time. But here I'll respond to two people this time! And a quick thanks to ****shadowsharkds for the favorite!**

**HunterHQ**** -**

**Actually, I have an original incident happening five years ago actually. It wasn't referring to the Lost Incident or the destruction of Cyberse World. But with you mentioning that, it makes something a funny coincidence. **

**As for the whole SOL actually meaning, I defined it as Sol, the Latin word for Sun. And you got it half right with predicting the next chapter. I decided to have Weathery and Fur Hire in this Chapter. No Gladiator Beasts this time!**

**Lindia**** Fullmoon**** -**

**Oh don't worry; hopefully, the mystery of what is inside the Duel Disk will be answered soon. Been trying to keep a slow burn of sorts. Just to keep things from moving too fast. But rest assure one thing; the Compendium will have a proper introduction to the Knights of Hanoi and all things in the Canon VRAINS plot soon enough.**

**Rosebud's reaction to meeting Morningstar... let's see. I think she would have a bit of respect; being a bounty hunter does get a bit of respect from her. However, it would soon become resentment if she became a target. She would probably be on good terms with him all things considered. At least I believed so. That should be about it unless something else comes up.**

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**Arisu and Yusaku's first real conversation/interaction everyone! I tried to make it a bit… different(?) Mainly on Arisu's side simply because she couldn't just go up and be like: 'Hey, are you Playmaker? I just happened to take this photo by accident and it looks like the Ignis Playmaker uses.' Besides, what would she do afterward? At the moment, Arisu has no reason to confront him until she gets more evidence. But it was a good point to have them properly have a conversation. Instead of just exchanging glances.**

**I wanted to have commentators for a Duel, but I didn't want it to jump back and forth between their commentary and the Duel. There was also a thing where I didn't want to create too many characters. Too many would mean I would end up dropping characters. So I decided to drop Siren and Rampage as the casters; plus this plays well into future events! A win-win!**

* * *

**Speaking of Duels, I wonder what everyone is looking forward to in the coming chapters. With Rosebud and Solarflare going to Duel next chapter, I might see what you're all waiting for. Since Revolver vs Solarflare looks to be a popular choice. I don't mind hearing from you guys at all. **

**Until then, I'll see you all next time!**


	8. A Blossoming Supernova

"_This is the end for you! I declare my battle with __**Crusadia Regulex**__! __**Champion's Blaze**__!" A lion lunged at a monster, instantly burning it to flames._

"Well, would you look at that!" The camera zoomed out, revealing Siren and Rampage with a Duel that had just ended. "Sigrun has once again slain her opponent! The fierce warrior of VRAINS has been on a winning streak lately."

"You got that right! Sigrun, being Link VRAINS' Number 3 Charisma Duelist has earned her place in history. And we got a Special Interview with Sigrun coming up next. Right after this commercial break!" Rampage exclaimed.

The screen flickers and changes. Right after the commercial, the interview came on. A talk-show style with Siren sitting with Sigrun. The Crusadia Duelist had long green hair with braided bangs on each side. Her head was decorated with a silver crown with her extended elven ears pierced. She wore a brown grown with grey gloves, feather ends with silver jewelry decorating her form. Sigrun had bright brown eyes and a beautiful face.

"Welcome back and I'm Siren, here with an exclusive interview with Link VRAINS Number 3 Charisma Duelist - Sirgun!" Siren glanced over to the guest, brightly smiling. "So tell me Sigrun, how does it feeling being where you are? Surely having so many eyes on you is a bit overwhelming at times."

Sigrun laughed a bit. "It is quite a feeling, let me tell you that. To think that so many people would enjoy my Dueling style is but an honor in my book. I am humbled to be where I am. Without my fans, I couldn't have done this."

"Of course! Everyone knows how valuable and vocal your fans can be. At your recent streak of victories, you can soon find yourself becoming the Top Charisma Duelist of Link VRAINS. How would you feel if you stole the crown from Go Onizuka?"

"Me? Number 1? Oh please don't flatter me, Siren. I am quite content where I am. But if Go doesn't get his act together, I might steal that crown from his shoulders."

"Indeed. But I do have a pressing question many of Link VRAINS have. With the recent incidents involve Playmaker defeating both Go Onizuka and Blue Angel alongside the possible reveal of Rosebud's existence, how would you feel with either of them stealing the spotlight by acting lawlessly?" Siren asked, showcasing the leaked footage of Rosebud's Duel. "How do you feel this will impact Link VRAINS as a whole.

Sigrun pondered a bit. Slowly, she tapped her chin. A heel of her shoe dug into the carpeted grown. Her statement came soon afterward. "To me, the fact that SOL has yet to pursue any action against the Knights is troubling. That much is certain. Having them crash Duels damages the overall image and reputation our community has. Yet to think that Rosebud and Playmaker fight them… I am not at all surprised."

"What!? How so?!"

"Our community taking action to report and get SOL to deal with the problem comes first. By no means do I support them for taking the law into their hands. Attacking two innocent Charisma Duelists and SOL employee doesn't clear their names after what they had done. I would like to see both Playmaker and Rosebud brought before a court of law for their actions. Their actions are threatening our community. If it isn't handled, we could see the death of this platform for all. Count on that."

* * *

Morie entered the house, locking the door behind her as she hung her keys. "Arisu! I'm home early today!"

"Morie?" She heard her sister call from the bathroom, walking out seemingly right after a shower. "I thought you were coming back later?"

"Yeah, I was, but my interviews were short today so I got to go home sooner." Morie embraced her sister, kissing her on the cheek. "How are you doing? Your medicine keeping everything in check?"

Arisu nodded, walking to her room after being let go. "Yep. Habiki isn't coming home until like eight tonight. I need to get ready for bed."

"Bed? It is only six o'clock," Morie questioned, seeing the digital clock in the kitchen. "Are you feeling alright? You didn't pass out while I was out, did you?"

"No! I'm fine, I'm just… tired. I'm just going to lay down for a bit. Didn't get much sleep." Arisu began to close the door to her room. "Night."

Morie was unsure about what to do. She checked her messages on the phone. Nothing from Habiki saying anything. The blonde could have intruded, but what kind of sister would she be? Morie knew her boundaries. Perhaps later that night, she could speak to Habiki about this? Did she say something wrong? No, it couldn't be… Arisu was only Rosey. Nothing more. A dying rose being tended to fully rejuvenate after being potted in dead soil.

* * *

Arisu sighed, hearing the fading footsteps of her sister as Arisu flung the towel into the hamper. She quickly changed into pajamas, not wanting to be completely lying to her sister. Honestly, Arisu was feeling more tired than usual. It was getting close to that time of the month, anyway. The time she dreaded. There had to be a way around it. Something to make it more bearable.

Staring at the ceiling, Arisu just sunk more into her bed. She really didn't want to do anything. Besides, what would really matter? She didn't exactly have a true voice, did she? An outstretched hand, envisioning grasping onto something. Something more comforting than the existence she was living now. Easier to dissect than life or endless pools of code.

She rolled to her side. The teenager looking at the digital alarm clock. Taking a chance, she checked her phone and noticed a message. One unknown directed at Rosebud. Getting up, she opened it up and noticed the writing. It was Ghost Girl.

_[Saw your Duel against Nero. Never knew you were that type of gal. Would you mind coming to Link VRAINS? I got your backdoor program ready. Remember our deal? Plus, I might have some found something to put some content to what Nero accused you of. Oh, and come to the public side of VRAINS. Think that this might be worth your time. - Ghost Girl]_

_[P.S. Don't worry. I'll delete this conversation once our business is through. - Ghost Girl]_

* * *

Rosebud groaned, having logged onto a public server as herself. Though, she wasn't all alone. She had an earpiece on, connected to Rass. While he wasn't able to log in, he could still provide her support. Something he gladly assists her with.

"_Ghost Girl wanted to meet you on the public side? Sounds fishy to me."_ Rass expressed his concerns as Rosebud noticed the winds flowing through the server.

"Well, I can't ignore her; I made a deal after all." She replied, hopping onto her D-Board and riding toward the location. "She also said she might have information on what Nero meant."

"_About your Duel Disk harboring an Ignis? I thought I ran through it and found nothing?"_

"Me too. But if Ghost Girl has some answers, I'm taking it." Rosebud noticed a figure on a rooftop. "Speaking of which, I found her. I'll chat after we have the encounter. Keep your mouth shut."

"Ah, Rosebud! I'm happy to see you." Ghost Girl smiled as Rosebud hopped off her ride. "I thought you wouldn't reply."

"You have some nerve going to my work contact, but I'm not too mad. We have a deal after all. I got your information that relates to Playmaker's possibly identity." Rosebud folded her arms. "You didn't send Nero after me, did you?"

"What? Me!? Honey no, I have no reason to do that unless I got paid. Wouldn't exactly be my kind of tea to spill considering your type of work. Care to exchange now?" Ghost Girl manifested a strange chip, throwing it to the teenager as Rosebud tossed over the data sphere of information.

Rosebud caught it, eyes widening as she deposited it into her inventory. "Is this it?"

"That is a copy of the backdoor program I made to the SOL Tec Data Bank. Exactly what you ordered."

Rosebud's eyes widen "Heh… not bad. Usually, it takes people like you for a month. Something motivates you?"

"You see, I got really interested during that Duel because of Nero. He has such a high-profile in SOL, but he lost to you? Seemed pretty purposeful if you ask me." Ghost Girl explained, pulling up some of the footage. "It almost appeared like he _wanted_ to lose. After he found something."

"He… wanted to lose?" That had never crossed her mind before. Nero wanted to lose? She was a bit too pissed off to think correctly. How could she miss such a thing? "Why would they be interested in me?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but considering how they're acting… I would like to know as well. It is strange how SOL is only taking an interest in your _now_. At the same time as Playmaker, no less. I couldn't find much publicly, but if there will be any information, it would be there."

"I see… thank you." Rosebud started to smile but stopped. This was a professional business exchange after all. "Just remember to delete my contacts from your history, okay?"

"No worries! Besides, it wouldn't exactly fit us to be on opposing sides, would it?"

Rosebud turned and hopped onto her D-Board. She had quickly sent the small yellow program over to Rass. "Got all that Rass?"

"_Sure did. Never did think she'd want us to get data on anyone else other than Playmaker. But, I'm not complaining. At long as she doesn't tell the feds, things will be fine. This program, however, is pretty clever for her talents."_

"How clever is that?"

"_Clever as in passable with a few holes here and there. I can modify a few things and make us cloaking devices in case SOL has extra security. Won't take me more than two hours."_ Rass was typing away, something she could hear. "_But, what about the thing with Nero? Are you going to go into the SOL Data Bank for yourself?"_

There was a pregnant silence.

"I… don't have a choice. If Nero did bait me out, I need to find out why. Even if it risks me. Then again, it isn't like I'm in the best standing with SOL anyway…"

"_Then you are not going alone… If anything-! Rosebud look out!"_

The winds suddenly picked up, her D-Board nearly knocking her off as she nearly fell into it. Thankfully she grabbed the edge of the board, which remained balance. Growling, she pulled herself and looked back. What she said made her heart go cold.

"Found you." Solarflare stood up, a slight grin on his face. "You are a hard girl to find."

"You-!" Rosebud cut herself off; what was _he_ doing here? "Don't tell me Ghost Girl sold me out."

"Ghost Girl? Doesn't matter to me. I've been waiting for the moment you logged on." He activated his Duel Disk, a faint glow to his eyes. "And you're not escaping until you've given back what is mine."

"What is yours? Is that about the Ignis deal Nero said?!" She couldn't believe that even this _guy_ was believing a rumor. "Whatever it is that you want, I don't have it! So why don't you buzz off-!?"

"_Rosebud!"_ She heard Rass shout over the coms, barely missing the blast of burning light.

"I won't allow you to get away. Not until you give back what is mine!" He declared.

The green-haired Duelist sighed. Was she really going to Duel him? Not like she had a choice anymore. Not when she could suddenly sense one of the dragons flying by. A growling warning her not to flee.

"You are making a terrible mistake, but I won't back down if you want a Duel." She complied, activating her own Duel Disk. "And maybe through that, you'll understand exactly what I mean."

"Please. I'll be taking back what is mine. That and I'll burn whatever remains."

"We'll see about that!"

"Speed Duel!" Both of them sped off, beginning the Duel.

**[SPEED DUEL - BEGIN!]**

**Solarflare: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 4000**

"_I can't believe you are doing this,"_ Rass said on the other end. "_If you must, then I'll try and assist you with what data I have on Photon and Galaxy Cards. That way, you have a better chance of beating this idiot."_

"Yeah, and I can get revenge for Pastrybee." She muttered under her breath.

"I will begin! I begin by playing the Spell Photon Sanctuary. With this, I Special Summon two 'Photon' Tokens in defense. But they won't be here for long. With these two, I release both tokens to Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Both spheres of light vanished from the field.

The token's lights soon began to spiral, before taking the form of a portal-like circular gateway. It didn't last long. Tearing through the data-scape, the galactic dragon tore right through the threads of reality, appearing on the other side. The token's lights vanished, being absorbed as the monster let out its cry. It eyes full of a bright galaxy as bladed wings glistened with light.

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

The cry of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon set a ripple across the server. Solarflare was the least phased by it. Rosebud's eyes widen, feeling a surge of something past right by her. It was a bright, burning wave that licked its way past her.

* * *

Elsewhere, the effects of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's cries could be felt.

The nighttime staff of SOL Technologies was suddenly awoken to a massive overload of the server. Staff working furiously to try and contain the massive spike of power before it destroyed the servers.

The Knights of Hanoi were alerted to the presence almost immediately. Revolver awoke in the real world to the news. The alert made him log onto the Hanoi's base. There, he was met with a screen showcasing the Duel. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's presence onscreen was the main eyecatcher.

The event transpiring in Link VRAINS caught a certain hacker's attention. His Link Sense alerted him to the dragon's cry. Yusaku sees the Duel in a sense. A bright, shimmering dragon that was unrecognizable. Yet somehow pulsating energy he could feel. He felt as if the dragon was taunting him to enter Link VRAINS. The only question was would he even go?

* * *

Rosebud didn't know exactly why, but something about the monster felt off. She could immediately something unnatural about it. But why only now did it feel that way? Pastrybee never told her anything like this before. Either way, she could not let her guard down. Not with a massive 3000 ATK beater on the field.

"I'll set two cards before ending my turn." Solarflare emptied out his hand.

"My turn! Draw!" Rosebud glanced at the Trap Card she drew, then to the cards in her hand. "While I control no monsters and you have one, I can Special Summon Aromage Cinnamon from my hand! And when she's Special Summoned by this effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Aromage from my Deck. I Special Summon Aromage Jasmine."

**Aromage Cinnamon: Level 5 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

**Aromage Jasmine: Level 2 LIGHT Plant/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 1900**

"Manifest before me, roots of evolution! The Summoning conditions are that I control two Plant Monsters. I set Aromage Jasmine and Cinnamon to the Markers. Sprout your wings and take flight! Link Summon! Link 2, Aromaseraphy Jasmine!" The white female monster appeared, flying with her golden wings.

**Aromaseraphy Jasmine: LINK-2 LIGHT Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 1800 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

She looked at her hand; there was a combo she could go for. But with how Link VRAINS was set up, it wasn't likely that a Synchro Summon would help. At least with the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon staring her down.

"_Getting a 3000 ATK monster out so effortlessly; He isn't pulling back any punches. Looks like the only way to get over that would be to boost your attack to at least match the dragon."_ Rass noted. "_Have you got an idea in mind?"_

"I got something in mind." She whispered before raising her voice. "I Summon Aromage Thyme to the field! When she is Normal Summoned, I can activate a Continuous 'Winds' Spell/Trap from my Deck. I choose to activate Dried Winds!"

Aromage Thyme appeared as a female teenager with light green hair with messy green leaves in her hair, matching her eyes. Dressed in a brown-ish apron, her weapon appeared to be a lantern created from woven vines, emitting a green glow from her candle. Her appearance was much messier than her other members.

**Aromage Thyme: Level 4 WIND Plant/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200**

* * *

**Aromage Thyme**

Level 4 **Attribute** WIND

Plant/Effect

**ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200**

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can activate 1 Winds Continuous Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck. Once per turn, if you gain LP: Send 1 Aroma card from your Deck to the Graveyard. When a monster(s) is Summoned while your LP is lower than your opponent's: You gain LP equal to 1 of those monsters ATK. This card must be in the Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect.

* * *

"Appear once more, the roots of evolution! The Summoning conditions are at least 2 Plant monsters. I Set Aromage Thyme and the Link-2 Aromaseraphy Jasmine to the markers! Link Summon! Appear! Guardian of the Garden! LINK-3 Aromaseraphy Thyme!"

**Aromaseraphy Thyme: LINK-3 WIND Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 2500 [MARKER(S): Top-Left, Left, and Bottom-Right]**

Aromaseraphy Thyme appeared as female with a long ponytail, bushy and pale green, with light green eyes. She wore a heavy-looking dark green trumpet gown with white gloves. Tied around her waist was tan in color, but melded together with the golden intricate Aromaseraphy wings. Her weapon appeared like a staff, where her candle was burning a dark green incense of some kind.

* * *

_**Aromaseraphy Thyme**_

LINK-3 **Attribute** WIND

Plant/Link/Effect

**ATK: 2500**

**[MARKER(S): Top-Left, Left and Bottom-Right]**

2+ Plant-Type Monsters

While your LP is higher than your opponent's: You can Special Summon 1 "Aroma" monster from your hand. If you gain LP: target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK until your opponent's next End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Aromaseraphy Thyme" once per turn.

* * *

"Now I play the Field Spell Aroma Gardens and activate its effect! As I do, Aromaseraphy Thyme's effect activates! I target your Galaxy Eyes and until your next Endphase, she gains that ATK! And then I activate Dried Winds' effect to destroy your Photon Dragon!" Aromaseraphy Thyme stole the energy through her staff as Dried Winds unleashes a blast at the dragon.

**Solarflare: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 4000 + 500 = 4500**

**Aromaseraphy Thyme: LINK-3 WIND Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 2500 + 500 + 1500 = 4500 [MARKER(S): Top-Left, Left, and Bottom-Right]**

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 3000 - 1500 = 1500 DEF: 2500**

"I set a card. Battle!" She declared once the monster was destroyed. "I'll take out with this one attack! **Aromaseraphy Thyme - **_**Evergreen Courage!**_"

Aromaseraphy Thyme charged her attack, a storm of energy surging around her weapon. The monster unleashed its attack. Rosebud grinned. This wasn't a hard battle once she took out his dragon, was it?

"Guess I'll use this now. I activate the Continuous Trap Destiny Break!" He flipped over one of his set cards. "When your monster declares an attack, I draw a card and if it is a monster, your attack is negated!"

"What!? What kind of card is that?" Rosebud gasped.

"_I've never heard of that kind of card before; is that even legal?"_ Rass inquired on the other end.

Solarflare drew a card from his Deck and revealed it. "It is the monster Galaxy Brave! Your monster's attack is negated!"

A protective pink shield blocked the attack. Rosebud fought back her disappointment. At least she knew that next turn, she would have a chance to end the duel quickly. "Fine… you live for now. I'll end my turn here."

"It will take more than a single attack to end me. And since the Battle Phase has ended, Destiny Break destroys itself and I Special Summon the monster I drew with its effects negated." Galaxy Brave appeared on the field as Solarflare stated.

**Galaxy Brave: Level 8 LIGHT Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Then, since I control a 'Galaxy' monster, I can Summon Galaxy Knight without Tributing. With him being Special Summoned this way, I can reduce this card's Attack by 1000 to Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Be reborn once again Photon Dragon!" The Knight slammed down its weapon, cracking the data beneath it as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon emerged from what looked to be a tear of the Data Storm.

**Galaxy Knight: Level 8 LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK: 2800 - 1000 = 1800 DEF: 2600**

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"_Hey easily brought back his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon,"_ Rass spoke; both clearly frustrated at the monster tearing back onto the field. "_He must have ways of resurrecting his dragons."_

"...Why am I not surprised?" She whispered back, under her breath. "But he does have three monsters. He could either go for a Link or XYZ play."

"_Well if he does, you have your way out of it, right?"_ Rosebud knew what he meant; her set card did have an out should he choose to attack.

"Yes, but I hope I don't have to use it this early."

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon let out another roar. Rosebud could feel the shockwave of its roar. How could a monster like that hold so much power?

"You may hold a monster you deem as powerful, but it is weak nonetheless. And you going to lose this Duel and the Ignis you are keeping hidden away. Using the three Level 8 monsters on my field, I construct the Overlay Network!" Solarflare raised his head, a spiral object appearing behind him. "I Overlay the Level 8 Galaxy Brave, Galaxy Knight, and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"_So he is going for an XYZ Summon-!"_ Rosebud heard Rass cut off on the other end; almost like their communication was cut off.

"Rass? Rass!" She shouted, before sensing the XYZ Monster's arrival.

"XYZ Summon! Surging silver energy! Become the rolling waves and show your mighty form! Descend! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Tearing right through the Overlay Network was a bright red dragon with three heads. It let out its cry as it was summoned.

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 4000 DEF: 3500**

"Neo… Galaxy-Eyes… Photon… Dragon…" Rosebud was struck with a wave of disbelief; he had managed to summon another monster with that much power?!

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes' effect! When this card is XYZ Summoned with 'Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon' as a material, all face-up cards on the field have their effects negated! _**Photonic Nullification!**_" The beast let out another cry, one releasing bright purple energy that affected both Aromaseraphy Thyme, Aroma Gardens, and Dried Winds. "That seals away an attempt of your cards or monsters using their effects! Leaving Thyme to regain her original attack!"

**Aromaseraphy Thyme: LINK-3 WIND Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 4500 - 2000 = 2500 [MARKER(S): Top-Left, Left, and Bottom-Right]**

"Battle! I attack your Link monster! **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon** \- _**Ultimate Photon Stream!**_" His monster unleashed its attack, blasting away the Plant Monster and dealing damage to Rosebud.

**Solarflare: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 4500 - 1500 = 3000**

"I'll end my turn there." He waved for the XYZ monster to come back. "If you value your life, I'd advise you to give up and return what you stole from me."

"Stole from _you_? You're the one who broke into that server! If anyone is a criminal, it would be you!" She retorted. "And I don't have an Ignis."

"Lies lies lies. Is that all you'll ever say to me? Because let me tell you one thing; lying won't save you." He paused, almost shivering until he closed both his eyes. "...Though, I wasn't expecting an invited guest to be spectating the Duel."

Rosebud paused; he wasn't speaking about Rass, was he?

It appeared to not be, as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon suddenly let out a cry and aimed an attack directly at Rosebud. The female managed to dodge out of the way. Rosebud turned back, seeing the attack blocked by an unknown third party. Without Rass to back her up, she didn't know who it was. The smoke cleared, revealing another Duelist riding on his D-Board. It didn't take Rosebud any time to see who was following behind them.

"Play-Playmaker!" She gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

"So you're the one Photon was sensing…" Solarflare's eyes narrowed, one of his irises was now a slit. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon let out another roar, almost indicated that it was a way that was the case.

_[Hey Playmaker! What are we going to do?]_ An Ignis emerged from the hacker's Duel Disk. _[We got caught after all.]_

"I have no business to do with you. If you plan on interfering, then I'll have to use this!" The pink of his outfit began to glow. "Photon Dragon!"

Rosebud instantly sensed something amiss in the Data Storm. Playmaker also appeared to notice it as well. Neither one had a chance to completely react as another tear ripped through the Data Storm beneath them. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon emerged, nearly clawing right through Playmaker.

"What the-!?" Rosebud watched as the dragon emerged, letting out its cry as it blocked the way of her seeing Playmaker.

"I'll have Photon deal with you. Rosebud! What will it be? Will you survive or continue this Duel?" Solarflare shouted as Photon Dragon charged right after Playmaker.

The female was taken aback. To think that Solarflare could Summon that dragon outside of a Duel. What kind of guy was he? It didn't matter. What she needed to do was win! There could be questions for this later.

"I'm choosing to fight on! I draw!" She drew a Spell card. Not exactly what she was hoping for, but it could come in handy with the other card in her hand. "I Normal Summon Aromage Lavender!"

Aromage Lavender as a young girl with light purple hair with matching eyes. She had pale skin and was dressed in a light purple gown of many shades, even matching her little mary jane shoes with white stockings. She carried a smaller version of the Aromage weapons, a stick-like staff holding a candle unleashing the purple fumes.

**Aromage Lavender: Level 1 WIND Plant/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

* * *

**Aromage Lavender**

Level 1 **Attribute** WIND

Plant/Effect

**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

During either player's turn (Quick Effect): You can discard this card, then target 1 "Aroma" or "Winds" card in your Graveyard other than "Aromaseraphy Lavender"; add it to your hand. While your LP is higher than your opponent's, and you control a Plant-Type Tuner monster, and this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Aromage Lavender" once per turn.

* * *

"A Level 1 Aromage monster. Just what to plan for it to do against Neo-Galaxy Eyes?" Her opponent inquired.

"You'll see. Manifest before me, roots of evolution! The Summoning conditions is 1 Aromage monster. I set Aromage Lavender to the Marker. Link Summon! Link 1, Aromaseraphy Lavender!" The monster vanished into the Top Marker before reappearing on the field.

Aromaseraphy Lavender appeared like a preteen by appearance. Her purple hair was getting darker at the roots, making her hair appear to have a gradient. Her eyes were a solid purple hue while retaining the pale skin. Her outfit was much darker, but she was wearing white gloves while holding her weapon. Patterns of leaves adorn her outfit as she smiled.

**Aromaseraphy Lavender: LINK-1 WIND Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 100 [MARKER(S): Top]**

* * *

_**Aromaseraphy Lavender**_

LINK-1 **Attribute** WIND

Plant/Link/Effect

**ATK: 100**

**[MARKER(S): Top]**

1 "Aromage" Monster

While your LP is higher than your opponent's, your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from the hand or GY. Once per turn, if you gain LP: You can target 1 Set card or 1 Defense Position monster on the field; shuffle it into the Deck, and if you do, this card gains 1000 ATK/DEF until the end of the next turn. If this card is Linked Summoned using Aromage Lavender, it gains the following effect:

(Quick Effect) You can Tribute this card or a card this card points to: Special Summon 1 Plant Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do; that card cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn.

* * *

"She might lack ATK, but thanks to her ability, she more than makes up for it! Since I used Aromage Lavender to Link Summon her, I can activate that effect now! I can Tribute this card to Special Summon a Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard. I choose to resurrect Aromaseraphy Thyme!" The Link 1 vanished, being replaced by the Link 3 monster.

**Aromaseraphy Thyme: LINK-3 WIND Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 2500 [MARKER(S): Top-Left, Left, and Bottom-Right]**

"I activate the Spell Magical Planter from my hand. I send a Continuous Trap on my field to the Graveyard and draw 2 cards. I send the negated Dried Winds." Rosebud drew two cards from her Deck, happy to see what she drew. "Good. This should do. I play the second copy of Aroma Gardens and activate its effect! Then Thyme's effect activates! Your XYZ Monster's attack is cut in half and thyme gains that attack!"

**Solarflare: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 3000 + 500 = 3500**

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 4000 - 2000 = 2000 DEF: 3500**

**Aromaseraphy Thyme: LINK-3 WIND Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500 [MARKER(S): Top-Left, Left, and Bottom-Right]**

"Battle! I attack your monster with **Aromaseraphy Thyme**! _**Evergreen Courage!**_" Her monster twirled her weapon, unleashing the storm of essence and leaves toward the XYZ Monster.

"I activate my Trap Cipher Bit! By attaching it as an Overlay Material to Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn." The dragon obtained a fourth Overlay Unit.

"But you still take damage!"

**Solarflare: 4000 - 2500 = 1500**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 3500**

"I end my turn." Rosebud looked at her field. Since she reset her cards, it looked like this would be in her favor. Even with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon on the field, she still had a chance to win. Win and then get out of here before either male had a chance to catch her.

All she needed was to survive one last turn.

Solarflare picked him up, wiping off digital dust from his shoulder. Or at least doing to the motion. "Not bad, but your streak of luck will end here. I've grown tired of this Duel."

"Says the one who challenged me," Rosebud muttered under her breath.

"Come forth!" Solarflare suddenly extended his hand toward the Data Storm. "I activate my Spell - _**Galaxy's Edge**_!"

Rosebud gasped, before feeling the pull of gravity suddenly trying to suck her in. Kneeling down, she looked down and noticed what she could describe as the virtual reality beneath them cracking. The Data Storm beneath giving way into a strange vortex of warping colors. That seemed to cause a sudden change. All the while, Solarflare barely seemed phased by Skill's activation.

"By discarding a card, I can obtain a monster from the Dimensional Tear itself!" His eyes widen, irises becoming slits as he threw what appeared to be a monster card into the Dimensional Tear. "I send this card as a sacrifice for the monster!"

The force only seemed to have gotten worse. Rosebud could barely keep her eyes open as the sheer gravitational pull of the Skill. How this was even still working on Link VRAINS was beyond reasoning.

Solarflare extended his arm, feeling the pulse of the monster lurking within it. It was leering around, searching for the exit. He felt his own energy beckoning it closer. To free it from the Dimensional Tear's hold and become entrusted to his hand. The monster seemed to agree. Manifesting as a bright light that shot straight into his open palm. He caught the card before it could pass, feeling a card materialize as the Dimensional Tear was beginning to seal itself back up.

"Perfect. I got just what I need. Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! I Set Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in the Link Markers!" Solarflare opened up a Link portal, and suddenly Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon split into four parts, taking place in the Top, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right markers.

"Hold on a second! You only have one monster on the field!" Rosebud exclaimed, staying up.

"True, but I can also Link Summon this monster by using an XYZ Monster and using its extra Overlay Materials as additional materials!" Solarflare exclaimed before a storm of bright light surrounded his hand. "Circuits combine! Link Summon! Burst forth with your eternal light and vanquish the darkness of all existences! LINK-4 Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon!"

Tossing up the ball of light, Rosebud was blinded by a bright burst of light for a few moments. As her eyes started to recover, she became to see the dragon he had summoned. It appeared like a one-headed dragon with black metal plating covering portions of its body. The main body itself was an ever-glowing bright white light, only matched by the bright molten lining of the armor and its eyes. The bladed wings grew to become a complete set of eight. Inside its body, it could be noted that floating pieces of what seemed to be other galaxies lingered in its body. When it let out a cry, it was a bright yellow.

**Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon: LINK-4 LIGHT Cyberse/Link/Effect ATK: 3000 [MARKER(S): Top, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right]**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon**

LINK-4 **Attribute** LIGHT

Cyberse/Link/Effect

**ATK: 3000 **

**[MARKER(S): Top, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right]**

2+ LIGHT Effect monsters

You can also Link Summon this monster with a Rank 8 or higher "Galaxy-Eyes" monster with 3 or more materials. You can only Link Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon" this way. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, when this card declares an attack on a face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, this card gains ATK equal to half that monster's current ATK, and if it does, that monster's current ATK is halved. If this card destroys a monster in the Extra Monster zone: This card can declare another attack during the Battle Phase.

* * *

"A Cyberse dragon!?" Rosebud gasped, unable to cover the astonishment on her face as the dragon let out its cry.

"Battle! I attack your Link Monster with Supernova Dragon!" The dragon charged on ahead, the light growing even brighter. "And at this moment, Supernova's effect activates! When it battles a monster, it gains attack equal to half of that monster's attack, and your monster loses that attack! _**Nova Divergence!**_"

**Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon: LINK-4 LIGHT Cyberse/Link/Effect ATK: 3000 + 2250 = 5250 [MARKER(S): Top, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right]**

**Aromaseraphy Thyme: LINK-3 WIND Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 4500 - 2250 = 2250 [MARKER(S): Top-Left, Left, and Bottom-Right]**

**Solarflare: 1500**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 3500 - 3000 = 500**

The force from blast completely destroyed the Link Monster as it flew directly at the female Duelist. Her eyes widen. The last thing Rosebud was consciously aware of was the shift of gravity. Pulling her down into the depths. Vision consumed by an untamed storm. She fell directly into the Data Storm.

**[SPEED DUEL - END!?]**

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

_Knocked into the Data Storm, Rosebud finds herself trapped in the vortex of the storm. However, her Duel Disk begins to glow and…! At the same time, Playmaker comes up with a plan to stop the destruction that Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is causing. Just he is about to do so, Solarflare comes and…!_

_Find out in __**Episode 9 - Curse of the Rose**_

* * *

Skill(s) Discovered

**Galaxy's Edge** (In the use of Solarflare)

You can only activate this Skill if you control a 'Galaxy-Eyes' monster and if your LP is less than 2000. Discard 1 effect monster card in your hand. Then, the user randomly obtains a Cyberse Link Monster from a nearby Data Tear and adds it to their Extra Deck. The more intense the Dimensional Tear, the stronger the obtained Link Monster will be. The user is given a monster appropriate for them. The obtained card can then be materialized in the real world with the proper equipment.

* * *

**So originally I was planning on just continuing the full Duel in the chapter. But then I felt like things were getting a bit too long. That and the original draft for the chapter felt a bit… lackluster until I got to writing the Duel. Therefore, we're going to split this into two parts by leaving you all with a cliffhanger! Aren't I the best?**

**But… I did have a lot to drop during this chapter. Solarflare and Rosebud having their first Duel, the introduction of a Skill and a Cyberse Dragon?! That and we're starting to see the story of Compendium trickling over into the canon timeline. Here is where things are going to start overlapping. But I do wonder… whenever will I finally have Playmaker and Rosebud finally meet? Who knows!? **

**In more of canon VRAINS news, can I just say I love the new opening's song? And that's not the only thing; Season 3 of VRAINS has started. Excited to see what's going to happen for this last Season.**

**Now anyway, I'll be posting the second part of the Duel later today. Mainly because I'll be on vacation next week. So don't expect any sort of update then. But anyway let's get onto responding to the three reviewers!**

**HunterHQ -**

**Yes, you guessed this chapter right! Not bad at guessing when this chapter takes place. Though I'm changing canon slightly. At least for this moment.**

**I got things planned for the future; so stay tuned to see if other factors or additions to current ones come into the mix! But I'll confirm one thing: we're going to have the Chess Pieces at least do something.**

**Lindia Fullmoon** -

**I'm excited to hear about your excitement. Things for Compendium are being stormed up. The plans I've got in the store look good so far. It might just take a bit longer since I'll have to incorporate elements like that later for story reasons. I'll be sure to try and give a Solarflare vs Revolver Duel justice.**

**Diabolic**** Tracer**** -**

**Glad to see you back! Now I don't really plan on having too many big mysteries. Since I'm writing this for fun, I'm not taking things too seriously. Though as for Arisu "discovering" Yusaku's identity, it was a jab of some sort. I'll leave it at that. :)**

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**Originally I had a concept where Rosebud and Playmaker would do, but due to a certain "somebody", they would see the other as a Knight of Hanoi. Neither would figure out until there Duel was interrupted by something. Then we would have the scene of their first interaction with a flustered Rosebud. **_**But there was a problem; **__**I couldn't write an interesting Duel with Yusaku**__**. **_**So I scrapped that and decided to throw Solarflare in here instead! Hopefully, that worked, because otherwise the next time we would have even heard or seen of Solarflare would have been in like Episode 13! So I'm happy with this change and kind of put certain things to move.**

**Aromage Lavender, Aromaseraphy Lavender and Aromaseraphy Belladonna kind of has a story around them. The story I have is that Aromage Lavender is a child that grows up to become Aromaseraphy Belladonna. She ascends to Aromaseraphy Lavender before a certain event transforms her into Belladonna. It was kind of fun idea for me, but it doesn't have to be canon. So take that as you will.**


	9. Curse of the Rose

_[Ah! It's still chasing us!]_ AI screamed as the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon continued to pursue the duo through Link VRAINS, blasting away buildings and clawing anything in its path.

Playmaker was still ahead of the beast, having just enough time to dodge the attacks of the dragon. How that thing was still active without SOL Technologies interfering was beyond him. Whatever it was, it was clearly behaving as the rumors had stated. A destructive dragon that defied the rules and tore away at anything in its path. It was acting just like a predator pursuing its prey. Luck must have been on his side for staying out of its line of fire.

He stilled needed a way to deal with the dragon. If Playmaker were to survive, the dragon had to go. But it was an unnatural monster. One that was summoned by Solarflare himself.

_[Playmaker!]_ AI shouted, getting the hacker's attention as the dragon unleashed another burst that nearly hit him. _[We can't do anything with that dragon following us.]_

"Shut up. I know." Playmaker continued to put distance between them He knew the Ignis was right. However, what could do that could possibly get the monster to back off?

He took a look back, passing over a Data Storm. It was then he noticed something. Due to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's size, a bit of the monster's foot grazed a portion of the storm. Interestingly, the dragon lurched in pain, drawing its foot back from the Data Storm.

Playmaker's eyes widen. Did the monster just take damage from the Data Storm? Now that he thought about it, the monster barely even went near a Data Storm besides flying around it. Could the Data Storm be key to stopping the monster? With that being the case, he could-!"

"Do you think I'd allow you to go so easily?" The hacker was interrupted by another; Playmaker knew exactly who it was.

"Solarflare." He narrowed his eyes at the other Duelist. Playmaker rode his D-Board onto the Data Storm as Solarflare followed. "I thought you were Dueling Rosebud?"

"I was, but I've run into a bit of a problem. And you're the only one who is going to get her out for me."

"No. I'm not."

"Sorry, but you don't get to run from this! **_Supernova_**!"

* * *

"_Hey, what are those in the sky?" A girl asked, pointing to the strange winds in the sky._

"_Those? They are what we call Data Storms. Strange winds that come now and again if a programmer or hacker hasn't copied the code of it." Another person replied. "It is what people use for Speed Duels."_

"_Data Storms… People actually Duel on them?"_

_Yep, but I'd advise a newbie like you to stir away from them. Those winds have a chance at becoming rogue and are quite destructive when that happens."_

"_Really? They don't seem bad to me."_

"_That's because you haven't seen one for yourself. A rogue Data Storm is capable of destroying anything it absorbs or is in its path. But it nothing compared to the Tears."_

"_Tears, you mean like crying or just rips?"_

"_Tears are what we call the strange rips on Data Storms. Somehow, those act like a black hole and pull in anything in the vicinity that can't resist the pull. Outright has killed people unfortunate to be too close. Though some speculate you can obtain something special if you approach a Tear correctly. Yet the death count says otherwise."_

"_Data Storms and Tears… What an odd duo are they..."_

* * *

Rosebud's eyes snapped awake, feeling something lodged in her shoulder. Slowly, she groaned and sat herself up. Nerves crying out in pain. A glance to her right explained everything. A piece of shrapnel, looking like a metal rod had made itself at home into her shoulder. Bits of digital concrete dangling from the wiring. Why did the data have to be so detailed? At least it wasn't depicting blood. Else she'd be screamed.

Wincing in absolute pain, Rosebud left hand twitched. She had a quick command for a certain tool. One that hopefully could remove it without much effort. The metallic coldness of the weapon felt so relieving on her heated skin. Shutting her eyes, she swung the blade straight through the shrapnel and stopping halfway into her shoulder. A hiss escaped her lips, a growing whimper suppressed as she felt the lodging pain all but vanish. Her weapon vanished as well. Her hand clutching the sealing wound as she sat there.

"...Damn it." She shut her eyes, letting the pain become numb.

Her body was starting to cool off. A slight ring to her faded as she took deep breaths. Heart pounding and palms sweating, this brief reprieve of all things prior was calming to her nerves. Wired on the panic that was slowly settling down. Everything should go back to a manageable state in a few minutes. Until then, it would be dangerous to act too rashly.

Since when did Data Storms get this dangerous? She held her injured shoulder. At least applying some pressure to the numbing area. Rosebud needed to check on the injury once she got out. Hopefully, it wasn't a real wound. That would complicate things.

Looking around, she felt a slight pain shot through her skull. Her other hand quickly went to grab it. However, the pain made her eyes open up to the area she found herself in. And it wasn't anything like the Data Storm. Or at least, there weren't rapid winds trying to rip her apart.

It seemed like it was more of the eye of the Data Storm. A call section in the center where the dangerous growing storm didn't enter. Where floating sections of broken land floated, defying all laws of physics. The place was weird… and Rosebud knew it was an understatement.

A scream from above caught attention. Rising to her feet, her body protested for a second. Then was completely on board as something was sent crashing her way. Stepping aside, whatever was blasted her way crashed into the rock structure behind her. She felt a shock run down her spine. Whatever it was, it was still alive. Though the dust of the crash did cause her to cough a bit.

"...What now?" She groaned but relieved to feel some of her headaches go away. "Ugh, I seriously need to rest after this. Or take more meds."

_[...I thought we were goners.]_ A robotic voice caught her attention.

A quick glance at Rosebud's own Duel Disk showed nothing, so the only one who could possibly is… She waved her hand as the impact sight settled down. Sure enough, lying a bit bruised and covered in traces of dirt and rock was Playmaker. He seemed in better shape with thankfully nothing lodged in him. At least from she could tell. That or the Ignis currently poking out of his Duel Disk. Which instantly took note of her presence.

_[Hey Playmaker! Looks its Rosebud! She lived-AH!]_ The Ignis was cut off instantly when Rosebud summoned her scythe and aimed the blade at the Ignis' throat.

"Shut up or else I'll cut your code to pieces." Rosebud snarled before feeling the pain in her shoulder suddenly spike. She hissed, pulling back and grabbing at her shoulder. "...Damn it."

Her purple eyes look away, avoiding eye contact with Playmaker. She wished she could just confront him about possibly being Yusaku. But that crash must have done damage to her somehow. And she barely had any reason to ask him now. Not with Solarflare nearby-!

"See? I told you-you could find her." Both Playmaker and Rosebud heard the voice from above.

Looking up, Rosebud saw the glowing form of the Cyberse Dragon flying down. Following him was Solarflare. Smuggling looking down at both hackers. She thought it was sickening to look from a guy that caused her to get harmed.

"You…" She muttered, glaring at Solarflare. Then she stopped, trying to stand up tall and keep her act together. "What was the deal in blasting me into here?!"

"Wasn't my intention, but there is a risk when you Speed Duel on Data Storms? Did nobody tell a little bud like you that?" Her eyes narrowed at his comment.

"Oh shut up!" She wanted to swing her scythe to threaten him, but letting Playmaker accidentally getting hit wouldn't be a good idea. Especially if she was still dealing with some pain after that crash. Her body instinctively tensed up; her injuries were not physically, but it was starting to get back to her.

"Oh? Looks like you took some damage from the fall. I'm surprised you can even stand at this point. I'll offer you one last time: hand over the Ignis, and I'll leave you be. Otherwise, I'll have to take it forcefully." Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon snarled at the threat Solarflare stated.

"An Ignis?" Playmaker glanced over to her Duel Disk; it was an older, more worn down model. But it didn't look like she had an Ignis.

"If both of you start questioning me about the Ignis deal, I swear to the gods above I will personally end both of you." Rosebud spat out her response, checking her Duel Disk. "For the last time, I know nothing of this Ignis propaganda! Not from you, not from SOL Technologies and definitely not from anyone else! Our Duel isn't over yet, Solarflare!"

"Fine by me! And maybe if you fail, Playmaker might just come and save you."

She rolled her eyes; if Playmaker were to step in, Rosebud knew she wouldn't be able to stand the same. She had to win this Duel. Even if it broke her completely, she had to do it.

"...Don't have any pity on me." She said to Playmaker, turning her back to the hacker. "For I have none on such a guy and his captive pet."

_[Did she just call me a pet!?]_ The statement by the Ignis was ignored as both Duelists resumed their Duel.

**[SPEED DUEL/MASTER DUEL(?) - RESUME!]**

**Solarflare: 1500**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 500**

**Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon: LINK-4 LIGHT Cyberse/Link/Effect ATK: 3000 [MARKER(S): Top, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right]**

"I already choose to end my turn when you fell, so I'll allow you to begin your own turn. But, it doesn't seem like you have anything that can stop Supernova. Unless you have a Skill that can turn around this Duel." Solarflare taunted. "Who knows, maybe you can pull a Data Storm out of nowhere and win! Wouldn't that be perfect?"

"...If you taunting me, you're going to regret it." She spat out before drawing the top card of her Deck.

It was Monster Reborn, but what good would that do? If that monster couldn't be targeted, then Thyme would be useless. Burning him with Belladonna was also out of the question. Synchro was out of the question. What could she do now? Her avatar didn't have any Skills to speak of. She never needed to resort to using any. Was this really going to be her end?

Rosebud was unaware of a faint grey glow from her Duel Disk. Something that vanished in an instant. Though that wasn't the pressing matter. What gained their attention was hearing something from above. A tumultuous noise was sharpy heard by the three humans.

"Huh?" She lifted her head toward the top of the arena. "What the-!?"

"A Tear?! How could that be here?" Solarflare exclaimed, shocked to see the Tear forming in the Data Storm above.

Her eyes widen, before sensing something within the Tear. It was strange; her ears were picking up a pulse. One growing closer and closer. Something feels familiar about the pulse. If this was monster like how Solarflare got, then could it be possible…? Could she do the same and gain a monster from the Tear itself?

Then again, how could she without a Skill to boot? It couldn't be as simple as tossing a card into the Tear, was it?

The pulsation continued to grow stronger. Calling her to call it forth. Shutting her eyes, she was about to attempt to play Monster Reborn when the Tear above suddenly grew larger. The three felt a shock wave blast out.

Rosebud fell to kneel as the gravitational pull from the Tear grew even more powerful. She didn't bother to check on the others as she gripped the ground for dear life.

Whatever had broken through was unaffected by the pull. At least from what she heard from the monster's cry. Rosebud opened one of her eyes as saw what had gotten through.

A large dragon had emerged from the Tear. Pure white petal formed its large wingspan and went so far as to wrap around the monster's neck. The white petal-scales covered most of its body, shining a light rainbow-like coloration in certain lighting. It had those petals creating a mane of sorts, where grey thorn-like tendrils were poking out. Besides it two legs, wrapped in vines where the claws resembled grey talons, it boosted one long grey tail, wrapped in the vines with thorns poking everywhere but into the monster's body. That and the collection of other thorny vines acting like thinner tails, making it appear like it had a multitude of them behind its form. The creature's eyes stood out; contrasting the pale and nearly colorless form were violet eyes.

"What the…" Rosebud was taken aback, seeing the monster that had broken through the Tear.

A faint grey glow caught her attention. It originated from her Duel Disk, pulsating the same way as the sensation from earlier. Which had turned out to be the strange dragon that was blasting away everything in its sight? The light soon transferred to her left hand. This puzzled her before something spoke in her head. A calming, unknown voice that sounded so familiar.

"_Thy aid does it come. You need to only claim what is rightfully yours."_

Something made sense in other words. Rosebud found herself standing up, watching as the monster unleashed another rush of its thorny vines at Solarflare. He managed to dodge it, but his monster's counterattack did nothing as the opposing dragon just flew away. Seeing the monster's fury and elegance had the strange glow suddenly click in her mind. Could whatever this be a way for her to win? She didn't think twice about it, deciding to use the newly acquired Skill.

"I activate the Skill - **Blossoming Rebirth**! I can only activate this Skill when my LP is 1000 or less. This allows me to banish materials on my field or in my Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Link Monster from my Extra Deck or from one of those Tears! I banish Aromage Cinnamon, Aromage Jasmine, Aromage Thyme and Aromage Lavender to Set them into the Link Markers!" She outstretched her left arm, feeling the pulsation grow. "Link Summon!"

The Link Portal appeared, absorbing the four monsters before shooting out a grey blast of energy. The white dragon suddenly began to thrash about. Energy striking it, slowly forming a shell to encapsulate it. It appeared to be fighting back, the thorny vines lashing out to break free. It all ended as the monster let out a cry one last time. Everything being blinded by a bright light for a few moments.

As the light settled down, Rosebud felt a card in her hand. She was the first to open her eyes and look. Her eyes slowly descended to the card in her hand. One that had suddenly manifested into a Link Monster Card. It still was pulsating the strange energy as she held it. She didn't have a fancy chant for the monster on the spot, so she went with a simple idea.

"Appear! Link-4 Ghost Garden Rose Dragon!" As soon as she placed the card onto the field, it erupted a storm of petals as the dragon returned to the field.

**Ghost Garden Rose Dragon: LINK-4 FIRE Cyberse/Link/Effect ATK: 2400 [MARKER(S): Top, Left, Right, Bottom]**

* * *

**Ghost Garden Rose Dragon**

LINK-4 **Attribute** FIRE

Cyberse/Link/Effect

**ATK: 2400**

**[MARKER(S): Top, Left, Right, Bottom]**

2+Plant-Type and/or "Rose Dragon" monsters

When this card is Linked Summoned: Banish all cards on the field, except this card. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 Plant monster from your GY, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, its ATK and DEF becomes 0 until the end of this turn.

* * *

"Impossible… You tamed a Cyberse Dragon from a Dimensional Tear!?" Solarflare exclaimed as his Supernova Dragon let out a roar that was matched by the other Cyberse Dragon.

She ignored the comment in order to achieve her victory. "Perfect! Looks like this girl's got exactly what I need! I activate Ghost Garden's primary effect: when she's Linked Summoned to the field, all other cards on the field are removed from play!" She declared, the white dragon opening up its petal wings and unleashed a storm to blow away the cards. "_**Ghost Garden Rose Dragon**_ \- _**Ground Zero!**_"

The monster's storm of petal wiped the field clean except for itself. With a clean field, Rosebud knew exactly how to end the Duel. "_**Ghost Garden Rose Dragon, finish this! Ghost Rose Flare!**_"

Charging up a dark flame within its body, the dragon unleashed a black fiery blast directly at Solarflare. The other Duelist seemed to have no options out of it. She had won the Duel.

**Solarflare: 1500 - 2400 = 0**

**Vs**

**Rosebud: 500**

**[WINNER - Rosebud!]**

Just as she was about to rest, the ground beneath her suddenly gave way. Her eyes widen as she suddenly fell. She barely recognized that the Data Storm and Tear had ceased to be. Destroying the structures and dropped all it carried down to the ground. Rosebud screamed as she fell. She feared the incoming impact. Shutting her eyes, she accepted crash into the ground and fate.

Yet the crash didn't come to that. One second she was free falling. The next she felt somebody crash right into her side, knocking her off course and onto another building. Instant she felt pain ripple throughout her body. Her heartbeat skipping for a second before starting back up again.

"_Rosebud!"_ Rass' voice brought her back from the daze. "_Rosebud can you read me!?"_

"...Rass…?" Rosebud blindly questioned the voice on the other end; was she dreaming?

"_Ugh, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days. The server went down for a solid fifteen minutes. It's back up for but SOL is heading to your location right now. You need to log out now!"_

"Really-!?" She bit her lip, a hand instinctively going to her head; seems like she was suffering a bit of a headache. "...Maybe you're right. I'll log out in a bit and send you whatever in the morning."

Rosebud sat up, feeling as if her body was run over by a truck. Or how she thought the sensation of her body would feel like. Though as she sat up, something felt off. Not mentally or anything; like, something felt like it was wrapped around her. A quick look at what felt like was around her waist answered that question. A strange orange or yellow eyeball with a purple iris looking at her.

Immediately she screamed. Then she kicked whoever had grabbed her and quickly hit the log-out switch.

* * *

Immediately after logging out, Arisu took another dosage of her medicine. She didn't hesitate as she chugged down another water bottle. Then she crouched to the floor, waiting for the drugs to kick it and set things back to a sense of normality. Back to when before her situation was literally killing her body every day.

Sometimes, she wished she could continue dreaming of being in a state that didn't constantly strain her body. She was a growing girl that was scraping by normal high school life. Why was real life so hard? Couldn't things become easier like back then?

That incident five years really screwed her up, did it not?

Sure, of course, it did. Otherwise, she wouldn't be feeling like complete shit. Arisu couldn't drop the facade of Rosey or Rosebud. Perhaps Rass can do all the main hacking or coding requests for her. It wasn't like her coding was good at all. Last time Rass took a look at a code she fully did on her own and _wasn't_ supervised by him, it was complete spaghetti code.

…

...Playmaker, right. Rosebud had officially encountered Playmaker and if Ghost Girl had planned it, there were going to be issued. What kind of thing made him believe she was a Knight of Hanoi? Did somebody interfere in the Duel again? Nothing was really making sense. And if Arisu had her hunch correct, then the SOL Data Bank would provide those answers.

Then again… she took a quick glance at her Duel Disk. Reaching for the Deck, she quickly looked through her cards before noticing something off.

Guess she had a project to do later after she rested. Dropping the Duel Disk and Deck out of sight, she went to bed. However, she was unaware of the grey glow as something started to take form. A static-like blue eye kept trying to form. It then stopped and shut itself off.

* * *

_"...Cyberse Dragons... to think that the Data Storms would not only bring them but the Dimensional Tears as well. This is a promising group." A voice said, far away to not notice a young Arisu still awake in bed._

_She wasn't actively wanting to overhear the conversation. All she wanted to do was sleep. Yet she couldn't. not with the conditions, she was forced to live in. And now here she was, overhearing a conversation that her mind couldn't comprehend. Words flying over her head. Why couldn't she fall asleep?_

_"I must say, this ...important ...project. How are the Innocent faring?" A second one asked._

_"As well as you can expect; ...better than others. ...progress quite nicely. At this rate, we are bound to..."_

_A scream suddenly cut them off. Arisu whimpered, pulling the covers over her face. She didn't want to listen to anything anymore. The child covered her ears in a vain attempt to not hear the scream. It ended as quickly as it came. She feared to sob into the pillow, afraid of being heard._

_"Another failure... How could it be so hard to..."_

_"Forget it! We can't waste any more time before..."_

* * *

**_~ Next Time on ~_**

**_~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~_**

With the events of yesterday in the past, Rass and Rosebud decide to infiltrate the SOL Data Bank after receiving a message from Siren. The pressure matter in their sights, they hope to find answers inside the Data Bank itself What will become of this event when they aren't the only ones to do so?

Find out in **_Episode 10 - Data Heist_**

* * *

Skill(s) Discovered

**Blossoming Rebirth** (In the use of Rosebud. Only usable in a Data Storm)

You can only activate this Skill once per Duel if your LP 1000 or less. The user randomly obtains a Cyberse Link Monster from a nearby Data Tear and adds it to their Extra Deck. The more intense the Dimensional Tear, the stronger the obtained Link Monster will be. The user is given a monster appropriate for them. The obtained card can then be materialized in the real world with the proper equipment.

You can Link Summon the monster you just obtained by banishing the required material in your Graveyard. The banished monsters cannot be returned to the Graveyard, Hand or Deck if you use this Skill.

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**Ghost Garden Rose Garden is obviously based on Black Rose Dragon, but more precisely the Ghost-Rare version of the card. In that version, the monster looks pure white. Hence why I gave it part of its name Ghost. The Garden part of its name comes from the Field Spell Black Garden and the Synchro Monster Garden Rose Maiden. I tried to say true to Black Rose Dragon by trying to buff the effects of the monster. I might come back and change some of the latter effects, but I'm keeping its main effect as is. **


	10. Data Heist

"...Hey Arisu, you okay?" Takumi asked his classmate in between classes.

The dark-haired female looked up, yawning after napping on her desk. She blinked a few times before noticing the other teenager nearby. Feeling something on her head, she flung off the scrap piece of paper. Guess somebody threw it at her earlier.

"Oh! Hey Takumi. Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. Got a bit stressed out for the test today." She half-lied to him, looking around the classroom before noticing another student sleeping. "Hey, is that…?"

"Him? That's Yusaku Fujiki. He's the lone-wolf lazy student in the class. Surprised you even see him attending classes sometimes. Anyway, I brought my Deck to show you today! I wanted to show you and see if you had any ideas for it."

"Me!?" Arisu was a bit flustered.

In the background, Yusaku slowly opened his eyes, seeing both Takumi and Arisu chattering in class. His eyes narrowed at Arisu, focusing on her body language and the conversation at hand.

"Why would you ask me? I don't play on Link VRAINS." She scratched her chin a bit.

"But you still know the game right? I got a really cool monster that I want you to check out. I think it can work in my Deck, but I want your opinion." The other student smiled at Arisu.

_[Wow, I can't believe Arisu is actually chatting with that guy.]_ AI said.

"Shut up," Yusaku said before listening in on the conversation, now that both students were sitting down.

"...Oh, What do you think about Playmaker? I know you're a bit touchy on him, but I really do think he's a folk hero. Like Robinhood!" Yusaku observed the unnerved facial expression on her eyes.

"Playmaker… well, he's a bit of a-!" She cut herself as the teacher came back in.

The instructor returned the class to order. Yusaku had a hunch about Arisu. Something she might have been aware of, but there was only one way to find out. Hopefully, soon enough. That is if Ghost Girl said was right.

_[Wait a second! You know Rosebud?!] AI exclaimed after their Duel._

"_Why yes. She is a strange girl indeed. But you know, SOL has taken quite an interest in her. Nearly as much as you. Perhaps if you can get closer to her, maybe then… you'll understand why. After all, history tends to repeat itself."_

He would have to wait and see.

* * *

"So, what do you think of this one?" Takumi showed Arisu a Link Monster. "I wanted to expand my Deck using Links and I found this one."

Arisu took a look at the Link Monster. It was a Link 4 monster; must have been a new one released. She didn't recognize the name Apollousa, Bow of the Goddess.

It was later in the day. Classes were wrapping up and they were walking to the school gates. It was kind of a routine? Arisu wasn't entirely sure what to consider Takumi.

"I mainly wanted to add this card so I could get around effects that could hinder my Deck. So, what do you think?"

"Uh, well…. I think it could work on regular Master formats well. Not sure how strong it would be on the Speed Duel format." Arisu honestly wasn't sure, even for what it was good for his Deck.

"Nice! I was hoping you'd said that. I'm still working on getting at least a Link 1 or Link 2 monster in my Extra Deck. Especially since I only have one real Link Monster of my Deck. Especially after what Pastrybee did!"

"Pastrybee? What did she do?" Arisu tilted her head.

She was aware Pastrybee had a small following. She Dueled for fun and streamed it sometimes. This was the first time hearing of it, though.

"You did not see!? She used a combo to power-up her Madolche Fresh Sistart to get over a monster's 3000 ATK monster! You better check the video out once you get home. Trust me. I was very surprised." Takumi stopped at the gates, noticing a black car with the lights on. "Huh?"

Arisu stopped as well. "You know that car or something?"

"Uh, yeah. That's my brother. He wasn't supposed to pick me up today… But, I'm not complaining. See you at Yearbook tomorrow!" Takumi waved and ran to the car, opening the passenger side.

Arisu waited, seeing the car drive off. She didn't think much of it. Otherwise, Takumi wouldn't have gotten in. Instead, she pulled out her phone and got her earphones out. Scrolling to a random song, she pressed play and turned to walk home.

She was going through her messages and found something from her group of friends. Apparently, something had gone on in the group chat.

_[? Something going on? - Rosey]_

_[Rosey~! Did you see Bee's new Link Monster?!_

_She's so lucky. - Cross Nine]_

_[What. You jelly? :0 - Pastrybee]_

_[;_; BEEEEEE! - Cross Nine]_

_[Enough you two. We have a business to attend to._

_You two, we need you to do something tonight._

_Mind getting us the cover-up files from five years ago? - Rass]_

_[Five years ago? Wait, you mean… Shit. Does somebody want it? - Cross Nine]_

_[We don't know. But apparently, a client just wants some _

_data on where they hang out. Rass and I would do this _

_ourselves, but we are… busy with another job tonight. - Rosey]_

_[Really? Thought Siren or Rampage would have_

_Told you some shit already. Or do it for us. - Cross Nine]_

_[They aren't the most reliable at times._

_You know that, right? - Pastrybee]_

_[Hey! Can you get the job done or not? - Rass]_

_[Sure thing! I'll try and get off my shift today and_

_Drag Cross Nine out. We got you covered! - Pastrybee]_

_[Thanks, you guys. - Rosey]_

She quickly flipped over to her private chat with Rass. Already there was a message from him directed at her.

_[Hey, I got the thing locked and loaded._

_Ready to head into the bank tonight? - Rass]_

_[Yeah. Should work out._

_Long as my siblings don't bother me. - Rosey]_

_[I would like to do some snooping myself in the Data Bank._

_Something tells me, we might be able to get some goods._

_Thoughts? - Rass]_

_[Relying on Link Summoning stinks._

_Why can't I just use Synchros without issues?_

_Ugh, SOL Bank going to be worse - Rosey]_

_[Same here. But if you Summon anything other then Links,_

_SOL will have no issue locking you up._

_At least until the public update. - Rass]_

_[-_- Don't remind me._

_See you tonight. - Rosey]_

* * *

Upon entering Link VRAINS, Arisu decided to enter as her avatar as Rosey. It was much safer before they entered the Data Bank. Afterward, she would change into Rosebud. A safe bet to prevent the system from recognizing her too quickly. Rass was waiting nearby, dropping off a copy of the program to her and keeping one for himself.

Strange to think something happened on the servers just yesterday. Yet everything seemed as normal. Typical cover-up from the company.

"I edited the program a bit and added a jamming program. So long as we don't interact with anything on our way inside, the system will think of us as another string of code running about." Rass explained to his partner. "Ready to go in?"

"Like I have a choice? After what happened, I got a feeling that whatever SOL is keeping locked up has the answers I need." She lifted the worn-down device, pointing to the light grey cover that was once red.

"Huh? Is that what he was talking about? Didn't seem much except for a color change when I ran through it."

"You didn't see what happened last night. That strange Duel, the Cyberse dragons, the fact I got a Skill when I shouldn't have had one; something isn't adding up here. Besides…" Rosey looked at her left hand. "...I have a feeling Playmaker and I are more aligned that I once thought."

Rass nodded and opened up the portal. "Keep your device on and don't remove the cloak. It has a cooldown."

Rosey nodded and jumped inside. Her avatar changed instantly into Rosebud as the cloaking device activated. Rass followed afterward. Both Duelists entered inside and were quick to notice the floating data triangles all around. Rosebud summoned a diver as did Rass. It slowed their descent.

"These things… they are meant to trigger when they notice hackers like us, correct?" Rosebud inquired as they went deeper down.

"Yes. I don't know if Ghost Girl is going to get inside without issue. But if you're right about Playmaker, would you expect him here?"

"Playmaker…" She thought back to that expression his face. Sharing those strange meetings in real life and then in Link VRAINS. She clenched a fist. "I don't know."

They both went deeper down, farther and farther into the depths of the mother computer. Rass was in the back, having a small map and guiding Rosebud in the front. There were some purple triangles that were deadly. Lucky, it was easy to dodge them. They were approaching the end of Area A. Before they reached the open gap, Rosebud and Rass stopped for a bit.

"That was easier than expected. But the later Areas are going to be more painful." Rosebud stated, looking back to Rass.

"As long as nothing triggers the system, we should be smooth sailing from here," Rass stated before noticing something. "What the-!?"

Rosebud and Rass were taken aback. Both Duelist felt a steady force pulling them toward the open area. Rosebud turned around, eyes widening seeing a Data Storm surging. Rass grabbed her arm and pulled her back, both putting distance between themselves and the Data Storm.

"A Data Storm? So they are using this as security?" Rosebud looked at the steady stream. "This makes things worse."

"That isn't all. Looks like Playmaker is also here." Rass showed the blinker on the map. "And he's in the Data Storm-! What the-!? Blue Angel's here as well."

"Blue Angel!? What is an Idol doing here?"

"I don't know, but we should take this chance to get through. The only thing would be the Data Storm, If those things detect us, no doubt that SOL will want to eliminate us. We have to express extreme caution."

"Indeed."

* * *

"SOL got themselves AI Duelists?" Rosebud observed a surge of them in the Data Storm. Unaware due to the cloaking device on both Duelists. "That means somebody must have entered a Duel."

"Yeah, and it looks like they got multiple versions of them." Rass nodded as they sped on, using D-Boards instead of the divers.

The two stopped, eyes widening when they saw a Blue Duelist being rammed into. They knew exactly who that was. It was Blue Angel. The figures ramming into here were some of the AI Duelist. Rosebud groaned at the sight of them.

"Great. Just what we need." Rosebud looked back to Rass. "Mind if I make this easier for us?"

Rass knew exactly what it was, seeing the black energy flickering around her free hand. "Let me get Blue Angel out of the way."

Rosebud charged forward as the AI Duelists continued to bully Blue Angel. Rass went faster, taking the chance. Blue Angel was clearly in distress. Her eyes widen after a knock caught her off-balance.

"Hey, isn't bullying a lady rude? Oh wait, you're AI." Rass unveiled himself, catching Blue Angel before she fell completely off her Duel Disk.

"Huh?" Blue Angel looked back.

"Now Rosebud!"

Rosebud unveiled herself before the AI Duelist, raising her arms as black digital coding manifested from her hands. It formed a large cybernetic-based scythe, glowing blue markings on the silver weapon's blades. Eyes glistening, Rosebud swung and sliced through both of the AI Duelists. The weapon swiftly cut through the coding. In an instant, both AI shattered into data pieces as Rosebud landed back down on her D-Board. Hands still grasping the weapon.

"SOL, to think they'd go that far to murder a girl." Rosebud dispelled the weapon before extending a hand. She assisted the idol back onto her D-Board. "You okay?"

"Wait a second! You're-!" Blue Angel gasped.

"Rosebud yes. And that over there is my partner in crime Rass." She pointed to her friend. "But before we have a full chat, how about we get out of this Data Storm. No doubt SOL will be more than pissed off after I destroyed both their properties without Dueling. They seriously didn't have any protection against destruction programs, did they?"

* * *

The group got out of the Data Storm and were swimming toward the Data Bank. Blue Angel following the two and was quick to make conversation. Mainly to Rosebud since Rass was leading them in the darker area.

"So, that weapon you used… it destroys AI?" Blue Angel asked, referring to the scythe.

"Yes. It is only supposed to be for other things, like virus programs and whatnot. Most basic coders won't have anything survive the blade. But it can't hurt a person. Not unless I upgrade it. But I'm no killer." Rosebud explained the weapon, de-summoning the weapon. Nobody should know the truth of that weapon. Of what the monster who once wielded it was. Not now.

"I see… if I may ask, what are you two doing here? I thought… from what I heard, Rosebud would never bring herself into dealing with SOL or Playmaker. Yet here you are."

Rose took a deep breath. "I am here to get answers. Mainly as to why the company targeted me."

"Targeted you?"

"Yes. Rosebud's Duel with Nero was planned out. He wanted to lose and leak that video out. All the while accusing Rosebud of holding SOL Tec property. Something we have deemed impossible since she has no connections to SOL. None of us do." Rass expressed his side. "Honestly, we have no interest in anything that is going on. But if SOL is planning to use Rosebud as bait, we will put an end to it."

"I am not going to become a puppet. Not for SOL or anyone else. All we want is to find out who did it and stop them. Now, may I ask why you are here? An Idol doesn't exactly hit a hacker motif." Rosebud looked to the female idol. She didn't seem to be skilled at hacker, at least from Rosebud could see.

"Playmaker saved my life… but we have a score to settle!" Blue Girl explained. "After he cured me, I needed to repay him in some way. Then, I could Duel him again and prove myself."

"Prove yourself? To who?" Rass' question was met with silence.

"Whoever it is, I can say one thing. Your Duels are quite… enjoyable." Rosebud blushed a bit before the trio noticed the opening to the main Data Bank. "There it is!"

"Keep your voices down. I'm detecting some life in there. And it isn't AI." Rass went forward.

The two girls followed and found themselves hiding by the entrance. Each one looked and were surprised at how open the main Data Bank was. Not only that but the three people in there. Ghost Girl and Playmaker were obvious, but the other man inside. Now that was somebody she never thought to see. Yet he was plastered all over to the news. Akira Zaizen.

Rosebud noticed a shift on Blue Angel's look. Wait a second… _Oh_. The Plant Duelist didn't need to say anything. She got the idea. They were siblings; she could tell. It was a similar look that Arisu would give to her older siblings. But it was now time to see what was going on. Rosebud opened up a small flower and plucked a petal, letting it flow into the room and hide in a crack. That was, she could hear more clearly. The idol soon noticed it and nodded after Rass motioned to keep her voice low.

_[This is SOL Technologies' core.]_ The AI stated, most likely the Ignis Playmaker had. _[Data is processed and released from here.]_

"Playmaker," She only assumed it was Akira, as he was the only other male other than Playmaker.

"Akira and Ghost Girl, why are you here?" Now, this was Playmaker's voice; that much was certain. "Were you waiting for me?"

Ghost Girl made a contemplating noise. "That's not quite right. We're also interested in the data here. And this is a hard place to break into."

"I see. I understand now. They used me as a decoy."

A decoy? Was that was Rass and Rosebud were used for. The duo exchanged glances before continuing to listen in.

"Unfortunately, that is incorrect. But if I won that Duel, I would've acquired you. But since I lost, I set up the break-in." Ghost Girl corrected something. "So either result is fine."

_[How cunning!]_

"It's an honor to be praised by an AI."

_[She's so positive.]_ Yikes, seems like the Ignis got burnt a bit.

"Move out of the way, Akira." Playmaker warned the SOL employee.

"I can't let you go any further." Akira refused.

"So you know what's stored here?" The question befuddled the trio listening in.

"I just learned about it. What happened ten years ago at SOL Technologies. And what happened to you."

The trio looked up and at each other. Each one was shocked at the revelation from Akira's mouth.

"Incident? You two know anything about that?" Blue Angel whispered.

Rosebud and Rass shook their heads. They knew of one. One of recent memory from five years ago. But ten years ago from SOL? Now, that was a new one. Rosebud continued to listen in, all the while making sure to keep it from being noticed.

"I have a right to know what's stored here." That was Playmaker's voice, right? Rosebud had to adjust some of the volumes to fully listen in again.

"You must be a victim of the lost incident ten years ago." Akira's statement sent chills down both Rass and Rosebud's spines.

"Lost incident…" Rosebud uttered under her breath.

"Hey, either of you knows what they are talking about?" Blue Angel looked at the hacker duo.

"Well, not this incident. There was an incident five years ago we are both familiar with. But not anything from ten years ago." Rass responded.

"If you know what happened, hand over the data." Playmaker demanded from Akira.

"I can't." Akira response was instant.

_[They looked at the date, but they won't show us? He's so petty.]_

"You're the Ignis."

_[That's right! I'm the great Ignis that you've been searching for! I lost my memories, so they named me like a dog. But that data contains my name, right?]_ Rosebud groaned; how could this one be so stupid?

To think that this conflict all started from what she could only assume to be the stupidest AI Ignis thing. Wonderful. Just what she needed. Being very sarcastic here. This was starting to get even weirder. Not even like it was simple before. A lost incident dating back ten years ago connected to both SOL and Playmaker? An Ignis with the mind of an underdeveloped child? How could this have anything to do with her? She had no ties to anything ten years ago. Five years ago, she did have a connection to _an incident_. One that lacked chains to SOL.

Whatever was going on here?

"Looks like Akira and Playmaker are going to Duel." Rass scoffed. "That means we're stuck here until it blows over."

"What? Can't we just get them to stop?" Blue Angel asked.

"No, we can't. That would put us on the radar of SOL. Besides, my petal has already become a seed that is already digging into the issue." Rosebud mentioned mindlessly as she opened a small screen on the floor.

"Huh?"

"This thing here notified me that cameras were all around. They are being watched by whoever is in security. Rass and I can't afford to be caught in that bank. If anything, they believed we left. You can go in if you want. We will just be hanging out by the entrance. My programs are meant for mods, but that doesn't mean I can use spy rose to copy and extract data."

Rosebud knelt down before taking a seat. She was mainly focusing on copying and extracting any data without causing any alarm. Rass was more focused on listening in on the Duel as Blue Angel watched. Playmaker and Akira had started a Duel. The older male was listening intently on the match. Listening to each decks' playstyles and the combos.

They heard the sob story of Akira. How he took care of his little sister after their parents died. How he had to do terrible things to make her happy. To prevent the hardships of life from crashing down around her. It was starting to strike a chord with Rass a bit. Rosebud knew it. However, the man didn't budge still. Not after they knew who the employer was.

"...If Aoi experience what you did, if a stranger kidnapped her, my spirit would have been broken." Akira's line sunk a very tense feeling into both hackers.

Blue Angel seemed confused, but it was nothing compared to what they were feeling.

Rosebud suddenly had a flashback. Back to the fun time on a bus with a classmate. Back to before those nights and terrible coughing fits. When the tender rose was cut straight off and left to slowly die. She shut her eyes, focusing those memories back.

"_No! No…, please… please don't destroy what's left…"_ Her childhood self screamed.

Rass wasn't faring much better. For before him was a black and white photograph in his mind. It was in his younger hands. Bleak and nearly lifeless. He could still recall the days where the photo used to hold life. When it captured a bright smile. One where hope was in the future. Until it did not. Rass clenched his fists, arms twitching to ready a punch into something.

All he wanted to do was scream.

"At least Aoi had her brother to protect her. It wasn't like Akira was separated and Aoi kidnapped and never saw each other again." Rass barely raised his voice, in fear of Blue Angel overhearing him. "And when they did, one was being carried by four men."

"You know nothing about me!" Playmaker's shout snapped both of them out of it. "Akira, your probably a good person. But you don't know me! You only know a fictional version of me!"

* * *

Rosebud, Rass, and Blue Angel were hiding by the door to the SOL Data Bank. Inside, a Duel between SOL employee Akira and Playmaker was underway. Yet the tension of information on both ends was starting to weigh down everyone. Even Ghost Girl was there to watch as the madness went down.

The Duel proceeded, both Playmaker and Akira unyielding to back down. Rosebud was all the while extracting copied data and was well over halfway done. By doing it through her program, she could use this to make a fortune. And get to the bottom of who was using her to bait out Playmaker in the first place.

"...Stop your revenge. Let me handle this and return to your normal life." Akira's voice caught Rosebud's attention again. "That's what's best for you."

Rosebud's left eye twitched. That one line. "That's what's best for you." She recalled all those adults telling her that one line. Back then, she blindly followed their words. Yet now, that triggering line only reminded her of her sickly condition. All because those rotten adults "knew what was best for her." A child they barely knew! One who has ripped away from her family and never saw them again for almost a year! Rosebud did all she could not to just storm right into the open and strangle Akira on the spot.

"Go to school. Talk about the future with your friends. The days of youth are irreplaceable. Spend it with your friends." Akira went on. "You'll cherish these memories in the future. By being obsessed with the past, time is passing by you. Don't let happiness slip away right before your eyes. Just like I did…"

"Right, those memories can only do so much if the present is just as shit as your childhood." Rass hissed out. "As if it was so easy to turn over a new leaf."

"Brother!" Blue Angel rushed out into the open, leaving both hackers still hidden away.

"...She's Aoi Zaizen, isn't she?" Rass asked just voice of Akira confirm it. "Is it wrong for me not to be surprised?"

Rosebud laughed a bit. "At least Cross Nine is going to have a field day hearing that we saved Blue Angel."

"Blue Angel…" Playmaker said.

Blue Angel started walking closer to those in the SOL Data Bank. "Before this Duel ends, I want to hear the end of the story. What happened ten years ago?"

"She came out of hiding." There was an underlying tone, something that both hackers in hiding noticed. Did Ghost Girl expect them to come out as well?

"Playmaker, Link VRAINS has changed drastically since you showed up. I don't know what I duel for anymore." Blue Angel faced the Duelist. "But if I learn what's going on, if I know what you're fighting for, I feel like I can move forward. Tell me, Playmaker. Brother!"

Rass gave Rosebud a look. "You recording this for blackmail?"

"Don't need to say it twice." Rosebud's flower shifted again as if to signify the action.

"I'll tell you what happened," Akira spoke after a long pause between the parties involved. "An incident occurred ten years ago. It's called the 'Lost Incident.' Six children went missing one-by-one. A certain organization kidnapped them."

"Kidnapped!?" Blue Angel gasped.

Rass and Rosebud felt a familiar chill run down their spine. That sounded way too similar to the incident five years ago that scarred them to this day. However, six was such a low number compared to what they had to experience. Especially since Rosebud and Rass knew how public their incident was without a cover-up.

"Yes, and one of the six children is…" Ghost Girl chimed in.

"No way! Was it you, Playmaker?" Blue Angel directed her attention to the Cyberse Duelist.

"Playmaker… is a victim of that crime?" Rass questioned, hand covering his mouth.

"Well, that would explain some things, unlike that Ignis." Rosebud lightly joked before they went back to spying.

"Stop, Akira." Playmaker cut the man off. "I don't want others to tell my past."

"Playmaker…" Blue Angel said.

"After we were kidnapped, we were imprisoned separately. The room contained nothing. Except for VR equipment. The VR showed us a Duel arena. We were forced to Duel there. We could only eat, sleep and Duel. This repeated every day. Everything was based on Dueling. If we don't win a Duel, we don't get to eat. When could we leave? How long could we live? We just kept Dueling, worried because we knew nothing."

"How horrible… Who would do this to children?" Blue Angel broke Playmaker's monologue.

"No one told us where we were or how long we've been held captive." Playmaker finished.

"But half a year later, the incident suddenly ended." Akira took up the story. "You were rescued. But no one knows the culprit. The incident was covered up, so the media didn't raise a fuss."

The two hackers observing from afar were taking in all the information. The "Lost Incident" was it. The one that connected Playmaker everything. And to think, he had a past nearly like her own. To think it was inflicted at him such a young age. At least she had something of a childhood. Right before her innocence was destroyed by a sea of red. She could still recall the days following the incident. It still burnt like the hollow chest she carried every day. Her eyes shut as everything around her faded away.

* * *

_Arisu awoke to a bright white ceiling. As a child, she had longer hair and was dressed in a hospital gown. The sound of the machines woke her from the slumber of deep below. She wasn't alone in the room. Adults were nearby. Adults with those same eyes and same words. _

_"You're safe now." "Don't sit up too quickly." "Good morning sweetheart." "Did you have a good dream?"_

**_"It's for your own good."_**

_Arisu's eyes widen as she let out a blood-curdling scream. She was thrashing around as the nurse suddenly panicked. Arisu couldn't recall much. Except for how fearful she was to everyone around her. That, and she felt like her chest was minutes away from caving in completel_y.

"How was a girl like me supposed to recover?" Rosebud asked, looking back at the memory. "How could I just forget that incident and talk when I was so fearful of everything around me? Wanting to just end my life after what happened!?"

_Arisu soon found herself confined to the hospital bed, with a mask over her face attached to another machine. The nurses on standby were talking about her condition. Some were saying about a strange acronym. Whatever that stood for at the time, she didn't understand. Her body was so frail at the time. Her family couldn't even give her physical contact. Less trigger her body to vomit more of the bile. _

"It took me years to get back into regular life. And regular is anything but ordinary. I constantly have to take pills, less my body decides to punk out my organs one by one. I can't do any rigorous activities. I can't even use any VR technology for too long! It restricted me to such a boring, dull existence… I would rather die than live this life!"

* * *

Rosebud opened her eyes, having taken in all the information including the new information. The Hanoi Project. Neither hacker had to say anything. They knew the Knights of Hanoi were connected. That meant if the Knights knew of her history… Then everything made so much sense. Including why SOL would have to use her as bait. Both sides would want her, yet want to keep her free to lure the other side. How sick and twisted were these adults, toying with another person's life like a tool?

She didn't even to hear that there was a Mastermind behind that incident. She had everything she needed. Rosebud stood up and looked to Rass.

"They wish to use me as bait, for both sides don't want to get their hands dirty. So they choose to dirty the hands of a damaged rose. Trimming the thorns before they pick it right off the bush." Rosebud expressed her thoughts. "And SOL must have planted something to make the Knights think an Ignis is in my Duel Disk."

"Right. That would be the safest option if they want to keep their public image. To think that a company and organization would choose a victim of another incident to torture even more." Rass noticed the fully rose blooming in her hand. "Got everything?"

"Yep. My petal will erase itself soon enough. We don't have any business here anymore, do we?"

"Make sure to give me some of the data to go through. I'd like to see what other shit SOL has hidden behind its basement doors."

Rosebud laughed a bit. "We'll see."

Rosebud and Rass logged off, leaving without a trace. Or so it seemed.

Ghost Girl walked to the field and pulled out a rose petal. Blue Girl, Akira, Playmaker, and Ai noticed it.

"Huh? What's that doing here?" Akira asked.

"Such a shame." The petal vanished into data.

Playmaker recognized the color of the petal. It was the same color as Aromaseraphy Belladonna. He instantly knew who Ghost Girl was inferring to. It was Rosebud. And she had just heard everything.

* * *

**_~ Next Time on ~_**

**_~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~_**

Taking a break from the virtual world, Arisu enjoys an afternoon with Takumi, who offers for them to hang out at Stardust Road to take photos. She enjoys the break and with her camera lens catches someone's attention!? Meanwhile, Siren arrives at her base to find a Knight of Hanoi waiting for her. A Duel begins between both Siren and the Knight of Hanoi. However, is this Duel all that it seems?

Find out in **_Episode 11 - Eyes in the Sky_**

* * *

**Thus the Data Bank Heist has begun, and things are starting to fall into place. Here we get some foreshadowing to both Rass and Rosebud's backstories. We are getting to part two of the bank heist next chapter. Simply because I felt things were getting too long.**

**And before anyone asks, I'll spoil it now: No, neither Rosebud or Rass are victims of the Lost Incident. I didn't want to fall under that trope, but I do have an event five/six years ago that is parallel to that incident. Besides, there are plenty of stories using the "I'm also apart of the Lost Incident" as a plot point. I wanted to spice up the trope while still kind of using it. At least in concept. Won't say much now, but that incident will become a major plot point later on in this story.**

**Now a quick thanks are in order to the following for favoriting and/or following: Alpha-san and ****xXYuseiXAkikoXx! As stated before, if you point out an error in a Duel, I'll do my best to go back and correct it. But from now on, I'll just note them and not directly respond to anyone who points out the errors. It will save me time from typing responses and get back to writing and improving Duels to come. But onto the reviews:**

**HunterHQ \- **

**The current picture for the story is Rosebud's face - or profile. Whatever you want to call it. I referenced stuff from the anime in case you were wondering.**

**Now as for whether or not Rosebud will get to have Rose Dragon cards, yes! She will have some of the new Rose Dragon Support added to her Deck (including a few I created.) But I'm glad someone picked up on the fact that Ghost Garden Rose Dragon was Cyberse. I didn't have that a mistake for foreshadowing reasons. Seemed like she got help, didn't she?**

**Also, Playmaker and Ai weren't really helping out per se, but let's say they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. But this will come into play soon enough.**

**Lindia Fullmoon** -

**I tried to keep Ghost Garden Rose Dragon true to its name, but honestly, I didn't feel comfortable giving Rosebud Black Rose Dragon and I wanted to make a new Link Monster. But one thing I wanted for sure to do was to keep true to what Black Rose Dragon was. It was kind of like making an upgraded and more modern version of said monster, but with a twist. I'm glad Ghost Garden Rose Dragon has gone over pretty well. **

**That being said, I wanted to maintain a way to show how powerful the card was, but not be broken like Firewall Dragon. (Like seriously, as much as I love the dragon design, the effect was busted.) I might tweak its effects some more. Though if anyone has any ideas - besides removing its last effect (I already removed it because I felt like that was too broken) - I'd be free to hear them out. **

**As for the restriction for summoning methods, it is a way I like to joke about why there was only Link Summoning used by the main cast in Season 1. That and it makes writing Duels feel different - at least in how I've separated Link VRAINS on a public and private side. It might become a topic later on, but that's the reason in a nutshell.**

**Cyberse king** -

**Thank you so much for those OC cards! I'll be sure to use them and credit you when they make their debut. These seem like really interesting cards; can't wait to use them! (Though I might end up slightly editing the names and effects of some of the cards. Just to fit the theme more. But rest assured I'll be using them in the near future.)**

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**Original I was planning a Tag Duel between Ghost Girl and Akira against Rosebud and Rass, but decided against it. It didn't make sense, so that is scrapped for the time being. That and story-wise it made no sense. So have a bit of Blue Angel interacting with Rosebud and Rass instead. It was also because of that reason the Data Bank thing was _supposed_ to be split into two parts. However the Solarflare versus Rosebud Duel kind of made me realize that I should just have it as one chapter. So that's how it goes now.**

**This also meat that Rosebud and Rass would have interactions with the other chapters, but I've decided to not do so. Maybe in the future, I can reuse some of what I wrote before. As of now, they will just be scrapped. Same went for Rass and Rosebud Dueling the AI of SOL. I didn't feel like it would have done any good so I changed it. My reasons for writing Duels is only if I feel it serves the characters and/or plot without dragging down the chapter as a whole. **


	11. Eyes in the Sky

Arisu was in her room, reviewing the footage on her laptop. It was early in the morning, bags under her eyes. A cup of coffee was on the side. She was still in her pajamas, lightly barely on. Her hair was still a mess. It was going through footage, articles, chat logs and many more data to cipher through. The early hours of the morning were peeking through her blinds and curtains. Barely lighting up her skin. Her typing was consistent as she skimmed through every file. The conversation of the night prior weighed heavy on her mind.

One of the newspaper clippings came it. It wasn't of the Lost Incident exactly. No, it was connected to _their_ incident five/six years ago - depending on which ones you read. The article had a photo of the entire group in a photo. A field trip went wrong. Most of the faces were covered, only zooming into the sign. Victims identities protected. Nothing, unlike the Lost Incident. But to think… if there was an incident beforehand that was familiar… Things would get much more serious and dangerous.

The Lost Incident has a connection to Playmaker. Playmaker, who has a grudge against both SOL and Hanoi for what they did in the past. Those two organizations were after the Ignis. An Ignis, just like SOL claimed she had in her very own Duel Disk. And now she was put into the plan. Both sides wanting Playmaker and the Ignis no matter the cost.

Even if innocents were to die for it.

Arisu tapped the keyboard. Not on any keys. Her eyes looked over to her plugged-in Duel Disk. She was currently running a scan through it again. For the third time. Even if her head was starting to ache. Flashing images of destruction in the virtual world. No sleep for right now. Not after what was revealed. If Nero, Solarflare, and SOL weren't lying, something should be hiding inside. It was a long shot, but she had a way of checking it out. And whatever happened in that last Duel wasn't settling well with her mentality.

That monster… That Cyberse monster shouldn't possibly exist. It did, and it was the one that saved her from losing to Solarflare. Yet that skill, that Link Monster shouldn't be in her possession. However, they weren't the only new cards that were now in the Deck. Her re-examination of them proved that they _did_ exist. For what reason? That was one of the many questions she was waiting for an answer on.

While she was waiting, Arisu was going through some of the remaining information on her end. Cyberse cards like Playmaker's… they weren't known to appear in any other Decks. Her research confirmed that much. If he was Yusaku, she just needed to see his Deck. Or try and get his Ignis to come out. Either way, if she had that information…

Arisu winced, her headache getting worse. At least chest didn't feel as if it was caving in. Shutting her eyes, she tried to ride out. Deep breathes. Her hand clenched the bottom of her desk. The feeling was getting worse. As did the strange visual hallucinations. A barren abyss filled with black and white squares. A white cage. The pain of everywhere of her body, except for her eyes. It was everything she could hate and more. And those statues, looming over the cage yelling out questions. One right after the other. Arisu wanted to scream out, just silence them all. But nothing came out. She was on the verge of tears.

Then suddenly, the sensations all but vanished. Only a dull headache remaining as she jolted up. Arisu, she noticed how close her face was to her knees. She had shrunk and cowered. Rubbing the sides of her temples, the teenager got up and noticed the scan was completed. Moving the mouse, she clicked it and noticed it detecting one thing foreign. Curiosity got to her as she clicked it.

The program appeared to be docile, almost dominant in the far reaches of her Duel Disk. No wonder why Rass couldn't find it. It was so far deep into the commands that it wouldn't be seen as anything but a disabled feature. Another pop-up also noted something peculiar about the program.

It was incredibly damaged. Apparently, it was doing recovery updates every night for only a few minutes at a time. Almost trying to restore itself. But this wasn't anything she had coded herself. Nor from Rass. Foreign in every sense of the word, she wondered if _this_ was what Nero was after. If so, it wouldn't hurt help it, right? She had a program Rass gifted her some years back. It was supposed to be for integrations or protection programs for certain AIs. The program would be locked onto her Duel Disk until either herself to Rass would input the administration code. Paired with her basic recovery program, she could implant both of them for the possibly Ignis to use.

Arisu believed it was worth a shot. She changed the routine to upload it to her Duel Disk before she promptly shut everything off. By the time school started, it would be completely uploaded and watching to be used. Then, and only then, could she figure out if an Ignis was hiding in her Duel Disk? Her only hope was that nobody at school would notice.

* * *

The teenager was anything but a bit antsy. Time at school was wasted away. Mainly due to both programs successfully installed. Leaving it at home was too risky. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to bring it today. The only problem was that after school, Takumi was quick to ask her out somewhere. Not on a date or anything. Habiki chewed off her ear at that idea. Morie was more happy to give Arisu some natural sunlight and a new friend. Apparently, Takumi's home was near a destination spot. He wanted to show her around. Someplace other than school. Away from rumors stirring.

So there she was the teenage girl finding herself there. In front a vast ocean-spanning toward the horizon. The male was smiling, most likely taking in how Arisu's eyes shimmered with the water.

"This ocean is called Stardust Road," Takumi explained. "It got its name because of luminescent plankton that gathers near the surface at night. When you see that for yourself, it takes your breath away. A natural phenomenon that attracts tourists."

"Stardust Road… that sounds like something I'd like to capture a photo of." Arisu got an idea, her camera weighing heavy in her backpack. "Do you know when the plankton come around? I'd love to take a photo."

"Oh, about that… the plankton usually does that rarely. My family owns a place nearby. Unfortunately, we didn't have enough to match paying the price of the mansion up top. They get to see it every night the plankton arrive."

She looked up the long road, back to where a mansion rested by its lonesome.

"I promised my sister when she was younger that we would see the lights. But, due to her condition, she can't stand to be out of the house anymore." Takumi sighed, leaning over the edge. "Eh, my younger sister. I know I mentioned my older brother overseas, but I also have a younger sister."

"Oh, I'm so sorry… At least you can do stuff for her right? Like bringing her seashells?"

"Yeah, I try and do that for her. Makes her come out of her room. Otherwise, it is a bit hard to get her to even look out the window. But I did promise her one thing. One day, I'd show her the beauty of Stardust Road with her own eyes. One day."

"That sounds sweet of you… Hey! Maybe one night we can sneak out and I can take some photos? My camera has a powerful lens That might be able to get her motivated to leave her room."

Takumi laughed a bit nervously. "You don't need to do that, really…"

"Hey, you're the first guy that hasn't called me a freak in high school. It is the least I can do."

He looked around. His eyes caught something behind him. "Hey! A food truck's here today. Want me to get you anything?"

"Maybe some fries? I'm in the mood for something salty."

"Okay! Hold on. I'll buy us something to snack on. Be right back!"

Takumi and Arisu waved, the former heading to the food truck. Arisu picked herself up, the dark-green haired female taking a seat on the bench. She got out her camera, fiddling with the lens a bit. A good time to take a few snapshots of Stardust Road. That way, she could get a new screensaver. The highschooler quickly found the lens and stood up, aiming to take a photo of the horizon. The camera scanned the horizon. Ocean in perfect few. She took a few snaps.

From the viewfinder, it displayed a gentle ocean. One far away from the chaotic bustling of the urban civilization. Where mysteries resided beneath the surface. It was may simpler. Far from the sins of humanity. The world was so much more beautiful once isolated in the viewfinder.

"Oh, are you a photographer?" Arisu found herself pulled back into the real world.

Lowering the camera, her view from the viewfinder was changed. Now, she saw a male about her age. Possibly older. He wasn't at all Takumi. In fact, he was quite a… treat to her eyes. Pristine white hair that spiked toward the sides, bits of purple-blue highlights. A Hibiscus trionum would be his flower by appearance alone. And then his eyes, blue like the sea of Stardust Road…

He didn't seem off to her. Nor a student. Not with that grey long-sleeved jacket. He looked like a regular person. In his hands was a bag of food.

"...Sorry!" She realized just how long she was awkwardly staring at the guy. "I, eh, I tend to get lost when I'm with my camera…. It's my favorite hobby."

"Hobby huh… I don't usually see people out here in the day. Mostly during the night." The man then shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Oh no, it's nothing. It is my first time over here at Stardust Road. The view from this place is amazing! I just wish… it wasn't just me and my classmate here."

"You and your classmate?"

She knew exactly why he was slightly puzzled. "Oh right, he's not over here right now. He's currently buying a snack from the food truck back here. We got off of a school and came by to check out the view."

"I see. Well, if you think the view from here is amazing, the one on the hill certainly takes the breath away."

"One on the hill… wait! Do you live up there?!" She just had to ask this guy. "Lucky you! I bet you get to have the best of Stardust Road. I'd total loved to get a photo from up there some time."

"Really now? Well, maybe I can invite you some time."

"Would you now? I-I wouldn't want to intrude…"

Arisu was smiling underneath her medical mask. It was so much easier talking to this stranger. A nice conversation was this interaction. The mysterious boy who lived on the hill. He was quick to reach for his phone.

"Sorry, I have to go now." He apologized.

"No no, it's fine! Maybe… we can meet up some other time. I can show you more photos if you'd like."

"...I'll think about it." He smiled. "Farewell."

Kindly excusing himself, she allowed him to go. Takumi came soon afterward, apologizing for the wait. She was grateful and laughed a bit. For the first time, in quite some time, she felt like taking off her mask outside of a virtual world.

* * *

Inside of the Link VRAINS, Siren logged into a server. A private one, which appeared like a gigantic mansion inside of a large tree. An upgraded treehouse glamoured like a mansion. However, the spiky-hair woman was anything but happy. She was pissed off.

She didn't look up as she held a piece of information. It needed to be given to Compendium as soon as possible. A flick of her wrist summoned the bird as it appeared. Though as she waited, she thought something was off. Her bird came and went, taking the information before she looked up.

The sight struck her with horror.

The state of her tree was a mess. What once was a lush green shading the earth below now seemed ill and dying. Dead branches and leaves littering the ground around the hideaway. Her mansion was also overrun with plant life. It looked as if something broke inside. Despite security protocols.

Siren hissed, her brown eyes changing to yellow. The pink cocktail dress tailed in the wind as she raced inside. She whispered a bit, almost mimicking something and waiting for a reply. Nothing came. No matter how many times she repeated the noise. The ballroom was where she stopped. The wind had died down in the room. Siren's green hair barely moving anymore. Something moved nearby. Her eyes widen, rushing over after hearing someone's coughing. It was underneath some broken wound.

Siren couldn't believe her eyes, seeing one of her young girls, coughing and injured, tears in her eyes. She didn't waste any time in freeing them. Patting them down.

"It is okay. Mother Siren is here. Are you okay my dear?" She asked, cupping the girl's face.

The girl nervously nodded but tensed up. Siren knew why. A slow clap made itself known. As did the intruder. Standing up, Siren turned around, protectively guarding the girl.

"Whoever you are, you have some nerve breaking into my Nest and harming my chicks." Siren hissed out, activating her Duel Disk. "Don't you know what happens when you provoke a mother?"

"A _mother_? Now, that is certainly a title for a manipulative lying woman." A male voice responded from the second floor, using the balcony as their place above the two females. "If you so much loved your followers, then you would come here sooner. Maybe then, more would still have their wings."

Siren's eyes widen before she pulled out a dagger, throwing it right at the figure. He dodged it, before emerging from the shadows. Purple and green hair standing out from the particle face mask. His eyes looking down upon her as he was dressed in white.

"...You Hanoi scum." Siren snapped. "Dragging your filth into my Nest! Your group acting like a coward and harming my chicks and not _**me**_!? You all must have a death wish."

"A death wish, certainly not. I may be a member of the Knights of Hanoi, but I am _not_ wishing ill will on anyone." He looked around. "All I needed from these girls was a bit of information. They refused and I had to take… extreme measures when they choose to strike me. Almost like you did now."

The woman was fighting back a snarl. "Like that's the truth! You filthy bastard! You won't get away with hurting my young!"

"Oh? And how will you do that? From what I can see, you don't stand any chance against winning. It would be best for you to tuck in your wings and flee. Less you want to add another body to the count." He motioned to the quivering young girl, terrified at just seeing him.

"You won't lay a finger on anyone else! You're Dueling me, here and now!" Siren declared.

The Knight smiled before jumping down. "Certainly, but don't say I didn't warn you. Before you perish, I think it is only fair to introduce myself to you, Siren. I am Phantom. And I'll be the last thing you'll ever see."

"Like you will have a chance to defeat me! I'll show you right after I pluck your organs from your body!"

"Duel!"

**{MASTER DUEL - START!}**

**Siren: 4000**

**Vs**

**Phantom: 4000**

"Lady's first! I begin by Summoning Harpie Channeler to my field. With her effect, I discard Harpie Lady 3 to Special Summon Harpie Dancer from my Deck!" The two monsters appeared on the field, both being Winged-Beast monsters.

**Harpie Channeler: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300**

**Harpie Dancer: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000**

"Then I activate the effect of Harpie Dancer! I return a WIND monster to my hand to Normal Summon another WIND from my hand. I use this to Summon the OG Harpie Lady from my hand by returning Channeler!" Harpie Dancer spun around, sending Channeler back as it was replaced by the other monster.

**Harpie Lady: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Normal ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400**

"Harpie Ladies. You are truly a Mother Hen more than a Mother Bear." Phantom commented.

"Appear! Circuits of the future!" Siren ignored him, preparing her Link Summoning. "The Summoning conditions are that I control 2 WIND Monsters. I Set both Harpie Lady and Dancer to the Markers! Link Summon! Come forth, Link-2 Harpie Conductor!"

**Harpie Conductor: LINK-2 WIND Winged-Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 1900 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Next I activate the Field Spell Harpie's Nesting Grounds! Now, if I control a 'Harpie Lady' on my field, I can Special Summon one WIND monster from my Graveyard that has Harpie in its name. I use this to revive Harpie Dancer!" The smaller monster appeared on the field, landing in a zone Conductor pointed to.

* * *

**Harpie's Nesting Grounds**

Field Spell

When this card is activated and you control a "Harpie Lady" monster: Special Summon 1 Harpie Lady from your Graveyard. All Harpie monsters gain 200 ATK/DEF for each Harpie monster you control. You can activate 1 of these effects;

● Special Summon up to 2 "Harpie" monsters with different names from your Graveyard in Defense Position.

● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Your opponent must discard cards equal to the number of monsters they control. Monsters discarded by this effect cannot trigger any effects.

You can only use this effect of "Harpie's Nesting Grounds" once per turn.

* * *

**Harpie Dancer: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000**

"Nesting Grounds gifts my girls with 200 ATK and DEF for each one I control. Since I have Dancer and Conductor on the field, they gain 400 ATK and DEF! Then I activate the Continuous Spell Alluring Mirror Split. I will end my turn with this." Siren placed her last card down, keeping Channeler in her hand.

**Harpie Conductor: LINK-2 WIND Winged-Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 1900 + 400 = 2300 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Harpie Dancer: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1200 + 400 = 1600 DEF: 1000 + 400 = 1400**

Siren knew her game plan. Alluring Mirror Split would replenish her monsters should either of them be destroyed. Plus Nesting Grounds would benefit if her opponent chooses to Special Summon more monsters than her. Harpies like her own were very threatening. Especially once she drew the card from her Deck. Then her Extra Deck could show its full force.

The Knight of Hanoi didn't stand a chance. She grinned. Siren would win for sure. Especially since all the Knights so far used the same Decks.

"I will begin my turn!" He drew a card, looking at it before switching it for a card in his hand. "I start with playing the Field Spell Evil Eye Domain - Pareidolia! When this card is activated, I can add 1 Evil Eye from my Deck to my hand."

"Evil Eye!?" Siren was shocked, hearing an Archetype not associated with the Knights thus far.

"My eyes see everything. There is nothing you can hide from me. Not your Deck, not your identity, nor the true self is hidden under a facade of a mask. Your motherly hen nature is a farce. And I'll expose your true self to the last caged bird." He looked toward the scarred younger female, paralyzed with fear. "I start off with Summoning Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye. When she is successfully summoned, I can add another Evil Eye card from my Deck to my hand."

**Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400**

"Now, let's begin to see true nature. I equip Serziel with Evil Eye of Selene!" The monster soon was equipped with the eye mask, eerily similar to that of Phantom's. "While equipped with Evil Eye of Selene, Serziel's additional effect activates! I destroy one of Special Summoned monsters. I choose to destroy Harpie Conductor!"

"Like that will work! I activate Conductor's effect to destroy my Continuous Spell instead!" Alluring Mirror Split shattered, "But I activate its effect! When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Harpie from my Graveyard. I choose to bring back Harpie Lady herself! And my monsters gain more stats since I control three of them now!"

**Harpie Conductor: LINK-2 WIND Winged-Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2300 + 200 = 2500 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Harpie Dancer: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1600 + 200 = 1800 DEF: 1400 + 200 = 1600**

**Harpie Lady: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Normal ATK: 1300 + 600 = 1900 DEF: 1400 + 600 = 2000**

"You won't break down my flock so easily!" She shouted, only to notice an aura around his monster. "Huh…?"

**Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100 DEF: 1400**

**Siren: 4000**

**Vs**

**Phantom: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Evil Eye of Selene's effect. Whenever my equipped monster uses her effect, I lose 500 LP as she gets that in ATK." He explained, his monster's masked eyes glowing with power before looking to the six cards in hand.

"Oh really? Then you're going to defeat yourself before you'll ever stand a chance against my monsters. What a self-destructing Deck you have."

Phantom just took a card from his hand, revealing it. "I activate the Spell Evil Eye Awakening to Special Summon an Evil Eye monster. Since I control Selene, I can Special Summon one from my Deck instead of my hand or Graveyard. I use this effect to Special Summon Catoblepas, Familiar of the Evil Eye. Selene's activate once again."

**Catoblepas, Familiar of the Evil Eye: Level 3 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 600 DEF: 1900**

**Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600 DEF: 1400**

**Siren: 4000**

**Vs**

**Phantom: 3500 - 500 = 3000**

Phantom then took another card out from the four in his hand. "Since I control an Evil Eye monster, I can Special Summon Basilius, Familiar of the Evil Eye from my hand!"

The humanoid fiend and buffalo-like monster were joined by the serpentine-like monster.

**Basilius, Familiar of the Evil Eye: Level 3 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 400 DEF: 2000**

"Manifest before me, circuits of the future!" Phantom prepared to perform his Link Summon. "Summoning condition have been met! I set all three of my Evil Eye monsters into the markers - Serziel, Basilius, and Catoblepas! Under your watchful eye will your reign begin! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed!"

**Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed: LINK-3 DARK Fiend/Link/Effect ATK: 2600 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"From the Graveyard, I activate Evil Eye of Selene's effect: by paying 1000 LP and banishing a Spell or Trap card, I can set this card back onto the field! I banish Evil Eye Awakening before flipping the Equip Spell and targeting Zerrziel!" Phantom began. "Then I activate Catoblepas' effect to revive itself from the Graveyard to a zone Zerrziel points to."

**Catoblepas, Familiar of the Evil Eye: Level 3 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 600 DEF: 1900**

**Siren: 4000**

**Vs**

**Phantom: 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

The yellow-eyes of the monster stared directly at Siren and her monsters. The woman was clearly uncomfortable. Her three monsters reflected their master's dissatisfied look.

"I activate Zerrziel's effect with Evil Eye of Selene equip and destroy your Harpie Conductor." The Fiend raised its arm, yellow eyes begin to glow.

"Have you forgotten already!? I can activate Conductor's effect to destroy my Field Spell instead!" She declared, the Field Spell shattering on the field.

"True, but it weakens all your flightless birds by its removal. And Zerriel gains attack either way."

**Harpie Conductor: LINK-2 WIND Winged-Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2500 - 600 = 1900 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Harpie Dancer: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1800 -600 = 1200 DEF: 1600 - 600 = 1000**

**Harpie Lady: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Normal ATK: 1900 - 600 = 1300 DEF: 2000 - 600 = 1400**

**Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed: LINK-3 DARK Fiend/Link/Effect ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Siren: 4000**

**Vs**

**Phantom: 2000 - 500 = 1500**

"Like that matters! You're nearly dead! It is three versus one. Your Link Monster may be of higher Rank, but it won't stand a chance against my girls! You'll end your very life before you get me to zero Life Points!" Siren barked.

"That so? **Zerrziel**, attack **Harpie Conductor - Corruption Strike**!" His monster pulled back a punch, before unleashing the strike with a stream of dark energy.

A yellow eye of the monster glow brightly as Harpie Conductor shattered into pieces. As it did, Siren's eyes widen. For a split second, she saw many pairs of yellow eyes staring at her. Flashes of her childhood past by for what flew like minutes. The vision faded, but it may the woman pause for a moment. Siren was taken aback by the sudden vision.

**Siren: 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

**Vs**

**Phantom: 1500**

"It has begun. I attack your **Harpie Dancer** with **Zerrziel** as well!" Siren eyes widen at the declaration.

"What!?"

"When Zerrziel is Link Summoned with a monster that has 2600 ATK or more, my monster gains a second attack per Battle Phase! _**Now Zerrziel!**_" Phantom shouted as his monster destroyed the second monster on her field, the female screaming as it went through.

**Siren: 2800 - 1900 = 900**

**Vs**

**Phantom: 1500**

More of those eyes suddenly enveloped her vision. Almost like they were digging through her memories and mind. It was… sickening to even believe such a thing was happening. Siren couldn't falter now; she couldn't let a Knight of Hanoi win against her.

"That will do for now. I'll set my remaining three cards before ending my turn. Your move, Siren." Phantom stated as his monster returned to its place.

Siren hissed, getting up after the last attack. "You have… some nerve with that monster! You'll pay for that!"

He chuckled a bit. "Sure thing. Love to see try."

"It is my turn. Draw!" Siren checked the card she had drawn.

"Hold it! I activate Zerrziel's effect! Since I activate Evil Eye of Selene's effect, I have to negate the effect of a monster she points to. I choose to negate Catoblepas' effect!" Phantom interrupted her.

Siren looked at the Spell card she had gotten. Then she glanced to the Harpie Conductor in her hand. If this could work… it had to! She had no other choice after what this man had done to her and her flock! It was her duty as the Mother Hen. It was…!

"I Summon Harpie Channeler from my hand! Then I activate her effect by discarding **Harpie Queen's Guard** from my hand to Special Summon a Harpie from my Deck. I use this to Special Summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!" She Summoned the dragon, it roaring as it appeared on the field. "Pet Dragon gains 300 ATK/DEF for each Harpie Lady I control. Then Harpie Channeler's Level becomes Seven while I control a Dragon-Type monster."

* * *

**Harpie Queen's Guard**

Normal Spell

When this card is activated: Add 1 "Harpie Queen" from your Deck to your hand. While this card is in the Graveyard and you control a "Harpie Queen": Banish this card, and if you do; Harpie Queen gains 1000 ATK for each WIND monster on the field.

* * *

**Harpie Channeler: Level 4 + 3 = 7 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300**

**Harpie's Pet Dragon: Level 7 WIND Dragon/Effect ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300 DEF: 2500 + 300 = 2800**

"Two Level 7 monsters… you couldn't possibly be-!"

"Watch me you slimy weasel! Using both Pet Dragon and Channeler, I Overlay both my Level 7 monsters! Fierce beast of the Harpies, I call to you for your aid. XYZ Summon! Descend now! Rank 7 Harpie's Hysteric Phoenix Dragon!" A loud screech came from a leathery dragon descending down.

The dragon appeared more avian-like with large feathery white wings. The main body was a great green while dressed in red armor. Golden eyes shined greatly as it growled. It gathered up a small storm as it descended onto the field.

**Harpie's Hysteric Phoenix Dragon: Rank 7 WIND Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500**

* * *

**Harpie's Hysteric Phoenix Dragon**

Rank 7 **Attribute** WIND

Dragon/XYZ/Effect

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500**

2 Level 7 WIND Monsters

Once per turn, you can discard 1 XYZ Material: Special Summon as many copies of "Harpie Lady" as possible from your Graveyard. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. You cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of the turn, except WIND Monsters. During each of your End Phases, if this card has no XYZ Materials: Destroy this card.

* * *

"Harpie's Hysteric Phoenix Dragon's effect activates! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon as many 'Harpie Lady' monsters from my Graveyard! So return to the field: Harpie Lady Conductor, Channeler, Dancer and Harpie Lady 3!" The four Winged-Beast Monsters returned to the field, joining the last Harpie Lady on the field.

**Harpie Conductor: LINK-2 WIND Winged-Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 1900 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Harpie Channeler: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300**

**Harpie Dancer: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000**

**Harpie Lady 3: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400**

"This is just the start of what I can do! Using the Level 4 Harpie Channeler, Harpie Lady 3 and Harpie Lady, I perform an XYZ Summon! Come forth! Show yourself: Rank 4! Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!" The feathery dragon was joined by another, in the zone, Zarriel was pointing to.

**Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon: Rank 4 WIND Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500**

"Come forth once more! Circuits of our evolution! The Summoning conditions are at least 2 WIND Monsters! I can use my Link 2 Harpie Conductor and Harpie Dancer as materials to set into the markers! Ruler of the nation, your egotist and elegance and known to all! Link Summon! Link-3, Harpie Elegance Queen!"

**Harpie Elegance Queen: LINK-3 WIND Winged-Beast/LINK/Effect ATK: 2000 [MARKER(S): Top, Left and Bottom-Right]**

A long-green haired Harpie appeared on the field. She was wearing a red and blue bodysuit. Both her wings were golden just like the crown upon her head.

* * *

**Harpie Elegance Queen**

LINK-3 **Attribute** WIND

Winged-Beast/Link/Effect

**ATK: 2000**

**[MARKER(S): Top, Left and Bottom-Right]**

2+ WIND Monsters

(This card is treated as "Harpie Queen" while on the field) This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while on the field or in the GY. If you control a WIND XYZ Monster - you can place this card so that it points to that monster. You can only use each of the following effects of "Harpie Elegance Queen" once per turn.

● All "Harpie" monsters you control gain 1000 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" on your field.

● If another face-up "Harpie" monster(s) you control is returned to your hand (except during the Damage Step): You can destroy 1 card on the field.

* * *

"Harpie Elegance Queen can Summon herself to a zone other than the Extra Monster Zone only when I control a WIND-Attribute XYZ Monster. That isn't all! I activate the second effect of Harpie Queen's Guard. By banishing that Spell, Harpie Elegance Queen gains 1000 ATK for each WIND-Attribute Monster on my field. Since there are three of them, she gains 3000 ATK!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Counter Trap Evil Eye Retribution! This negates your Spell's effect while I control an Evil Eye monster!" The winds around Harpie Elegance Queen vanished.

**Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed: LINK-3 DARK Fiend/Link/Effect ATK: 3100 + 500 = 3600 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Siren: 900**

**Vs**

**Phantom: 1500 - 500 = 1000**

"But that won't save you now! I directly attack you with Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon! And thanks to its effect, you cannot target this monster with any effects, so this attack will go throw and end you!" Siren declared as her monster flew toward the Knight of Hanoi. "Burn to a crisp!"

The dragon unleashed its burning green fire. Directly striking Phantom. Siren smiled. She had one! She had defeated him. A wave of relief went through her body.

"That's what you get for hurting my young…"

"Really? That was your best shot?" Her eyes snapped open, seeing Phantom still standing.

"What!? But I-! I directly attacked you! You have no way of stopping it!" She exclaimed.

"While I couldn't stop your dragon's attack, I was able to activate my Continuous Trap: Evil Eye Deception. When my opponent declares an attack, I take no damage from the attack and if I have Evil Eye of Selene on the field, I gain LP equal to the equipped monster's attack. Since I activated both Evil Eye Retribution and Evil Eye Deception, my monster gains 1000 ATK and I only lose 1000 HP. Yet due to Deception, I don't drop down to zero!"

* * *

**Evil Eye Deception**

Continuous Trap

When your opponent declares an attack while you control an "Evil Eye" monster: Negate the attack. If the attack is negated while "Evil Eye of Selene" on the field; Gain LP equal to the equipped monster's ATK. You can only activate the effect of "Evil Eye Deception" once per turn.

* * *

**Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed: LINK-3 DARK Fiend/Link/Effect ATK: 3600 + 500 = 4100 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Siren: 900**

**Vs**

**Phantom: 1000 + 4100 = 5100 - 1000 = 4100**

Siren's heart skipped a beat. Phantom had just… recovered his LP. She had frozen at just that prospect.

"That was a wonderful fight, but it won't last for long. Then I activate Evil Eye Decree! While I control Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed, all your monsters must declare a battle with Zerrziel! That means, your time is up Siren!" Harpie Elegance Queen flew toward the Link-3 Fiend.

* * *

**Evil Eye Decree**

Normal Trap

Activate when you control Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed: All monsters must battle Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed if able to. If "Evil Eye of Selene" is equipped, the monster attacking Zerrziel is banished at the end of the Battle Phase. You can only activate 1 "Evil Eye Decree" once per turn.

* * *

**Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed: LINK-3 DARK Fiend/Link/Effect ATK: 4100 + 500 = 4600 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Siren: 900**

**Vs**

**Phantom: 4100 - 500 = 3600**

"No…" Siren was shaking. The many yellow eyes growing more and more in her vision. Peering into her very soul. "Nonononono… _**No!**_"

Zerrziel swung her fist, unleashing dark energy as the yellow eyes around the body were glowing a bright yellow. Harpie Elegance Queen was destroyed. The residing attack shot straight threw Siren. The woman let out a horrific scream.

**Siren: 900 - 2600 = 0**

**Vs**

**Phantom: 3600**

**{WINNER - Phantom}**

Siren was shaking, the Duel Monsters fading away. All but Zerrziel. The Link Monster floated as her master walked forward. Siren was defeated, head toward the ground in pure shock. She was barely away from everything around her. The slight touch of a hand to her check snapped her out of it. The woman's eyes widen as Phantom grabbed her chin, making her meet him in the eyes.

"Looks like I win this time. At last, I would have loved to see what you could become. But I am a man of my word." Phantom raised his other hand. "Savor this moment. Because I'll be the last man you'll ever see alive."

He released her as he stepped back. Zerrziel then appeared before him. The female Fiend unleashing a stream of yellow and black energy right at Siren. She released a horrific, animalistic scream. It seemed to last for a very second, before Siren collapse to the ground. The Harpie Duelist fading away into pixels. Lost to the wind. Gone.

"Such a shame. If only she would have listened." Phantom stated as his monster vanished from the field.

The sound of a sniffling young girl caught his attention. Oh right. He looked at saw the cowering young avatar. She was curled up on the floor. Short blonde hair and bright pink eyes. A little child afraid after seeing her dear leader wiped away like the rest. The Knight of Hanoi paused for a few moments. Seeing how teary-eyed she was, not even having enough willpower to flee. She seemed resigned to her fate.

Phantom took a step forward. She flinched, pulling her legs to her body. The young girl forced herself to look away.

"Now now, you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. At least not yet." His one visible eye turned yellow. Words reached the young girl as she looked up. "I'll let you live, scamper away to survive at least another day. As long as you do one little thing for me."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her up. She yelped, shaking on her feet. He pulled the Duel Disk closer to him. Then he forced his hand on her chin, making her look directly at him.

"I need you to deliver a message. One to a Duelist Siren was acquainted with. Get this to Rosebud, and I'll let you live. If not, well…" His yellow eyes began to shimmer with that strange energy. "...Consider yourself dead, little harpie girl."

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

Link VRAINS suddenly shuts down, causing everyone to spend some time in real life. Cross Nine happens to be one such person, where he decides to spend some time with a friend. During that time, he reminisces about a moment where he failed his family in the past. Meanwhile, something begins to stir in Link VRAINS.

Find out in _**Episode 12 - Lingering Ember**_

* * *

**Now here is where Phantom, a member of the Knights of Hanoi, has finally made his debut. Debut as is basically destroy a whole entire server and defeating Siren in a single Duel. Also, rip Siren. She will forever be a side character and had to go. At least she got to show off some fanmade Harpie Cards. As did Phantom with the Evil Eyes; like, as soon as the Evil Eyed monsters were announced, I was like: I have to make a character using them. There isn't a reason why I couldn't. **

**Also, Arisu is slowly starting to get pulled into the canon events as the Another/Deleted Arc. Now here is where things will begin to cross over. Though one question still remains: Why would Arisu/Rosebud be dragged into this conflict? And whatever was released and is hiding inside of her Duel Disk? Is an Ignis?**

**Or better yet, my question is coming from the future: Whenever will I finally have Yusaku and Arisu just reveal their identities to each other so they can finally talk!?**

**Well, that's all I really have to say without giving anyway spoilers. I'll see you all next time. I just wrote a recent batch of episodes, but I'm going to comb through them again and make sure to space the episodes out. Hope you're all excited for what's to come.**

* * *

**Fun**** Facts**

**Originally I wasn't exactly intending for much to happen with Takumi and Arisu hanging out by Stardust Road. I think the original plan was for them to encounter Yusaku there. But I changed it up. Plus it was a good moment for Arisu and Ryoken to interact, even if they didn't really fully introduce each other yet. The scene was also good to have a bit more of in real life sections.**

**I wasn't comfortable for having Phantom dueling anyone from Compendium just yet, so I went back to find a minor character. But I did want it to affect the plot in some way, so Siren was chosen. That and I could use Harpie cards. Hopefully, that was right. **


	12. Lingering Ember

The suddenly massive shutdown of Link VRAINS out of nowhere was certainly an event. It meant a lot to the mass public. Whatever happened, Rass and Rosey seemed to have an idea. At least somewhat, anyway. Masked away as a 'server' upgrade, Cross kept checking on the messages from Compendium. Something was going on to keep them online. He decided to check again when his bus reached a stop.

_[So let me get this straight._

_After you somehow managed to "capture"_

_A new Link Monster, your Deck changed!? - Pastrybee]_

_[Yep. I'd send you pictures, but I don't want_

_To risk anything. But I got these new "Rose Dragon" monsters_

_In my Deck now. - Rosey.]_

_[Weird. I've never heard of "Rose Dragon" monsters. - Pastrybee]_

_[They came with the "Ghost Garden Rose Dragon."_

_I swear this is getting weird. - Rosey]_

Cross had been aware of his ghosting for some time. Though now it seemed like a good time to drop in.

_[Do you think those monsters came from the _

_Tear-thing Solarflare talked about? - Cross Nine]_

_[I… uh, I don't know! I don't know anything about_

_Dimensional Tears, Cyberse Monsters: I just_

_Don't Know! - Rosey]_

_[Rosey… - Cross Nine]_

_[...Sorry, I haven't been able to sleep well._

_Not with what's going on. - Rosey]_

_[Really? Is that why Rass is handling all the_

_Data for us? - Pastrybee]_

_[Yeah… G2G. Time with family. I think I_

_Need a proper break. - Pastrybee]_

_[Okay then. Go and get some rest._

_Bye Rosey! - Pastrybee]_

Cross noticed the icon change on Rosey's profile, signaling her going off the grid. It left him and Pastrybee online. He glanced up and noticed he had two more stops left. Then he could get off and get back to business.

_[Rosey seemed stressed out; whatever did they_

_Find inside the data from SOL? - Pastrybee]_

_[Not sure. I can try and see if Siren knows._

_She's usually in the loop. - Cross Nine]_

_[IDK. Didn't you nearly get killed the last_

_Time you waltzed into the Nest? - Pastrybee]_

_[-_- _

_It was an accident. - Cross Nine]_

_[Either way, if you ever step a foot in the Nest, she will rip you to shred._

_Just be careful, okay?_

_I don't think any of us want you arrested again. - Pastrybee]_

Cross grinned underneath his grey hood, covering himself from being easily recognizable. He noticed that he was at the stop. Shooting one quick text to Bee, he paid the driver as he stepped off.

The streets of Vindi City were as busy as ever in this district. It wasn't too far from the city's famous tourist attraction: The Kastle Estuary. A sight to behold, though sadly he was not stopping by there for this afternoon. Instead, he was heading to one of his favorite hangouts. It was about time for the games to begin. Being late wasn't Cross' style.

His destination soon came over the horizon. The flashy interior and neon lights would catch anyone's attention on the road. The lights drew in customers to the business after all. Luckily tonight, it looked like things were slow enough to not draw in attention. He used the chance to enter before anyone could notice.

"Welcome to River's Dealers!" The cashier greeted Cross as he entered the establishment. The same cashier recognizing him immediately. "Ah! Are you here for today's special shipment?"

Cross flashed a member's card as he swiped a card pack from a stand to pay for it. The cashier nodded and while seemingly counting the money in the register, slide something with the receipt once the transaction went through. Cross quickly moved to the back and out of the camera sight. There, he ripped the card over and scanned it to a hidden door. It quickly opened and allowed him inside.

He took a quick look at the card. "Never thought they'd get to use Time Wizard."

"Cross~! You finally arrived!" A woman shouted from the hidden room, where a round table of people was gathered.

The woman was clearly older than him, having her purple hair tied into a flowing high ponytail with amber eyes and highlights on her bangs. She was dressed in an empire gown, golden and brightly glistering like the emerald necklace around her neck. Left to rest on her chair was a long black jacket.

"Karissa… what a surprise!" He exclaimed. "I thought you weren't gambling anymore?"

"Oh, Cross. You know how lucrative it is; besides, you're forever my rival when it comes to the game." She chuckled as he sat down at the table. "You're the best guy at the table."

"Am not!" Cross nervously shifted gazes with some of the other men.

Cross finally lowered the hood of his jacket, revealing his bright orange hair, bangs sweeping and covering his left eye from view, keeping his bright yellow intact. His skin was a bit tan and he looked around the table.

"Shall we get to the main event?" He inquired, pulling out his starting bet and putting it into the pot in the center. "Deal me in."

* * *

To say the events of the gambling tonight were fruitless was not entirely false. He managed to break even while Karissa got to getting double of her initializing betting by the end of the night. It was a nice stress reliever for the group. These sorts of events rarely happened anymore. Not since the police began to crack down on the activity. Which was why the places to meet up were becoming more and more secretive.

"I must say, your skills have been improving." Karissa nudged the male, the duo was the last to leave the shop and began walking down the road together. "You're not as bad as you used to be."

"Really? Because I thought I noticed you starting to count the Decks. Otherwise, I would have won the last one." Cross grinned, poking her mind mentally at that statement.

"Knock it off! You're such a card!"

They laughed at the last part.

"Though I must say, I really must thank you for what you've done. You've made these nights all the more enjoyable." Karissa brushed some bangs aside. "You're even going to drive me home tonight when you live across town."

"What can I say? I can't allow a lady like yourself to be alone at this time of night." He stopped at her card, getting to the keys and opening the passenger's side. "After you."

"Such a gentleman. You never stop amazing me." She smiled once they were both inside, him in the driver's seat.

"Same place as usual, right?" Cross asked.

"Of course. Where else would I be?" Karissa giggled as Cross started the drive.

The drive started off normally, Cross and Karissa starting off silently as they began to head to their destination. Soon enough, he was aware of Karissa's gaze over at him from the side.

"...Something happen at your place?" He decided to play it safe; usually, Karissa never had that sort of gloomy look on her way home.

"I…" She sighed, hand on her chin as she returned to looking at the passing landscape outside. "My brother came home."

"Your brother…" It took a few moments for Cross to recall her brother. He soon remembered the young man who used to be glaring daggers whenever Cross came by the house. "Oh! You mean… Carnus, right?"

She nodded, the sad look on her face distorting the purple and green makeup on her face. "Yeah, I never thought I'd see him again after the accident. That car wreck and subsequent surgery damaged his eyes; it is a relief that nothing else was damaged but since then… he's been unable to see me anymore."

"I know this is going to sound rude, but figuratively or literally?" Cross asked before noticing the sudden glare from the woman. "Okay, going to assume literally. So the crash took his sight."

"Carnus… ever since that event five years ago, he hasn't been completely the same. I mean, I knew once his eyes were gone, he'd have to adjust. I mean he has, over at my grandparent's house. But he transferred to live with me for some reason and I… I've never prepared for that."

"Really, but didn't he come home with you after the crash?" Cross was confused, and even more so when Karissa shook her head.

"My parents wanted nothing to do with him. They saw his blindness as a weakness and they were grieving over my youngest sister's death. They were struck by despair that I found them willing to rid of their own son. Thankfully my grandparents stepped in and took him in. And once my parents went overseas and left the house to me, he came back and…" She was conflicted.

Cross could tell how she was struggling to go on. He took a risk to say something, hoping to help ease the burden. "I can't imagine how it must feel. He still loves you though, right? Like, you're still siblings after all. If he was willing to move back with you, then he still holds some sort of feelings for you."

"I...Guess you're right." She straightened herself up in the seat. "I could never stop loving Carnus, no matter what happens. Though after all these years, something always bugged me."

"What would that be?" By then, Cross had pulled into the driveway. They were just in the car talking now.

"Something about the crash… didn't seem right. The fact my youngest sister died despite the rest of my family surviving, Carnus looking his sight despite not even facing the window once its crashed: something never sat right with that accident. But whom am I kidding? It was an accident and I still haven't gotten over it." Karissa unlocked the door and stepped out, Cross doing so as well. "Thanks for driving me home."

"Not a problem. Happy to help out after what you've done for me. Just let me know if you or Carnus need any help." He winked and handed her the keys. "Let Carnus know I said hi."

"Of course… Oh, wait! I got something for a gentleman like yourself." She dug into her jacket before pulling out three cards. "These are for you."

"These are for me?" He took them and took a look at them. They didn't seem like regular cards; at least due to the lighting of being outside late at night.

"Please take them. I got them from a close friend. I'll see you next time Cross. Think you can make it to dinner sometime soon?" She kissed his cheek before leaving him outside.

Cross was blushing when she went up to the stairs. Leaving him a bit out of it. That was until he felt the cold pattering of rain to start coming down. Grumbling, he shoved the cards away and rushed to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

_[Are you still in love with that woman? - Pastrybee]_

_[Karissa is NOT just some woman!_

_She is a close friend of mine. _

_Nothing more. - Cross Nine]_

_[Right. ;) - Pastrybee]_

_[Bee I swear if you start spamming this chat_

_I'm leaving for good this time. - Cross Nine]_

_[Like you could ever hate me? _

_We're partners in crime! _

_:D - Pastrybee]_

_[Hey, mind me asking you a quick question._

_I'd ask Rass or Rosey, but they aren't here. - Cross Nine]_

_[Sure. Hit me up with that sweet syrup. - Pastrybee]_

_[Bee, please can you stop that talk?_

_I'm starting to feel sick. - Cross Nine]_

_[Fine, what did you get from your girl? - Pastrybee]_

_[I got three cards and I'm not sure what to make of them._

_But you're a card expect of sorts. _

_They go as follows: _

_Swing of Memories_

_Call of the Haunted_

_Return from a Different Dimension._

_These sound like Siren's messaging style, right? - Cross Nine]_

_[..._

_They do. But I don't know what to make of them._

_You got these from your girl, right?_

_I don't know if you're dating a girl from the Nest_

_Or this is from a third party. - Pastrybee]_

_[I'm going to stay a bit cautious._

_See if I can get Karissa to tell me what they mean._

_Because something wasn't right. - Cross Nine]_

_[Seriously, it seems like ever since this whole_

_Hanoi shit went down, our lives have changed._

_I'm not exactly happy about this change._

_Hopefully, Rass and Rosey can find out what's going on. - Pastrybee]_

_[Yeah, but I do worry…_

_About Rosey I mean. - Cross Nine]_

_[Huh? What makes you say that? - Pastrybee]_

_[I know she means well._

_Hell, she's changed my life after she kicked my ass._

_But, I do fear that things are starting to get to her._

_She's starting to get sleep deprived. - Cross Nine]_

_[Is she? She never seems that way when we chat._

_Like - at all. How could you tell? - Pastrybee]_

_[I used to work in the medical industry as a nurse. _

_Usually, I could diagnose somebody over the phone by their voice._

_If the ailment or injury wasn't physical._

_But that's in the past now._

_What I'm saying is that Rosey hasn't been taking proper care of herself._

_And I'm starting to get concerned. - Cross Nine.]_

_[Wow. 0.0 Never thought you'd be a man of the medical field._

_Do you believe that? - Pastrybee]_

_[I'm certain. But I don't know how to bring it up._

_I'd feel like I'd pry too much into her IRL though. - Cross Nine]_

_[I think you should try and talk to her about that._

_We are all a team after all. Having our leader be…_

_Compromised wouldn't be good. - Pastrybee]_

_[I'll try, but don't count on her accepting it well - Cross Nine]_

* * *

One thing Cross hated was getting soaking wet. Especially at night. Water on the body plus chilly weathered spelled disaster. He was quick to just get out of his clothing and shower without a second thought. His apartment was a moderate size for a male his age. That and he was the only one residing in the space. It was pretty much a basic apartment. Nothing too major was done to change it.

Stepping out from the shower, Cross was humming to himself before pausing. Something in the mirror caught his attention. He was quick to dry off his hair and face before taking a closer look. Everything was normal, even with his bangs sweeping over one eye, leaving the other in view. It wasn't until he looked closer did he see it. Something crawling on the wall behind him.

"Spider!" He screamed, wiping up the remainings after smashing it against the wall. "Damn it, why do they always have to come and scare me like that!?"

Throwing away the remains, he changed into a casual white shirt and black sweatpants, taking a moment to sit down and check out the news. It wasn't much in terms of the local news. Common things flooded the casters and it was getting boring. But then something caught his attention. One seemingly coming from the local hospital.

"...It was a strange thing. One moment she was healthy and fine, and then next she was unresponsive. It is almost like she fell into a coma on the spot!" One of the witnesses said to the reporter.

"A coma on the spot?" Cross tried to think of any condition like that from his memory; nothing came up.

"Do you believe she could be a victim of the Another Incident?" The reporter asked.

"I don't think so; the Another Incident only happens in Den City."

Now, this was interesting but concerning. Cross had a feeling that Rosey might be in Den City. Perhaps he should try and check up on her.

* * *

A dragon was stirring. It was bathing in a pool of light, content in its basking rays and warmth. Not far from it, Solarflare was sitting down on a rock. One hand scrolling through footage of Link VRAINS and the other resting in a smaller pool of light.

He was mostly covered by a shroud of sorts, only revealing a portion of his face. He was still bitter about that loss. How Rosebud somehow managed to Link Summon a Cyberse Dragon from a Dimensional Tear. Something no one except himself was supposed to possess. Only him and that blasted-!

The realization struck him, causing him to slam his submerged fist down deeper in the pool. Distantly, he could feel the sizzling anger of his dragon grow more with that realization.

"Of course _it_ would get involved. _It_ would have gifted her that ability, of course, _it_ would." He was fighting back an inhumane snarl from his throat. "And if _**it gifted her the ability so soon**_, then we don't have much time."

Photon Dragon and Supernova Dragon roared in agreement. Both of them were itching to Duel again.

"I hear you two, but I need time to recover from that attack." He winced slightly. Feeling the pain still present; it would be a bit more time before he fully recovered. "We will need to find Rosebud once more; if she allows _it_ to fully recover, all will be over."

Something of the footage caught his eye. A Knight of Hanoi. They were a group he was intimately aware of. They were hunting and destroying Ignis. One of them, in particular, caught his eye.

"Revolver…" The name rolled off his tongue; the leader and figurehead of the whole operation.

Solarflare could feel the contentment that his dragons had toward Revolver. They have shared those feelings. Yet if Revolver was truly remarkable as what the rare footage he had claimed, then perhaps…

He grinned.

* * *

"Now remember, you need to take these at least twice a week. Do that for a few weeks and if you don't get better, you can have your money back." Cross said to a patient, handing them over a prescription paper.

"Thank you so much." The elderly patient bowed and left the office, leaving Cross alone in his white doctor's coat.

Cross sighed, having taken care of another patient for the clinic. He was just relieved things were slow today. He could always take a break in his position. Which he did, stepping outside without his coat and taking a quick breather from things.

His practice was a bit illegal in some cases, considering his previous history. But it was a lot cheaper than many other places; enough to sway those who were recommended by friends or family. He tried to keep it on the down-low. For many reasons. One was to simply not go to jail. The others were more personal. Still, it just kept him afloat enough to get the bare minimum and then enough to gamble away. He was content with this kind of life.

Still, he couldn't help but know the demons that were apart of his past. He was no fool; he just acted that way to forget what happened back then. Being responsible for a kid… he had a chance to adopt his own nephew. Finding his nephew in the hospital scared him; he wasn't ready to raise a kid, nor did he feel worthy. Not with the record he had and the disdain his grandparents had toward him. He could still recall the bitter argument over who would have custody over the child.

* * *

"_No! I won't let you have him! Not after what you have done!" The look of his father's face still startled him, the anger, the fury in his eyes._

"_But-!" Cross tried to explain his side of the story, just so they could understand why he couldn't-!_

"_What would Mikasa think!? You're a disgrace our family!"_

_Even with his father's yelling, what broke him the most was his mother's face. The pure grief in losing her daughter and son-in-law. He couldn't bear to break her heart. Not after failing Mikasa. He glanced over to the sleeping child on the bed. His nephew was there, unaware of the bitter hatred and inferno of emotions outside. Hell, the kid hadn't even seen him yet. Cross didn't even know if the kid would even… like him. _

_Cross lowered his arms, ending his protest. They curled up into fists as he ignored the eyes of both his parents looking at him. He could feel the pain of being disowned and forgotten, but he needed to set the record straight. If not for his own closure, but for Mikasa's sake._

"_Listen... I'm sorry I couldn't save Mikasa's or her husband's life… but you can have him." He felt himself relinquishing the argument and conceding into his elder's demands. "But just promise me one thing; don't let him know about me. Please! He has… he's going to suffer enough."_

_He stopped his mother from saying anything. Just turning and running off, trying to subdue the tears leaking from his face._

_That would be the last time he ever saw his family or even had contact with them._

* * *

"Crying out here, something must really be troubling you." Cross' eyes snapped open, looking to find Karissa at his doorstep, carrying a potted flower with a grocery bag. Her caring face knew barely anything about his own turmoil. "Is everything alright?"

He wiped the tears away, trying to put a strong face. "...Sorry. I was… reminiscing about my family… or my more like my former family."

"Oh right, I forgot… you told me once before that they disowned you… are you thinking about your nephew still?" She lightly questioned, not expecting an answerback. "I know I shouldn't pry, but…"

"No, it's fine." He was sharp with his response. "I… sometimes I… I think of what could have been. If the kid's been well, or if he even remembers me."

"Have you not been keeping in touch? I mean, I'm not the one to say that, considering how my brother and I are."

He shook his head. "I've cut off all ties from them and I know my nephew doesn't live in town. I just hope he's living a normal life. I just sometimes wonder how he'd think of me… knowing if I existed. Would he hate me? If I was the one responsible for..."

"Well, I'm not a therapist, but maybe someday you'll meet the kid. If you do, then you can get your answer." Karissa and Cross then heard the ring of his phone. "Oh! Sorry, I should go."

"Not to worry. Stay safe Karissa." Cross forced himself to smile, watching her walk off. Still, his thoughts lingered on that child, his own nephew. He was still wondering if his nephew was okay. But maybe, staying distant was the best choice.

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

Celebrating Link VRAINS returning online, a Duel between Sigrún and Sparrow is held for the public to watch! The match goes as intended, but upon its completion, an eclipse suddenly overshadows the main event area. Then, an unexpected foe enters the scene…!?

Find out in _**Episode 13 - Dawn of the Eclipse**_

* * *

**Just like a Pastrybee's Chapter, here comes a Cross Nine centric one almost out of nowhere. (Though we don't get to know his real-life identity just yet.) I needed there to be time to flesh him out and give us a break from the main plot. And what better way than give him his very own chapter? I know Rass still hasn't gotten his own chapter, but since Pastrybee and Cross Nine are more supporting characters, I thought they deserved to get chapters first. **

**Here I get to expand on the world through Cross Nine by a new city: Vindi City! I wasn't totally sold on the fact all of VRAINS has basically been confined to Den City (then again, I'm not a writer for Yugioh so I don't know if they just did it out of convenience or out of obligation). I just wanted a new location and this fan fiction does so. Including kind of foreshadowing future events while mainly taking a breather from the main plot. And that includes putting in filler! Doesn't everyone love filler?! Plus I wanted to put a bit more of IRL stuff, but I'm trying to pace the plot. Hopefully, this is a good breather chapter. Maybe if you'd like, you can tell me if things are feeling like they're going at a nice pace.**

**In other news, did anyone see the new Aroma support?! Konami has finally graced the game with brand new Aromage cards. One that I will definitely be using in the new future. (But I already wrote a duel with Rosebud prior to this release, so most likely in the next Duel she's in I'll be debuting the new cards. The pain of writing Chapters ahead of time.) Now all I need is an easy card to access the Aroma Spells and I'll be set.**

**And they just announced an upcoming structure deck for the Shaddoll Archetype. Which happens to be another one of my favorite Archetypes. I'm pretty excited to see what is to come. **

**That is enough of my ramblings for now. Sadly I got no real fun facts for the chapter. It was a pretty straightforward chapter. Next time we're going to take things up a notch. I'll see everyone then!**


	13. Dawn of the Eclipse

Link VRAINS was bustling with energy. Everyone on the public servers was giddy with excitement. For today, a Duel was being publicized and hosted by SOL Technologies themselves. It was mainly to advertise some of the upcoming features. What got everyone excited were the two Duelists heading the main match. Sigrún and Sparrow, the 3rd and 6th highest-ranked Charisma Duelists on the platform. It was a perfect event to welcome Sparrow back.

In the crowd, Forecaster was busy trying to find a spot to view the match live. There were lots of players online. Everyone wanted to witness the Duel online. He was somewhat surprised. Even after Dueling Sparrow, nobody was treating him any differently. What that good? He was not sure. At least Forecaster felt at ease. No swarm was crowding around him. All people wanted was to watch the broadcast.

He looked around and managed to find a spot. One where people weren't shouldering to shoulder. It was nearby one of the bigger monitors. The countdown timer had reached zero. That means the show was about to begin.

"Everyone~! Thank you for waiting!" Sigrún waved to the crowd. "We just needed to finish some things up. I hope you weren't waiting like long!"

"Let us begin our battle! Hope you're all ready!" Sigrún and Sparrow activated their Duel Disks.

"Let's Duel!" Everyone shouted, initiating the Duel.

**{Master Duel - START!}**

**Sigrún: 4000**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 4000**

"Lady's first! I begin by Summoning Crusadia Arboria to the field. Construct yourselves before me, circuits of evolution! The Summoning Conditions are 1 Crusadia monster. I Set Crusadia Arboria to the markers! Link Summon! Come forth! Link-1, Crusadia Magius!" An elven woman was replaced by a small wizard, pointing to a zone behind it.

**Crusadia Magius: LINK-1 LIGHT Spellcaster/Link/Effect ATK: 100 [MARKER(S): Bottom]**

"From my hand, I activate Crusadia Leonis' effect! I Special Summon him to the Crusadia Magius' zone in defense position. Then I activate Magius' effect - I add a Crusadia monster to my hand. Leonis then boosts my Link Monster's effect by its own!" The lion jumped onto the field, letting out a roar as Sigrún added a card to her hand.

**Crusadia Leonis: Level 3 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600**

**Crusadia Magius: LINK-1 LIGHT Spellcaster/Link/Effect ATK: 100 + 1200 = 1300 [MARKER(S): Bottom]**

"Construct yourself once more, circuits of evolution! The Summoning conditions are two effect monsters, including a Crusadia monster. I Set both Crusadia Magius and Crusadia Leonis to the markers. Link Summon! Come forth, my general of beasts! Link-2, Crusadia Regulex!" A large lion leaped out to the ground, main constructed of fire.

**Crusadia Regulex: LINK-2 LIGHT Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 1000 [MARKER(S): Top and Bottom]**

"Then, I activate the effect of Crusadia Maximus to Special Summon itself to Crusadia's zone in defense position. And while Maximus gives Regulex attack power, I can add a Crusadia Spell or Trap to my hand. I choose to activate the card I searched out - Crusadia Revival! This gives my Regulex 500 attack as well!" (3h)

**Crusadia Maximus: Level 4 LIGHT Psychic/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

**Crusadia Regulex: LINK-2 LIGHT Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 1000 + 1600 + 500 = 3100 [MARKER(S): Top and Bottom]**

"I set a card and end my turn. Now, I passed the turn to you. Give us a show Sparrow!" Sigrún held onto two cards.

Sparrow nodded, turning toward the crowd. "Alright, everyone! Let's see this action take flight! I draw! I begin by playing the Field Spell Fandora, the Flying Furtress before Summoning Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire!"

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire: Level 3 EARTH Warrior/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 500**

"I activate Beat's effect to Special Summon a monster from my hand. I Special Summon Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire from my hand. Since I had Special Summoned a Fur Hire, I activate Beat's effect to add a Fur Hire to my hand. Then I activate Helmer's effect to Special Summon Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire!" The Aqua-type monster was joined by a flying bird wielding a sniper rifle. "Sagitta's effect activates! When she's Special Summon, I inflict 500 damage for each Fur Hire I control other than Sagitta! Since I control Beat and Helmer, Sagitta inflicts 1000 damage to you directly. Then I use Helmer's effect to discard Recon, Scout Fur Hire and draw a card."

The Winged-Beast raised her rifle. Reticle aimed, the bird fired two shots at Sigrún. The female Duelist flinched twice, her avatar quickly visually showing the damage before repairing itself.

**Sigrún: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 4000**

"Manifest before me! Circuits of evolution align! The Summoning Conditions are that I have three monsters with different typings. I Set Beat, Helmer, and Sagitta to the markers! Link Summon! Esteemed warrior wielding your blade, slay your enemies in the name of justice! LINK-3 Folgo, Justice Fur Hire!" A wolf wielding a longsword appeared, slicing through a storm of cherry blossom before howling into the air.

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire: LINK-3 DARK Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2400 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Folgo's effect activates! I can Special Summon a 'Fur Hire' monster to my field that is a type different than the three monsters I used for his Link Summon. I choose to Special Summon Rafale, Champion Fur Hire!" A dragon appeared on the field, letting out a cry as it did.

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200**

"Rafale's effect activates! When he is Special Summoned, I excavate cards from my Deck equal to the number of 'Fur Hire' monsters I control before adding 1 to my hand. Since I control Folgo, I get excavate one and add it to my hand!" Sparrow's top card was Seal. "I add Seal to my hand and shuffle my Deck."

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell Metsys, Guild Fur Hire! Now we fight! I attack Regulex with Folgo!" The Continuous Spell showed Sagitta, Dyna, Wiz, and Rafale in a building of sorts.

* * *

**Metsys, Guild Fur Hire**

Continuous Spell

You can only control 1 "Metsys, Guild Fur Hire" on your side of the field. During the Damage Step, when a Fur Hire monster you control declares an attack: that monster gains 1000 attack for each Fur Hire monster you control until the end of the Battle Phase.

* * *

"What are you doing!? Regulex has more attack that your monster!" Sigrún shouted.

"This! I activate Metsys' effect! When I control a Fur Hire monster, it gains 1000 ATK for every Fur Hire monster I control! Since I control both Folgo and Rafale, my Link Monster surpasses yours with the additional 2000 ATK!" His monster growled, about to strike through the other Beast-Link Monster. "_**Justice Slash!**_"

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire: LINK-3 DARK Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2400 + 2000 = 4400 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"I won't allow such an attack to destroy one of my mighty generals! I activate the effect of Crusadia Arboria to protect Regulex from destruction!"

"Yes, but you still take the damage!" The slash went through the lion, even as it remained standing.

**Sigrún: 3000 - 1300 = 1700**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 4000**

"I will place two cards face down and end my turn. At this moment, Folgo's attack returns to normal." Sparrow glanced at the two monsters in his hand.

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire: LINK-3 DARK Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 4400 - 2000 = 2400 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Not bad Sparrow! Your combo game has really improved!" Sigrún complimented her opponent. "However, I won't all you such an easy victory!"

"I wasn't expecting anything less! Show me what you got Sigrún!"

"Of course, I draw!" Sigrún looked at the monster card she drew. "Exactly what I needed. Watch this! I Special Summon Crusadia Reclusia to a zone a Link Monster points too!"

**Crusadia Reclusia: Level 3 FIRE Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 400 DEF: 2000**

"Wait! But Regulex doesn't have any open zones… unless-!" Sparrow's eyes widen as the Spellcaster appeared at the zone above Folgo. The Beast-monster tilting its head in confusion.

"Crusadia monsters can Special Summon themselves a zone a Link Monster points to on my field. That means when you summoned your Link-3 Folgo, you opened up space! Then I activate Reclusia's effect! When it is Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, I can destroy 1 card you control and a Crusadia I control! I choose to destroy both Reclusia and your Link Folgo!" Her Spellcaster began to charge a spell, surrounding itself and the Link-3 monster.

"Not so fast! I activate Rafale's effect! By discarding a Fur Hire from my hand, your monster effect is negated! I discard Bravo to negate the effect! _**Champion's Ballet!**_" The dragon snarled, slicing the sword at Reclusia to negate the effect.

Sigrún noticed how her monster remained, even when the effect was negated. "I see… From my hand, I Summon another Crusadia Arboria from my hand. Open yourselves once more, circuits of the future! The Summoning Condition requires 2 Effect monsters, including a Crusadia monster. I set both Arboria and Reclusia to the Markers! Link Summon! Appear, LINK-2 Crusadia Spatha!"

**Crusadia Spatha: LINK-2 LIGHT Warrior/Link/Effect ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000 [MARKER(S): Left and Bottom]**

The winged warrior landed right in front of Folgo again, brandishing a sword.

"Lastly, I use Crusadia Draco's effect to Special Summon itself to the left zone Spatha points too! And at this moment, I activate Draco's effect to return a Crusadia from my Graveyard to my hand!" Sigrún's new Link Monster was joined by a dragon in defense mode, choosing to return Leonis to her hand. "And since you activate Rafale's effect earlier, you cannot negate any more of my effects. So that means Spatha's effect activates! Since Draco was Special Summoned to Spatha's zone, I can move a monster in the Main Monster Zone to another zone that the controller has. I move your Rafale to the zone where Regulex points to."

**Crusadia Draco: Level 4 WIND Dragon/Effect ATK: 600 DEF: 2000**

**Crusadia Spatha: LINK-2 LIGHT Warrior/Link/Effect ATK: 1000 + 600 = 1600 [MARKER(S): Left and Bottom]**

The warrior swung her sword, casting a gust of wind that past right by Folgo and moved Rafale to be right in front of Regulex.

"Regulex gains attack equal to the amount of those it points to. Since Rafale is now in a zone Regulex points to, it gains even more attack!" The lion once again roared, flames growing even brighter.

**Crusadia Regulex: LINK-2 LIGHT Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 3100 + 2800 = 5900 [MARKER(S): Top and Bottom]**

"Then I activate Maximus' effect to target Regulex! I do the same with my Field Spell! Now we fight! I attack Folgo with Regulex! _**Champion's Blaze!**_" The monster charged toward the other beast, the fire of its mane growing larger and larger.

**Sigrún: 1700**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 4000 - 3500 = 500**

"Sadly, I cannot attack with any other monsters. Crusadia Revival's effect, however, allows my monster to attack all monsters you control! So your other Fur Hire is destroyed as well." Her monster charged toward the second one, destroying it instantly.

Sparrow was grateful that it was in defense position. Otherwise, he would have lost. But he did notice Regulex's attack going down. Made sense since his own monster was destroyed.

**Crusadia Regulex: LINK-2 LIGHT Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 5900 - 2800 = 3100 [MARKER(S): Top and Bottom]**

"I end my turn with this," Sigrún stated as her monster returned to its place.

"Not bad." Sparrow winced in slight pain. "I should have known your monsters pack quite a punch… but my monsters aren't weak either. I activate Fandora, the Flying Furtress effect. Instead of conducting a Normal Draw Phase, I add a Fur Hire monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add Philo, Messenger Fur Hire! Then I Summon Seal, Strategist Fur Hire from my hand!"

**Seal, Strategist Fur Hire: Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

"I activate Seal's effect to Special Summon a monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Philo, Messenger Fur Hire!" The small yellow chick flew onto the field. "And since I Special Summoned a monster, Seal's effect activates and I add Sagitta to my hand. Then I activate one of the face-down cards - Mayhem Fur Hire! I Special Summon a Fur Hire from my Graveyard! Return Beat!"

**Philo, Messenger Fur Hire: Level 1 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire: Level 3 EARTH Warrior/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 500**

"So you summoned Philo to point to Regulex to avoid increasing his attack…" Sigrún noted.

"Philo's effect activates! When a Fur Hire is Special Summoned while she's on the field, I can Special Summon a Fur Hire from my Graveyard. Revive yourself Rafale!" The dragon let out a roar.

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200**

"Rafale's effect activates! Upon being Special Summon, Rafale excavates cards from my Deck equal to the number of other Fur Hire monsters I control. With Philo, Beat, Seal on my field - I get to excavate three!" Sparrow saw the three cards: Donpa, Wiz and Beat. "I choose to add Wiz to my hand and shuffle the others back. Then I activate Beat's effect to Special Summon Wiz from my hand! And Wiz recovers my LP by 500 of every other Fur Hire I control. Philo, Beat, Seal and Rafale mean I gain 2000 LP in total!"

**Wiz, Sage Fur Hire: Level 7 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 2800**

**Sigrún: 1700**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 500 + 2000 = 2500**

"This will end it! I attack your monster with Rafale!" The dragon charged forward with his sword. "And thanks to the Continuous Effect of Metsys, Guild Fur Hire, Rafale gains even more attack than your Regulex!"

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 2800 + 5000 = 7800 DEF: 2200**

"This… is exactly what I've been waiting for! I activate my Quick-Play Spell Cosmic Cyclone. By paying 1000 LP, I can banish 1 Spell or Trap on the field. I banish your Continuous Spell."

"But if you do that-!"

"That means your Rafale's attack returns to normal and is destroyed!" Regulex snapped his jaws through the blade before unleashing a breath of fire, destroying the effect monster.

**Sigrún: 1700 - 1000 = 700**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 2500 - 300 = 2200**

Sparrow winced a bit. Having to end his turn there, he stood up. "I'm still in this!"

"Sure you are. But without any cards in hand, your monsters cannot negate my effects!" Sigrún then drew a card from her hand, smiling at what she got. "Yes! I activate the Spell Crusadia Tactics! With this, I can target Regulex with Spatha and until the end of this turn, Regulex gains ATK equal to Spatha's ATK!" The artwork displayed Crusadia Magius and Spatha raising their weapons, powering Crusadia Regulex.

* * *

**Crusadia Tactics**

Normal Spell

Target 2 "Crusadia" Link monsters you control. For the rest of the turn, the first Crusadia monster you targets gains ATK equal to the second monster's ATK. You can only activate 1 "Crusadia Tactics" once per turn.

* * *

**Crusadia Regulex: LINK-2 LIGHT Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 3100 + 1600 = 4700 [MARKER(S): Top and Bottom]**

"Now I activate Maximus' effect and target Regulex. Now for the rest of the turn, he inflicts double battle damage! We now fight! **Regulex**, destroy Seal and end this! _**Champion's Blaze!**_" " Maximus's sword began to glow, signifying the effect as the lion crashed right through the monster. Snarling as it did, the explosion went off and Sparrow was knocked off his feet.

**Sigrún: 700**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 2200 - 3100 = 0**

**{Winner - Sigrún!}**

* * *

Back to the crowd, everyone was cheering at Sigrún securing her victory. Forecaster was but one of many thrilled with the climatic win.

"Wasn't that amazing? Crusadia Regulex is one of the most amazing Link Monsters!"

"You bet! No wonder why Sigrún maintains her spot at Number 3! Her Crusadia Deck is pretty hard to beat."

"Totally! Besides, which SOL still working on Archetypes, it's no wonder how she's sponsored by them and gets that Deck. Wish SOL would release the cards soon."

Forecaster laughed, overhearing people gossiping and overall chatting. He was enjoying the moment very much. If only he had some others here with him. Like his new friend…

Something weird caught his attention. As did everyone else. Looking toward the sun, everything was getting darker. The moon was starting to block the sun!? All attention from the Duel was changed to the sky.

"An eclipse?" Somebody asked.

The darkened moon continued to move over, darkening the sky and blocking more of the light.

"An eclipse in Link VRAINS?" Somebody moved on.

"Is this an event?"

"No official event was announced."

"Is it a bug?"

The eclipse continued to go on as people watched it go on. Some were panicking. Areas around them began to glitch out. Forecaster wasn't the only one in the area. Many familiar avatars were there, witnessing the event unfold.

"What's going on?" Ghost Girl was perplexed. "Did the Knights of Hanoi do this? Or is it a new threat?"

_[Ancient people were scared, thinking eclipses were signs of cataclysms.]_ In another area, Playmaker and AI were viewing the eclipse from afar. _[But people today are still scared?]_

"More than you think." Playmaker was blunt in his response. "Even if technology advances, people haven't really changed."

_[Really?]_

"The light is hidden by the darkness."

_[Say what? You mean the Lost Incident?]_

"Yeah. But I won't let the darkness bury that incident. I promise to bring the truth to light." Playmaker said, reaching out to the eclipse.

Lastly, the Compendium group were watching from afar. Rosey was leaning over the edge. She was near the others, leaning over a railing. Far enough to seem like she wasn't apart of the group. Her eyes were watching the eclipse past. Eyes narrowing at the program. Her back was toward the lasting remains of the group. Rass listening in as Cross Nine and Pastrybee were speaking to a frightened young girl. One that Rosey recognized instantly as apart of the Nest. She remained standing afar, having Rass being her ears to the discussion.

"...So, what you're saying is that the Knights of Hanoi found the Nest and destroyed it?" Cross Nine wanted to make sure everything was clarified.

The girl nodded, shaking in her seat. Eyes downcasted and fiddling with her fingers. "Y...Yes… He came… the one with the eyes… He came… He came and… Everyone was… They were… He took them away! Even Siren!"

Rosey's eyes widened, but she continued to listen in as Rass went to ask a question. "Even Siren? Are you saying… the Knight of Hanoi defeated Siren?"

The girl was shaking more and more. "She… I was the only one left. I was scared! Siren came to… to… and she's gone! He took her away!"

"He? You mean that Knight of Hanoi?" Cross Nine leaned closer.

"Yes. He called… He called … He called… He called himself Phantom. He has a… Deck of monsters… They were scary… He defeated Siren… Siren was gone… Siren... like it was nothing!"

"Phantom… and he wanted to get into contact with Rosebud. What for?" Rass pressed the question.

"I… I don't know! But he gave me this." She seemed to hand over something. "He said to get this to Rosebud and I could live… I don't want to die. But I… I also don't want the rest of my friends to stay dead! Could you… could Rosebud do something about this?!"

"I'm not entirely sure if she can… but we can get this to Rosebud as soon a possible." Pastrybee grinned from ear to ear. "We can hand this over and see what we can do. Rosebud will have to have the final say, however."

Rosey stood up, noticing the young girl logging out. The remaining three watched as she came over. Rass was holding a card. He quickly handed it over. It was a pre-recorded message disguised as a Harpie Girl. It was obvious due to the Normal Monster art being in an effect monster coloration. She shifted looks around them before pressing the card text.

"_If you are watching this then it has safely got to your hands Rosebud. I am Phantom, a member of the Knights of Hanoi. I hope that darling little harpie had left this in your hands. Otherwise…"_ Phantom face of the card shifted to the side as if he was looking at something. "_It would be a shame to see such a young girl die, would it not? Now, onto why I have this message. For you see, it would appear as if SOL had dropped a little… something in your very own Duel Disk. It is something of our property. Should you value the lives of those around you and yourself, then you would hand it over I will send you another message soon. Until then."_

"Property? Is that the Ignis thingy Nero claimed you have?" Cross Nine raised an eyebrow. "Even if you nor Rass found anything?"

"...Yeah. But if they are going this far as to target associates, I can't hang back." Rosey stated as she glanced at her Duel Disk. "At the same time, I can't just simply present myself to the Knights of Hanoi."

"This smells like a trap! And I don't like it! I'd say you investigate more about whatever they want in your Duel Disk." Pastrybee said. "I can do my usual thing and see what I can get from the public.

"I have to agree. For right now, we need to remain cautious." Rass sated, the eclipse passing up above. "We can't afford to get on this Phantom's bad side. We should wait until another message is received."

"Agreed. I won't put any of you in danger if we don't know what to expect." Rosey nodded. "We will meet up another time."

"Yeah, but shouldn't you try and get some rest yourself?" Cross Nine looked over to their leader. "I know your avatar is good at hiding it, but you sound tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Would it matter with our current situation thrust upon me?" Rosey blindly snapped at him. "If you haven't noticed, being the target of sides which I had _no say_ in clearly isn't doing well for my mental health. Do you really expect me to fine with all of _**this**_ is going on _because of me!?_"

"What I'm saying is that you need to take of yourself before you burnout yourself! You're our leader and if I was trying to use you, having you in this current state is exactly what I'd do before finishing the job." He paused, almost looking reluctant at what he was about to say. "Please… I don't think any of us could afford to lose you."

Rosey shut her eyes. Cross really did have a point. Her body was already being pushed far beyond the regular limits. Probably taking the medicine more frequently was the only thing keeping her from outright collapsing. The position as Rosebud was heavy. Was she stilling being so…?

"...You… I… You're right." She conceded, wrapping her arms around herself. "This isn't why Compendium was started. But I can't just… Everyone, can I trust you and the others to take care of things? I need… an extended leave."

"Don't worry. We'll be here for you until the very end. Now go on and go to bed. We got things covered."

Just as he said it, a shockwave suddenly went through the server. Rosey nearly fell over if Cross Nine didn't grab her first. Rass fell to a knee as Pastrybee quickly used her wings to hover. The group looked up toward the eclipse, and for a moment swore they same something in the sky.

It soon revealed itself, a dragon's roar that Rosey instantly recognized. Her eyes widen as she looked up. Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon suddenly broke through the data of the eclipse, spreading its wings before blasting away toward a portion of the main audience from the prior Duel.

Screams were instantly heard. Compendium and many others were shocked by the attack. Though Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon wasn't the only dragon to suddenly tear into the server and start unleashing attacks. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appeared next from another angle, blasting away those up above and higher levels of buildings. The attacks caught everyone off guard, burning away players and causing massive havoc.

"What the-!? Why's Solarflare here?!" Pastrybee exclaimed.

"Does that matter? He's going to crash the server and hurt everyone here if he doesn't stop!" Cross Nine exclaimed.

Rosey got to her feet, getting herself out of the Invoked user's grasp. Then she pressed a few buttons and changed her avatar to Rosebud.

"Rosey - Rosebud!? What are you doing!?" Pastrybee shouted. "You can't just change like that! What if somebody else saw you change? You'll be compromised!"

"...He's after me." Rosebud simply replied.

"You!?" The trio gasped.

"He's most likely after me because of our Duel. That and this new Cyberse Dragon I acquired." She explained before summoning her D-Board. "I need you guys to get as many people out there. I'm going to try and lure him away."

"You do that Boss." Rass suddenly pulled up the server data, checking it for things. "We got about ten minutes to get him out before SOL pulls the plug. And it looks like Solarflare's hacking attempt changed this server to anarchy."

"Anarchy? Then that means…" Pastrybee pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! I love this ruleset!"

"You love an anarchy ruleset? Never thought I'd see you enjoy something like that." Cross Nine grinned before Pastrybee slapped his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Enough! Now are we going or what?" Rosebud asked, activating her Duel Disk.

"Okay! Leave it to us and kick Solarflare's ass!"

Rosebud took off, flying into the sky as she recalled the rules of anarchy servers and how they affected Duels. Oh who was she kidding, she knew exactly how those played out. She lived one for a while and they were simply to remember: all rules and forbidden lists were nullified. The only way was to survive, adapt and make sure you got your hands on broken cards. And if he was able to summon Extra Deck Monsters, then she could do the same. After all, he did somehow make this _his_ ruleset.

She sped on toward the eclipsed sun; if the Duelist of the same name would be anywhere, he would be there. And she would win against him against if she had to.

"Come forth! Aromaseraphy Belladonna! Ghost Garden Rose Dragon!" Both Link Monster appeared on the field, the Cyberse Dragon snarling as it broke free from a cocoon of petals and thorns.

* * *

The sudden surprise attack of two Galaxy-Eyes was alarming, to say the least. What was more concerning and startling were the attacks. It was literally scaring everyone around and running in fear. All around in different areas, reactions and actions were quite different.

Forecaster wheezed. He was in the area of the first attack, barely managing to survive the monster's attack. As he got up, he was greeted by the mass hysteria. That and the floor around him starting to glitch out. The Weather Painter Duelist got up as he saw the massive dragons flying overhead.

Wait, dragons!? His eyes did not deceive him. Multiple dragons were flying around, destroying the server and users alike. These attacks… they were just like the ones described Solarflare. Stunned, Forecaster felt the ground beneath him almost give. He was quick to move, summoning his D-Board and hopping on while others did the same or logged off entirely. As much as he wanted to log off, he couldn't. Something told him to help.

Forecaster flew around, scanning the floor below for anyone struggling to flee. He managed to save a few Duelists from the monsters' wrath. He was careful, being observant of his surroundings. As he finished assisting a few girls in escaping, Forecaster was about to go off again in search of more. Just as he was about to take off, a blast out of nowhere knocked him off his D-Board.

The long-haired male screamed, falling off and over the edge of the building. He started a rapid descent toward the ground. He shut his eyes, feeling the horror of crashing into the ground imminent. To his surprise, nothing came of that.

Before he crashed into the ground and into the blast zone of one of the attacks, Nero suddenly appeared on his very on D-Board, swooping down and catching the other male. The SOL employee was quick to move out of the way.

"Takumi, you can open your eyes now," Nero said, smiling slightly at the other Duelist.

Hearing his own name, Forecaster opened his eyes and gasped. A blush spreading across his face quickly. "Hey-Hey! What are you doing here Necroface?"

"Necroface?" Nero laughed a bit. "I could ask you the same, Wendy."

"Don't you dare start that." Forecaster glared.

"What? Can I not poke fun of my younger brother?" Nero's teasing did get to Forecaster sometimes.

"Not in _here_! Plus-! Nero!" Forecaster gasped, seeing one of the Photon Dragons unleash an attack headed directly toward them.

Nero glared, before calling out his monster. "**Beatrice**!"

The XYZ monster suddenly appeared, causing a blocking spell before unleashing an attack of her own. Forecaster's eyes widen as Nero smirked. "I got this covered. Now, why don't you log out so Sueko doesn't get a heart attack."

"What-!? But I- What about you!?"

"Just leave this to me. It's my job after all." Nero glared. "Got it?"

* * *

Ghost Girl was both astonished and intrigued by this sudden development. Solarflare must be a talented hacker to pull this attack off. Spawning multiple dragons and destroying servers meant that this was no ordinary code. It was both an impressive and fearsome sight to behold. Still, the damage and danger the dragons to overload and crash the server was a real danger. She was lucky to not get hit by the first blast.

Then again, the situation did something _quite_ interesting.

"...You've got to be kidding." Rass clenched his teeth, with his Thunder Dragon Goliath beside him.

"Ah, hello once again Rass!" Ghost Girl waved at the man, on her D-Board. "What brings over here?"

"Doesn't matter now. Not with these dragons flying about." He looked around before a question came up. "Are planning to help out or watch the show?"

"It would depend. But it seems like you're not the only one with that idea." Ghost Girl referred to some of the other Duelists flying around, summoning monsters to fight the onslaught of dragons.

"I'm only here to make sure the server doesn't crash with everyone on it. I don't see you doing anything about it."

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Like I need to tell you anything. Just stay out of my way, got it?" Rass hissed before speeding off, the Thunder-Type Dragon flying off.

* * *

"**Madolche Fresh Sistart!**" Pastrybee called out, her monster attacking and sending another one of the Photon Dragons away.

The female was on her D-Board, managing to protect a crowd of users from an attack. Her wings were out on full display, closing slightly as she turned to the crowd of Duelists behind her.

"Everyone! You have to log out now! It isn't safe!" She declared, hoping to convince the users to not put themselves in harm's way.

"But we can help! What gives you the authority to order us around?" One of the users inquired.

"Yeah! You're not Playmaker!" Another one shouted.

Pastrybee sighed. She wasn't ready to deal with those type of people. In fact, she was about to retort. Explain why it would be pointless. However, that chance was stolen by another.

"If you stay, there is a good chance all of you can be harmed. I would politely ask you all to reconsider." Sparrow came down from above, nearly startling Pastrybee as the Charisma Duelist looked toward the crowd. "I would implore you all to leave, for your safety and the safety of others."

"Sparrow!?" The crowd gasped.

"Sparrow! Are you going to stay behind and fight this cyber attack?" Someone from the crowd asked the Duelist.

"Indeed. At the moment, SOL is working hard to stop this attack. It would be best for everyone to log off until the matter is dealt with." He explained.

The crowd didn't argue, logging off and leaving both Pastrybee and Sparrow left in that area. The female was a bit happy, knowing that the crowd was gone and out of the picture. Having to worry about additional heads beside her own would have been troublesome. To have a man, let alone a top Charisma Duelist step in _did_ bother her a bit.

She knew that acting badly around him would do any good for right now. For now, she would hide her injured pride. They weren't enemies; at least just yet. "I… Thank you for your assistance."

"Not a problem; I couldn't allow more people to get harmed by this attack," Sparrow replied, turning toward her. "And that goes the same for you."

"Sorry, but I have no intention of logging out of here."

"And why's that? Somebody like you shouldn't be risking their lives when SOL can handle it."

Pastrybee laughed. "SOL? Handle it? Sparrow, I might know you personally, but let me tell you one thing. SOL can't handle things. They need people like us to step in and do their work."

She looked away, seeing a group of dragons heading toward them. "Great. More of those Photons showed up. Let's clean house, **Madolche Fresh Sistart!**"

* * *

Cross Nine jumped down to the ground level, looking around for any sort of clues. He might not have any of his monsters out, but his skills were only amplified with his Deck. At the moment, the Duelist needed a quick break and a way to check something out. Summoning a tome, he glanced around before opening it up. A map of sorts suddenly appeared. A 3D kind that displayed the server with blinking lights. Two were in the sky; Cross Nine didn't have to think long about who those would be.

He turned on his communication, muttering a few things so the tome reacted. "Hey, please tell me you got some good news?"

"_I wish I could say."_ Pastrybee hissed on the other end. "These dragons_ won't let up."_

"_Yeah, not to mention we got some SOL personal and others helping combat the fight,"_ Rass replied as a shout could be heard from the background. "_I'd say we got a few minutes before we all have to log out."_

"Has anyone heard from Rosebud?"

"_Sorry. I haven't. Had the Solarflare move yet?" _Rass asked, adding another question to the pile.

"_No, but I do see Ghost Garden Rose Dragon and-! Huh!?"_ Pastrybee gasped.

"What is it Bee?!"

"_I… I think you two need to check out the sky…"_

* * *

In the sky, Ghost Garden Rose Dragon and Solarflare Dragon were engaged in combat. The Cyberse Dragon unleashing attacks back and forth. A blast of Ghost Rose Flare met the power of the Supernova Dragon. Both dragons were unyielding in power. Their blasts creating a flashing light in the sky, fighting for dominance.

Rosebud was not far behind, heading closer with Aromaseraphy Belladonna by her side. The Plant-Type monster was readied with the weapon in hand. Rosebud was certain Solarflare had to be nearby. She just needed to find the Duelist before it was too late. Before the server went down and more people could get hurt. The only thing she could do was confront him, and hopefully get him from causing anything more.

"Come on… where are you?" She asked, looking around for any sign of him.

Just as she was about to reach the Cyberse Dragons, both monsters stopped their attacks, letting out a roar before suddenly backing up. Rosebud slowed down before understanding what ended the assault. A Data Storm suddenly broke into the server, the winds picking up and nearly knocked her off her D-Board. Her Duel Monster was quick to act, grabbing the Duelist and pulling her back and away from the Data Storm.

The Data Storm didn't seem normal. It seemed different, for it startled both Cyberse Dragons. Narrowing her eyes, she thought she noticed somebody flying out from it. The person stopped beside the dragon, wearing a cloak. Only one Duelist would do that, however.

Rosebud narrowed her eyes before shouting at him. "Solarflare! You got some nerve doing this!"

The hooded figure turned around; she could tell it was him by the glistening visibly eye. He didn't reply to her. Instead, he made a weird bunch of clicking noises, barely audible to her ears. However, it did do one thing: finally gives her an answer of sorts. Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon growled before slashing its claws into the Data Storm.

The reaction was instant. Rosebud saw the slash create a tear, but instead of sucking everything around it in, it was suddenly unleashing a bunch of monsters instead. The Aromage Duelist had to back up, but Ghost Garden Rose Dragon let out a roar before unleashing its next attack. Aromaseraphy Belladonna created a petal shield as Supernova Dragon also unleashed an attack to match the blast.

Rosebud could see some of the monsters escaping out and into the server. Feline-like monsters with robotic-like armor, a golden centaur-like warrior, and bug-like monsters among others. It looked like he had unleashed another wave of monsters, but this time it was a free-for-all.

"_-Rosebud! We have to go now!"_ Cross' voice caught her attention over the communicator. "_SOL doesn't like whatever had happened and is going to pull the plug any second!"_

"But…" She glared at Solarflare but shook her head. "Fine! I'll be right out. Return, Ghost Garden and Belladonna!"

Both Link Monster returned to her Deck; Rosebud could tell the eyes watching her and the possible grin Solarflare had underneath his cloak. Just before she logged out, she heard one last thing. From Solarflare no less right as she touched the button.

"We're not done yet; mark my words. This is only the beginning."

The next day at school wasn't any better for Arisu. She caught herself nearly falling asleep in class. Three times. Cross Nine did have a point; maybe she should keep the extended leave. To rest up and not collapse at school. For once, she was glad Takumi was walking with her out of school. Apparently, something was going on. And she was hearing it from his perspective.

"So an Another is a person who went into Link VRAINS and hasn't return. Something like a creepy acoma." Takum explained to Arisu. "It's an explanation for why places like school are seeing less and less people. Rumor has it connected to a cursed Duel Disk!"

"A cursed Duel Disk? You're joking right?" That was one thing Arisu couldn't just believe.

"Nope! This is seriously like some Midnight Channel shit. Exactly at midnight, white hands come out a cursed Duel Disk, dragging their owners and some-to-be into Link VRAINS. It leaves their body an empty shell in the real world. A husk waiting for a life to fill in its shoes. Pretty much a living corpse. Or somebody who is brain-dead. Whatever term fits your fancy."

"I don't think brain-dead is the best word to describe them… but go on."

"They're taken to the hospital's ICU. Once you become an Another, there is a chance you never wake up again." Takumi sighed. "Though, it seems like victims are only those with a promising future. Or so they say."

"I see… that is troublesome." Arisu was nervous about her Duel Disk at home. Then to her sister, Morie. Morie couldn't be targeted, right?

"I've heard from my Duel Club that Naoki wishes that Playmaker - the duelist of justice - would come and put an end to it. But, Naoki says he's going to become a victim soon. Problem is, he's the crappiest Duelist I've ever met."

"Is he now?" Both teenagers laughed, stopping at the gates. "What do you think?"

"Honestly, I got a feeling Rosebud can put a stop to this! I mean, she's good at her job, right? I'd put more money on her if they were to Duel each other."

"Y-Yeah sounds fun…"

"Oh! Have you heard about what happened yesterday? A bunch of Cyberse monsters was suddenly unleashed and people are reporting having them in their Decks."

"Are they?" Rosebud tilted her head.

"Yeah! But that's not all. Somehow a new source got footage of Rosebud and apparently, she has a Cyberse Monster. News is picking up on it since they were thought to be a myth. Well, that was until Playmaker showed up… but with that recent incident and Rosebud having a Cyberse monster, people are wondering what other things are bound to happen. Personally, I didn't get one, but it would have been so cool to have one. I'm wondering how SOL is going to respond…"

* * *

That night in a back alley, Yusaku and Kusanagi was researching about the Another Incident. They were currently going through footage and information public about the incident. From there, Yusaku was able to deduce three important things. Firstly, all of the victims were exceptional Duelists. Secondly, they used old-time Duel Disks. Lastly, they were all hackers of a certain degree. From this, it didn't take him long to realize that it had to be somebody after either himself or the Ignis. That made the most logical sense.

However, these three facts weighed heavy on his mind. For one certain Duelist that was recently making the news. And for a certain student… that he may or may not suspect to be the same Duelist.

Arisu Chinen, she had to have been connected to Rosebud. Or at least they shared the same characteristics. That monologue after their Duel was interrupted certainly matched her outburst that one afternoon. And if she was really referring knowing about the Ignis, then she could be a possible target.

From the information gathered on Rosebud, he knew a few things. Firstly, Rosebud was an extremely talented Duelist. That Link Monster she had, Aromaseraphy Belladonna would prove a huge problem once it got set up with the combos of an Aromage/Plant Deck. Secondly, Rosebud did have an older-style Duel Disk much like his own. Hers was more worn-down than his own, but Rosebud shared a very similar model. Thirdly, and most telling, was Rosebud's reputation as a freelance hacker who also ran a group called the Compendium. If that wasn't telling before, that last fact certainly meant one thing. She could be the next target of the Another Incident.

_[Hey, is someone on your mind?]_ The Ignis asked Yusaku. _[You've been staring off into space.]_

Yusaku was brought back to reality by the Ignis' question. After witnessing the Knights of Hanoi confirming that this was their doing and hunting down Playmaker, he suddenly understood something. If Arisu Chinen was truly Rosebud, and fit within the parameters of being a target, she would be next.

And that wouldn't be good. For either of them.

"_Yusaku! We have a problem!"_ Yusaku heard Kusanagi over the speaker.

"What is it Kusanagi?" Yusaku didn't have to wait.

Suddenly, his Link Sense suddenly spiked up. His vision flickered back to Link VRAINS. However, what he saw shocked him. It was a Knight of Hanoi, yes. But his target… his eyes widen, seeing Arisu scream as she was flung back against a wall. Her real-life self was flickering back and forth between itself and an avatar. The vision soon faded, but Yusaku instantly had a single thought.

Was Arisu soon to become the next victim of the Another Incident?

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

After the events of that scattered Cyberse throughout Link VRAINS again, things start to move into motion as the Another Incident becomes big news. Meanwhile, Arisu decides to take the time and take a step back, enjoying her own break from things. Little does she know of the danger lurking right around the corner.

Find out in _**Episode 14 - Another Day, Another Problem**_

* * *

**Dun, dun dun! We're getting right into the Another Incident and it looks like Arisu has become a target! The Sigrún and Sparrow Duel have done nothing be to fuel a little distraction before we get to our next Episode! And we get to see another moment with Compendium when Solarflare unleashed that attack on Link VRAINS. That was added later on since I felt like it was a perfect moment to foreshadow something to come. **

**But that aside, I will give one thought on the recent spoilers for Season 3 of VRAINS: "The obvious, was in fact, obvious."**

**Now I would like to give a quick thank you to**** the latest person ****for the favorite. I don't wish to post your username since it might be personal. And to ****HunterHQ****, I hope this chapter has answered your question.**

**So I'll see you all next time!**

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**This chapter was supposed to be a bland chapter after the Sigrún and Sparrow Duel. But I wanted something more to happen… thus Solarflare decided to crash the party. Gave me a good excuse to flex on the other members of Compendium. And who knows… maybe I might give backstories to Compendium and its members proper one day. Unless you all really want to get to know those members sooner.**

**Forecaster and Pastrybee were originally supposed to meet this chapter. That was scrapped mainly because it lacked any real payoff. So maybe I can reuse that in the near future.**


	14. Another Day, Another Problem

Revolver was all alone in a dark place. A digital space that was serving as the base for the Knights of Hanoi. The Rokket Duelist was deep in his own thoughts. After buying himself some more time, he knew he had to settle things soon. Otherwise, the program would...

"Revolver, is something wrong?" Phantom had appeared in the space, a look of concern for their leader.

Revolver paused for a moment. However, he didn't look back. "No. Everything is fine. Did you get any closer on Rosebud?"

"You'll be happy to hear this. The little messenger bird managed to hand off the message right to her. I have her almost playing right into my hands. For certain, the next time we meet - I will deal with Rosebud myself. She might not have been most intrusive as Playmaker. Yet that girl… she certainly knows something about Playmaker. Maybe even his identity."

The leader's eyes widen. If Rosebud knew Playmaker's identity… He had to maintain composure. Letting Phantom see any sign of weakness would be detrimental.

"Keep me updated. After that stunt of yours, you're lucky we have use for you still." He clenched the last bit through his teeth.

"Not to worry. I don't plan for her to escape like last time. Besides, I have eyes all around Link VRAINS. She won't escape me again."

Even with Phantom's words, Revolver still had a lot on his shoulders. Watching the false members of Hanoi running amok certainly left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Over a thousand people joined the Knights of Hanoi, but they're mostly hoodlums." Revolver thought back to Phantom, the only outsider to the project who had proved his worth to become something more than the rest. "They're only infatuated with Hanoi for opposing Link VRAINS. They're only in it for self-promotion."

"They tarnish the Knight of Hanoi's reputation," Faust stated, appearing with Baira and Phantom upon the rooftop.

"You came." Revolver walked over to the other three members.

"What? Did you expect us _not_ to come?" Baira jabbed Phantom in the gut. "Hey!"

"Now isn't the time for jokes. Now is the time to carry out Dr. Kogmai's wishes." Aso glared.

"Our mission is to kill the Ignis," Baira stated.

"Right, right. You don't have to repeat that every day!" Phantom grumbled.

"Dr. Genome is already making his move." Faust was referring to the currently absent member to the meeting.

"We gave him the Data Gale." Baira glanced to Phantom. "It better not destroy the Data Storm like last time."

"Don't worry. I spent nights working on that program and fixing a few things. Rest assured, the Data Gale will work as you intended it to be." The Evil Eye Duelist smirked.

* * *

"Hey, Arisu! Thanks for inviting me out here. Is this the place you get your after-school meal at?" Takumi inquired as both teenagers were standing in front of Café Nagi.

"Yep! If it isn't here, then I go to Fable's Corner. Just depends on what I'm craving more. Sweet delicious bakery goods or a good-old-fashioned hot dog." Arisu stated.

"Hey! Who are you called old fashioned!?" Kusanagi shouted holding their order in a bag, to which Arisu giggled.

"Chill out old man! You know I'm only kidding." She handed him the cash and got the bag. "Now come on. We got a table right here."

"You seem to know the guy; is he your gramps or something?"

"Hey! Knock it off Takumi! I'm just a regular customer; that's all." She turned to Kusanagi, waving. "Thank you!"

As Takumi and Arisu sat nearby the food truck, the sound of Arisu's voice caught Yusaku attention. She was here? He had to see for himself. The hacker started to walk toward the backdoors.

Kusanagi turned back, hearing his ally. "You going?"

"Yeah." Yusaku looked over to the table where Takumi and Arisu were sitting.

Both of them seemed to be unaware of his presence nearby. Though, it was strange seeing Arisu having a good time. Her mask was off and she was smiling. It wasn't totally authentic. They seemed to be close in some way. Yet she was putting up a mask still. Not for her physical health. It was false for another reason he couldn't tell. She had her camera out, reaching into her bag to find something. Something glistened in her bag. It couldn't possibly be… could it?

"Look at that!" Yusaku's attention was pulled toward the large screen.

"Hack Worm attacks you directly!" A Knight of Hanoi shouted on screen; a Duel was taking place.

Arisu and Takumi were also watching the Duel having stopped after Arisu took back the Spore monster card.

"The Knights of Hanoi are running wild in Link VRAINS." Takumi begrudgingly said. "And they're going after random people for no reason! Talk about possible tragedy incoming."

"Yeah, makes me like the fact I'm not on that platform." Arisu lied straight through her teeth. "But perhaps now is a good time to get off Link VRAINS. I _really_ would hate to get stuck dueling one of them."

"I would like Playmaker to come back and kick their butts back into next week. He always fought off the Knights when he was around. Hell, I'd even take Rosebud at this point."

Arisu watched the losing Duelists on screen. The Knights of Hanoi were wild at the moment. She took a moment to feel for her Duel Disk. It was here today. She was waiting for whatever program was inside to come out. Nothing so far. Leaving it at home would be too much of a risk.

"I guess… but look at these gangs of members. I'd say if Playmaker appeared by himself, he could lose. I'd say a one-man job is very hard to do." Arisu said, thinking back to her group.

Arisu knew that this wasn't her war to fight. She had something that needed to be settled. If Phantom really had wiped out Siren, then it made sense. Rosebud would only have one fight to avenge the Nest and Siren. That would be it. Then she can pull out and go back to make sure her side of Link VRAINS didn't have Hanoi going wild. And she couldn't let anyone find out above her other identity. Rosey couldn't be dragged into this mess. She just couldn't.

Sometimes, she wondered why this whole situation had to include herself. She hoped Rass could tell her soon enough. Or get that program to finally wake up. Otherwise, she'd have to hand it off to Rass again. Only this time to destroy the thing. Her weapon _could_ be used, to just slice it into pieces more manageable. The risk of damaging her Duel Disk and being stuck in Link VRAINS was too grand. Her weapon would be too much. Too excessive. Too much of a stupid idea. A bit too blunt yet sharp for the job.

Though for now, she could relax. Just be Arisu Chinen, not Rosey or Rosebud of Compendium. And she was content with doing just that.

* * *

Sigrún scowled at the screens. The nerve of media outlets to be hosting such a chaotic event! If she had any say in it, it wouldn't be public. Not now. Not ever! Nobody should be exposed to such terrifying attacks. The nerve of those Knights of Hanoi. If she could just go and Duel them, she would! The woman clenched her fists, staring daggers into the screen. Go Onizuka was already Dueling a Knight of Hanoi. Those in the hangout were quite aware and present to view the Duel.

"To think Go would go so far… I envy his courage." Sparrow said, taking his seat and twirling a feather in his hand.

"His courage? I feel his recklessness could cost him his very life!" Sigrún shouted, knocking her foot into the ground. "He might still hold his Rank as the Number 1 Charisma Duelist. However, Go's childish behavior after the humiliating defeat at Playmaker's hands is _anything_ but ideal. After what Playmaker has done between both Go and Blue Angel, it seems like I'm the only Charisma Duelist of the Top Ten to be at a promotion point. With Blue Angel MIA and Go's recent action, I must say at least this: more fans are starting to come over to my side."

"Chill out Sigrún! If you go all out now, your current… the presentation won't be ideal. Especially to your sponsors." He got up, walking over to the armored maiden. "I would _love_ to go and kick some Hanoi butt, but I would rather play it safe. My sponsor would be livid if I made an appearance."

Sigrún clenched her fists, digging one of her heels into the ground. The female was clearly frustrated, even as Go continued his match. Both Charisma Duelists were in a server built around a lounge and club aesthetic. Their room was more brown and tannish tones. A very tame private room compared to other places.

"I can't stand the notion of Playmaker. What kind of person does he think he is! Everything's gone down the hole." She scoffed, growling at the end.

"While I can't argue with that, I think Hanoi is a bigger problem."

She growled, rubbing her temple with a free hand. "No kidding. But Playmaker is not helping at all!"

"Regardless, this matter will be handled by SOL. All you two need to do is sit out, the less you want to incur the wrath of SOL themselves." A new person entered the room, logging in behind both Charisma Duelist.

The duo turned around, seeing that Nero had entered the room. The sight of the Nero made Sparrow tense up slightly.

"Nero. Please tell me you have some good news." The woman continued to rub her temple. "SOL better have a way out or I'm going to lose it."

"Calm yourself Sigrún. SOL is already working on a massive wipe of the Hanoi scum. Just need a bit more time. Besides, this gives you and others a nice show, does it not?" The long white hair was combed back, not truly caring in the slightest.

"A show? SOL is willing to allow the death of their own customers for _their_ entertainment?" She pulled back a punch, ready to swing it straight into his visor.

"Sigrún!" Sparrow held back her punch, narrowing his eyes at Nero.

"Sorry! Guess that hit a bit too close to home. I just wanted to stop by to let you know that Bishop has asked for both of your presence. He didn't say what, but it seemed important. That is all."

Sigrún turned back to the screen, the Duel still going on. "Of course. Sparrow, care to join me?"

"It better not be about your new Cyberse monster; I still don't understand how you specifically got a Crusadia one to match your Deck." Sparrow shrugged but silently agreed to follow Sigrún for the time being.

* * *

The new style of Go Onizuka's Dueling style wasn't appealing to Arisu. She never had a taste for many Charisma Duelists. Except for Sigrún, though that one was many due to… personal bias. Both were swept up in watching the Duel. She was holding onto some of her cards, putting them back into her backpack. There, her Duel Disk was hidden. It couldn't be away from her. The program - potential Ignis - had yet to surface. Risking it awakening at home by itself would spell disaster. At least watching the match was proving a nice escape from the hellhole of anxiety building up in her body.

"It's Playmaker!" The crowd shouting brought her back, seeing the infamous hero of Link VRAINS suddenly appearing. "Our hero has arrived!"

"Defeat the Knight of Hanoi!" She was thankful Takumi was caught up in the Duel; Arisu felt another headache coming onto her.

It wasn't painful as before. It was just annoying to her nerves. They came and went, but suddenly they were becoming more frequent. Though by seeing them, Takumi wouldn't mind if she spied a bit, right?

Reaching for a small tablet, Arisu was quick to find one of her drones and activate it. She was lucky that nobody questioned some of the potted plants or flowing flowers in some areas. Made her spying a lot easier, that was for sure. One of her flowers activated, blooming and releasing some petals into the air. They were nearby, and with the end of the Duel about to happen, she had to get closer to spy.

If only she had Pastrybee available; she was more of the spying individual who could pull information.

The petals continue to fly around. She saw the figure of Go Onizuka and Playmaker. A few buttons pressed, petals swirled above and changed to match the sky. Oh, thank goodness Cross Nine implemented those to hide it from unsuspecting Duelists. As long as she kept this away from the Duelists, everything could work out.

"Playmaker," Go Onizuka began first, "You said you came to laugh at me. But that was a lie to motivate me. Am I wrong?"

Playmaker had his eyes shut. "Who knows."

"I will defeat you someday! But the Knights of Hanoi are destroying Link VRAINS! I'll crush them first!" The Gouki Duelist declared. "Feel free to join me."

"Right." Did Playmaker agree? That was new, at least for Arisu.

"What about you, Blue Angel?" Go looked to the side, and Arisu followed to see the Idol of Link VRAINS.

The trio of Duelists seemed to be in agreement - at least to her reckoning. Arisu watched all the while. The footage was fresh in her mind at school. Seeing the fight against Hanoi was a public topic. Now with Playmaker in the mix, Arisu was doing everything she could to avoid the topic. Takumi could only do some much to speak about the ways Playmaker and Go were handling the Knights of Hanoi.

Maybe she should hand things over to Pastrybee and Cross Nine. They could do more snooping while she rested up. Rass could help deliver a message. All without getting caught. As long as she didn't log in, things would be fine. She could rest up without risking her health. Right now, however, she didn't want to find herself in Link VRAINS anytime soon.

* * *

"Welcome to Fable's Corner!" The young man greeted the group entering the establishment.

"Hello there!" The blonde waved her hand at the barista. Morie turned behind her, facing her brother and sister. "Both of you go get yourselves a seat; I'll order us the usuals. House Blend and Mocha, right?"

"Get me my extra milk, please!" Arisu grinned from ear to ear, adjusting her mask and grabbing Habiki's arm. "Come on brother!"

The young woman walked over to the little display of goods. She greeted the employee. Morie tapped her chin, looking at everything available. A small chat between the employee and customer began as the evening hours were clocking in customers. Arisu and Habiki, on the other hand, found themselves a nice booth.

"So, how's work been?" Arisu asked, sitting at the table and digging through her small purse for something.

"It has been… quite busy." The man sighed, looking down at the table. "But how has school been? I've heard you met a new friend."

"I guess you can say that. His name is Takumi, Takumi Suzuki." She pulled out some of her photos. "I brought some of them to show you and Morie! See this guy? The one with the yellow cat eyes; that's him. He's in the Photography Club and the Dueling Club."

"Photography and Dueling Club. Sounds like he's quite a busy guy."

"He sounds like it. We've only been friends recently. He's a nice guy; even though I don't Duel anymore, he likes to keep me up with some of the new things coming out from SOL."

Habiki grinned a bit at that comment. "Does he now? Well, as long as you only play outside of Link VRAINS, I'll be fine if you start up Duel Monsters again."

"I wish I could. But everyone is all hooked up to that virtual world. Nobody plays Duel Monsters outside anymore…" She frowned, looking through some of the other photos she had taken. "Such a shame. The real world is very beautiful here."

Habiki looked toward one of the little screens in the shop. It was displaying the news, subtitles currently detailing something going on with SOL Technologies. "I… I wish I could say that wasn't true. The age of the internet has changed many things. Your generation is outright addicted to the stuff. At least, they are being influenced by it."

She nodded, flipping through the photos before stopping at one of a Link VRAINS poster. "Hey, Habiki."

"Yes?"

"What would you think - no, that's saying it right. How do you feel about Charisma Duelists like Go Onizuka? Ones that display their identity to the public without care. Not really hiding who they are… at least in a name?" She wasn't sure how to put it. But witnessing Go's efforts to stopping Hanoi left her question that sort of idea.

How could anyone put themselves out in the open like that? Were they crazy? Insane? Extroverted to many degrees? Just the idea, the prospect of Arisu Chinen logging into Link VRAINS made her shake inside. It was a scary idea; she wasn't rich, nor powerful as Arisu Chinen. If anything, she was weak, pathetic and a ghost to many. Rosey and Rosebud were more fittings for her. They were anything but the weakness of her real-life counterpart. Exposing one's self out there like that… it was horrifying.

"If I were to see you on Link VRAINS as yourself… I would have no words. Only a few can put themselves out there… but I'm afraid that much of a public image can be _quite damaging for their mental wellbeing._" Habiki took a minute to respond, picking his words carefully. "I know you are a strong soul. You have survived things a child your age should never experience. Yet, I cannot speak for their experiences."

"I see."

"The persona a person is offline is not exactly what they display online if you want my opinion," Morie stepped over, dropping off the three drinks and sitting beside Arisu. "Charisma Duelists usually hide their identity for privacy reasons. To avoid getting things liked pranked, swatted, doxxed and all that sort. At least for me, you have to richer beyond the 1 percent if you want to have your true name out to the public. That, or you are legally insane."

"Ah! My House Blend and milk!" Arisu removed her mask, smiling widely and holding her milk.

The teenager began to chug the milk down. Habiki was slowly sipping his beverage. Morie laughed, having her plate of scones on the table.

"Habiki, do you remember when we first brought Arisu home the House Blend here? I swear, this little bunny started hopping around for almost twenty-four hours!" Morie jokes, causing the table to laugh.

The siblings were all enjoying their time. Arisu stole a scone. Gleefully eating it as Morie went up to get some more. Habiki remained ever so composed, splitting one of the sugar cookies with Arisu. Both winked at each other before clicking their coffee cups together.

"We interrupt this program for SOL' Technologies' press conference," Everyone in the coffee shop turned to look at the television screen.

"It took a long time, but SOL Technologies has successfully developed a 100% AI Duelist!" The man at the podium proclaimed. I'll now make a promise! Our AI department will eliminate the Knights of Hanoi and restore peace to Link VRAINS."

"Sounds like an outrageous claim," Habiki muttered.

"Ssh! Quiet!" Morie shushed her brother.

"...is that the guy that replaced Mister Akira Zaizen?" Arisu tilted her head.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he has the qualifications to make such a claim. Not bad confidence." Habiki placed his cup onto the ground.

"But it is _good, _right? I mean, if an AI Duelist loses, then no other person becomes a victim of the Another incident." Morie stated. "It sucks, thinking that I am out of work because of the behavior of the Knights of Hanoi. At least I got my other job; they are more than willing to make up for some of the pay I'll be missing out."

"Yeah, I don't the three of us in danger because of Hanoi. For the time being, I believe it is best to remain as far from the conflict as possible." Habiki continued, taking another sip. "Nobody deserves to become another victim. Not unless SOL has something to prevent more lives from being lost."

Morie was about to say something, but her phone started to ring. She looked at the number, eyes widening. "Excuse me, I need to take this call."

The blonde excused herself, standing up and walking to the restroom. Inside, Morie entered a stall, locking it behind as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She was a bit nervous, biting her lip at who was on the other end.

"Morie Chinen, you must be knowing why I'm calling." Morie visually tensed.

"Tonight's my night off; whatever are you calling me for Cadence." The female at the other end of the line chuckled.

"The recent appointment by Rook has not turned out so great. Bishop has been up in arms and wanted to be informed on one thing. You will be meeting with Akira Zaizen in the near future. I will input the time and date into your schedule. It is of _utmost importance_ that you attend." Cadence was stern in her report. "That is all for now. Enjoy your time with your family."

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

Arisu continues to enjoy her break, but suddenly wakes up in the night trapped in Link VRAINS by the Knight of Hanoi Phantom! He asserts wanting the program she possesses and a Duel commences between both Duelists. Phantom pushes her into a corner, but then suddenly from her Duel Disk…!?

Find out in _**Episode 15 - The Peculiar Program**_

* * *

**A Chapter without a Duel? *Le gasp* Originally there was a Duel, but let's say it didn't feel good at all. To the point where I just hated writing it. So, instead, enjoy some family bonding between the Chinen siblings. There aren't enough IRL moments in VRAINS anyway. So I wanted to give some more breaks in between Duels before they come back up in full force. Develop some character before we get back to... Well, I'll stop there for next time. Though speaking of next time, I'm actually really excited about the next upcoming chapter! I think you'll understand why, possibly from the preview.**

**Quick thanks to ****homestuck12 for following and ****lightAzure**** for the favorite and follow!**

**And like always, I'll see you all next time!**

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**Even though VRAINS hasn't been using the other Chess Pieces, I decided to bring them back for this story. This Chapter reveals that Rook and Bishop are apart of the story. I teased Queen a bit earlier, but she's going to be more in focus during Season 2. Season 1 will be dedicated to exploring Bishop and Rook. Whom will make their proper appearance soon… hopefully. **


	15. The Peculiar Program

_[So… Guess who's getting memed out of his fucking life!? :D - Cross Nine]_

_[__ಠ_____ಠ __\- Pastrybee]_

_[I swear if you got yourself into another meme war, I ain't dealing any arms. - Rass]_

_[What!? But this is comedy gold! His reputation is trashed! - Cross Nine]_

_[I will not partake in another man's downfall. - Rass]_

_[Hey, what does Rosey think? - Cross Nine.]_

_[I'm not sure. Said she was busy. Besides, she needed a break from Link VRAINS. - Pastrybee]_

_[Aw man. I wanted to show her some of the new shit I won from my gambling spree. - Cross Nine]_

_[Should you still even be gambling with your record!? - Pastrybee]_

Arisu yawned, rubbing the bridge of her nose. It was getting pretty late and the Compendium was already messaging each other. She wanted to go to bed. Not before checking out her friends. They seemed to be doing well.

Morie had returned a bit down by something. Brushing it aside as some extra time at work the next day. Habiki did not pry. Neither did Arisu herself. They just continued to enjoy their time at the shop. But they were back home, and Arisu wanted to sleep. She couldn't be slacking off like Yusaku. There was a future ahead of her. Enough to pull herself out and have a life. One where she was no longer sick or confined by her body's limitations.

Now that started off with a good night's sleep. The Duel Disk was hidden in her backpack. Left a bit open, but not doing anything really. At this point, she was starting to doubt everything. Alas, she needed to sleep. Therefore Arisu was quick to pull the covers and leave her phone charging in. Shutting her eyes, the female Duelist fell asleep, unaware of glowing light. A white light flickering on and off, as if fighting something. Small shocks turning the device on and off.

* * *

_A field of flowers. The rainbow of color spanning miles and hills. A light breeze blowing petals into the air. Winds filled with colors on a bright sunny day. Standing up in the field was a small child. Green hair, long and shining, flowing in the wind. The smaller child opened her bright purple eyes, hands reaching out to the sky. _

"_Longsu~! I want to go play!" She shouted into the air. "Longsu~!"_

"_Su-Su~!" The young girl heard a voice, her light blue dress flowing in the wind._

_Turning around, she saw a blue-haired girl of the same age running to her, a few pink highlights standing out from her twin pigtails. She was dressed in a light blue dress as well, eyes of pure ocean blue._

"_Kotone~!" Su-Su smiled, waving as they were soon faced to face. "You came back!"_

"_Of course I did! I asked if the others could come; everyone's going to play here today! Chan-Chan bringing everyone to the fields today." Kotone grinned, giddy._

"_Really!? I'm so excited!" She looked to the sky, outstretching a hand. Some of the petals in the wind twirling into a spiral. "Too bad Longsu isn't coming."_

"_Huh?! Why not? I thought Longsu loved seeing everyone. Maybe she needs some help." Kotone cupped her hands around her mouth, taking a deep breath before shouting. "Longsu~!"_

_The two girls looked to the sky. The petals in the wind pushed into a spiral did not change. Instead, it let out a rain of petals. Both girls giggled, waving them away and laughing to each other. _

"_Guess Longsu doesn't want to come out today." Su-Su frowned, looking at the petals being taken by the wind. "I wish she could come out more often."_

"_Yeah. Maybe we should invite her to a tea party!" Kotone looked, grabbing the other young girl's hand. "Come on! I know Chan-Chan will be here soon. We can't leave the others waiting for Hide and Go Seek!"_

_Su-Su was pulled along, the young girl smiling back at Kotone's positive atmosphere. Looking ahead, she swore something was off with the tree ahead. She couldn't tell what was off with it. Something in her gut said so. In a flash, her vision changed to something much more darker. Where the flowery fields and hills were barren hills stained with stones and strange machinery. The bright sunny sky was cloudy gloom, where the winds carried strange date pieces from the decaying machines. The vision soon returned to the splendid glee with Kotone. Su-Su smiled even more as they went down the hill. Jumping over the - river of red bl- river of fresh flowing water toward the large, grand - tower - tree._

_Arriving at the tree, Su-Su looked up to its large branches. It provided shade the other group of children waiting for them. They all called our their names, some running over and embracing both the girls. Everyone was laughing. Arisu smiled, reaching out to grab Arisu's hand. _

_Only to open her shut eyes, finding nobody else around. She froze, hand recoiling back. Colors fading out; everything flickering to grey. The young girl began to shake, tears filling her eyes. Collapsing to her knees, she covered her face and began to cry. Ignoring the empty hole in her chest. That or the red all around her. _

_River of red met the pale, clear tears of the young child. The bright colors now are gone, only left was a darken crying child. All alone, surrounded by darkness. Without a beating heart and lacking a soul._

* * *

She awoke to a choked screamed. A hand covering her mouth as she sat up. Cold sweat covering her body as those memories had somehow leaked into her dream. The teenager was calming herself down. As she did, she was barely aware of her surroundings or a certain man watching her.

"Ah, hope I didn't wake up from a nightmare; those tend to be my favorite." She suddenly tensed up, hearing that strange male voice behind her.

Turning around, she froze in terror seeing a man. One that surely couldn't exist in reality. Only then did she looked down and recognize the avatar she had on. Somehow, Rosey found herself on Link VRAINS, compromised by this strange man.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying her best to hide the fear in her voice as she looked at him.

"Me? I thought you would remember my face. Then again, I don't think I've seen that avatar of yours, Rosebud." Just then, she instantly knew who the man was now: Phantom. "Clever you; no wonder why people find you so… elusive."

"You're Phantom. One of the Knights of Hanoi. The one who attacked Siren." Rosey stood up.

"Correct. And I do hope you know why I'm here. I'm here to take what was stolen." He pointed to the Duel Disk. "So if you would kindly hand it over."

"Why should I? After what you've done, I should just keep it to spite you and everyone else who wants whatever got let out."

"You wouldn't want that; you have no idea what you're currently hiding in your Duel Disk."

"Oh really? Because from what I can see, it's the only thing others are after that _isn't Playmaker._ And it saved my life; unlike you and your group."

Something about her argument triggered something in Phantom. She didn't know what, but she continued to stand her ground. Data Storm winds blew past them. Rosey knew exactly what was coming. They both knew and instantly took action. Both leaped to ride the Data Storm.

"Phantom! What did you do to Siren?" She asked, keeping up with him as they were fighting for who would go first.

"Siren? Never thought you'd care for a woman of her character." The response was quick, much more than she thought. "She was quite the manipulator. Was it enough to get you wrapped around her finger?"

Rosey blinked twice. "Don't go spouting bullshit to me!"

"I'm not; I'm sure you were quite aware of her… character. It was why you declined to join her Nest. You wanted nothing to do SOL. Yet, where are you now? The lone maiden now working under contract because of Siren dung up some digging and found out something _quite_ interesting. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you wouldn't happen to have a sister working for SOL, would you?"

Her nerves suddenly jolted, almost as if her heart skipped a beat. How did he-!?

Phantom laughed at the reaction. Right into her face. He took that chance to get ahead before looking back. "Oh? So that information _was_ correct."

Rosey didn't want to falter, so she had to continue putting up the front. "You…!"

"Speed Duel!" Both Duelists shouted, seemingly using this as a means to settle everything.

**{Speed Duel - START!}**

**Phantom: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 4000**

"I will begin this Duel! I play the Field Spell Evil Eye Domain - Pareidolia! When I activate this card, I can add an Evil Eye monster to my hand. I add Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye, whom I summon at once." The purple-haired fiend appeared on the field. "And Serziel's effect activates! When she is Normal Summoned, I can add an Evil Eye card to my hand. I equip Serziel with Evil Eye of Selene! With this, she is indestructible by battle or card effects, and you cannot destroy this card. I set two cards and end my turn."

**Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400**

"Evil Eye… I never heard of this archetype before." Rosey remarked, startled by the strange glowing mask on the monster.

"My monsters will see into whatever it is that your hiding. Then, we can see what your true nature is." He responded. "I hope you can put a fight."

Rosey didn't reply, choosing to instead draw a card and look at her hand. It wasn't a good hand; she didn't have any monsters she could even Special Summon, let alone Normal Summon. However, there was a Spell she could use to fix her hand. If the top cards of her Deck weren't trash also.

"I activate the Spell Aromatic Pruning!" The Spell had artwork of Aromage Cinnamon and Canaga tending to some plants. "I reveal an Aroma card in my hand and shuffle it back into my Deck and draw a card. If I draw a Plant-Type monster, I draw an additional second card. I reveal Aromage Bergamot!"

She placed the card back into her Deck, automatically shuffling before she drew the next card. Flipping it over, her eyes lit up. "Yes! I drew Aromage Thyme! Therefore I draw a second card."

"Aromage Thyme? Heh, never thought I'd seen somebody going so far with those in their Deck." Rosey could sense the mocking tone in Phantom's voice. "Tell me, do you honestly expect a Deck like that to win against me?"

"We'll see about that. I Normal Summon Aromage Thyme to the field and activate her effect! When she's successfully summoned, I can activate a Winds Continuous Spell/Trap directly from my Deck. I choose to activate Healing Winds from my Deck!" The Continuous Trap displayed the Aromage monsters all-around a bunch of Aroma Jars, relaxing and smiling at one another.

* * *

**Healing Winds**

Continuous Trap

When an "Aroma" monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP; shuffle that card back into the Deck, and for the rest of the turn, all damage you take is halved. If your LP is lower than your opponent's: You can target 1 monster they control; gain LP equal to that monster's attack, but it cannot activate its effects for the remainder of the turn. You must control an "Aroma" monster to resolve this effect. You can only use each effect of "Healing Winds" once per turn.

* * *

**Aromage Thyme: Level 4 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200**

"Now, I activate the Continuous Spell Aroma Remedies from my hand. With this, I can pay 1000 LP to add an 'Aroma' Spell or 'Winds' Trap from my Deck to my hand! I add Aroma Garden!" Rosey willing gave her her LP, adding the Field Spell to her hand of four.

**Phantom: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Shaving your LPs already? I thought Aroma monsters thrive on having more LP. You must really want me to win."

"Shut it. I know my Deck better than you _ever_ will. I play the Field Spell Aroma Garden from my hand! But I won't activate its effect; instead, I activate the effect of Healing Winds at this moment! When my LP are lower than my opponent's I can target one of your monsters and gain LP from it! I choose to gain LP from your Serziel's attack!" She pointed at his monsters. "And when I do, that monster's effects are negated!"

"Do you really think I'd allow that? I activate my Counter Trap Evil Evil Retribution to negate your Continuous Spell and destroy it! And since Evil Eye of Selene's on my field, you cannot respond to this effect!" Serziel aimed her attack, a dark beam of red and black shooting right through the Continuous Spell on Rosey's field. "And Evil Eye of Selene activates! I pay 500 LP and my monster's attack increases by that same amount!"

**Phantom: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 3000**

**Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100 DEF: 1400**

"But with that, you won't be able to negate this! I activate Aromage Lavender's effect from my hand!" She revealed the monster card in her hand. "By discarding her from my hand, I can add an 'Aroma' or 'Winds' card from my Graveyard to my hand. I add back Healing Winds to my hand!"

Rosey glanced to the four cards in her hand. She couldn't risk facing her enemy. Something didn't spell well. Her nerves were on edge; it would be best to remain on guard. The defense would provide her a better chance at victory. At least until she could figure out what this monster's deal was.

"I activate Aroma Garden to gain 500 LP and boost my monster's stats. At the same time, Aromage Thyme's effect activates! I send an Aroma card from my Deck to the Graveyard." She glanced down to the three cards in her hand, "Then I Set a card."

**Phantom: 3500**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 3000 + 500 = 3500**

**Aromage Thyme: Level 4 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200 DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700**

"Battle Phase! Aromage Thyme - attack his Serziel!" The Plant Monster lunged forward, focusing energy into the lantern.

"I activate the effect of Pareidolia! Any Battle Damage I take is inflicted to you as well. And with Selene equipped, Serziel is not destroyed by battle! However, by activating my Field Spell, Selene's effect activates! Serziel gains more attack and I lose that same amount!" Darkness surrounded the monster, both attacks clashing. "And since this is during Damage Calculations, you can't negate this attack!"

**Phantom: 3500 - 500 = 3000**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 3500**

**Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 2100 + 500 = 2600 DEF: 1400**

Serziel's red-eye from Selene glew even more, unleashing a dark force. It shot straight through Thyme and straight through Rosey. The female screamed, feeling as if something dug into her chest. She faltered slightly, hissing in pain from that attack.

**Phantom: 3000**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 3500 - 400 = 3100**

"...I end my turn." She stood up, flinching slightly at the pain.

Phantom smirked, his mask's eyes beginning to glow. "What's the matter? Did it hurt or something."

Rosey dreaded looking up at him. Not with that pain. And those eyes… something about them was starting to become unsettling to her. She couldn't let it consumed her.

"Then I will begin my turn. Draw!" Phantom looked to the two cards in his hands. "I activate the Spell Evil Eye Awakening! With Evil Eye of Selene on my field, I can Special Summon an Evil Eye monster from my Deck. I choose to Special Summon Catoblepas, Familiar of the Evil Eye!"

**Catoblepas, Familiar of the Evil Eye: Level 3 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 600 DEF: 1900**

The bull-like fiend emerged onto the field, in defense position. Snarling as it did. "And since I activated a Spell, Selene's effect happens once again. And by now you know the drill."

**Phantom: 3000 - 500 = 2500**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 3500**

**Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100 DEF: 1400**

"Next I Summon Medusa, Watcher of the Evil Eye!" Another female fiend appeared, this time with long hair. "Medusa's effect activates! I add an Evil Eye card back to my hand. I add Evil Eye Retribution!"

**Medusa, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600**

"I set a card; This should end it! I attack with Medusa!" He pointed, directly at Rosey.

The female fiend monster laughed, summoning a sphere of darkness before directly striking her in the chest. Rosey flinched, hesitating to even act.

**Phantom: 2500**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 3500 - 1400 = 2100**

"Serziel! Finish her off!" The boosted Evil Eye monster prepared her attack, a stream of red and black forming.

"I reveal my Trap Card Draining Shield! This negates your attack and I gain LP equal to your monsters attack!" The Trap card was revealed, casting a rainbow shield protecting her.

"Did you forget about my Trap card? If you want it so bad, I'll activate it again! Evil Eye Retribution to destroy your Trap!" The Trap was destroyed before her eyes. "And you cannot negate this effect."

Serziel's attack was launched, unleashing the stream of darkness at her. The female Duelist braced herself for the attack, about to shut her eyes. Phantom grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I know… that's why I baited it out! I activate the effect of Aroma Thurible in my Graveyard! When I would be directly attacked and I have lower LP; I can Special Summoned this card from the Graveyard!" Rosey revealed the levitating thurible currently in defense mode. "When this card is Special Summoned this way, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Then I use its effect to gain LP to one of your monsters - Serziel!"

**Aroma Thurible: Level 2 WIND Rock/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 2000**

* * *

**Aroma Thurible**

Level 2 **Attribute** WIND

Rock/Effect

**ATK: 0 DEF: 2000**

While this card is in the GY and your LP are lower than your opponent's; Special Summon this card in defense position. If Special Summoned this way, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during each Battle Phase (Quick Effect): Gain LP equal to the attack of one monster your opponent's control.

* * *

The Thurible redirected the attack, absorbing the attack. The incense released turned from black and light grey, being released to flow around Rosey. She shut her eyes temporary.

**Phantom: 2500**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 2100 + 3100 = 5200**

"Neither of you monsters can destroy Thurible. And thanks to my LP advantage, I'm safe." She sighed, a hand to her chest.

"Oh really? Well then, it won't survive your next turn." Phantom stated. "I'll end my turn there."

Rosey looked to the cards in her hand. Phantom was without any, so she could pull out a victory. All she needed was to draw the right card. If so, she could turn this around and finish it off then. Perhaps if Evil Eye of Selene was the main card the Deck was revolved around, she had to destroy it. A monster than could increase its attack would be troublesome. The Field Spell as well; it would be a hard combo to break. If only she had a card that negates the effect of face-up Spells. She silently prayed to draw the card she needed for the Duel.

"Draw!" She glanced at the card, eyes lighting up. "Yes! I got it!"

"Hold on! Before you begin, I activate Serziel's effect! I can destroy one of your Special Summoned monsters: I choose to destroy Thurible!" The monster's mask glew, Selene magic destroying the object. "And my monster gains ATK!"

**Phantom: 2500 - 500 = 2000**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 5200**

**Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 3100 + 500 = 3600 DEF: 1400**

"If that's so… then while I control no monsters and you have at least 1, I can Special Summon Aromage Cinnamon from my hand! And while I have higher LP, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Aromage monster from my Deck!" The brown Aromage monster appeared on the field, smiling for a bit, only to be frozen at the sight of the Evil Eye monsters.

**Aromage Cinnamon: Level 5 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

Phantom grumbled, looking down to the set card. If he had room, he could have activated Evil Eye Mesmerism and taken the monster. Therefore limiting her plays. Even if that were the case, he should have more than enough power to defeat her. Curse some of the limits of Speed Dueling.

"I Special Summon Aromage Canaga!" The nerdy-looking Aromage appeared, adjusting her glasses. "Then I Normal Summon Aromaseraphy Angelica."

**Aromage Cananga: Level 3 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000**

**Aromaseraphy Angelica: Level 1 LIGHT Plant/Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"I use the effect of Aroma Remedies! I pay 1000 LP to add an 'Aroma' Spell or 'Winds' Trap to my hand. I add Aroma Garden to my hand." The second copy of the Field Spell was added to her hand. "Then I activate Aroma Garden's effect, to boost my monster's ATK as well as gain LP. Then I trigger the effect of Cinnamon and Cananga! Cinnamon allows me to recover double those LP and Cananga returns a Spell/Trap you control! I use this to bounce your Evil Eye of Selene!"

Cananga aimed her weapon, unleashing a powerful gust that knocked the Equip Spell off. Cinnamon, on the other hand, raised her weapon amplifying the healing effect from Aroma Garden.

**Phantom: 2000**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 5200 + 1000 = 6200**

**Aromage Cinnamon: Level 5 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500 DEF: 1700 + 500 = 1200**

**Aromage Cananga: Level 3 EARTH Plant/Effect ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900 DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500**

**Aromaseraphy Angelica: Level 1 LIGHT Plant/Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 + 500 = 500 DEF: 0 + 500 = 500**

It was a safe enough play, she thought. The Equip Spell would protect the monster, but it appeared the attack gained still was on his monster. And with the Continuous Trap, Healing Winds, she could actually use it to win. The two cards in her hands would allow her to get over that monster. Or at least get rid of his other two monsters.

"Okay, let's do this! Manifest before me, roots of our evolution!" A Link Portal appeared beneath Rosey. "The Summoning conditions are at least 2 Plant monsters. I Set Aromage Cinnamon, Aromage Cananga and Aromaseraphy Angelica to the markers! Link Summon! Appear! LINK-3 Aromaseraphy Thyme!"

**Aromaseraphy Thyme: LINK-3 WIND Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000 [MARKER(S): Top-Left, Left, and Bottom-Right]**

"Then I activate from my hand Aroma Garden's again! By replacing my Field Spell, I can activate it again, so Aromaseraphy Thyme gets a total of 1000 ATK! Then Thyme's effect activates! When I gain LP, she can cut one of your monster's attack by half and she gains that amount! I chose none other than your Serziel!" Rosey declared the dark green incense from Thyme's weapon surrounding the fiend-type monster.

**Phantom: 2000**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 6200 + 500 = 6700**

**Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 3600 - 1800 = 1800 DEF: 1400**

**Aromaseraphy Thyme: LINK-3 WIND Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 3000 + 500 + 1800 = 5300 [MARKER(S): Top-Left, Left, and Bottom-Right]**

"Yes! This will end you! I Set a card." She decided to put Healing Winds down, but she was thrilled at seeing her chance at victory. "I attack Medusa! _**Evergreen Courage!**_"

Aromaseraphy Thyme charged her attack, a storm of energy surging around her weapon. Medusa prepared for the attack, her one regular eye starting to glow red. Rosey smiled. She was going to win with this attack! Then she'd be freed and return back to her room.

Suddenly, she noticed the mask of her opponent glowing. That same glow… it matched Medusa's eyes. Her eyes widen.

"I activate my Skill - Selene's Illusion! When I have Evil Eye of Selene in my hand, I can discard it and change the attack of both our monsters!" Phantom explained, the Equip Spell glowing as Medusa's eyes widen, a dark force suddenly bursting out from underneath her.

**Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 1800 - 5300 DEF: 1400**

**Aromaseraphy Thyme: LINK-3 WIND Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 5300 - 1800 [MARKER(S): Top-Left, Left, and Bottom-Right]**

**Phantom: 2000**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 6700 - 3500 = 3200**

Rosey screeched, having that dark energy strike her. Though she was shocked at seeing her monster still standing.

"When I activate my Skill, neither of our monsters are destroyed. And I believe, this is where your turn ends. The effect ends, and they return to normal." Phantom smirk almost seemed to scare Rosey.

**Serziel, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 5300 - 1800 DEF: 1400**

**Aromaseraphy Thyme: LINK-3 WIND Plant/Link/Effect ATK: 1800 - 5300 [MARKER(S): Top-Left, Left, and Bottom-Right]**

"Now, how about I show you something _truly_ interesting. Draw! Manifest before me, circuits of the future!" Phantom prepared to perform his Link Summon. "Summoning condition have been met! I set all three of my Evil Eye monsters into the markers - Serziel, Medusa and Catoblepas! Under your watchful eye will your reign begin! Link Summon! Appear! Link-3! Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed!"

**Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed: LINK-3 DARK Fiend/Link/Effect ATK: 2600 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

Rosey covered her eyes, a bright yellow light shooting out as the monster was summoned. Then she saw it. A demonic creature emerged, barely resembling a human. Multiple glowing eyes darted around, before looking directly at Rosey. All of a sudden, she felt something stab right through her heart. It wasn't like anything physical went right through her. However, her mind was hyper-aware of the stabbing pain.

Something was unnatural about that monster, but what?

"Due to using my Evil Eye of Selene on Serziel the last turn, I have to destroy a card I control. For that, I choose to destroy my Field Spell! Then its effect activates: When this card is destroyed by an effect of my monster, I get to add a back an 'Evil Eye' monster from my Graveyard. I add back Medusa!" Phantom revealed the monster in his hand, smiling. "Then I use Catoblepas, Familiar of the Evil Eye's effect to Special Summon itself back to the field!"

**Catoblepas, Familiar of the Evil Eye: Level 3 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 600 DEF: 1900**

The bull-like monster appeared one of the zones the Fiend Link Monster pointed to. "Then I Normal Summon Medusa back to the field. Her effect activates and I add back Evil Eye of Selene from my Graveyard. Which, I will equip to my monster immediately."

**Medusa, Watcher of the Evil Eye: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600**

"Now I activate Zerrziel's effect! While equipped with Evil Eye of Selene, I can target and destroy one of your cards. I destroy your Link Monster!" Zerrziel unleashed a blast of dark energy, striking Aromaseraphy Thyme before the monster destroyed. "And Evil Eye of Selene effect activates!"

**Phantom: 2000 - 500 = 1500**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 3200**

**Zerrziel, Ruler of the Evil Eyed: LINK-3 DARK Fiend/Link/Effect ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Now, let's see what you're hiding inside. I attack you directly with **Zerrziel - Corruption Strike**!" His monster pulled back a punch, before unleashing the strike with a stream of dark energy.

**Phantom: 1500**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 3200 - 3100 = 100**

A yellow eye of the monster glew brightly as the attack landed. Rosey let out a terrifying scream. The attack was not normal. Her vision flickered, being consumed by a collection of yellow eyes. Brightly colored tendrils wrapping around her. They didn't feel real, but the pain coursing through her body did. It wasn't the worst bit, feeling inhuman objects constricting and burning her arms and legs. No, the worst bit was the weightlessness of her chest. No heart racing. No expansion of the lungs to breath. No. She felt... like she was dying.

The hollow cavity in her chest shot panic throughout her body. Her nerves were on fire. She struggled. Wanting to break free. Wanting to escape and flee. She wanted to breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? Why couldn't she scream!?

_**Why!?**_

_[...Out of it! Human! Snap out of it!]_

Rosey's eyes snapped open, feeling the constructive feelings dissipate. Releasing her from the burning tendrils and the sky of yellow eyes. The teenager barely had strength. Collapsing to her knees, her hands instinctively reached and clawed at her chest. Her hands registering flesh and bone over her chest. Two functioning lungs. A beating pulse. She was whole.

She could barely smile in relief. Tears down her face barely phasing her. Even if, just barely, her nerves registered a hollowness.

_[There we go. Do you feel any better now, human?]_

Her ears picked up strange lines of zeroes and ones. This wasn't normal speech. More like… her mind flashed back to the Ignis Playmaker had. That strange, purple and black blob. It couldn't possibly be…!

Looking up, she rubbed an eye and was met with a strange creature. One that resembled the Ignis quite a bit. But it was well… it didn't exactly match the only other Ignis. Firstly, its main color was a translucent silver, body seemingly more thin-looking than Playmaker's own Ignis. Curly point of the purple Ignis was drooping down heavily on this silvery one; almost like they were complete opposites. What stood out were not the light pink markings stretching the body. Instead, it was the only singular light blue eye staring back at her. There was no sign of a second eye. Only then did she noticed something jagged light blue lines across the body. Almost like stitches.

Could this really be-?

"...So you were hiding an Ignis all along? Not surprising, since that thing is most likely the reason you got the Cyberse Dragon. No matter! You won't be able to win even if your little buddy only decided to show up join now! It is still my Battle Phase! And since Zerrziel was Summoned with a monster having over 2600 ATK, she can attack again! This will end you!"

_[This is a troubling situation. Evil Eyed monsters under the correct type of Duelist is truly dangerous. Thankfully, you possess a key card to victory.]_ The Ignis turned around before the head dropped down to the remaining set card Rosey had.

"I…" Rosey tried to comprehend what this Ignis-like creature was saying; she couldn't understand what it was saying.

The Ignis turned back to face Rosey, making a motion with its arm. Almost like taking a draw-! _[Oh right. You can't completely understand me. Human, trap card.]_

"Of course! I activate my Trap Defense Draw!" She flipped over her card, the attack only inches away from her face, creating a protective barrier. "During damage calculations, I can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card!"

Rosey drew the top card from her Deck, almost happy to see what it was. Fortune was favoring her.

"Don't look so happy yet! You still will fall down to this attack! Medusa!" The effect monster charged forward, charging up an attack.

"True, but I just drew Kuribulb! Which I can Special Summon when my opponent declares an attack. Then I gain LP from that monster's ATK! _**Healing Bloom!**_" The small monster appeared on the field, blooming open to recover a few LPs.

**Phantom: 1500**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 100 + 1400 = 1500**

Arisu sighed, feeling somewhat better as she felt strength slowly returning to her limbs. She still didn't feel completely okay. However, it was better than whatever happened earlier.

"So, that's how you want to play? Fine. You can struggle all you want. But you can't win against me. Not with that monster. I'll end my turn here." Phantom stopped the assault, his monsters returning.

"Kuribulb's effect. It destroys itself and I draw a card." Rosey looked at the card, grimacing. It wasn't an ideal draw. "Can I even win with this…? And what even are _you_?"

The last bit was to the Ignis lookalike. Even then, she was not even sure she could call it an Ignis. Not even with its emotionless face or singular eyeball.

_[It appears like your Deck was compatible. How peculiar.]_

"Uh, sorry, but I don't speak binary… and I don't think I even have a name for whatever you are." She quickly interrupted the AI, not wanting to hear a long stream of coding spat out.

"Quit chatting with your Ignis and start your turn! Otherwise, you might as well forfeit!" The Knight of Hanoi threat still lingered over her; Phantom reminded her about the situation at hand.

_[__Rude human. Daring to call me one of the 'IGNIS.' At least you have something; your next draw can secure our victory.__]_

Rosey drew the next card from her deck. Her eyes widen seeing the monster she drew. It was one of the newer ones. One of those that supposedly might have come from the monster.

"Did you…?" She shook her head. "Never mind. I have questions for whatever you are later. I begin by Summoning White Rose Dragon!"

Emerging from a blooming white rose was a small dragon. The dragon landed onto the field, wings spanning a bit as it glided on the winds.

**White Rose Dragon: Level 4 DARK Dragon/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000**

"A Rose Dragon?!" Phantom was startled by seeing the monster on the field.

"White Rose's effect allows me to Special Summon a Rose Dragon from my hand or Graveyard upon being successfully Summoned. I use this to Special Summon Pink Rose Dragon!" A similar dragon to that of White Rose appeared, petals instead being bright pink with yellow eyes.

**Pink Rose Dragon: Level 1 DARK Dragon/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

* * *

**Pink Rose Dragon**

Level 1 **Attribute **DARK

Dragon/Effect

**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

When this card is Special Summoned by a "Rose Dragon" effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand or Deck. If this card is used as material for a "Rose Dragon" Link Monster: That monster gains 500 ATK for each Link Marker it has. You can only use each effect of "Pink Rose Dragon" once per turn.

* * *

"When Pink Rose is Special Summoned by another Rose Dragon, I can Special a Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from my Deck. I Special Summon Evil Thorn and activate its effect!" The small Plant monster that just appeared vanished and replaced itself with two more as Phantom took the damage.

**(x2) Evil Thorn: Level 1 DARK Plant/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 300**

**Phantom: 1000 - 300 = 700**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 1500**

_[I see. You seek to Summon the Cyberse Dragon. Well then, do your worst.]_

"Come, the roots of evolution! The Summoning condition has been met. I set White Rose Dragon, Pink Rose Dragon, and both Evil Thorns into the Link Markers!" Rosebud opened up the Link Portal, pulling out the LINK-4 monster and knowing exactly what chant she wanted to use with it now. "Guardian of the garden, I call upon you to brave the lands once more and eradicate the enemies! Link Summon! Appear! Link-4 Ghost Garden Rose Dragon!"

As she placed the card onto the field, a storm of petals burst out from the Link Portal. The dragon growled before unleashing its roar. Spreading its wings as the petals were let loose.

**Ghost Garden Rose Dragon: LINK-4 FIRE Cyberse/Link/Effect ATK: 2400 [MARKER(S): Top, Left, Right, Bottom]**

"A Cyberse Dragon?!" Phantom was startled by its appearance, before collecting himself. "So you have decided to ally yourself with the Ignis yourself."

"I've done no such thing. All I'm doing is using this monster like this! I activate Ghost Garden's primary effect: when she's Linked Summoned to the field, all other cards on the field are removed from play!" She declared, the white dragon opening up its petal wings and unleashed a storm to blow away the cards. "_**Ghost Garden Rose Dragon - Ground Zero**_!"

"Then due to Pink Rose Dragon being used as a Link Material my monster gains 500 ATK for each Link Marker it has. Ghost Garden is a Link-4! Therefore, it gains 2000 ATK!" The monster's storm of petal wiped the field clean except for itself, snarling at the thorny vines began to whip around sporadically. "_**Ghost Garden Rose Dragon, finish this! Ghost Rose Flare!**_"

**Ghost Garden Rose Dragon: LINK-4 FIRE Cyberse/Link/Effect ATK: 2400 + 2000 = 4400 [MARKER(S): Top, Left, Right, Bottom]**

Once again, charging up a dark flame within its body, the dragon unleashed a black fiery blast at Phantom. Spiked thorns of the beast shot out as well, almost intending to skewer the Knight of Hanoi as the attack landed.

**Phantom: 700 - 4400 = 0**

**Vs**

**Rosey: 1500**

**{WINNER - Rosey!}**

Instantly, Rosey felt relief at pulling off the victory. Even with her managing to win, there was a way of fatigue hitting her right now. With the Duel now over, she pulled over to the side and collapsed to a knee. What was it with the Duel taking so much out of her? It felt like her body was drained. Could it have been from that attack of that strange monster?

_[Well done. It appears that Ghost Garden is welcoming of you as its Duelist. Never once did I see a Dimensional Cyberse monster be at ease like this.]_ The creature seemingly was speaking to her. Even if her eyes couldn't comprehend the exact words, she had an idea on what it was trying to say. A hint of the emotion of her own, perhaps?

"Ugh, this is why I stay out of Link VRAINS sometimes. This place drains me." Rosey looked up, a bit surprised to not see the Knight of Hanoi. "I guess Phantom really does live up to his name."

She flinched; a pain shot through her chest. Paralyzed for a second, Rosey felt something shift once she began breathing. It looked like her body was starting to become strained from constantly Dueling. How could people like Playmaker keep up with sort of thing?

_[Humans that don't know their own limits; how stupid is their species?]_ The creature inquires in its own way, looking at Rosey before sending something from afar. _[Oh, another one is coming. Wonderful.]_

The Ignis-look alike then vanished back into her Duel Disk. Rosey just glared at her Duel Disk as she stood up. She was hunched over slightly. Still trying to hold herself together. All she needed to do log out. Then deal with the Ignis thing and then get some sleep. Just a quick press of the button and then-!?

Rosey tapped the button of her Duel Disk. Expecting it to log her out and awake back in her room. However, all it did make a clicking noise. Puzzled, Rosey tapped the button. She hoped it was just a mistake. Same result. Once again, she repeated the action. At least three more times before narrowing her eyes at the Duel Disk.

"That Ignis better have not messed my Duel Disk up." Her words felt like venom; how come only now could she not log out?

_[As if I would even have the care to do that, Human.]_ The Ignis(?) decided to appear as a glitchy blue eye, not forming into its entire form.

"Hey! If you somehow tampered with my Duel Disk, I'll-!"

She never got to finish as something blasted nearby her. Rosey screamed, turning back to find what looked to a cannon from a flying ship. One with a glow around it that matched the crater right by her.

Frozen in fear, Rosey couldn't move as the pirate ship fired another shot at her. She could do nothing but brace herself for impact. Hopefully, she could handle another blow and not pass out.

But that never came. A force swept her off her feet moments before the shot impacted. It was a quick one. One moment she was on the ground. The next she was in the air, held by what felt like a male's body. Taking a slight risk, she slowly opened her eyes and was met by brightly colored hair. Her mind didn't need to think twice, with how close and intimate position she was in. Instantly, her mind could think of one thing to do: Panic.

"H-Hey! Put me down-AH!" She nearly lost footing on the D-Board, only being saved by the male fighting his grasp around her waist.

_[That was one of the stupidest things I've ever seen. Human, do you really desire death?]_ The Ignis(?) questioned her, appearing as the glitchy blue eye on her Duel Disk.

_[Oh! So you do have an Ignis!]_ The Ignis in the other Duel Disk popped up to become viewable.

_[Ignis? Call me that term again and see what happens]_ The Ignis(?) glared at the other Ignis, before coming to realization. _[Hold on, you're-!]_

Shocking blue eyes met a mirrored confused green pair. They weren't just seeing avatars. The supposed Link Sense was going off, revealing their IRL forms to each other. At last, they had finally found each other. Arisu and Yusaku, or in this case, Rosey and Playmaker.

* * *

**Season 1 Opening V2**

Starts off with a tunnel with data sphere fading in and out of view. Camera pulling back, a certain data sphere comes into view. The logo inside was a rose, the data sphere transforming into a person's Duel Disk as it zoomed out. This revealed Rosebud with a bright smile, speeding off on her D-Board. She slows down, taking center stage before becoming data once more. This time, the data are of different colors and form petals. Bright lights from the center reveal the logo, each of the data petal slowly creating a rainbow rose flower. A blooming one behind the logo itself.

**[So much time is wasted, so many mistakes are made]**

Compendium is seen within Link VRAINS. They all appear to be at some kind of ruins, smoldering. They all seem speechless but clearly disturbed at what they were seeing. Rosebud clearly it personal, as her face isn't shown as she is shaking, fists clenched.

**[The sound is coming out, but every word is filled with envy]**

Arisu is shown back in Den City Highschool. She had stepped away from a group of girls, picking off some papers from her binder on the ground. Takumi came over to her, helping her. They both shared a smile, but underneath her mask, she was angry.

**[Looking into reflections, our true lives begin to fade**

**But if we see through distortion, everything will inverse]**

A group shot of all the major characters appears, respectively in Link VRAINS as they are speeding on toward the screen. Rosebud is leading them, but as they get closer to the screen, their faces get distorted. All accept for Rosebud, whose face returns as she draws a card from her Duel Disk.

**[Gravity wall**

**This love is no more]**

Rosey finds herself standing in a dark place. Destruction all around the server. She turns around to find Playmaker. Rosey has a conflicted look, but both Duelists look ready to Duel. Each respective artificial intelligence exchanging looks. The standoff continued as the focus comes to Rosey, whose eyes close.

**[I'm screaming something to you,**

**But it means nothing to me**

**I've unraveled life, death and the lies we believed]**

The screen suddenly changes to the avatar or Rosey becoming Rosebud to declare an attack. The camera travels to first show Aromaseraphy Belladonna and Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon clashing. Next, in the sky, Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon and Ghost Garden Rose Dragon are combating, both Rosebud and Solarflare shouting as the monsters collided.

**[I'm screaming something to you,**

**But it means nothing to me**

**It took way too long for this pain to leave]**

The camera cuts other Duels going on. Cross Nine and Pastrybee appear with Invoked Elysium and Madolche Queen Tiaramisu facing off against Sparrow and Nero, where their monsters were Folgo, Justice Fur Hire and Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal. Above them, Rass and Sigrún are Dueling with Thunder Dragon Thunderstormech facing off against Crusadia Equimax.

**[Now I don't know what I really want**

**I still don't know how to escape from this beautiful trap]**

A brief shot of the Knights of Hanoi appears as Revolver and Rosebud are in the midst of talking. They stand in the ruins of a building. Cross appears to be injured in some way. The blonde glaring at Phantom while the two leaders are talking. Solarflare is there as well, eyes glaring at the Aromage Duelist.

**[I don't know what I really want**

**I still don't know how to escape after all the times I've tried]**

Rosebud suddenly has a flashback to a young, bright version of her youth. The young child version of herself was standing in a field of red. Eyes wide as she was surrounded by dark and golden monsters of some kind. With them was a figure with long, dark purple hair. One that extended their hands, which was taken by the stained young Arisu.

**[Break our stereo days**

**The sun high above, the white of your wings in the light**

**Brave invisible world**

**Illuminates all the hues you once lost]**

Rosey was free-falling, eyes closed with a smile on her face. She was at peace. As she descended, the other Compendium members joined her. Each one of the members also having a colored rose. Rass having a blue rose in his hat. Pastrybee with a yellow rose in her hair. Cross Nine holding a green rose in his hands. The petals scattering above them as they continue to fall.

**[Break our stereo days**

**Whatever they say, just don't stop believing in yourself**

**Brave invisible world**

**You know that it's true, you can find a new way]**

The standoff of Rosey and Playmaker returns as the four trails of petals blow past them. The trail of petals convenes right in front of Rosey. Spinning around, they form a weapon in one hand. In the other, the artificial intelligence simply nods. Ai looks worried as Playmaker shakes his head. Activating his Duel Disk, the hacker readied himself as the weapon fully formed as an ornate purple and golden lance. Her appearance starts to grow darker as they both seemingly are about to begin a Duel. The intro ends as she points the lance at Playmaker, eyes narrowing in pure rage.

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

After the conclusion of the Duel, Playmaker and Rosey find themselves trapped. With no way out, the two Duelists have a chance to chat. Not just with themselves, but with the artificial intelligence they have as well. Rosey sends a message for Rass to save them, but just what will happen once both reclusive Duelists start talking?

Find out in _**Episode 16 - It's name is Binary**_

* * *

_**SKILLS**_

**Phantom** \- _**Selene's Illusion **_

If you have an "Evil Eye of Selene" in your hand and your opponent declares an attack: You can discard that card. The Attack of both monsters is switched until the end of the turn. Neither monster is destroyed when you activate this effect. You can only use this Skill once per turn.

* * *

**At last, we get a proper(?) introduction to the Ignis(?) Rosey has obtained! Kind of, at the very least. And who here was waiting for the grand reveal of Yusaku/Playmaker and Arisu/Rosebud and Rosey? Now you got it! I've been waiting for the moment to finally get these two to finally know their other identities. That and the Duel between Phantom and Rosey/Rosebud. Though I guess the facade is up, at least between Rosey and Rosebud now, isn't it?**

**And I now decided to give everyone a brand new Opening! I wanted to spice it up after concluding the first main arc of Season 1 - or rather the bits leading up to the Ignis(?) reveal. The song used is Gravity Wall from the anime Re:Creators, but I personally listened to the cover by Dima Lancaster feat. Tsubame Aka. This should be the only Opening change since now we're getting into the meat of the Season 1. I'd do an ending, but I have no idea what kind of song I'd base it on. There are some foreshadowing bits in the opening, but some were added for the fun of it.**

**Chapters might start to slow down, only because the first draft I had of everything past this chapter now conflicts with certain events. So I'll be going back and fixing those before I post any new chapters. Though I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Planned this for some time and hopefully, there aren't any major mistakes.**

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**Enough though I had Phantom activate Pareidolia's effect, I am not entirely sure if this would trigger Selene's effect. (As I have not played "Evil Eye" myself.) But, since the effect is separate from the activation effect, I am treating it as if it triggers the effect. This comes from my lack of playing the game and more watching others play it. If this is a mistake, I will fix it. (I was also debating on scrapping this Duel, but I decided to keep it in. Hopefully, everyone enjoyed the bit of back and forth.)**

**Due to the Ignis(?) speaking in binary, Rosebud/Rosey cannot understand it. However, I didn't enjoy the zeros and ones while writing it. So for convenience, I wrote what the Ignis(?) was saying but just used different indications to express that it wasn't speaking normal English. Until the Ignis(?) begins to communicate properly, I'll have the dialogue written another way.**

**This chapter was pre-written before the new Aroma and Evil Eye Support was revealed, so they aren't used here. I'd rewrite it but I had already rewritten this chapter five times. So we are going to leave things at that.**


	16. It's name is Binary

"The Knights of Hanoi… They are becoming quite troublesome." A female Link VRAINS avatar noted, lightly tapping her chin. "Rook and Bishop wouldn't like the development of this. Not once Queen finds out."

The female was a long-haired blonde woman, appearing as a Cyborg whose body appearing more like a machine. She had a visor on, hiding her eyes and only revealing a thin red line where the eyes would be.

The woman was sitting in a server, the location of depiction was an evening night in Paris, France. A perfection location for couples to be about. It was a spot for virtual tourism and locals to hang out. One of the more densely packed places to be, the server was sought out by much of the public. Something the blonde was familiar with. In fact, her position gave her certain privileges. A reason to be scouting the crowd, after all.

Knowing that her gaze continued to pass through many avatars. She was searching for a certain somebody. A user who may be able to become of certain use. All she hoped was that he not discover her true intentions. If her identity were to be discovered, then it would fall apart in an instant. So far, no such user matched the description she held. There were rumors that the user often visited this place. On and on, she couldn't find the man she was looking for.

How hard was it to find him? He should stand out in this sort of place.

Honestly, Rass often wondered why he even bothered coming to these sorts of servers. For a day off, it certainly didn't feel like it. He has decided to take a little vacation. While Rosey was taking her break, he would as well. A call away for the other two, but he was kind of the vice-leader of the group. A role he didn't exactly want, but he took once he saw how ineffective Pastrybee and Cross Nine were. Plus, he did help ease the burden Rosey had upon herself. They both knew why. It was obvious. The event from five years ago was fresh in their minds. Forever scaring them.

But there was no time to dwell on those memories. He did notice a woman that stood out from the rest. Perhaps his skills from the old Link VRAINS days helped him to be more aware of his surroundings. Rass didn't need to think twice. He could think about that event later.

He took the time to approach the woman, making sure to not stand out too much. "Pardon me madam, but are you alright?"

"Oh! Forgive me, Sir. I wasn't paying attention." She stood up straight, lowering her hand from her face. "I am looking for a man."

"A man? You wouldn't be wanting to date this man here? Most of the reservations for today are already sold out."

She laughed a bit. "No, I have no plans to do that sort of thing. I am looking for him on a business matter. It is of most importance."

"Is it now, well, would it be too kind of me to ask to assist you? I know a thing or two about tracking down people. Legally of course." He offered, seeing how the woman would react.

"Would you really?" She watched him nod and she grinned. "Perfect; I suppose getting some aid wouldn't hurt a bit. I will accept your offer… um-! Oh! Where are my manners? I am Cadence. Might I ask for your username?"

"_My _username, well…" Rass knew it was too risky to simply give out his main username. So he used one of the many aliases he took over the years. "My friends prefer to call me Thundermaker."

"Thundermaker? What an interesting name. It a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand out to him. "And for you to offer your aid."

"Likewise." Rass adjusted his hat before turning back to the crowd. "Shall we proceed?"

* * *

Rosey was caught off guard. The silence screams of her mind grew. Why was Playmaker here?! First went the Duel against Phantom, then this program suddenly coming to life, and now this!? She was certainly not happy; all she wanted to do was simply log off. Not deal with him!

Yet here she was, flying off as a pirate ship was both chasing herself and Playmaker. This wasn't here day, was it? Wait - scratch that; it would be nighttime, wouldn't it? Her clock was already off as is.

_[Human! You best not be distracted at a time like this!]_ The program shout caught her attention just as another cannon was fired at her.

Rosey let out a scream as she barely had time to dodge. It sent a shockwave around them. The shockwave nearly knocked her over. Luckily she managed to retain balance but looked back to see the airship still chasing her. Or them rather.

_[What is their deal?]_ She heard Playmaker's Ignis speak as the two Duelists were now neck and neck.

"I thought you'd be smarter; they're coming after you," Rosey grumbled.

"What was that?" Playmaker was still facing the ship but directed the question at her.

"Don't play dumb with me! The only reason why they're following if because _you_ have a big bounty on _your _head." She declarative pointed at the Cyberse Duelist. "And if this somehow drags me into this, I will never forgive you Playmaker."

_[Wow, she's so feisty.]_

"Get your Ignis to shut up or I'll personally remove its voice." Rosey narrowed her eyes, hand itching to summon her weapon to break the Ignis into coding.

_[If that happens, I'd happily take its voice. Though I'd have to break it down to my likings.]_ Her program stated.

"...Is it speaking?" The Cyberse Duelist just ignored the cry of his Ignis.

"Honestly I can't tell. Think its voice is busted or something - go left!" She shouted as the cannon fired yet again.

Both of the Duelists managed to escape, but the ship was still following. Rosey coughed, waving the digital dust and smoke away. Between the two, her coughing was more prevalent. Blue eyes darkened slightly as she held her chest.

Rosey knew her body couldn't exactly last long in the digital world. The length of her recent drop in was already pushing her to her limits. By estimation, it wouldn't be long before she would out of commission. She needed a way to log out. Something had to be jamming her function to log out. It couldn't possibly be the program, could it? No, she could get Rass to overwrite a log-out command. Even if it meant forcing her out, that choice was better than slowly dying.

She quickly sent a message to Rass - who was thankfully online with coordinates. Then she turned her attention toward the ship. Testing a hunch, she tried to change servers - only to be met with a block screen.

"Figures… that's got to be his ship." Rosey was quite ticked off with that discovery.

"You know who's controlling the ship?" Playmaker sped by her.

"...You could say that. He calls him the 'God' of the Digital Sea. Goes by the username FareX. We've met on occasion." She shrugged as she eyed the ship. "He'd known to hop from server to server, causing chaos when the Wolfpack isn't around to enforce his rule. And he's the only one who has a program to jam Duel Disks… that dastard."

"Oh, right you are, Little Rose!" A third human voice entered the picture, coming from above. "But FareX isn't the only one here tonight."

The third Duelist came down from above, but not on a hoverboard of any kind. Instead, they were surprised as a middle-size blue _dragon_ flew from above. It stopped ahead of them, gliding on the winds. Golden eyes looked back while its wings continued its lift.

"Neither of you is going to escape this!" The dragon suddenly flapped its wings vigorously.

Rosey and Playmaker both were forced off the winds and onto the ground. Playmaker landed more safely than Rosey. The Plant-Duelist tumbled down before coughing some more. Pushing herself up, she saw the dragon landing nearby, almost snickering as the ship started to swirl overhead. All she could really do was glare at the dragon. Then, she noticed something.

Something that might save them both.

* * *

Rass was aware that Cadence wasn't who she seemed. The cyborg avatar seemed adamant on finding whomever she was searching for. She was searching for somebody. Pretty much restricting much of useful information to him. Not that he minded. It wasn't the first time this had happened. At least with Cadence, she seemed like a charmer.

The two were by the Ferris Wheel at that point. It appeared like Cadence hadn't found the person of interest. Though Rass needed to not appear suspicious. Something in his gut was saying something was wrong. But he couldn't let that get to him now. Not with Cadence standing in awe of the Ferris Wheel.

"Caught your eye, didn't it?" Rass played it smooth, approaching her while ensuring to not sneak up. "I beauty isn't she?"

"I… a she? You refer to the Ferris Sheel as a _girl_?" Cadence laughed a bit. "You are a strange man Thundermaker."

"What can I say? I'm a pretty fun guy to hang around with." Rass smirked before looking back at the Ferris Wheel. "But this Ferris Wheel means a lot to people. It's a common thing in the server to call the wheel a 'she'. I don't make the rules."

"Is it? Well, I appreciate that detail." Cadence smiled before noticing somebody stepping out of the wheel. "Oh! There he is!"

Rass looked up to the person she was looking for. What he saw was a man stepping out from the exit line. White hair standing out, a pit dropped down his stomach. It was Nero. He was sure of it. The SOL moderator and employee… the implications made him worry inside. Though, he wouldn't suspect anything from himself, right?

"Nero! There you are; do you know how long I've been looking for you?" The woman waved. "Do you always pick these sorts of servers to taunt me?"

"What? No~! Nice seeing you Cadence. Hey! Finally got yourself a boyfriend; lucky you." He pointed finger guns.

"Boyfriend? No, this here is Thundermaker. He agreed to help me search for you. And he was a splendid help." Cadence introduced Rass before he had a chance.

"Thundermaker huh, sounds like you have Thunder-Type monsters. Nice to meet you Thundermaker." Both men shook hands. "But you do seem more like a cowboy."

"I could say the same to many others on Link VRAINS." He smirked, using his Charisma to try and play it off.

"Indeed. I am grateful that you were there to help Cadence."

"No no. You're too kind. I was happy to help." Rass noticed his Duel Disk blinking; signaling a private message. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Not to worry. We are grateful. Go on. I'm sure you're friends are waiting for you." Cadence gracefully waved him off.

Rass nodded, giving them a quick goodbye before rushing off. Nero and Cadence watched him run off. The man sliding an arm around her. To which she slapped him away.

"Knock it off; we're on the clock you know." Cadence glared under her visor.

"Sorry! So, what can I do for you? You get an order from the Chessboard?" Nero inquired, both of them set off on a walk together.

"Actually, I came on behalf of Queen. Your presence is requested." Cadence said.

"Oh? What for? Queen never asks for me to meet that often."

"I don't know. All I know is that she asked for you. I am just letting you know."

"Aw really? I thought you wanted to Duel me."

Cadence looked away from him. "I have no need to partake in that sort of game. I just have this avatar because it was required for the job."

"Really? Sounds like a lie to me."

Cadence groaned.

* * *

"Hold on… what do you mean Rosebud's online?" Pastrybee shouted in an unknown location, where she was speaking with Cross Nine and Rass from different servers.

"I mean what I say; Rosebud's online. She sent me a distress signal from one of the anarchy servers." Rass explained from the server he was on, away from the crowds.

"An anarchy server? What's she doing there?" Cross Nine inquired in a server of his own. "Wasn't sure against going into those types of servers?"

"Apparently, a Knight of Hanoi decided to drag her there: Phantom."

"Phantom!?" Both Pastrybee and Cross Nine gasped.

"That idiot! Who do they think they are!?" Pastrybee clenched a fist. "We have to go save her."

"Not so fast; we got a problem there. I checked out the server, and it looks like FareX is online. And he's searching for a bounty on both her head and Playmaker's." Rass sent the digital hits off his side. "He's also being joined by Fantasia."

"Fantasia… she's that dragon duelist, right? I've heard about her." Cross Nine said. "If FareX and Fantasia are working as one, she's in big trouble."

"Not to mention Farex's ship. He's got a jammer to prevent his targets from escaping. That's why she couldn't get out." Rass tugged the brim of his hat. "Something only I can take care of if I can get into his ship."

"Sounds like we got ourselves a rescue mission on our hands!" Pastrybee smiled. "Rass, mind if you count us in?"

"Yeah! Bee and I can surely handle a few Duels against his crew and Fantasia. Besides, I got a score to settle with that dragonic empress in the making." Cross Nine leaned against the wall where he was hiding out.

"What? Did she managed to pull an Ultimate Rare and you didn't?" Pastrybee winked, nudging the blonde.

"Quit it, Bee!"

"Enough you two. The longer you both bicker, the longer Rosebud's in danger. Now, are you two coming or not?" Rass shut both parties up at once. He waited until the silence gave him his answer. "Then let's show these idiots what happens when they mess with Compendium."

* * *

"Hey… are they gone yet?" Rosey whispered, both hackers peeking out from a rocky cave toward the sky.

The two had taken shelter once Rosey took a risk. Risk by unleashing a smoke bomb to blind the digital group. Then pulling Playmaker away and both managings to squeeze into a cave together. That on her body was beginning to strain itself. She was physically leaning on the wall. More than Playmaker.

"I think we're safe for now, hopefully-!" She was cut off, a cough nearly choking her.

Rosey fell to a knee, hands instantly wrapping around her body. Her body jolted in pain as she coughed. Chest feeling ever so more constricted. It almost felt like something was pressing against her chest again. Something she feared to experience once again in years. She was trying so hard to prevent anything like digital blood to come from her avatar. Or in real life. Oh, how she wanted to log out so badly.

While Rosey was having her fit, it didn't simply go unnoticed by Playmaker or either artificial intelligence. Ai was looking really concerned as the fit continued.

_[What's wrong with her?]_ Ai asked Playmaker, to which the hacker only returned a puzzled look.

"I don't know." Playmaker tried to recall anything of note. Something did come back to his mind.

A group of Den City female students had talked about Arisu. It was by pure chance he overheard their conversation. The disdain in their voices about the rather reserve student.

* * *

"_What's up with Arisu? Why does she always have to wear that mask?" One of the girls questioned others._

"_I have heard she carries the plague!" An answer was given by one girl._

"_Really? I've heard that she has a genetic disease and she won't even live past high school."_

"_I wouldn't argue with that; she's exempted from P.E. due to her 'medical history.' Yet she is fine being at school; I'm calling that record as bullshit!"_

"_Have you seen how pale and thin she is? How can she even walk around like that!?"_

"_Whatever. It isn't like she holds any power in this city anyway."_

_The Yusaku recalled another memory, one that by chance he overheard between Arisu and Takumi. They were sitting together at lunch. The female was a bit annoyed, but not too badly. Not enough that Yusaku could tell the difference once the conversation began._

"_...Man, I really wish you could come onto Link VRAINS sometime; it would be fun to play a Tag Duel with you as my partner!" The ebony-haired male exclaimed. _

_Arisu seemed to smile a bit, one of the few times her mask was off. No scars were underneath, but she did have bags under her eyes. Her response echoed in his mind._

"_You know I can't do that. My body can't handle being on there for long. Otherwise…"_

* * *

_[This isn't good. If you can't log out, you'll die Human.]_ The Ignis(?) in Rosey's Duel Disk spoke up, the random beeps snapping Playmaker out of his thoughts. Then said Ignis(?) turned its attention to the other hacker. _[Same will go for your Human, inferior artificial intelligence.]_

_[Hey! I'm not inferior!]_ Ai shouted, offended by the statement from the other.

"You can understand her Ignis?" Playmaker questioned. "I thought you said you didn't know this one."

_[I don't know this Ignis! But it's speaking in binary. That's why neither you nor Arisu can't-!]_ Ai started to explain things.

"Shut up." Playmaker quickly interrupted.

_[Oh? So you know of my Human? Well, then things have gotten interesting very quickly.]_

"...You know, I never expected an Ignis to be that stupid." The trio was startled by Rosey's voice, the female lying down on the ground facing the ceiling. One forearm covering her eyes as she lay on the ground.

Rosey sat up, the fit ending recently and her body still felt drained. But hearing what the Ignis of Playmaker pretty much confirmed her suspension. She weakly gave him a look before asking the obvious. "You're Yusaku Fujiki, right?"

Playmaker narrowed his eyes; well, that was enough for Rosey. Oh, how she wanted to laugh. Too bad her body said otherwise. But she did try a short giggle. "Can't believe I got that right."

"So you knew?" She nodded at Playmaker's question.

"I was taking photos and managed to get your little buddy in one of them. Wanted to ask you but… I didn't have any other solid evidence. But I guess you know my IRL identity as well." She waved it off as she on a knee. "No point in hiding it now."

Tapping her Duel Disk, Rosey changed avatars to that of Rosebud. "There, how about that?"

_[Oh! So you have different avatars?]_ Ai questioned the female hacker.

"I use Rosey when not on the clock. When I'm on the clock, I'm Rosebud. Think you should do that if you want to avoid the prying eyes of SOL or Hanoi." She wiped a bit of digital drool from her chin. "But I guess it won't work anymore."

"So you did steal that Ignis, didn't you?" Playmaker's question made her roll her eyes.

The Ignis(?) didn't seem happy inside the Duel Disk, refusing to come out. It instead chose to glare at Playmaker. The glitchy blue eye was staring at Playmaker's neck. Almost intensely.

"Steal the Ignis? No, I didn't; it just decided to hitch a ride in my Duel Disk. I didn't even know it even existed until now!" She retorted his claim. "Besides, I have no connection to the Lost Incident at all!"

"Lost Incident… So you were at the SOL Data Bank, weren't you?" Rosebud wasn't expecting Playmaker to ask about that, but she continued to press onward in her defense.

"I'm no idiot; I was in the Data Bank when you defeated Akira Zaizen. The only reason I went and remained hidden was after the breach Solarflare made. _He's_ the _only_ reason I got this fucking Ignis in the first place." By that point she was standing up, facing Playmaker. Her exhausted body and stressed brain weren't entirely in the right place. "Do you think I wanted a target on my back? News flash! I didn't! But I got it, and frankly, I'm just going to keep it until I can figure out what's so special about this stupid Ign-!"

What happened next was in an instant. Neither humans were prepared for the sudden activity.

Something lunged forward.

Rosebud's and Playmakers' eyes widen.

A scream echoed throughout the cavern.

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

To rescue their leader, the rest of Compendium heads into the anarchy server. There, the trio gets separated by those hunting them down. Cross Nine finds himself facing against the Dragonic Fantasia while Pastrybee begins a Duel in the skies. Will the power of Compendium be able to outmatch their enemies?

Find out in _**Episode 17 - Compendium's Might**_

* * *

**So even with that big cliffhanger of the last episode, I decided to not directly follow it upon since writing Playmaker is a pain to do. That and I didn't know how at first I wanted to tackle what happened next. (I don't mind writing Yusaku/Playmaker, but usually, I don't think I write him well. Bear with me as I have to introduce him properly into the story. I just don't want him to be accepting of everything; it is hard to write like that in this sort of story.) But since I had to scrap a good first portion of what was **_**supposed to happen**_**, this next part might take a bit longer. The good news is that I can include a bit more moments between Rass, Pastrybee and Cross Nine! I'll get back to properly writing everyone once I get back into the swing of things.**

**A quick thanks to mario6569952 for the follow! **

**Since my IRL stuff is going to be getting busy (with the dawn of a new semester lingering over my horizon) things will be going slowly. But I'll try and make sure things go along well. **


	17. Compendium's Might

The first thing that greeted the trio was a chaotic battlefield. FeraX's ship was blasting away below. His flag was clear as day. They were far away to not be seen. Yet they instantly recognized the ship. The ravine-like appearance of the server didn't help the mood of the ship with its storms circling about.

"FareX isn't sparing any expenses to get her," Pastrybee noted about the ship. "He's got some nerve with that jamming device."

"Which is why I have to destroy it again." Rass narrowed his gaze on the deck of the ship. "He doesn't appear to be on board."

"Wherever he is doesn't matter! Locating and getting Rosebud out of here is our first priority." Cross Nine checked the coordinates. "The signal's jammed, but she's around here. Fantasia's most likely down on the ground level. I can swoop down get her away from the area. She knows me."

"Hold on." The female grabbed his shoulder, pointing to the storm around the ship. Her face changed to disgust. "You've got to be shitting me."

"What is it?" Rass glanced back at her.

The two men looked up, seeing a shadow moving amongst the storm. It seemed to be of a Duelist. That and large winged beasts flying about. They looked to be feathered. However, they couldn't exactly tell. Not with the raging storm.

"It's one of the Nest - or a Rogue/Former Nest member - Aerosmith." She responded. "We can't get anywhere near that storm. Not unless he is dealt with."

"Aerosmith, geez this is certainly a trio I never thought would work together." Rass shook his head.

"No, we can handle it. It will just have to be two of us distracting both Fantasia and Aerosmith from the ship." Pastrybee stated. "That is our only shot to get Rass on the ship."

"I see." Cross Nine nodded, looking back at her. "Got to play dear old distraction, shouldn't we?"

"Of course! Besides, Aerosmith knows me _pretty well_. He won't skip a chance to Duel me." They looked to Rass. "Ready when you are, Rass,"

The cowboy nodded, adjusting his hat. "Okay, on my mark. One, **two**, _**three**_!"

The trio dived down toward the ship below. Pastrybee led the charge, her wings started to sparkle brightly. It got something in the storm's attention. The storm's movement suddenly spiraled away, following Pastrybee. She continued to fly high into the sky. Only glancing back to make sure the storm was following her. In the distance, Cross Nine and Rass had parted ways. One heading onto the ship as the other descended onto the ground. She grinned, knowing that the plan had worked.

Now onto her own opponent. Turning around, she noticed the storm taking the form of a bird. She laughed a bit as both broke the limit, resting above the clouds. Then, she grabbed an item and threw it to the clouds. Gases turned to solids, slicing the storm in half. A scream broke from it as she dropped down, shoes touching solid ground.

The storm started to dissipate, and she could see Aerosmith kneeling in the middle. He looked like an average man, but with long, dark, wavy hair. He also wore loose dark garments that could easily move in the wind with feathers pinned about.

"...You!" He scowled, glaring up at the small young lady.

She just waved at him. "Hi, Aerosmith~! Long-time no see. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since you decided to ditch the Nest. You're looking good."

"Cut the crap! You know exactly why I left that snake of a woman." He stood up. "And I see you're still serving that little flower."

"Her name is Rosebud. Get that right bird-brains." She folded her arms.

"You're following the wrong person. If you knew anything of what Siren or Rosebud has done, you'd never want to associate with them again." She could see the crimson intent of his eyes, "Those women are nothing but liars; they'd abandon you the moment you lose use."

"Like Rosebud would ever do that! She saved my life!" Pastrybee declared, a hand going to her chest, right over her heart. "I own my life to her. Whatever Rosebud or Siren has done; they'd never done. You're just delusional."

"No, you're the only delusional. And if my words won't break through to your heart, then this will." He activated his Duel Disk, hair blowing in the wind.

She defeatedly sighed. "So be it, but let me warn you about one thing. You won't be able to win against me."

"Duel!"

**{Master Duel - START!}**

**Pastrybee: 4000**

**Vs**

**Aerosmith: 4000**

"Allow me to begin! I start off by Summoning Madolche Mewfeuille. When successfully Summoned, Mewfeuille allows me to Special Summon a Madolche from my hand. I Special Summon Madolche Messengelato!"

**Madolche Mewfeuille: Level 3 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 300**

**Madolche Messengelato: Level 4 EARTH Warrior/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

The pink feline was joined by a young boy. The human pulled out a card from his bag, throwing it over to the Pastrybee. The Duelist grabbed the card, winking as she did.

"Messengelato allows me to add a Madolche Spell/Trap to my hand when he's Special Summoned and I control a Beast-Type monster. But that isn't why they are both out here. Appear! My recipe circuits! The Summoning conditions are that I have two Madolche monsters. I Set both Mewfeuille and Messengelato!" Pastrybee twirled, her wings and antenna glowing as both her monster disappeared. "Link Summon! Come forth, the delectably devoted fairy! LINK-2 Madolche Fresh Sistart!"

**Madolche Fresh Sistart: Link 2 EARTH Fairy/Link/Effect ATK: 1500 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Then I activate the Quick-Play Spell Celestial Transformation to Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand by halving its attack. I Special Summon Madolche Petingcessoeur!" Emerging from a coat of glass was a little blonde girl, landing upon a puzzle piece.

**Madolche Petingcessoeur: Level 4 EARTH Fairy/Effect ATK: 1400 - 700 = 700 DEF: 1400**

"Petingcessoeur's effect; when she's Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Madolche from my hand or Deck. I use this to Special Summon Madolche Puddingcess by reducing her Level to four!" An older blonde appeared, waving to Petingcessoeur.

**Madolche Puddingcess: Level 5 - 1 = 4 EARTH Fairy/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Two Level 4 monsters…" Pastrybee noted the reaction from her opponent. "You're aiming to take me out, aren't you?"

"Maybe; you'll have to find out yourself! I build the Overlay Network with both my Level 4 Madolche monsters! Teacher of the royal family, I ask for your guiding presence. Let's go! XYZ Summon! Rank 4, Madolche Teacher Glassouffle!" The teacher appeared on the field as two glowing brown Overlay Units circled behind her.

**Madolche Teacher Glassouffle: Rank 4 EARTH Fairy/XYZ/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 2500**

"I'll end my turn by setting a card." Pastrybee kept a single card in her hand. "Your move, pretty boy."

"Don't you dare mock me." Aerosmith drew from his Deck to begin his turn. "I activate the Spell Simorgh Repulsion to return your set card to your hand."

Pastrybee retrieved her set card, grimacing at the fact she didn't get a chance to activate it.

"Next I Summon Simorgh, Bird of Calamity and activate its effect! Then I play the Field Spell Elborz, the Sacred Lands of Simorgh. While you control no Spell or Traps, I can Special Summon from my Graveyard." The two monsters appeared on the field.

**Simorgh, Bird of Calamity: Level 3 WIND Winged Beast/Effect ATK: 1500 + 300 = 1800 DEF: 200 + 300 = 500**

**Simorgh, Bird of Protection: Level 4 WIND Winged Beast/Effect ATK: 1400 + 300 = 1700 DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300**

"Now, I use the effect of Elborz! While I control at least one Winged Beast monster, I can Tribute Summon again. I use this to Summon Simorgh, Bird of Bringing and activate its effect to add another 'Simorgh card to my hand." He added a card to his Deck. "Now, come before me: Circuits of evolution!"

**Simorgh, Bird of Bringing: Level 2 WIND Winged Beast/Effect ATK: 1000 + 300 = 1300 DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300**

A Link Portal appeared in the sky. "The summoning conditions I need have been met. I set all three Simorgh monsters to the markers! Link Summon! Appear Hraesvelgr, the Desperate Doom Eagle!"

**Hraesvelgr, the Desperate Doom Eagle: LINK-3 WIND Winged Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

A mechanical bird landed down from above, letting out a more animalistic cry than before.

"Hraesvelgr effect activates! I can shuffle one monster in your Graveyard back into your Deck. I return your Mewfeuille to your Deck. Though you won't be able to retrieve it since Madolche Ticket isn't on your field." Aerosmith declared as a card flew into Pastrybee's Duel Disk. "Battle! I attack your Link Monster with Hraesvelgr!"

"I won't allow you to destroy her! I activate Fresh Sistart's effect to shuffle Messengelato to the Graveyard," Pastrybee declared just as the attack connected.

**Pastrybee: 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

**Vs**

**Aerosmith: 4000**

Pastrybee brushed the attack off as the Winged Beast Link returned to his side of the field. However, something caught her eye. "Huh?!"

**Hraesvelgr, the Desperate Doom Eagle: LINK-3 WIND Winged Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2700 + 2400 = 5100 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"What's this?!" Her eyes widen.

"Thought you would have known. I got this fine specimen to counter your playstyle. Hraesvelgr is a counter perfect against your lovely Madolche." Aerosmith explained. "Then again, it can be just as deadly toward the rest of your 'friends.'"

Pastrybee was slightly unnerved but kept herself standing tall. "...No matter. I'll just have to ground your bird and I'm set."

"You won't have a chance; besides, it won't matter once your pesky flowers dealt with."

"Hey! Her name is Rosebud!" She folded her arms, defending her leader. "And she doesn't deserve to be trash-talking from the likes of you. No wonder why Siren was grateful for letting an asshole leave! You are the worst Aerosmith!"

"Do you even listen to yourself? That sheep mentality is the reason I left. I see you haven't changed. Such a shame, I thought you would be able to see through the facade. Those are _your_ specialties, aren't they?"

"Shut up." She snarled. "Stop changing the topic!"

"You still haven't changed; no wonder why it was so easy for the flower to ensnare you into her trap. That mentally will end up with you dead and her living. You know that is true." He pointed at the female Duelist.

"Ugh, I'm tired of this! Are you going to give me my turn or what?!"

"Fine. I'll end my turn with this." He glanced at the one card in his hand. "Your move."

"I'll show you to watch your tongue!" Pastrybee drew the card as she straightened herself.

The Madolche Duelist knew she was in a pickle. Unless she could increase her monster's attack or remove the Link Monster from the field, she would be in trouble. Hraesvelgr, the Desperate Doom Eagle was a double-edged blade. If she wanted to win and by enough time for Rosebud's rescue, she needed to remove the threat.

"From my hand, I play the Spell Pot of Extravagance! I banish 6 facedown cards from my Extra Deck and draw two cards!" Pastrybee then looked at the three cards now in her hand. "This should do. I will now use Madolche Teacher Glassouffle to XYZ Summon!"

"Using an XYZ Monster?" Aerosmith narrowed his gaze. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see!" She winked as her XYZ monster vanished. "If I use a Rank 4 or lower Madolche XYZ Monster as material, I can XYZ Summon this monster! Come forth: Madolche Pudding Chocolat-a-la-Mode!" A Rank 5 XYZ Monster appeared, landing behind Fresh Sistart.

**Madolche Pudding Chocolat-a-la-Mode: Rank 5 EARTH Fairy/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200**

"Still, your XYZ monster doesn't have enough attack to defeat Hraesvelgr. What are you planning?"

She spun around before revealing the Equip Spell in her hand. "I activate this lovely Equip Spell: Glass Slippers! With this, I can equip this to any monster. I choose my Chocolat-a-la-Mode! She gains 1000 ATK buff thanks to these lovely beauties!"

**Madolche Pudding Chocolat-a-la-Mode: Rank 5 EARTH Fairy/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500 DEF: 2200**

Pastrybee took a look at the other two cards she held. With Glass Slippers, Aerosmith couldn't use any of his Simorgh cards to Special Summon themselves from the Graveyard. Unless he took out the Equip Spell. But with her remaining two cards, she had a chance. He just needed to play into her hand.

"I set a card and end my turn." She ended her turn. Now she needed to pray Aerosmith would fall into the trap.

"Not attacking me? I thought you'd do something like that. But that leaves a greater chance to defeat you myself!" Aerosmith drew his next card. "Excellent. Just what I need to take this Duel into the skies! I Summon Wind Effigy to the field before activating Elborz's effect!"

**Wind Effigy: Level 4 WIND Winged Beast/Effect ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100 DEF: 200 + 300 = 500**

The winds started to pick up around the spiraling windy beast. "With a Winged Beast under my command, I can Normal Summon another Winged Beast. Wind Effigy effect allows me to treat the monster as _two_ Tributes for WIND Normal Monster. I use this to Tribute Summon Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry!"

A large shadow suddenly was cast overhead. The Winged Beast let out a cry as it circled the area.

**Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry: Level 8 WIND Winged Beast/Effect ATK: 2900 + 300 = 3100 DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300**

"With a Wind Monster monster being Tribute Summon, I can Special Summon another Simorgh from my Graveyard: Simorgh of Darkness!" A second darker bird broke through the clouds, only this time screeching.

**Simorgh of Darkness: Level 8 DARK Winged Beast/Effect ATK: 2900 + 300 = 3100 DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300**

"Really, two of them?" Pastrybee whispered under her breath.

"Battle! I attack your XYZ monster with Hraesvelgr!" He declared his attack as his three Winged Beast monster charged on ahead.

All Pastrybee could do was brace herself for the attacks.

She let a scream as two of the attacks went through. Being knocked back away from that force was taxing. It was a blessing that Link VRAINS couldn't cause too serious of real-life injuries. Otherwise, she'd had serious problems the next morning. The Madolche Duelist noted only two attacks. Both of which did enough damage to put her down.

**Pastrybee: 2800 - 1600 - 1000 = 200**

**Vs**

**Aerosmith: 4000**

The only reason why Madolche Fresh Sistart was on the field was because Aerosmith attacked her XYZ monster first. He had one more monster that could attack. So why didn't he…?

"You know, I never did understand why you swore your loyalty to that flower," Aerosmith said, shaking his head. "Your determination to protect her… that led you to the point. And you know it."

Pastrybee didn't respond, still looking down at the ground. That tone of voice… why was he-?

"Answer me this: Why did you swear your loyalty to her? Even when you lie about your own _gender_?"

That question made Pastrybee's world slow down. Her mind instantly went back into the past. Where she was in a similar situation to this very one. The day when Rosebud saved her life.

* * *

"_So what if Pastrybee is a guy in real life? He never had to say anything." Rosebud stood her ground in front of the other Duelist._

"_But that behavior is problematic!" "It is creepy!" "He's just a predator!"_

_Those were some of the shouts Pastrybee got back in the days When the message chats were no longer too useful. Back in the days when the microphone didn't have a voice changer. She… no, __**he hated it**__. Pastrybee wasn't __**him, yet they all said they were the same.**_ _He couldn't recall when she had arrived. Yet she took his side against the few who dared think it was fun hurt him._

"_Aren't a good chunk of the player base just the same? Anyone can play as whatever they want here! You're all perfectly okay with animals and Duel Monsters walking about, but you draw a line when somebody plays as the opposite gender?" She spat on the ground before activating her Duel Disk. "If you have a problem, then Duel me?"_

"_Duel you? I'll show you; maybe I'll expose you for being a guy as well." The leader accepted the challenge._

_Afterward, Rosebud completely wiped the floor with all those users. A clean victory each time. Not even dropping below half of her LPs as her Aromage Plant Deck sent them all running. Pastrybee could recall the strong resolve she had. A deep-seated justice that somehow spoke to him. The green-haired Duelist stood confidently once they had all scattered._

"_Hey, you alright?" She turned around to him, extended a hand._

_Pastrybee nodded and took her hand, standing up. _

_The Aromage Duelist breathed a sigh of relief. Her hands clasped together. "Oh, that's wonderful! I was worried about that. You won't have to worry about those guys anymore."_

"_...Yeah-!" He instantly covered his mouth. The voice changer wasn't working; he wasn't Pastrybee anymore. His knees began to tremble before he noticed Rosebud's face._

"_Hey, I have a friend who might be able to fix it. He's just around the corner." Rosebud gestured toward the back._

_The Duelist shook her head furiously. There was no way __**he was going to suffer embarrassment again.**_

_She raised her hands. "Hey hold on! You won't have to say anything to him. He's really good at not asking questions. Plus, I'll go with you and do all the talking. Come on, won't you please come? Think of it as… paying me back for having five back-to-back Duels in a row."_

_He was unsure but then noticed Rosebud extended a handout. "Almost forgot to give you my username. I go by Rosey. I'm guessing you're like… a Bee? You got stripes on your outfit, so I'll call you Bee. If that's okay with you."_

_He hesitated on the nickname but accepted it. Rosebud was happy, grabbing his hand and leading him into the building. True to her word, Rass just went to work. No questions asked. Rass only talked to Rosebud about some jobs. To which the Plant Duelist boasted about her recent luck streak. They were a welcoming duo. Soon enough, Pastrybee was back on track. Rosebud was happy to walk her outside. _

"_I...I can't thank you enough," Pastrybee looked at the other Duelist. "You really didn't have to do that much."_

"_No, it is fine. Don't worry about it." Rosebud smiled brightly. "I was more than to help out somebody in need. Kind of is my job around here."_

"_Your job?"_

"_Yeah." She nodded. "I'm doing freelance work and Rass is kind of like my co-worker. We kind of got hired by these two named Siren and Rampage. They saw our skills and wanted us to join. However, we didn't want to stick with being tied directly underneath them. So we're in the works of creating a third sector of sorts. One for freelancing to do some of the odd jobs SOL is too lazy to fix."_

"_Seriously? That sounds… like a lot of what SOL would do."_

"_Trust me, it makes easy money and the private sector is like the wild west. As long as we don't break some basic rules, Rass and I can work on whatever jobs we want. They pay pretty well and folks don't have to wait around a month before they are fixed."_

"_Rosebud~!" A voice shouted, catching their attention._

_A female landed from above. Almost having a winged design to the woman. Rosebud waved to the newcomer._

"_Siren! What a surprise to see you." Rosebud smiled. "What's up? Never seen you outside the Nest."_

"_Well, I just so happened to be passing by when I got a job for you." Siren's gaze then turned toward Pastrybee. "Oh? Who's this?"_

"_A new person I just saved from some jerks. She's called Pastrybee."_

"_Pastrybee? Ah, I see…" She trailed off. "That means you must use Madolche, correct?"_

_Pastrybee was a bit startled by that correct guess. Both females laughed before Siren responded. "I have good intuition and knowledge of things. Just like I'm an esper."_

"_Is that true?" Pastrybee asked Rosebud._

"_Doesn't matter to me." Rosebud chuckled. "But Siren has a way of knowing pretty much everything. That's how she found me."_

"_Oh please, you humor me." Siren grinned. "But I should get going and tell Rass about the job. I'll leave you two alone."_

"_Okay then. Bye Siren!" Rosebud waved as the woman departed. Then she nudged Pastrybee's elbow. "She's cool, isn't she?"_

"_Y-Yeah…" Pastrybee tried her best not to blush too much. "H-Hey, I know you saved my life and all that, but I was wondering… Could I-?"_

"_Yes!" Rosebud instantly responded._

"_But I hadn't even-!"_

"_Doesn't matter! I know you won't let me off the hook just yet. And I was hoping to look for another member of my group. Welcome aboard Pastrybee!"_

* * *

That genuine happiness and acceptance in her voice. Rosebud never misgendered her or even brought up her secret again. In a way, Rosebud did save her life on the platform. And it was because of that, Pastrybee swore her loyalty to. Time and time again, Rosebud was there to support Pastrybee. Her personality might have grown a bit more mature. More away from the maiden from their first meeting. However, she was still the same Duelist.

"...Rosebud saved my life, and I won't abandon her." Pastrybee growled, finally meeting Aerosmith eye to eye as she stood up. "No matter what happens. She earned my loyalty and it is some flimsy broken like yours."

"...Figures." Aerosmith shook his head. "Then that will be your downfall. Simorgh of Darkness!"

The third beast charged up its attack. Dark winds started to gather as Pastrybee stood to watch it. Then, Pastrybee made her move.

"I activate my Trap Card: Drowning Mirror Force!" She revealed the Trap Card.

"You won't get the chance! I activate Darkness' effect to Tribute Divinity to destroy your Trap." Aerosmith countered with his own response.

"Gotcha! From my hand, I activate Ankuriboh's ability!" She revealed the card in her hand.

"Ankuriboh!?" Aerosmith exclaimed as the small spherical monster appeared by Pastrybee's side.

"By discarding this monster, I can Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard. I choose… to Special Summon Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry!" The small monster flew around before the Winged Beast monster returned to the field. "And since you now have a target, they now must both fight! With your Field Spell making both of them equal in strength, they are both destroyed! Battle!"

Both Winged Beast monsters exploded into wind and feathers. Aerosmith was pissed off as Pastrybee sighed. She survived another turn. He didn't verbally end his turn, but she knew with the look on his face.

"I'm still in this yet! Draw!" She looked at her top Deck and smiled. "This will do! I play the Spell Card of Adversity to draw two cards while you control a Special Summoned monster. And your Link monsters count as a Special Summon!"

"Would you look at this? I got myself exactly what I need! I Normal Summon Madolche Anjelly and I activate her effect. By tributing Anjelly, I can Special Summon a Madolche monster from the Deck. I Tribute her to Special Summon Madolche Petingcessoeur!"

**Madolche Petingcessoeur: Level 4 EARTH Fairy/Effect ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900 DEF: 1400 + 500 = 1900**

"Petingcessoeur's effect; when she's Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Madolche from my hand or Deck. I use this to Special Summon Madolche Puddingcess by reducing her Level to four!" An older blonde appeared, waving to Petingcessoeur.

**Madolche Puddingcess: Level 5 - 1 = 4 EARTH Fairy/Effect ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500 DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500**

I build the Overlay Network with both my Level 4 Madolche monsters! Ruler of the castle domain, I ask for your guiding presence. Let's go! XYZ Summon! Rank 4, Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!" The royal monster appeared on her throne, wielding the specter as two glowing brown Overlay Units circled behind her.

**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu: Rank 4 EARTH Fairy/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2200 + 500 = 2700 DEF: 2100 + 500 = 2600**

"I play the Continuous Spell Madolche Ticket! Then I activate Madolche Queen Tiaramisu's effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target 2 Madolche cards and shuffle them back into my Deck. At the same time, two of your cards are shuffled back into your Deck as well!" Pastrybee twirled around. "I will return Madolche Pudding Chocolat-a-la-Mode and Madolche Messengelato to bounce back your Doom Eagle and your Field Spell! And with Madolche Ticket on the field, I can Special Summon Messengelato to the field!"

**Madolche Messengelato: Level 4 EARTH Warrior/Effect ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100 DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500**

"That leaves your field wide open! Queen Tiaramisu and Messengelato: let's end this with a great finale!" Pastrybee declared both direct attacks. "Royal Desert _**Decree**_!"

**Pastrybee: 200**

**Vs**

**Aerosmith: 4000 - 4800 = 0 **

**[WINNER - Pastrybee]**

Pastrybee felt the winds slow down. The relief of victory swept throughout her body. Her wings folded behind her as she remained standing. Aerosmith was coughing. Her last attack seemed to do the trick. The Madolche Duelist noticed that Aerosmith was still standing. If she had to Duel again, she was prepared. She wouldn't hesitate. Not when Rosebud was in danger.

"So, you're still sticking with her?" Aerosmith inquired as he stood up, facing Pastrybee.

"I already swore my loyalty to Rosebud. And I won't hesitate if it meant her safety." Pastrybee answered again. "I won't just ditch a situation when it doesn't benefit me."

"If that's the case, then take this." Aerosmith tossed something over to her.

Pastrybee caught the strange disk she received. It was strange. Aerosmith wasn't known to gift anything. Especially when he lost. "What is this for?"

"I'll let your little party have fun with that. Consider that your prize, should Rosebud survive," He waved at her as the winds picked up. "I'll you around, Bee."

Aerosmith suddenly took out. A burst of wing allowing him to take flight. Pastrybee could not watch at first. Until it died down. As she looked back into the sky, she noticed the feathery wings attached to a silhouette. She knew who it was as he flew off. All she could do was wave as they parted path.

* * *

Cross Nine flew down toward the ground. He didn't see any obvious signs of anyone there. Fantasia should be around there. Rass and Pastrybee have their parts under control. FareX had command over the skies above. That meant Fantasia was controlling the ground level. That same Duelist who Cross needed to settle a score with.

If he could just buy enough time, then they can quickly get out of their alive. Finding Fantasia would be priority number one. He could deal with anything else later. Keeping that dragon away from Rosebud was the job. Besides, he knew that between himself and Rosebud, Fantasia would go after him. Finding the dragon shouldn't be too hard. The avatar Fantasia choose to use was quite large. She shouldn't be hard to find.

Walking on the paved path, he traveled in a singular direction. The ship overhead gave him an idea on the search area. If Fantasia was working with FareX, then she should be by his ship. Anywhere beyond it was out of the question. Cross knew Fantasia would make a show of her hunt. He needed a hunt down a dragon. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Fantasia soon made her presence known. A middle-size blue dragon spewing out yellow flames into a crevice. Definitely wasn't a monster. Not by those yellow iris and slitted pupils. She was snarling, failing to scorch something out from hiding. On a hunt, she acted more animalistic than human. Quite fitting for when he last saw her. For now, he needed to make sure to get her attention.

"Hey, long time no see," He waved at the dragon, calling her out. "Still on a hunter side of things, aren't you Fantasia."

The dragon suddenly looked up. Flames burning out as those iris locked onto him. She growled as she hung onto the wall. Wings expanding while the bitter anger in her voice came out.

"Cross…" She growled before landing on the ground. Claws digging down as she continued to growl. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Glad you recognize me! That makes things easier." He was cautious in his approach toward her. He just needed distance between himself and the fierce dragon. Fantasia's flames weren't something to joke about.

"...You're here to protect your precious leader, aren't you?" Her tail flicked. "Well too bad; this one's mine!"

"No, she's not." He activated his Duel Disk. "If you want her, you'll have to defeat me."

"Oh please." The dragon rolled her eyes. "I have no time for a child's game. _**Begone**_!"

Fantasia unleashed a burst of her fire breath. Cross Nine was quick to react. He summoned a digital shield to block the flames as the dragon roared. She took flight before swooping down. He dodged out of the way, seeing Fantasia looping back around to face him. Readying himself, Cross Nine used his shield once more to block the fire. Then when Fantasia passed him, he summoned a crossbow and fired at her wings.

One of them hit. The female screeched in pain as she fell deeper into the canyon. Cross unsummoned his weapon and jumped down below. He used his shield for a better slide down. The depths weren't too far off. Yet he could see the injured dragon rolling to its side. Fantasia growled as he landed down. His Duel Disk was still activated; ready to duel if needed. She seemed to have a similar idea. The dragon turned to face him before he saw a digital disk manifest before her.

"You'll pay for that! And I'll wipe you clean off this server Cross!" She growled at him.

"So be it," Cross accepted the request for the Duel.

"Duel!" Both Duelists shouted.

**{Master Duel - START!}**

**Cross Nine: 4000**

**Vs**

**Fantasia: 4000**

"Make your move before I burn you to ash," Fantasia's eyes narrowed.

"As you wish. I begin by Summoning Amores of Prophecy from my hand before activating her effect. By revealing Spellbook Organization, I can additional Summon Stoic of Prophecy to the field." Cross Nine played both of his Prophecy monsters.

**Amores of Prophecy: Level 3 EARTH Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 600 DEF: 2000**

**Stoic of Prophecy: Level 1 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 200**

"I call upon the circuits of evolution! Summoning conditions for this monster are two Spellcasters I set Amore and Stoic to the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear before us, Crowley the Origin of Prophecy!" The Link Monster descended onto the field.

**Crowley the Origin of Prophecy: LINK-2 DARK Spellcaster/Link/Effect ATK: 1000 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Upon his Special Summon, Crowley allows me to reveal three more Spellbooks for you to choose: The cards I choose are Spellbook of Fate, Invocation Spellbook and Spellbook of Power. Decide your destiny here!" He revealed the three of them before shuffling the three to be chosen at random.

"The one to your left," Fantasia answered as the other two were shuffled back into the Deck.

"Then I'll take this card and chain it to Stoic's effect to add Spellbook Magician of Prophecy to my hand." Cross Nine grinned as he did. "Then by revealing Spellbook of Knowledge, Spellbook Invocation and Spellbook Library of the Crescent, I can Special Summon High Priestess of Prophecy!"

**High Priestess of Prophecy: Level 7 LIGHT Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

The female spellcaster smiled as she appeared, landing near the slumbering Link monster.

"Then I use Spellbook of Knowledge to send Spellbook Library of the Crescent to the Graveyard and draw two more cards," Cross then looked at his hand. "Then after I use Spellbook Organization to reorder my next three draws. I'll set two cards before ending my turn."

"You and your Prophecy cards. You haven't changed one bit." The dragon's tail flick before her right-wing made a drawing motion. An additional digital card floated and was added to her existing display.

"I concur; you still must have your dragon empresses, don't you?" He answered with a question in return.

"Oh shut it. I Summon Dragonmaid Laudry and activate her effect," Her wing touched the digital card. Coming forth appeared the clumsy monster holding washed laundry before tripping. The loose laundry falling around on the field. "I mill the top three cards from my Deck."

**Dragonmaid Laudry: Level 2 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 1600**

"Yep, definitely still got them," Cross Nine remarked.

Fantasia just rolled her eyes. "I activate Dragonmaids' Hospitality to Special Summon Dragonmaid Tillroo from the Graveyard. Then I use Parla's effect to add a Dragonmaid card to my hand and send another to my Graveyard."

**Dragonmaid Tillroo: Level 3 FIRE Dragon/Effect ATK: 700 DEF: 1700**

The red-haired dragon maid appeared with a mixer and a bowl in her arms. Laudry had gathered her items and noticed Tillroo. Both waved at each other.

"Then I play the Continuous Spell Dragonmaid Reception. All my monsters gain 100 ATK/DEF and since I control at least two Dragonmaids, I can add a Dragonmaid card to my hand from the Graveyard."

**Dragonmaid Laudry: Level 2 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK: 500 + 200 = 700 DEF: 1600 + 200 = 1800**

**Dragonmaid Tillroo: Level 3 FIRE Dragon/Effect ATK: 700 + 200 = 900 DEF: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Let us battle! I activate both the effects of my Dragonmaids! At the start of the Battle Phase, I can return both monsters to Special Summon two other Dragonmaid monsters. I will return both Laudry and Tillroo to Special Summon Dragonmaid Fluss from my hand and Dragonmaid Flamme from my Graveyard!" The two maids vanished, transforming into their dragon counterparts.

**Dragonmaid Fluss: Level 7 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK: 2600 + 200 = 2800 DEF: 1600 + 200 = 1800**

**Dragonmaid Flamme: Level 8 FIRE Dragon/Effect ATK: 2700 + 200 = 2900 DEF: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"Battle! I attack your Link Monster with Dragonmiad Flamme," The Fire-Attribute Dragon took flight, preparing its breath attack. "Burn it to a crisp!"

"I activate my Trap, Gagagashield! I equip it to Crowley, and as long as this is equipped to my monster, he can't be destroyed!" Cross revealed his first Trap Card.

"Still, you take the damage!"

**Cross Nine: 4000 - 1900 = 2100**

**Vs**

**Fantasia: 4000**

"I attack your monster again with Fluss!" The second dragon charged her attack.

The dragon unleashed a blast of water, aiming directly at the shield once more. Cross braced himself for the attack.

**Cross Nine: 2100 - 1800 = 300**

**Vs**

**Fantasia: 4000**

"Not bad. If you didn't have that shield, you would have lost your ace," Fantasia growled as her attacks seemed to end. "But your monsters won't survive. I activate the effects of Flamme and Fluss to return them to my hand and Special Summon Laudry and Tillroo back to the field."

**Dragonmaid Laudry: Level 2 WATER Dragon/Effect ATK: 500 + 200 = 700 DEF: 1600 + 200 = 1800**

**Dragonmaid Tillroo: Level 3 FIRE Dragon/Effect ATK: 700 + 200 = 900 DEF: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

"I set these cards," Fantasia tapped two cards to play. "And-!"

Cross spat at the ground, still standing his ground as he flipped over his second Trap. "Invocation Spellbook… activates before your turn ends. I use the Aleistar in and the Spellbook Magician of Prophecy in my hand! When the master of the dark arts and the oceans become one will this beast rise! Fusion Summon! Take form, Invoked Cocytus!"

The watery dragon rose from the depths, letting out a roar as it did. Both Dragonmaids were startled by the monster as it took a defensive stance.

**Invoked Cocytus: Level 6 WATER Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 2900**

"Then, since I used a Prophecy monster in the Fusion Summon, I can send a Spellbook Spell from my Deck to the Graveyard. With this, I add a Book of Law to my hand." Cross grabbed the card from his Deck after dropping a card to the Graveyard.

"Still, that monster cannot possibly defeat my own monsters," Fantasia stated as her wings tucked in. "Unless your next draw saves you."

"Oh, don't worry. My Deck is perfectly capable of handling a comeback," Cross stated as he stood up. He was clearly heaving from the last attack as his monsters stood on the field.

"Like you can possibly defeat me! You run a Prophecy Deck! One that has died with the death of its Judgement," The dragon mocked him. "The only reason it hasn't crashed and burnt you are those Invoked Beasts. Once those are removed, your Deck is nothing!"

"Every Deck has its potential, just like your Dragonmaids. I'm quite surprised you haven't decided to Fusion Summon your Dragonmaid Hauskee. Isn't she your ace?"

"Says the man who hasn't gotten Invoked Elysium. You still stand against much of meta and what has it brought you? Nothing but pain. I haven't seen one like you ever even win such an event! Is that why you flocked under her wing? Because you were too weak to face the facts yourself?"

"Oh right, I'm getting advice from the dragon empress. The one who prefers to work solo and all by herself. At least Compendium is willing to work as one unit!"

"I only comply with them for the bounty; it has nothing to do with loyalty beneath a child. Besides, what would _you know about children_? It's not like you're a good man, anyway."

"Shut-Shut up," Cross Nine clenched his fist. He was trying so hard not to snap at that one line.

"Oh? Did I hit close to home?" The dragon preened. "So you did you abandoned your own child?"

"I-!"

"What a man! I guess I know what you choose over your own son!" The dragon started cackling aloud, extending a wing to cover her mouth.

Cross was near his breaking point. The nerve of Fantasia to suddenly pull this up. Dragging a bit of his past back to his face. All he wanted to do was…

All he wanted to do was…

Was…

* * *

"_Hey, either you speak now or I'm giving you a ban," Those words snapped Cross out of his trance. _

_It brought him back to sitting on the ground. His defeat at the hands of Rosebud certainly hurt his ego. Cross couldn't exactly recall how it all started. Burning off steam on Link VRAINS. Mostly defeating children. Kids that… he didn't know. Then he was just using a simple command he found online to ban them away. That definitely would get attention. Not from SOL, strangely enough. _

"_I'm giving you five seconds before I'm handing you over to the Wolfpack," Rosebud threatened, holding a closed letter between her fingers. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five-!"_

"_Wait!" A girl approached the two, running her hand through her long braid. "Please, I-!"_

"_What is it?" Rosebud looked back at the girl. "If you have a complaint, send it to the-!"_

"_H-He wasn't entirely malicious!" The girl bowed, her hands pressed together. "Just give him a chance! Please! At-At least… At least let Siren and Rampage hear it out."_

_Cross was willing to accept his sentence. The girl, he barely knew. Yet she wasn't entirely in the know. She didn't know of his actions. No matter how much good he had, he deserved it. If he couldn't have saved his nephew, he couldn't save this girl. Nor whatever he used to excuse his pain. His internal rage. He wasn't a good man. Not with the criminal record he had._

_Rosebud seemed hesitant. She hadn't struck him yet. Not as the other girl started to ramble. It went on and on. Enough to where both himself and Rosebud were annoyed. While that was going on, he noticed it. Her posture, her eyes, even her voice shared traits of her health. To think Rosebud would be pushing herself so far…_

"_Fine! I won't, just yet." Rosebud dispelled the letter before folding her arms. "However, he will come with me and explain to Siren and Rampage his side of things."_

"_Really!? Thank you so much!" The other girl smiled with bright eyes._

_Rass found it odd the darkness around Rosebud as she waved the other away. "Please stop doing that. It won't help his case. Not with what is already considered the evidence."_

_Rosebud turned around to Cross Nine. "Get up before I kick your ass."_

_From that one day, something about Rosebud intrigued him. He found out about Compendium that day. With the being Rosebud, they ran errands and missions that the other two powers couldn't deal with. Yet at his hearing, Cross couldn't help but notice Rosebud' demeanor. _

_Despite her front, Rosebud didn't like them. Siren's attempt to coddle Rosebud was rejected. Rampage own words overpowered her. While not physical, her mental condition wasn't strong. He wanted to ask, but he had no right to do so. _

_He only got the chance later. Through a mission was tasked with doing. To pay for his crimes, Cross was assigned to Compendium. He was paired with Pastrybee for the meeting. Only then did he get an answer._

"_Rosebud never used to be so strict. She was quite a card back in the day," Pastrybee smiled._

"_Whatever do you mean?" He was perplexed by the statement._

"_When I knew Rosebud, she was much more open and chatty. Enough to crack jokes. But now, she's… well, she's like a robot sometimes." Pastrybee responded as she hovered. "I don't know if she's being overworked. Even Rass is clueless."_

"_Is that so… perhaps she needs a break?" He offered a solution._

_Pastrybee only laughed in return. "I wish."_

_Even then, Cross Nine only had a hint about her condition. Bee's comment only came back on one day. He was scouting something out with Rosebud. The girl clearly was exhausted. It was only when she nearly passed out did Cross react. _

"_Rose!" He pulled her away from the crowds, far away as he set her down. "Hey, Can you hear me?"_

_No good. She was choking on her breath. Tremors going through her body. Almost like she was having a seizure. All he really saw were her hands clawing at her chest. It was like she was trying to remove her own __heart__._

_He cursed to himself and did something risky. He forcefully logged her out and lied to the others. Rass and Pastrybee gave him shifty looks. Justifiably to an extent. Yet it was only a few days later did Rosebud return. And she asked him something. Meeting in private._

"_...I...I would like to thank you," Rosebud said as she leaned back against the only door to the room. "You didn't… you didn't have to see me in that state."_

"_You shouldn't have __been_ _in that state," Cross Nine shook his head. "Clearly you were over exhausted and wearing yourself thin. Just like you are now."_

_Her eyes widen, shocked at his statement. "Wha-? How could you-!"_

"_I'm a doctor in real life. Or well, more like I'm pretty much blacklisted from most places. Still got my license." He casually explained it. "I have a pretty good idea about a patient's condition from a look. And not even an avatar can hide problems such as exhaustion. You're still not completely healthy."_

"_...No, I'm not. But I can't just sit back and do nothing." Her hands went to her chest. Right over where she was only days before clawing her own skin. "I just can't."_

"_But what will happen if you collapse again? Last time, you had me to force log you out. What happens if you're online by yourself? That could possibly __kill you__."_

"_Kill me…" Her voice trailed off. A smile tried to crack on her face, However, she stopped doing so. _

"_Listen, I know that I'm not really supposed to be with you guys after today, but you need to take care of yourself. Otherwise, you will become a burden to others. Compendium needs you, just as others need your group's assistance. Just take a few more days off. Okay?"_

_He was surprised to see her nod. Even more so when she handed something over to him._

"_Here, I think… you deserve this after helping me," Rosebud smiled at him._

_Cross was perplexed until he saw the card. Rosebud looked slightly nervous as she explained it. "Well, I recalled in our Duel how you didn't have a Link that worked well with you Deck. So when I pulled him, I thought you should have it."_

"_Crowley the Origin of Prophecy…" Cross Nine smiled back at her. "Thanks. I will make good use of him."_

"_And honestly, I don't mind if you continue to hang out with us. Might take you a bit longer to join officially, but you certainly bring Rass and Pastrybee a good laugh. As with me."_

_He grinned, seeing through the words. "Are you unofficially asking me to join?"_

"_No! Not yet!" Rosebud crossed her arms, pouting. "Don't think you're going to join so easily, jerk! Once you prove yourself __beyond_ _this might, I __might_ _consider having you join. Got it?"_

"_Crystal clear."_

* * *

"...Have you forgotten what I used before? I had Spellbook Organization! I know exactly what will be on my top Deck!" Cross placed his hand on her Deck. "Watch this! _**Draw**_!"

Cross pulled the card out and looked at it. A grin upon his face before he revealed the monster. "With Crowley's effect, I can Summon Reaper of Prophecy without Tributing. Reaper's effect activates and depending on how many Spellbook Spells I have in my Graveyard, I can activate each of his effects. Since I've got 5, I can activate all three of them! Reaper gains 600 ATK, I can add a Spellbook Spell to my hand and lastly, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher DARK Spellcaster from my Deck!"

"What!?" Fantasia shouted as her wings flared up.

**Reaper of Prophecy: Level 6 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2000 + 600 = 2600 DEF: 1600**

"I use this to Special Summon Prophecy Destroyer," The second Spellcaster appeared on the field.

**Prophecy Destroyer: Level 6 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"So you got four monsters, what would it matter? Once the Battle Phase begins, I can tag out my Dragonmaids for their superior forms."

"I won't allow it! I activate High Priestess of Prophecy's effect! By banishing a Spellbook Spell, I can destroy one of your cards!" The female Spellcaster began to charge a Spell. "And since I had five and you control four cards, I can destroy all four of your cards! But I'll only be destroying your Set Spell or Trap and both your monsters!"

The pink-haired Spellcaster unleashed her Spell three times. Destroying the targets and leaving an open field except for the Continuous Spell.

"Now, how about I end this? I begin by attacking you with Reaper of Prophecy!" The Dark Spellcaster twirled its scythe, channeling dark magic.

**Cross Nine: 300**

**Vs**

**Fantasia: 4000 - 2600 = 1400**

"Now how about I end this with style? I attack you directly with Cocytus!" The Fusion Monster charged on forward. "_**Lamentation Tidal Wave!**_"

**Cross Nine: 300**

**Vs**

**Fantasia: 1400 - 2900 = 0**

**[WINNER - Cross Nine]**

Cross Nine saw Fantasia collapse to the ground. Every monster vanished, but he knew Cocytus remained. It was a strange sensation; those Invoked monsters with him. Some sweat he worked up. He wiped the digital particles away. He won the Duel. And saved his pride in some way. Perhaps with this, Fantasia would no longer pursue them. Rass must have stopped the machine, he hoped Rass did.

"...Not bad…" Fantasia spat onto the ground, one of her eyes opening to observe him. "...You improved. Somewhat."

"A compliment from Fantasia? I'll take it." He smiled as he looked up. "Besides, I already did my job."

"Did you? You haven't saved her," Fantasia pushed herself up slightly. "Not until FareX is defeated…"

"We won't have to worry about that."

"Do you know? Such a child's thinking… Defeating me once won't change anything. I'll Duel you as many times as necessary!"

"Really? In that condition, you best log out. Anarchy servers tend to not hold back on damage dealt with people. It could even kill a person in real life!" He snapped his fingers and winked.

Silence.

"..."

"..."

"...Did you just make a-?"

"HEY! JUST GIVE ME THIS MOMENT!"

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

As Pastrybee and Cross Nine handle distracting Fantasia and Aerosmith, Rass begins his infiltration into FareX's ship. He locates the jamming machine and plans to disarm it. Before he can, FareX appears to stand in his path. A Duel commences between the Captain and the former Thundermarker! Who will pull out the deciding victory?

Find out in _**Episode 18 - Wrath of the Storm**_

* * *

**Two Duels in one chapter, including some backstory sections? Yep, this took a while for those reasons. That and I've started to become quite busy. Figures that this is also happening just as VRAINS is ending. Just my luck. Plus this is longer than chapters I usually write. Hopefully, this was worth the wait!**

**Now let me quickly run by thanks to everyone that has either followed or favorited: ****PriurientPear** **and ****kuraton97****! A quick thanks to ****HunterHQ** **as well for some ideas regarding the Duels this chapter. **

**As much as I'd love to race through and get to some of the more interesting ideas for Seasons 2 and 3. Or at least my versions for VRAINS - Compendium, I will still be taking my time to properly get to the final arc of Season 1. We're about half-way through, but I'll avoid saying any spoilers. **


	18. Wrath of the Storm

"_Big brother!" A young girl called out, running out and embracing the lower half of a teenager._

_The teen looked down. His unkempt aegan obscuring a bit of his face. He was happy to see the young girl. His pink eyes were filled with life as she was lifted into his arms._

"_Kotone, what are you doing?" He asked her, smiling largely at the middle-schooler._

"_I made a new friend at school today," Both of her blue and pink pigtails bounced as she talked. "Su-Su!"_

"_Is that her name?" He put her down as they sat down in the living room._

"_No! I gave her that nickname! She was really nice; she even had an older sister and brother!" The girl spun around so giddily. "Su-Su doesn't like to be called by her real name."_

"_Does she? Well," He paused a moment to choose his words carefully. "I'm glad you made friends with her."_

"_Also I got this form for Mom and Dad to fill out," She pulled out a paper from her bag. "We're going on a field trip!"_

"_Fieldtrip? That sounds like fun! Where is your class going?" He looked at the fine print, the middle schooler happily handing it over._

"_L-U-N-A-R In-dust-ries!" _

"_LUNAR Industries?" He tilted his head._

"_They came to our class! Teacher said it was a good… ed-uc-ation purpose! Su-Su is going too! I wanna go!" Kotone jumped onto the couch to sit beside him. "We are going to see something from space!"_

"_You mean an asteroid?" He got his shoulder punched. "Hey!"_

"_I want to surprise Su-Su and be her buddy! Su-Su rather smiles… but she smiles with me! So I wanna go. I want to make her smile like Shining Ray!" She holds up the cute charm of a cartoon girl. "Shining Ray swoops down with her sunny rays to chase the shadows away! I want to help Su-Su smile."_

"_That sounds like an honorable goal," He ruffled her hair with his hand. "I hope you can do so."_

_Kotone embraced her brother. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too," He smiled at her. "I'll always love you, Big Brother."_

* * *

"_Okay, make sure you call me as soon as you find your sister," The brother heard his mother's instructions as he was walking back to campus._

"_Sure thing Mom. I'll make sure Kotone's with me. Love you," He hung up as he saw the campus up ahead._

_The older brother walked over to campus. It was close to 3:30 PM. His sister should be arriving soon. The bus would pull on in, kids would exit out to their parents. He wasn't the only one around. Parents were also waiting. They were chatting with each other. None wanted to speak with him. Not that he minded. Digging into his wallet, he pulled out a photo. It was a family photo. It had him, his sister Kotone and both their parents. Taken at a beach, just a loving family together. The memory made him smile. He had bought a card for her._

_Inside of it was a promotional crossover card that featured Shining Ray as a Duel Monster. He thought it was a good surprise. He thought it would work. It could make her smile and possibly help make Su-Su smile as well._

_So he waited. And waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. Waited._

_He waited until he started to see the parents worry. Some were instantly onto their phones. Calling for help. Calling for answers. He was no different. Going onto his phone, he was searching for any texts from Kotone. Any hints to what was going on. Were they in traffic? Were they late? Were they-!_

_A headline made his heart stop. The color draining from his face as the words were bold:_

"**Abandoned Bus Found; Driver Dead and Students from Vindi City Missing"**

* * *

It was about four to five years ago. He could only remember the despair that gripped his heart. He was scared, worried about his younger sister. The day of her disappearance weighed heavy wherever he went. Like a ghost, haunting his dreams. Rass knew that the final chapter of that event threw him over the edge. Literally destroying him. Even now, he carried his own self-destruction on his back.

Rass never how he even managed to pull himself back together. Perhaps it was Rosebud and how they were closer than they thought. At least to Kotone. And he couldn't let her down. Not as long as he drew breath.

He remained silent as he descended down into the ship. There was a mission to do. The machine resided in the heart of FareX's ship. One that can jam a Duel Disk. Preventing a target or a single area from logging out. A deadly kind of technology. Especially toward keeping a hostage. If Rass could simply find the machine and shut it off, everyone could get out and regroup. Though the fact FareX had this in his possession...

Something didn't sit right.

Yet Rass was using his devices to scout the machine out. He couldn't remotely hack the machine. Otherwise, it could have made things easier. This required him to be in the same tight, confined room. Where he could be attacked. This was worrisome. The lack of FareX's presence and his crew led him to believe an ambush would occur. It was the only logical conclusion he could come up with. He only knew bits about the Captain.

Farex was often called the Captain, running a ship and all that. It was another faction in the private sector. Yet FareX's ship only stands on the anarchy side. Rarely had it ever had a machine like this. Something like this had Rass thinking. FareX was being helped by somebody. Whom? Rass was unsure. It couldn't possibly have been Siren or Rampage. Neither the Nest or Wolfpack ever help FareX. SOL seemed to be the next likely option. Yet that didn't make sense either. Unless he put the Ignis and whatever program they claimed Rosebud had.

"Focus Rass," He muttered as he finally reached his destination.

The Duelist found himself standing in front of steel doors. They opened when he reached out to the handle. Inside was the machine. Digital design making it appear like a treasure chest. Fitting for FareX's main transportation and base. Now all he had to do was access the main controls and find the off switch. Rass hoped Cross Nine and Pastrybee were doing alright. As much as he knew Rosebud trusted them, Rass knew how they could be… a handful.

He approached the chest. Even if his talents with technology were impressive, new technology like this meant he had to get close with it. This was different than anything he had seen before. Properties appeared the same, yet the coding was vastly different than anything he had seen before. This meant, regrettably, he would put himself at risk.

Not like he had a choice.

The chest appeared to be sealed. Which meant a key was nearby. Since this was unfamiliar technology and coding, he couldn't fake it out. Killjoy much? Nothing in this place seemed to fit the description of a "key." Though perhaps if he could break it, it would work just as well.

Reaching out, his hand was about to grasp the device. Before his gloved hand could even graze the digital metal, something shouted out from the darkness. Instantly, he jumped back. A stinging pain lingered on his hand. Checking his left hand, he saw the sizzling skin underneath that completely ruined his glove. There went the trap. He clutched it with his other hand, waiting for his avatar to at least numb the pain.

"Ah, what a surprise!" A Duelist came out from the shadow, carrying a gun as he stood beside the chest. "Never did I think I'd see back in these parts. Thought you left this place for good."

Rass looked up and saw who it was. Sure enough, FareX had his pistol out. Twirled in one hand while his other rested at the hip. Brown and blue was his outfit as he loomed over Rass. The other Duelist tipped his hat a bit, seeing FareX with a cheeky grin.

"I thought you'd come back, but never did I expect a former tyrant following another," FareX chuckled as he lowered his weapon. "Tell me, what brings you back here?"

"Your machine. You have a key," Rass knew that to be true. His injured hand still stinging from the shout.

"Of course I do. It is on my vessel. Therefore, it belongs to me. Do you plan on disabling it to save the fare flower?"

"It should be obvious. Just like when you missed the shot." Rass rubbed his wound.

"I didn't _mean_ to shoot you. You just didn't dodge in time." FareX corrected the other. "A bit rusty I take it."

"Just shut up and give me the key."

"Sorry. No can do," Farex shook his head. A hand went over to rest over the chest. "You'll need to Duel me to get the key to this chest."

"A Duel? You sure you want to face me?" This confused Rass a bit, but his Duel Disk geared up for Duel Mode.

"Of course. I've always wanted to duel a fallen titan like yourself." FareX activated his Duel Disk, issuing the challenge. "Besides, it wouldn't be entertaining to just hand it over."

"If you insist, then I'll win it from you," Rass fully activated his Duel Disk to accept the challenge.

"Let us commence the Duel!" FareX declared as the ground beneath them began to shift. "But first, a change of scenery.

It lifted them from deep in the ship onto the Deck. The storm continued to rage onward as the two stood out in the open.

"I feel like for both our monsters, a larger battlefield fits more our favor," FareX declared. "Now, let us have our fateful battle!"

"Duel!" Both men shouted

**{MASTER DUEL - START!}**

**FareX: 4000**

**Vs**

**Rass: 4000**

"Care to give me the starting hand?" FareX asked his opponent.

Rass checked his hand. "Sure thing."

"Perfect! I activate the Field Spell Generaider Stage!" He revealed the Field Spell as a pattern appeared on the field. "Then I Summon Lonefire Blossom."

The small Plant monster bloomed on the field. Appearing in one of the glowing blue circles of the Field Spell.

**Lonefire Blossom: Level 3 FIRE Plant/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 1400**

"Then I use Lonefire Blossom's effect! I Tribute itself to Special Special Mardell, Generaider Boss of Light!" The small flower some birthed a beautiful feminine monster.

**Mardell, Generaider Boss of Light: Level 9 LIGHT Plant/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2400**

"Mardell's effect activates! When she is Summoned, I can add a Generaider card to my hand," The monster had a card appear in her hand before blowing it to FareX. "Then I activate the Spell Generaider Quest. By revealing Hel, Generaider Boss of Doom, I add two more Generaider Spells/Traps from my Deck to hand. Then I play the Continuous Spell Generaider Reward before setting a card. I'll end my turn with that."

Rass knew that FareX wanted to keep his hand loaded. He understood why the captain held three cards. Just to ensure Rass couldn't play leisurely. Then again, the Thunder Dragon Duelist knew he had to play safe. Just enough so he could win and get everyone out.

"Fine, I'll begin my turn," He drew and checked his card.

"Not so fast!" His opponent interrupted him. "When you add a card from your Deck to your hand, Generaider Stage activates! I Special Summon a Generaider from my Deck in defense position. I choose to Special Summon Dvergs, Generaider Boss of Iron! Then, since I Special Summoned a Generaider monster during your turn, I can Special Summon Generaider Tokens in attack position. I'll Summon three of them to fill out the rest of my Main Monster Zone."

The Field Spell began to glow as an iron giant emerged from the light. Wielding a large hammer, it shook the ship by its own presence.

**Dvergs, Generaider Boss of Iron: Level 9 EARTH Machine/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 2500**

**(x3) Generaider Token: Level 4 LIGHT Fairy/Token ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

"Already got yourself a field of monsters," Rass stated. "Not at all surprising, considering your monsters of choice."

"I am always prepared to face my foes. I can't simply allow you a free turn, now can I?"

Rass decided to just focus on his turn. "I activate Allure of Darkness to draw two more cards. Then I activate the effect of the banished Dragondark to add a Thunder Dragon card from my Deck to my hand. By discarding Dragonhawk, I Special Summon Dragondark from the banished zone!"

**Thunder Dragondark: Level 5 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500**

"With a LIGHT Attribute monsters in my Graveyard, I banish to Special Summon Diana the Light Spirit." The female thunder monster smiled as she appeared releasing a light pulse to the ground.

**Diana the Light Spirit: Level 4 LIGHT Thunder/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000**

"Now, Circuits align yourselves!" A Link Portal appeared above the field. "Arrowheads confirmed! The requirements are two Thunder Monsters. I set both Thunder Dragondark and Diana the Light Spirit into the markers. Link Summon! Come down, Some Summer Summoner!"

**Some Summer Summoner: LINK-2 LIGHT Thunder/Link/Effect ATK: 1600 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Next I use Thunder Dragon Fusion from my hand! I shuffle back Dragondark and Dragonhawk as the chosen materials!" Both Thunder-type monsters soon began spiraling, becoming electrical in nature. "Fusion Summon! Be born, Thunder Dragon Colossus!"

**Thunder Dragon Colossus: Level 8 DARK Thunder/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2600 DEF: 2400**

The Fusion monster let out a roar, causing the stormy clouds to unleash lightning to strike around the ship.

"Now hold on a second! I activate Dvergs' effect! I Tribute a Generaider Token to Special Summon Hroddi, Generaider Boss of Swords!" A glowing orb was suddenly replaced by a majestic warrior carrying a sword.

**Hroddi, Generaider Boss of Swords: Level 9 WIND Warrior/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"I Summon Batteryman Solar and activate its effect to send a Thunder-Type monster to the Graveyard," Rass began to send a monster to the Graveyard.

**Batteryman Solar: Level 4 LIGHT Thunder/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

"I see what you're doing. You're making sure I can't use Mardell's effect to get more cards. Clever clever Rass. You still remember that old fellow," FareX lightly clapped. "But it won't work now! I chain Hroddi to your Batteryman Solar. By Tributing Mardell and a token, I destroy your Link Monster and your Colossus!"

The Warrior monster raised its blade, both tributed monsters becoming a blue aura that the weapon absorbed. Then the monster swung its blade. It unleashed it, slicing right through both monsters.

"Colossus' effect! If it would be destroyed, I can shuffle a Thunder monster back into my Deck to negate it. I shuffle Diana!" The Light Spirit appeared, creating a barrier which protected the Thunder Monster from destruction.

"Damn… Hroddi allows you to draw a card for each monster destroyed. You get one." FareX sighed as Rass checked his next card.

The Thunder Dragon Duelist scanned the three cards in his hand. While FareX now had two cards, he was at an advantage. While Colossus sufficed the board, for now, FareX might take a chance to destroy it. His Fusion monster leaving the field would spell disaster. However, his recent draw might be what he needed.

"I use the Spell Gold Sarcophagus to banish Dragonroar and use its effect. I Special Summon a Thunder Dragon from my Deck in defense position. I Special Summon Thunder Dragonmatrix!" The static orb appeared on the field as Rass then revealed a Spell. "Then I use Monster Reborn to bring back Some Summer Summoner!"

**Thunder Dragonmatrix: Level 1 LIGHT Thunder/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

**Some Summer Summoner: LINK-2 LIGHT Thunder/Link/Effect ATK: 1600 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Now, Circuits of the storm! Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning conditions are that I control at least 2 Thunder monsters! I set the Link-2 Some Summer Summoner, Batteryman Solar and Thunder Dragonmatrix to the Link Markers! Link Summon! Descend, Link-4 Thunder Dragon Thunderstormech!"

**Thunder Dragon Thunderstormech: Link-4 LIGHT Thunder/Link/Effect ATK: 2800 [MARKER(S): Left, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right]**

"Hey, hold on a second!" FareX interrupted Rass. "Didn't this card have another name?"

Rass shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not in charge of when card text updates. I only care if it is the effect. Not names."

But-!"

"Moving on before you start stalling. I use Thunderstormech's effect and target Dragonmatrix. I use the effect to boost Colossus' attack by 500!" Rass declared. "And I place that on the bottom of the Deck."

**Thunder Dragon Colossus: Level 8 DARK Thunder/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100 DEF: 2400**

"Battle! I attack your Token with Colossus!" The beast began to charge up its electrical pulse before Colossus continued with its attack.

**FareX: 4000 - 1600 = 2400**

**Vs**

**Rass: 4000**

"Then Thunderstormech attacks your second Token!" The Link Monster unleashed a blast of lightning, zapping away the Token.

**FareX: 2400 - 1300 = 1100**

**Vs**

**Rass: 4000**

"I will end this with a set card," Rass emptied his hand.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you? You know," FareX said as he looked at the field, seeing his opponent with both his Thunder Dragon monsters. "I was expecting you to simply end me in a single turn. You used to be good at OTKs. Something changed?"

Rass pulled on the tip of his hat. "Nothing has changed. Only your perspective, FareX."

"Yeah right. Just like how you decided to abandon your throne of anarchy to follow the Rose Maiden. Or Rosebud, whichever name you prefer. Running away from your past, switching names. Everyone knows your history pretty well Rass."

"Doesn't matter to me. Now, will you begin your turn or not?"

"Fine fine. I'll begin my turn. Pushy as ever," FareX glanced at his card. "I activate my Trap Generaider Battle. I play another copy of Generaider Stage from my Deck and you draw a card! And since you drew a card, Stage activates! Come forth, Nidhegg, Generaider Boss of Ice!"

A large being of ice emerged from the ground, carrying with it hail.

**Nidhegg, Generaider Boss of Ice: Level 9 WATER Wyrm/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 2600**

"Next I play Cup of Ace," A coin materialized into his hand as he flipped it. It landed as he took a look. "Well, would you look at that? I got Tail. Draw two more cards Rass!"

Rass drew the additional two cards, now looking at his hand of three cards. So much for not drawing cards.

"Now, let's change things up, shall we? By using Nidhegg, Hroddi, and Dvergs, I construct the Overlay Network!" FareX opened it up above the field. "I use the three Level 9 monsters I control! XYZ Summon! Be born, Rank 9 Ormungandr, Generaider Boss of Eternity!"

**Ormungandr, Generaider Boss of Eternity: Rank 9 EARTH Reptile/XYZ/Effect ATK: ? DEF: ?**

"Damn, since when did they get an XYZ?" Rass questioned as the Eternal monster growled, even looming over the other two monsters on the field.

"Oh it got this a while ago. And Eternity gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Overlay Unit it has. Which, at the moment, is three," FareX held up three fingers to signify it.

**Ormungandr, Generaider Boss of Eternity: Rank 9 EARTH Reptile/XYZ/Effect ATK: ? - 3000 DEF: ? - 3000**

"Still, it isn't enough to get over Colossus." Rass made his observation known. "You might get over my Link Monster, but not Colossus."

"Who said this was the end of it? I activate **Generaider Regeneration!**" FareX explained by placing the Spell on the field. "If I control a Generaider XYZ Monster and my opponent has more cards in hand than I do, I can attach Generaider Monsters from my Hand, Deck or GY up to the number of cards you have! Since you three cards, I can attach three more monsters to my monster!"

* * *

**Generaider Regeneration**

Normal Spell

Activate only if you control a "Generaider" XYZ Monster. If your opponent's hand has cards equal or greater to the number of cards in your hand; Attach any "Generaider" Monsters from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard to the XYZ Monster. You can only use "Generaider Regeneration" once per turn.

* * *

"What!?" Rass shouted.

"I attach the Hel in my hand, Mardell in my Graveyard and Utgard from my Deck to Ormungandr! And this increases its stats by 300 again!"

**Ormungandr, Generaider Boss of Eternity: Rank 9 EARTH Reptile/XYZ/Effect ATK: 3000 + 3000 = 6000 DEF: 3000 + 3000 = 6000**

"Battle! I'll attack your Link Monster with Ormungandr!" The XYZ Monster began to charge its attack. "**Blast it away!**"

**FareX: 1100**

**Vs**

**Rass: 4000 - 3200 = 800**

The Thunder Link Monster cried out in pain. It remained on the field for the time being. FareX knew that meant Rass used its effect to banish three Thunder-Type monsters. But it still stung. Rass' own hat was nearly off. Hat awry, almost off his head.

"I could have gone for a simple kill, but sadly, I guess I'll wait for the next turn," FareX shrugged. "Still, you won't make it to the next turn. Ormungandr has more attack than your monsters combined. Just give up."

Rass fixed his hat, drawing a card from his Deck. Generaider Stage activated once more, Special Summoning Utgard, Generaider Boss of Lies and four more tokens. Both didn't appear well for the Thunder Dragon Duelist. He needed to play safe.

**Utgard, Generaider Boss of Lies: Level 9 LIGHT Rock/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 2700**

**(x4) Generaider Token: Level 4 LIGHT Fairy/Token ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

Rass took a glance at the four cards in his hands. The XYZ Monster was posing a threat. He needed a way out. But with his current predicament, it wouldn't really work out. He had to play it outright. Enough to just get the victory.

"I use Allure of Darkness in my hand draw two cards and banish Thunder Dragonroar," Rass began his turn, sending the monster to his Graveyard. "Dragonroar allows me to Special Summon a Thunder Dragon from my Deck in defense position. I Summon another copy of Batteryman Solar to dump another Thunder monster to the Graveyard."

**Batteryman Solar: Level 4 LIGHT Thunder/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

"Hold it! I use Utgard's effect to Tribute my four tokens to banish both Colossus and Thunderstormmech. And you won't be able to escape that!" FareX declared as the large castle unleashed two charged blasts at the monsters in question.

Rass didn't seem phased as he continued his turn. "I use the effect of Thunder Dragon Fusion. By banishing it, I add a Thunder-Type monster from my Deck to my hand. Then I use the Equip Spell D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation! With this, I discard a card and Special Summon one of my banished monsters in Attack Mode. Return from the beyond, Colossus!" Rass shouted as his Fusion Monster returned to the field. "Now, how about I stop kidding around. I'll end you this very turn."

"And how will that be? Just because you got Colossus doesn't mean you can win." FareX pointed out the fact. "Besides, you have no monster over 6000 ATK."

"Well, I won't need that in a monster." Rass looked at his three cards. "With the Fusion Monster Colossus I control and the Thunder Dragon in my hand, I conduct a Fusion Summon!"

"Wait for a second-! You're Fusion Summoning without a Spell!?"

"Titan of the storm, reclaim your throne and destroy all those who _**dare**_ take your throne! Fusion Summon! Rise up, Thunder Dragon Titan!" The three-headed monster appeared on the field, roaring as it did.

**Thunder Dragon Titan: Level 10 LIGHT Thunder/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3200 DEF: 3200**

Rass rubbed the rim of his hat. "Then I use the effect of Thunder Dragon Discharge - my set card. When I Summon a Thunder Dragon, I can target and destroy a Spell/Trap by banishing a Thunder Monster from my Deck. I…" He hesitated, hand lingering over Thunder Dragon Ray before switching to another. "I banish Dragondark and add a Thunder Dragon to my hand to destroy your Continuous Spell."

The Trap absorbed lightning before shooting to back out. Destroying FareX's continuous Spell. The Thunder Dragon Duelist continued on with his turn. "And since Dragondark activated his effect while Titan was on the field, Titan activates! I destroy your Ormungandr, Generaider Boss of Eternity!"

The Fusion Monster charged up its attacked, conducting from the storm around the ship before firing it at the XYZ Monster. FareX watched as his monster crumbled to pieces, leaving only one Generaider monster left on the field.

"...You-!"

"You used your Tokens and left yourself open… Dragonmatrix discards from my hand. Titan gains 500 ATK and destroys your second Generaider monster." Rass couldn't help but smirk. "Titan isn't a once per turn effect and leaves you right open. **Titan**, _**Discharge Voltage Wrath!**_"

**Thunder Dragon Titan: Level 10 LIGHT Thunder/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3200 + 500 = 3700 DEF: 3200**

The Fusion Monster snarled as it charged its final strike. Rass pulled the hat over his eyes, blocking the incoming burst of light from blinding him. At these times, he wished he had glare-preventive gear. Sadly, he didn't. He would have to invest in it later. For now, he knew that he won the Duel.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

"Cross!" Pastrybee shouted as she was flying about. Looking for any sign of the male. "Cross you better have not failed!"

"Down here!" Cross shouted from below, waving so she could see him.

"I take it Fantasia has been defeated?" She inquired as she landed on the ground. Patting her skirt down.

"Yep. Guess you took out your man as well. She left not too long again," He explained before pulling up a radar. "I got a reading that Rosebud is over here someplace. Though FareX's jammer is currently a pain the ass."

"No kidding. Hopefully, Rass can take it out."

The duo looked up, suddenly noticed the storm disappointing above them. Pastrybee tapped her Duel Disk.

"Looks like he just got it done. I'll send a quick message to Rosebud and- Oh! She just sent a thumbs up saying 'thanks. Chat later.'" She tapped her chin as her wings fluttered.

Cross Nine casually wrapped an arm around her neck. Playfully, anyway. "Guess that means our job is done. Want to join me out for drinks?"

"Oh please. Last time you made me pay and it was expensive as hell. You are paying this time." She jabbed out of his hold, playfully as well. "I'll even Rass along. Mission complete."

"Ugh, don't invite him. He ran the tab twice over," He grumbled as Pastrybee was off to send a message to Rass.

* * *

"_Hey look! A shooting star!" A girl exclaimed, pointing into the night sky._

"_Huh?" The second girl looked up, not seeing it at all. A frown consumed her face. "Did I miss it again?"_

"_Sorry~ But next time you should keep your eyes in the sky Su-Su!" The first girl chuckled, bright blue hair bouncing in their spiraling pigtails._

"_Not funny Kotone!" The second girl whined._

_They both started laughing, laying down in the field. A blanket keeping them warm as they continued to look toward the sky. It was a clear night, constellations and stars shining for the world to see. They were enjoying their time, though Su-Su did get sad as her eyes scanned the giant canvas that was the nighttime sky. Faintly she could hear screaming in the distance. Far away, almost like the stars were crying out themselves._

"_Kotone, is it wrong to think that stars cry at night?" Su-Su inquired._

"_Where did you get that idea?" The friend tilted her head in confusion._

"_I mean… My mother says the stars in the sky cry, much like our own Sun."_

"_Why do they cry?"_

_The other shook her head. "My mother never told me why. All she ever said was that when stars vanish from the sky, worlds die as well. My mother also tells me that other world like ours exists, but are trapped very far away."_

"_You mean like aliens? Weird~!"_

"_Not like aliens! My mother says something like that far away, a family like mine is living happily. Mother, Father, Son, and two Daughters. They are living happily and want to meet us one day."_

"_Wow, sounds like your mom wants to meet aliens. Is that why she works at LUNAR Industries?"_

"_She doesn't tell me much about her research. Says that is 'Con-Pho-Dental'. Whatever that means. Only thing I know is that the machine she brings home gives me headaches and sometimes I scream in the sky. My big brothers think its the machine."_

"_Screams in the sky… headache from a machine… you have one weird family, you know that? I like that kind of family!" Kotona rolled over to so both girls were face to face. _

"_But… isn't it weird? Nobody else my age has a weird family…"_

"_No, but I like it! It is just like Ayudo and Ichirou! In fact, I think all of us here have a weird kind of family that we love." Kotone grinned from ear to ear. "Just think about it; we're going to make so many friends over this field trip! And even if you hear the stars crying, we can shout out and make them smile again! What do you think, ######?"_

* * *

Arisu awoke with quite a scare. She felt like a cold sweat had layered her body, yet something heavy was crushing her down, preventing her from getting up. She began to panic, but felt too weak to do anything but shut her eyes again. Her body felt like metal, weighed down and possibly trying to crush her organs. It was crushing to feel so weak and helpless.

A gentle warmth touched her cheek. A faint, calming voice luring her out from the depths of her mind. She tried to open her eyes, or even begin to understand who was talking. The white noise behind her slowly began to make sense. Piecing that together with her surroundings, strength started to fill her body again.

A couch. A blanket. A cushion. A hand. A calming gesture. A gentle voice.

_Habiki's voice_.

"...It's... okay…. Arisu…. Arisu, its... okay. Arisu?" She slowly looked up, seeing a very concerned look from her older brother. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Arisu groaned and pushed the half of her face back into the pillow. She felt so weak and horrible, putting her brother to working at home. Crying would be possible she could have enough strength to do so. So here she was, on the couch being supported by her ever-loving older brother. If only she could tell him the truth about what was going on. He was taking time to take care of her, after all.

"Feeling any better now?" He asked tentatively.

She looked away, resting back on her pillow. She wasn't ready to look into those brown eyes just yet. "...Tired…"

"I know; that's why you're off of school for the week. You nearly gave me a scare, you know? Morie wasn't too happy either. I can only imagine how she feels at work." He ran a hand through her hair. "I know I was planning for you to visit the doctor, but we can do that later this week. Right now, you must rest."

Arisu groaned, sinking deeper into the couch. Habiki chuckled but had his instincts kick in as she was slowly drifting back to sleep. He was quite aware of many things; much of which Arisu had a recollection of. None of which he spoke of. Not with Morie or anyone else. It was an oath he swore when Arisu was in the hospital. Vanished for a year and only to reappear with no real memory of her past. Didn't even know she had a name. He could recall the broken innocence in her eyes, how she must have envied kids her age for getting back to life. But she couldn't do so easily. Not with breakdowns coming from nearly any trigger. The medication was her only saving grace; that and the support himself and Morie gave her every day.

In truth, Habiki knew she might be going on Link VRAINS behind his back. Morie took the job only because of the insurance; her Charisma Duelist Skills were built to support the three of them. His job was more… risky but did help pay the expensive bills of Arisu's medical condition. They were sacrificing so much to support her; they couldn't just let Arisu wallow away, forever locked up in the house. It was nice seeing her slowly come back to life in a sense. Even if she would be damaged in his eyes for good.

As long as Arisu could be happy, he would be as well.

The only thing he couldn't handle was Arisu dueling on Link VRAINS. He feared that having that kind of sport of games might be a trigger. A trigger to the lost memories possibly locked in her mind. He feared to see that broken child once again. His heart couldn't take seeing Arisu consumed with full despair. The past five years were put to Arisu's recovery. And he would want nothing more than to see her content with her life.

"You're lucky… not having any memories back then… and with your new friend…" Habiki muttered. "You're finally coming into your own, aren't you Arisu?"

The teenager just continued to sleep on the couch. While the events of earlier laid to rest. Just for another day.

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

_As Arisu lays out of commission, the events on Link VRAINS slow down to a halt. With Compendium's leader out of commission and rumors spreading of the 'IGNIS' spreading, the teenager decides to try and just ride things out. However, three separate people seem to think otherwise… _

_**Find out in Episode 19 - Three Fortunate(?) Events**_

* * *

**I have returned with another chapter under my belt. Showcasing Rass and Thunder Dragons versus FareX and Generaiders. (Technically, they are also called Generaid but let's go with the more common named I've seen.) But at least the mini-crisis of Rosebud being stuck in Link VRAINS is done.**

**For now, we're going to have a mostly planned story-focused chapter next time. Hopefully, that means things can go a bit smoother. (That is if I can write these characters more consistently.) College is still a pain with the papers I have to write. Though things are starting to lighten up. **

**A quick thanks to ****Aki izayoi16** **for the favorite! I don't have anything to say to the reviews, at least enough to give them their own section. But to the three who did review - ****HunterHQ****, ****Diabolic Tracer**, **and ****Romadrox8975** **\- I'd like to say thank you!**

**That should be everything for now. So I'll see you all next time!**

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**Rass' backstory could have been placed in this chapter. However, I decided to hold back until later. Mainly since he's more involved and the partner in crime to Rosebud. I'll give him a proper and complete backstory in a future chapter.**

**I forgot to mention it last chapter, but I **_**always**_ **intended for Pastrybee to always be a male IRL. It was a trope I was surprised that VRAINS never, really, **_**actually**_ **did. A missed opportunity, in my opinion. So Pastrybee filled in that role. **


	19. Three Fortunate(?) Events

Another day in Den City, where many were unaware or just not caring of events on Link VRAINS. While Link VRAINS was popular, it wasn't city-wide. It left many a place to escape the virtual world. To enjoy and soak up reality and nature.

That could also mean being stuck up in your house. Arisu was doing just that. Her body had pretty much crashed. Needing her to actually rest and recuperate. Which met not too much stressful work. Even if meant having to pull out the wheelchair. Seeing that thing disgusted her. The teenager didn't want to be wheeled around and babysit. Yet there she was, having just that.

Oh, how she wished she had crutches. At least there was something beneficial about being stuck at home. Her routine included: sleeping for irregular hours, digesting whatever if put in front of her mouth, using the restroom, then crashing into sleep to repeat the cycle. However, things were slightly getting better. With school in session, the teenager couldn't risk skipping homework.

Which led a certain friend coming over and having study sessions to help catch her up. Approved by both her older siblings.

"You know, I think both Habiki and Morie seem cool," Takumi stated as they were working on math problems. "Reminds me of my family."

"Really? Well, I guess so, since you have an older brother and younger sister, right?" Arisu scratched a bit of her grid paper.

"Actually, I kind of have an older sister as well. At least for what I'm aware of."

She looked up from her paper. "Seriously?"

"My Dad was… he was quite a charmer," He sheepishly admitted. "I think I've got more siblings, _but_ Dad rarely talks about them."

"...Do you have a Mom?"

"Well, I used to. She passed away when she had my younger sister. Sueko and I are probably the only two blood-related siblings with a single mother." He lifted his pencil. "What about you? I don't think I've ever seen your parents… until they… uh…"

"I-I," She gulped as her hand tightened around her utensil. "I don't have much memory of them. I only know what Habiki or Morie tell me. They said that my Father went insane and my mother vanished away. Habiki and Morie… they had to pretty much have been raising me since about four or five years ago."

"Yikes! I, sorry for bringing that up." He apologized at once.

"Oh no, I don't mind. Barely got any memories, remember?" She jokingly tapped her head.

"Still, you shouldn't joke about that sort of stuff. I'm sure your parents loved you." Takumi gaze seemed a bit far out, more than what Arisu was used to seeing.

"Takumi…" Arisu decided to change the subject, going to the next problem. "Hey, mind checking this one out? I think I got it right, but I'm not entirely sure."

His face seemed to perk up right away. "Sure thing! Man, I knew having study sessions would be fun. Maybe I'll invite Yusaku next time."

"Yusaku?" She raised both her eyebrows at that name. "You mean Mister Lone Wolf?"

"Yeah, while you've been out, Yusaku's been strangely more intense. Even started talking to me more. Which somehow led me to invite him over sometime. He's pretty crappy at most subjects. Except for Science."

"And napping."

Both teenagers shared a laugh after that.

"And once again, the victory is mine!" Sigrun proclaimed as a Duel was ending, as she was declared the winner.

A crowd cheered as Sigrun smiled, waving to the crowd. The Crusadia Duelist logged out of sight. Before the reporters and fans could swarm her location. Once out of sight, she found herself alone and collapsed to her knees. Exhausted from her performance.

Not far from here, a person was clapping. Sigrun looked up, seeing a user she knew instantly.

"Well done Sigrun! Your latest victory has certainly been favorable," Cadence approached the Duelist, smiling joyfully. "No wonder why you are in the Top Three Charisma Duelist!"

"Are you complimenting me for honesty or for your check?" Sigrun looked around the VIP styled room, taking a seat on the loveseat. "Because I won't allow you to be dishonest."

"Sigrun, you know how it goes. I'm here with an update on things!" Cadence summoned a digital tablet and sat beside the Charisma Duelist. "I would have invited Sparrow. However, he was busy with another… request."

"Job. Don't sugarcoat it."

"However you wish to describe it." Sigrun waved it away.

The cyborg avatar cleared her throat, scrolling to open a certain file. "With recent events, a request has been made. You must keep an eye on a user: Blue Angel."

The woman's eyes widen. "Blue Angel?"

"Indeed. With some recent events, she has become a person of interest. One that might attract the likes of Playmaker. Your goal is to simply observe and notify SOL if something occurs. Do that, and you will receive full coverage for your sister's medical expenses on Rook and Bishop's honor."

"I'll take it," She didn't hesitate. If she could any bonuses for assisting her sister, she would take it. Anything to ease that burden.

Cadence smiled, the screens disappearing. "Wonderful! I shall let them know and provide the funds right away. No wonder why you such a wonderful employee. Your sister must be so important to you."

"She's my family," Sigrun responded. "And she deserves everything that she needs. Even if it works me overtime."

* * *

Often, the apartment of the Chinen family was usually silent. Usually, nobody was home, or there were things not too exciting to cause a commotion. They lived in a middle-class area. Or at least what Arisu thought was one. She never really paid too much attention. Not until she visited Stardust Road. There was a clear difference. Between them, each had a different sort of beauty. Man-made and natural beauty. Which was something Arisu wanted to take photos of? She wasn't quite sure.

However, she wasn't clear to be fully independent. The doctor stated she wouldn't be allowed to walk or stand for a long time. Not until her body recovered. Her medication could only do so much. Arisu slightly flinched during the long lecture from her siblings. Her emotions nearly boiling. But she kept her cool. Just trying to play it off.

Which left her confined in the apartment. No amount of insurance could buy a mobility scooter. At least a reasonable one.

It was starting to drive her crazy. And Arisu's only salvation was Takumi coming over. Her siblings only hung out in the evenings or mornings. Only for a few hours. Otherwise, well, there was only one other "companion" to accompany her.

_[Scowling won't get you anywhere,]_ The artificial intelligence inquired to the human. _[Human bodies are so frail.]_

Her eyes closed, the dark-green haired teenager sighed. She was currently trying to entertain herself without relying on technology. Which was quite painful. At most, she was staring at the ceiling. Trying to piece together her mind. To maintain a sense of reality.

Only one problem. A certain artificial intelligent thing was currently making a mockery of her situation. And she really, _really_, _**really**_ wanted it to shut up. But she lacked the strength to do left her to either ignore or converse with the thing.

"...And you'd have any better ideas?" Arisu had one arm swung over her face, blocking her eyes as she just laid on the couch. She wasn't willing to speak with it _just_ yet.

_[Please, the rate of your degradation on your body is quite extensive. Even more than others, Human.]_ It spoke once more, glitchy eye directly looking at the teenager. _[Why you even bother going online to worsen your condition is beyond me. That will end your life, Human.]_

Arisu thought about responding. Having to deal with it now _officially talking_ to her was weird. Really weird. She wondered if it speaking binary code would suffice her mind. Just so she wasn't going to snap and lash out. That never helped. Her memories reminded her much of those reasons.

"Can you tell me _why_ you copied _his_ voice?" Arisu decided to ask it straight out. No point in avoiding the subject. "Of all the voices you could have, why _his_?"

_[Oh? Do you have a problem Human?]_

Arisu rolled to her side, finally giving the Duel Disk a look. One where she used her arm to cover a part of her face. Trying to ignore the bags under her eyes.

She pouted, cheeks puffing up. "You know what I mean."

_[Do I Human? Enlighten me.]_

"Make me say it aloud, and I'm going to have you sold to the highest bidder," She threatened the program without hesitation. "Or I got a friend who can dissect your code. Either way works for me."

_[After all, I've done! No wonder your kind is destined for death, Human.]_

"Can you just change your voice? I can't stand it!" She groaned.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Arisu was expecting more of a knock. Or Takumi calling out for her to get the door. Either would get her up. Guess she needed to add the doorbell.

It was certainly not Morie or Habiki. They had keys to get inside. For obvious reasons. Which must mean that Takumi was at the door. Her reckoning, at the very least. She should probably answer the door. It would suck if the doorbell kept ringing. Her headache would return, anyway.

The doorbell got the program to shut up. Enough to make Arisu take a deep breath. Collecting herself, she fumbled before grabbing a walking stick. The support helped her get up. She used it to walk on over to the door. Expecting to see Takumi, she slightly adjusted her mask before grabbing the doorknob.

"I wasn't expecting you to come by until later Taku-!" Arisu opened the door, only to stop upon seeing who was on the other side of the door.

"We need to talk." Seeing Yusaku bluntly state that made Arisu tense up.

Immediately, Arisu slammed the door right in his face. Sweat began to drip from her face as she stumbled away from the door. Using the walking stick to support, she backed away from the door.

_[He's at the door, isn't he Human?]_ The program spoke up as the teenager.

"Why don't you just shut up and let me-Ah!" Arisu screamed, her balance slipping.

She yelped as she slammed into the ground. Pain rippled throughout her body. Her eyes instinctively shut as she rolled to her back. She groaned; her body _**wasn't happy**_.

Faintly, she heard the door open and footsteps. Guess she forgot to close it. Her eyes open, seeing quite a concerned classmate gazing over her.

_[Is she alright?]_ A voice questioned from Yusaku's bag.

"Great, you brought yours as well," Arisu opened her eyes. "Just my luck."

"Yours?" She didn't bother to acknowledge anything he said.

_[Oh, hello there Playmaker! Fancy seeing you and your program breaking and entering this domain. Shall I seek your extermination?]_ She groaned loudly hearing her own speech.

Needless to say, Arisu wasn't happy about anything this day. And perhaps, this should have been a day where she stayed isolated.

* * *

After getting a clean bill of health and whatnot, Arisu had enough. She wasn't entirely ready to do this. But, she didn't have a choice. The teenager was nervous. Quite nervous.

For most of her experience with Duelists, the teenager had personas to play. As Arisu, the mask was of a highschooler teenager who struggled with life and avoiding anything relating to the popularity of Link VRAINS. As Rosey, the mask of a genuine friendly Link VRAINS avatar was how she hid away and disguised herself. As Rosebud, the mask was more true to her twisted self, where some honesty and trust could be shared while leading Compendium.

Each mask had a purpose. A way for her to cope after the year of eternal suffering she'd bear for the rest of her life. Yet, for once in her Dueling career, she faced a dilemma.

Yusaku's impromptu entrance to the apartment actually terrified her. He didn't really do anything. Other than helping her to the couch and fetching an ice pack. The gesture didn't feel right. It felt more mechanical. The sappy attitude of his Duel Disk wasn't helping. Then again, when was artificial intelligence with free will helpful?

His message wasn't well either.

"Why did I even agree?" She grumbled as classes were ending that day.

Arisu was quite fidgety. Her medication was only doing so much. The rest was her nerves. They were on edge. She was trying to calm them after she had bumped into another student. Her binder's papers scattered on the floor. Nobody made a move to help her. Leaving the klutz to gather them herself.

Or she thought so.

While going through some of the papers, the student was unaware of another. One who knelt down to help her out.

"Here you go," Arisu looked up, startled to see Yusaku handing her the remainder of her notes.

"Oh! Uh, th-thanks," She stuttered her words and quickly snatched the papers out.

"Are you free after school today?" He immediately asked.

Arisu fumbled a bit with her binder. Trying to organize her notes. "Well, I did promise to see Takumi after school at Stardust Road, but-!"

Her voice faltered upon seeing his face. Why was Yusaku so intimidating all of a sudden?

"...S-Sure, I can hang out. I just need to finish a few things and I'll meet you by…. By uh…"

"Hotdog stand."

"Right! Hotdog stand. Sounds good!" She forced herself to smile to make him go away.

Arisu scampered away once he was out of sight. She escaped to a secluded area of the school. There, she collapsed to her knees. The binder being put aside as her arms supported her upper body.

"...Come on, keep it together," She said aloud. Her fingers trying to desperately not claw into her own flesh. "...Damn it, how much did that take out of me?"

_[Quite a bit of your previous strength was zapped away. It is a surprise for you to even recover this quickly,]_ The voice in her Duel Disk spoke up. _[But I can say this; continuing to be this way will only lead to your quick demise.]_

"Like you would know anything," Her voice was bitter and the idea of spitting would have been so nice to do. She didn't do it. Only to just focus on her breathing. "You aren't even a human. Just a bunch of ones and zeros."

_[While you are not wrong, you should probably get going to meet up with Playmaker. He is quite an interesting specimen.]_

"I don't exactly have a choice," The binder was picked up once again. Arisu rising to her feet and wiping some dirt off.

_[He seemed pretty determined to get you to come last week. Perhaps Playmaker saw something of value in you.]_

"Don't remind me. Also, shut up. I rather not have a target on my back. No thanks to you."

* * *

As it turned out, Arisu found the exact place Yusaku wanted to meet her. Not to mention her hotdog stand. Which, now thinking about it, Arisu came to understand it was just _a_ hotdog stand. Not like she owned it. A hotdog stand which also served as Playmaker's base. And currently home(?) of his companion(?) in crime. Partner in crime?

She wasn't sure what to make of being alone in the back of a hotdog stands with two guys. Especially one quite older than herself. Not to mention, the looks they gave her once the shop was closed.

"So, you must be Rosebud. Never expected someone like you," The hotdog male stated before noticing how she was still standing. "You can sit down if you want."

She shook her head. Her dark green hair bouncing even after the gesture. "I am not going to sit down in this dark van with two guys I barely know. Not going to happen. No way."

"We are not going to hurt you. We just have some questions," Yusaku went to speak up. His Duel Disk resting upon the table.

_[Seriously, neither of you know how to make a good first impression. You're scaring her!]_ Yusaku's Duel Disk seemed to speak up, the strange eye upon it returning.

_[For once, the inferior one is right. Both of you suck,]_ A voice came from Arisu's backpack.

Instantly startling the trio. Arisu was most embarrassed, the red in her face spreading quickly.

"Just turn on the light already," She pressed her hands over her mask. "I'm going to die from sheer stupidity at this point."

So, after things got slightly better. Such as lights, a place for Arisu to seat closest to the back doors. Arisu was ready and comfortable sharing her story with Yusaku. She got to some more things about Kusanagi (Hotdog man), Ai (Ignis) and even Yusaku (Playmaker). There seemed to be a justification for this. Arisu went on to explain some of her motivations. At least, enough to play it off.

She wasn't ready to drop down what therapy had confined in logs. Nobody else should have to see that side of her past.

"...So, I'll say this one more time. I wasn't after anything relating to the Lost Incident. I was after something else entirely. Revenge-centered? Totally." She explained to the two who were currently doing some hacker things on the monitor. "But I'll make one thing clear. The thing that recently decided to make itself at home in my Duel Disk: It wasn't invited. Practically a stowaway which gave me a Cyberse Monster among other things."

"A Cyberse Monster?" Yusaku saw what she meant. Arisu took out Ghost Garden Rose Dragon out for him to see.

"See for yourself." It was handed over to the Cyberse Duelist. "I also got some Rose Dragon cards and a Skill. Courtesy of the Ignis-thing in my Duel Disk."

_[For the last time, I am no IGNIS!]_ The voice in her Duel Disk shouted. _[Comparing me to such an inferior one: Such Shame Human!]_

"I got a name you jerk! At least address me like that!" The female narrowed her eyes before asking a simple question, "Say, what even _are_ you?"

_[Oh, __now_ _you ask me? The lack of intelligence to not inquire sooner-!]_

"Can I mute it?" Arisu outright asked the others. "I can only handle so much of hearing Yusaku's voice talking sass."

"Sure," Yusaku pressed a button before the other could even retort back.

_[As much as it is entertaining to hear Yusaku's voice expressing emotion, that was even too much for me,]_ Ai shamefully admitted. _[How did it even survive for this long?]_

The teenager leaned back a bit in the chair. "Beats me. All I know it didn't act up until recently. At this point, I'm not sure whether to sell it off or just keep it."

"Well, whatever it is, it has a completely different coding than that of an Ignis." Yusaku seemed to pull up two different screens to show off. "It certainly appears similar on a surface level. But the coding is entirely different."

"Thought as much."

"Did you have anyone in Compendium who can analyze this?" Kusanagi inquired to the Aromage Duelist.

Arisu rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I only have one guy. The other two aren't specialized enough in that area."

"Compendium is a group of four? I would have never guessed that. Sounded like it was bigger."

"Only because my group is connected to Siren and Rampage's groups. We are a small team handling stuff in the private sector. What I'm even more dumbfounded is how 'the great and elusive hero of Link VRAINS - Playmaker' is just a teenager and his hotdog hacker friend." She snickered and continued once she saw the looks they gave her. "What? At least I have a party of four - myself included. Your story would be pretty boring if it was a story of two guys alone."

_[Now that just isn't nice. That is rude.]_ Ai's comment made her grin.

"Hey, that is a compliment in my book. I usually don't give such criticism without wanting others to improve."

"Arisu, would you happen to know what a PITHOS is?" Yusaku stopped at something.

"A PITHOS… besides literally being the name for a Greek's large storage container, not really. Find something?" She tilted her head.

"...You could say that." He showed something on the screen.

Arisu's fingers twitched. It was something she would never forget. And something she was not expecting to see. Her hands tensed up.

"...LUNAR Industries… No doubt about it," She said at the screen.

"LUNAR Industries? But, wasn't that company ran out of business and shut down a few years ago?" Kusanagi asked. "What would your artificial intelligence have to do with it?"

"I wish I knew," She sadly admitted. "Much of my memories prior to the tragedy and waking up in the hospital afterward are blank. Doctors basically said I had something like a case of Retrograde amnesia and something else. My guy might know more, but I won't be able to go online for quite a while."

"This might have something to do with why you're being targeted. Three factions are after you for three reasons. One, SOL is after this because it was apart of their property - former LUNAR Industries property. Two, the Knights of Hanoi are after this for whatever information it has. Three, Solarflare must be after this for this very reason." Yusaku listed his points. "It wouldn't be wise for you to log back in. Like you said."

"Even so, I can't just sit back and watch. Everyone knows that Compendium is connected to Rosebud, which means they are in danger. And there is _no way_ I'm going to leave them behind. They had my back since the beginning. I can't abandon them now."

_[In that case, why don't you two work together?]_ Ai brought up the idea.

"Together?" Both teenagers were confused.

"It has a point," Kusanagi continued on. "If you both have SOL and Hanoi after you, it wouldn't be wise to find yourselves fighting each other. Like stories always say: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Just something to think about."

"You… aren't wrong." Arisu noted. "It saves me from having to expose the photos I have."

"Photos?" Yusaku questioned.

"They were just something where I took a photo of Ai sticking out of your backpack. Haven't posted it online," She waved him off. "Oh relax! I only caught that by chance. It won't exactly serve me much use since we know each other's identities."

_[Does that mean you know Solarflare's identity?]_ The Ignis asked her.

"Nope. Never meant that guy before in my life."

_[Damn.]_

"I think that is the least of our problems." Yusaku seemed critic of Ai for a moment.

"Yeah. I got to make sure that Compendium hasn't got down the drain. Not to mention keeping the voice-replicator out of the hands of others," She pointed to the angry glitchy eye in her Duel Disk. "And you got to keep Ai a hostage until you get your revenge."

A ping from her phone echoed in the van. She quickly checked it out. "...Well, this certainly might work. Yusaku, you wanted information about Lost Incident people, right?"

Both males instantly picked up on her question.

"I got word from my guy; apparently when I went to the Data Bank with him, some of the information we get has something about you might be interested in. Apparently, I'm now in possession of a bunch of closed case files with profiles of a good portion of those responsible for the incident." She scrolled through some of the files, choosing one with a deceased man with his face and some private details redacted. She showed them the screen. "And here's some proof."

"I-That's incredible!" Kusanagi exclaimed. "And you have more."

"Yep. Tell you want, we can make a deal of sorts. I can have my guy transfer all the shit we got on the Lost Incident if you agree to work with us. Not for Compendium - _with_ Compendium. It will extend until both Playmaker and Compendium are off the target list." Arisu laid out the offer, quite like how Rosebud would do during negotiations. "You guys can add any conditions would you like to add. Unless you want to accept it now."

"We won't have to disclose our identities to your group, correct?" Yusaku questioned as Arisu turned the screen off.

"Nope. I don't usually like doing that. Besides, my group is pretty good and not asking personal questions. Just as long as our little IRL secret doesn't get out, I think we can work just fine." She smirked back at Yusaku.

"You seem to be in your element now. Not like how you were earlier," Kusanagi smiled at the teenager.

"Don't press your luck. I'm going to forewarn you now: I have a low tolerance bat at the moment. Don't push it. Got it?"

Yusaku opened his mouth.

* * *

"Ah, Arisu!" Takumi friendly wave was a relief. "There you are."

Arisu smiled underneath her mask, meeting up with her friend as Kusanagi was willing to drive her over to Stardust Road. She wasn't going to think much about what had transpired earlier. Instead, she would enjoy her time with Takumi. At least he didn't know anything.

The sun was moving across the sky. It was slowly heading to the horizon. Wouldn't be about three more hours until sunset hit. Which gave the two some time to catch up.

"Some wildlife has started to come around this time of year," Takumi pointed out while they sat down. "Maybe you can have some of them featured in the yearbook."

"The yearbook?" She was a bit in disbelief. "I don't think they'd like that."

"But Stardust Road is apart of Den City. So, it could extend to our high school." He came back with a rebuttal.

"The newspaper _might_ like it. Yearbook? Not so much." She reached for her camera. "But, I wouldn't mind taking a few photos. Has anything interesting showed up."

The two spent quite a while taking photos. They walked along the edge. Arisu handling her camera so gently. So precisely to capture a creature in motion. They chattered about things. Enjoying a peaceful time. It was something Arisu needed. Somebody to talk to. A person to make her smile that wasn't locked behind a screen.

Times like these made her smile and thank whoever was beyond this life for these moments.

Arisu had found something interesting. Seeing what appeared to be a pelican in the water. She had stopped to catch it mid-catch. Trying to get it feasting on its prey. Her earlier shots weren't too clear. Too much water splashing about. Yet it was just right. Her finger instantly snapped the perfect shot.

"Yes! Takumi look at-!" She had instantly sprung up into action, turning to show her classmate and friend what she got.

Blinded her by excitement, she accidentally knocked into somebody nearby. Somebody who met her eye to eye. A familiar face Arisu _never expected_ to see again.

"Ah, sorry!" She apologized again, making sure to securely hold her camera. "I thought you were my friend again."

The mysterious teenager on the hill simply smiled in return. Not offended in the slightest. "It is quite alright. I see you are enjoying yourself."

"Uh, yeah. Kind of nice to be outside." She smiled before hearing footsteps coming.

"Arisu~! Hey, who's this?" Takumi came over by her side, first looking at her before the other male.

"Oh, Takumi! He's the guy I met here last time. He lives right over the hill by Stardust Road." She explained before pausing. "His name is… uh. I don't think I ever got your name, did I?"

"No, but allow me to introduce myself. I am… Ryoken." The male smiled at them, though Arisu noticed the slight hesitation in giving his name.

"Ryoken huh? Cool! My name is Takumi!" Takumi seemed to brush on by it, continuing before she could. "This here is Arisu. She's a photographer in her spare time."

"Takumi! It is a hobby." She corrected him before coughing a bit. "Pardon that outburst. It is something I've picked up over the past few years."

"Takumi and Arisu. It is nice to meet you. Say Arisu, you wouldn't mind showing me some of the photos you have taken today, would you? I would love to see them." Ryoken gentle demeanor really helped her relax.

"Oh, sure! I'd love too. Takumi, you can check these out as well."

The teenager fumbled with her camera, eager to show her photos. She became quite flustered with some of the bad ones. Takumi helped her out. Making funny jokes that the trio could laugh about. Somehow, the showing of the photos bonded them together. A mutual enjoyment bond. Even if Ryoken didn't say much. She could read him pretty well. And he seemed happy to see them.

They were all enjoying their time. So much that by the time Arisu was done, she was surprised to see how low the battery was.

"Guess I'll have to recharge this once I get home," She smiled as she turned it off. "Thanks for looking through them."

"They were quite excellent photos. You have an eye for the camera," Ryoken started with that same look in his eyes. "I'm impressed."

"Aw," She was flattered by his compliment. "You don't have to be so nice."

"But it is true! You are quite skilled." Takumi added on. "I don't think anyone else in our school can match your camera skills."

"Now you are just exaggerating!" She gave her fellow student a look.

The three then started to laugh again. It wasn't for long. They were sitting at a bench. Arisu was waiting for her brother to come to pick her up. Takumi had to quickly leave, but Ryoken offered to wait with her. She didn't want to intrude in his house. Besides, with the night sky setting in, it was a chance for them to get to know each other.

"Mind if I ask you something real quick?" Ryoken was the first to speak after Takumi had left.

"Sure, what is it?" She looked back at him.

"I don't know if this sounds rude, but about your…" He didn't verbally say 'mask' to her, instead gesturing to it.

"Oh, this? I just have to wear it when I'm out sometimes." She smiled underneath it. She pulled it down to show him that there wasn't any scaring. "It is just because of a medical condition I have."

"Condition?" He suddenly paused, quickly changing his tone. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-!"

"No no it is fine! I have had it for about four or five years. I'm more comfortable with it now." She politely waved the topic off her worried mind. "Though, nobody ever really asks about it. Except for my siblings."

"Ah, you must mean your brother and sister. Takumi spoke fondly of them." Ryoken spoke when she stopped, both now looking out to the ocean and horizon.

"Habiki and Morie… they are practically the only family I have left. I love them to death, even if they can be much at times with work."

"Speaking of which, where do your siblings work at?"

"Oh, well, Morie works at SOL. They were willing to give her flexible hours and help cover my medical expenses. As for Habiki, well, he's currently doing some freelance work. He doesn't like talking about work. It brings money home, so I can't complain." She kicked one of her legs a bit. "Besides, I'm usually not stuck at home all by myself."

"I see. They must truly care about you."

"Of course they do! I mean, they are the only family I got left."

Ryoken seemed to want to say something, but the sound of a car got their attention. Arisu looked back, noticing who it was as the window rolled down.

"Arisu!" Her brother apologized as the two seated got up.

"Habiki~! Hello," The teenager turned to Ryoken. "Would you like to meet my brother? He'll at least say thanks."

"I'd love too," He nodded.

The two approached the car, Habiki sharing a bright smile at Arisu. The two met the one in the car. Right underneath a light that brightened the darkness.

"Sorry for the wait. I had to finish some things for work," He then looked over to the other person. "Say, who's this?"

"Habiki, I'd like you to meet Ryoken. He lives over on the hill. We just happened to meet while I was with Takumi and he offered to wait with me," Arisu explained, gesturing to the other male. "Ryoken, here's my older brother Habiki!"

There were a few moments of silence. Arisu didn't think much of it when Habiki spoke up. "Ah, Ryoken. Thank you for watching over my little sister."

"Likewise sir. It is nice to meet you face to face," Ryoken was polite in his response. "It was not a bother at all."

"Well, I'd like to get you home young lady. So, perhaps you two can spend some time together another time. It is getting late already." The older brother unlocked the car for Arisu. "Do you need a ride to your house Ryoken?"

Ryoken shook his head. "My house isn't too far. I can walk there myself."

"If you say so."

"Hey, thanks for hanging out with me Ryoken." Arisu thanked him as she opened the car door. "Maybe, if you're free sometime, we could hang out? I could show you more of my photos if you'd like."

"I…" Ryoken pondered for about a minute before responding, but only once she was seated and buckled in the car. "I would like that very much."

"How about you two try and share numbers? That way, I won't have to drop you off here every time you want to meet?" Habiki suggested.

"Numbers? You're making it sound like we are dating!" She pouted and folded her arms.

"Hey, I'm just giving you two an option." The driver chuckled.

Ryoken had gotten something out and handed it to Arisu. She took it, finding a number written in pen on it. "I'll let you call me when you're free. How does that sound?"

Arisu looked at the paper and back and him. "Sure! Um, see you soon Ryoken?"

He nodded, stepping away from the car as the windows were rolled up. "See you soon."

The car drove off, letting the Chinen siblings return back into Den City and home. Ryoken stood barely out of reach of the light. As he did, his smile faded as he reached for his phone. Dialing a number, he waited for an answer.

Meanwhile, Arisu looked at the piece of paper with his number. She wasn't sure when he had time to write it down? Maybe when she was going through photos? Still, this was making her mind race. She just got a guy's phone number. From a stranger no less. Did that mean, she just got asked out-!?

"So, guess like he wants you to ask him out," Habiki commented, mainly to snap her out drowning in her own thoughts. "Can't believe my little sister got out asked."

Her face was instantly becoming red. "It was _not_ asking me out! We just met."

"Seems like you're being asked out on a date. Wait until Morie gets to hear about this."

"If she hears about this, I'll hurt you!"

He laughed as the embarrassed teenager pressed her hands into her face. Clearly wanting nothing more than to just hide away until this was all forgotten.

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

_While Arisu rests to recover from recent events, Compendium tries to lay low until her return. While they do, they suddenly received a message from Rampage. In order to investigate the matter, Rass sends the other two members to investigate. Cross Nine and Pastrybee seek out the man but come across something more dangerous..._

_**Find out in Episode 20 - Burning Will**_

* * *

**This feels like one of longer chapters without Dueling. Mainly because I needed to establish some things. Aka, how to write Yusaku and Arisu actually talking. Trust me, they are by no means easy to write together. But we're making progress! I wanted to spend some time outside of Link VRAINS for a bit. Besides, I could use this to set something up for the future.**

**I want to give a special thanks to those who favorited and/followed: ****17Reshiram****, ****Nobledragon Magician****, ****Berseker-kun** **and ****ShadowWolf223****. This helps me a lot to get chapters out faster.**

**I don't have much else to say, but thank you everyone. I hope to see you next time!**


	20. Burning Will

"Sigrun. Sparrow. Nero. I thank you so much for coming." On a digital checkerboard, two white chess pieces loomed over the group of humans in their midst.

"Of course. It is an honor to be in your presence once more, Bishop and Rook." Nero bowed to the pieces.

"Cut the flattery; what are _you_ doing here?" Sigrun questioned Burning Abyss player.

Nero seemed a bit surprised. "Oh? Does the Rank 3 Charisma Duelist have a problem with me being here? I thought somebody of your stature would not have a problem with me."

"I wouldn't but you're Queen's employee. Don't you have other matters more pressing?"

"Enough! Both of you." Rook ended the argument. "There is no time to bicker, no matter what opinions you might have of each other."

"Of course. I would not want it any other way." Nero bowed as Sigrun folded her arms, still glaring at the male.

"May we continue with our meeting?" Cadence cleared her throat. "Bishop and Rook have other matters to attend to. It would be best to complete this soon."

"Of course. Forgive Sigrun for her behavior." Sparrow stepped a bit in front of Sigrun.

"It has come to our attention that the Knights of Hanoi has not only become a problem on the public side but on the private side of Link VRAINS." Cadence spoke for both chess pieces. "Not only that, but there are now two other users of interest: Solarflare and Rosebud. And we need you three to begin hunting these two down."

"Solarflare and Rosebud? Whatever for?" Sparrow asked.

"Solarflare is an advanced hacker, who's target appears to be a program that was once in our possession: one that Rosebud now has in her custody. The program in her company is of _vital_ importance; you are asked to bring the program unharmed." Cadence continued. "Though if you seek to find Rosebud, you will have to locate a group known as Compendium."

"Compendium is the squad she runs?" Nero cracked a knuckle. "This should be _easy_."

"Not quite. Compendium might belong to her, but the three confirmed members of the organization will not just simply allow you to approach their leader. They are fiercely loyal to her. Your only chance at even meeting her will be by defeating one of the three."

"Any information you can give us?" Sigrun hoped to a lead of sorts.

"Three suspected members are the following users: Rass, Pastrybee and Cross Nine. You will each get a file detailing their information on what we know. The rest will be up to you." File squares were given to the three. "Solarflare is more of a loose cannon, but he has been sighted to be appearing frequently. Approach at your own caution. That will be all."

* * *

"Burn them all to ash! **Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon**: _**Solarstorm**_!" A surge of an inferno storm was suddenly unleashed onto a group of opponents, Solarflare commanding his Dragon as it received a boost from Photon General.

**Solarflare: 1800**

**Vs**

**KOH Red: 2000 - 4000 = 0**

**KOH Blue: 1200 - 4000 = 0**

**KOH: Green: 600 - 4000 = 0**

**KOH Orange: 2400 - 4000 = 0**

**KOH Purple: 1700 - 4000 = 0**

**[WINNER - Solarflare!]**

All five victims have burnt away. The dragon's powerful attack leaving no true trace of them. Only the destruction of the sizzling attack onto the digital landscape. Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon let out a cry, enjoying the spoils of victory. Photon General stood ever stoic as Solarflare closed his eyes.

"A shame. They couldn't even stop the attack when it was so simple. These goons are pathetic." He stated, standing in the ruins of what was once a bright city of some kind. Now it was reduced to burning, destroyed ruins where he stood on one of the least stable structures. "If that had just given me what I wanted, none of them would have been reduced to piles of ashes."

Photon General vanished. Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon remained before taking off into the sky. It flew all the way toward the false sunlight. The beast unleashed an attack that was literally burning out the sun from the sky. Cracks of the server's stability began to show as the light in the sky began to dim. The dragon didn't cease until the light's data was destroyed. Hen the dragon turned and expanded its wings, creating a new light source that drowned all in its bath of bright orange light.

Solarflare sighed, slowly opening his eyes but not turning toward his dragon. "Must you always do that?"

The dragon let out a dominating roar. The Duelist looked down toward the ruins of the city. "Fine, so be it."

Jumping down, the Galaxy-Eyes Duelist glided down over to the ash piles. Opening up a command screen of sorts, he looked for traces of something. He was searching for something. The goons lacked what he was looking for, causing him to growl. The screen vanished as he stomped onto one of the piles.

"Typical. Those goons are useless!" He folded his arms, clearly in the thought of his next move. "The trace of Rosebud and _it_ vanished for now, but if I can't find a lead soon, it will be too late."

From his left, Solarflare heard the digital landscape caved in, cracking as Photon Dragon came through. The secondary Galaxy-Eyes monster letting a roar as it did. Taking a quick look, he noticed the remains of a damaged pirate ship being dragged through.

"Really? Could you try and stick to the mission and not destroy another server?" The Photon Dragon just growled in return. "Okay far enough."

Solarflare was about to take a step forward. Except he was interrupted by a strange feeling. His dragons sensed it as well. Both stopped to let out roars. He grabbed his head, feeling a sudden headache coming upon him. One of his eyes widen, pupils becoming a slit at the realization of what was coming upon him. It had been years since he felt this sensation. And only one thing could trigger such a thing.

"...Can't believe _it_…" He was unconsciously rubbing his throat, stopping once he noticed. "Still, not at _its_ fullest power, but still dangerous. We are running out of time. If I cannot find and destroy _it_ soon..."

From nearby, something caught his attention. It was a small movement. One of the lives on what should have been a dead server shortly. Gazing down, he did note something was off as the person fled. He grinned. Perhaps he could hunt down a potential lead. One to get him back on track.

* * *

"I really hope Rosebud feels better," Pastrybee said, flying beside Cross Nine back in the private side of Link VRAINS. "I would really want her to take care of herself better. You think this break is because of how much she was pushing herself?"

"I have no doubt in my mind." Cross Nine agreed. "I have a medical background; I know when somebody has been overworking themselves. This is like a burnout. We can't do anything but wait for her to be rested up and return. She has to recover on her own."

"What's the deal with her burning out? I would have never expected something like that to happen from a girl like her. She rarely ever Dueled until all this shit starting to pile up." The female folded her arms. "At this rate, I don't think Link VRAINs would like if their poster-idol were to lose."

"No kidding. Rass hasn't been on either as of late. He had something with work to do, so we have to fill in and visit Rampage." Cross Nine summoned a tome before opening it. A map projected up for them to view. "The Wolfpack home base is just around the river bend."

"Can't believe this server looks like a national park though; I'd love to hang out here. To think they were the enforcers while the Nest handles communications." Pastrybee suddenly paused. "Hey, what was Compendium's role again?"

"Uh, according to Rass, our role was just handling player complaints. I think that was our role. Kind of makes us look like we were working with SOL Technologies. Then again, only Rass and Rosebud would know for sure." Both of the Duelists continued to walk down the dirt path.

"Yeah, I never really asked. Never crossed my mind; surprised _you_ never went over to ask anything." She jabbed at the other.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. You begged to join the group after I was recruited. Probably because Rosebud had to kick your ass for cheating."

"I most certainly _did not!_"

"Did too! Don't you deny it, you-!"

Both Duelists stopped, hearing something crash not far from the road. Pastrybee flinched. Cross Nine closed the tome and made it disappear. Both exchanged glances before heading toward whatever crashed nearby. Pastrybee was faster, wings granting her flight to locate a newly made clearing. Cross was not far behind.

It was not a pretty sight. A clearing had recently been made, flames dying out from seemed to be something impacting the ground. The tree snapped in half. Embers and smoke filling the air. The forest was clearly disturbed. Sections of earth displaced, rocks broken and left to expose their jagged points. The once clean dirt road was blocked by one. Leaving ruin in this one area.

Pastrybee was the first to stop, using her wings to slow down. She looked around. Trying to find the source of it. Cross came up afterward, stopping as well upon seeing the clearing. They both exchanged glances. Then, Pastrybee hesitating flew a bit forward. Both were keeping an eye as they continued to walk. Searching the area for anything dangerous.

"Somebody or something unauthorized must have gotten in," The Madolche Duelist commented. "And it isn't friendly."

"No kidding. At least we can help out," He followed behind her, passing by some of the burning wood. "Thank goodness this isn't real."

"Got that right. It would be weird if all of the sudden monsters were real and tried to kill us." She looked at a boulder before flying up to it.

Pastrybee took the chance to look around. Seeing if she could spot anything. Besides the smoke rising into the air, nothing seemed to move. Not beside herself and Cross Nine.

"Cross, where was Rampage wanting to meet up?" Peering down, she lowered herself to hover above the ground.

Cross pulled out the message as a card of sorts. "It should be someplace in the mountains. Apparently, he enjoyed a cave-themed base. Should be right past this place."

"I swear if we have to deal with a monster," Pastrybee grumbled, but the two continued to pursue their main objective.

It was strangely quiet. That fact alone unnerved the two. Usually, there would be _some_ sort of noise. Not just silence. Pastrybee did her best not to panic. There was no need to do so. Just yet. Meeting with Rampage would provide a good enough answer for what was going on. They just had to remain calm.

The cave entrance was soon in sight. From the looks of the layers of stone, it was apparent that something had started to burn the rock. Evening melting points off. It was safe for both to assume something, most likely controlling or able to expel heat was the cause. Both Duelists activated their Duel Disks and readied to summon their weapons. As they did, something made Pastrybee stop. Her ears picked up something. Something heading straight toward them. Instantly, the female looked back as a blur suddenly charged right into Cross.

The Fusion Duelist yelped, being knocked to the ground. His companion managed to catch him. Pulling him away as a glowing blade nearly plunged into his chest. The sight of the blade making Cross freeze momentarily.

Pastrybee wasted no time in taking off, using her wings to keep them both in the air. This moment gave the two a chance to observe the attacker. A golden centaur-like being, glowing blue lines spanning its body and matched its white sword. It was armored, quite like a warrior with a helmet obscuring its face. The only thing they could truly tell where the rich blue of its hair(?) and tail.

"That isn't a Duelist." Cross Nine stated.

"That's… a monster!?" Pastrybee exclaimed.

The monster raised its blade, taking another swing at them. It had used their moment of analyzation to launch itself from the ground.

Noticing this, Pastrybee swerved out of the way. Barely having the sharp blade scrap one of her wings. The monster landed back down, before turning back at them. From its size, it was clear how outmatched the two were against the size of a demi-human monster.

"Cross, please tell me you have a Fusion to stop this thing!" She shouted as she noticed it charging again. "I can't keep flying around and dodging!"

"Well," Cross suddenly tapped something on his Duel Disk, ignoring the Summoning conditions to grab a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck. "Maybe this?"

Placing the monster down, the centaur monster charged directly at them. A blue light shimmered from Cross' Duel Disk. Just then, a silver-gray clawed hand met the glowing blade. Perplexed, the monster trying to increase its strength. Only to be met the silver head of the dragon as it blasted it back. Using its pressured water to tear into the ground. Emerging out was Invoked Cocytus. It was on the Duel Disk in defense position. The dragon remained like a wall, snarling and swingings claws at the centaur monster. Even unleashing its compressed water from its body to keep it the opposite of the cave.

"Bee, get us to the cave." Cross Nine ordered as both monsters clashed. "I think this thing can't beat Cocytus in a regular Duel, but I'm sure my Fusion Monster has enough stamina outside of one."

"But then it will charge into the cave!" Pastrybee shook her head. "Let me Summon a monster from my-!"

"Trust me, Bee! Just _**do it!**_"

She sighed and complied, flying them back into the cave. Cross Nine flinched as the sound of his monster's defeat pierced the air. It was easily slain by the other monster. A menacing aura around it as it looked at back Duelists inside the cave.

Raising its blade, one of the hooves moved. Scooping the ground. Almost like it was ready to charge. Pastrybee had to put her trust in Cross Nine. The centaur began to gallop straight toward them. Sword in hand, it was prepared to strike. Cross had his hand over his Duel Disk, about to activate something right as it got close enough.

Before he could, a ball of molten energy shot directly between them. Unleashing a bright flash, blinding them immediately. Both Duelists immediately shielded their eyes, despite having the light render the action useless. The monster recoiled back, sword pulled back as it went onto its hind legs. Molten energy soon created a lava river between them, separating the cave's entrance and the centaur monster.

Despite being blinded, both Duelists and the monster could clearly hear something in the air. It swooped down from above, knocking the centaur monster back. As it did, the new monster let out its roar. The noise alerted the other monster, quickly recovering to notice the dragon facing it.

"Well now, you certainly caused me quite the trouble," Solarflare appeared, riding a D-Board to hover about the game. "To your credit, you gave me quite a hunt here."

The monster didn't move. This gave chance Solarflare to order his Galaxy-Eyes monster blast another attack. This time, the centaur dodged out of the way. Avoiding the attack as Solarflare tightened his fist. His dragon began to charge up another attack. Just before the attack could be unleashed, another burst of fire struck the neck of the beast.

It didn't come from the centaur nor the dragon. The dragon recoiled back as Soalrflare sought an answer. He soon got it, finding an elven woman stepping from the shadows. Opposing the two as a mage holding a staff was by her side.

"You are quite a hard man to find," Sigrún stated with her Duel Disk already activated. "And what of this monster?"

"...Shit, is that Sigrún?" Pastrybee rubbed one of her eyes, both Duelists in the cave starting to regain their sight. "Crap, Solarflare's here as well!"

"Shush! We don't want either of them to know we are here," Pastrybee winced. "We're supposed to see Rampage. Not some SOL idol or bullshit hacker man."

"You're still not over him winning, are you?" Cross Nine then got knocked in the head. "Owch! Okay! Point taken."

"Solarflare's definitely bad news." Pastrybee tried to look out, seeing those outside the cave. "And that stupid flash… I still can't see shit."

"We're in no condition to deal with them. And I'm not in the mood for dealing with SOL. Want to bail while they're distracted?"

Pastrybee squinted her eyes. Her vision still wasn't good. Dueling would practically be worse. Their best course of action would to be finding Rampage. They didn't have time for Solarflare or Sigrún to get in the way.

"Can you stand?" She asks while feeling her wings; they didn't seem badly damaged.

Cross Nine felt Pastrybee let go. He winced upon landing on the ground. Feeling around, he managed to push himself up to his feet. Nearly tripping over, the Fusion Duelist caught himself. His eyes still weren't back to normal. Yet, he could make more things from the blurs of color.

"I...I think I'm good? You Bee?"

The female rubbed her own eyes, finding it easier to look into the darkness than into the light. "Yeah, my eyes should be back to normal soon. We should leave before they notice us."

"For once, I think I agree."

Both Cross Nine and Pastrybee rushed deeper into the cave. Farther away from the chaos outside, which still continued on in the standoff.

* * *

"Answer me this Sigrún. Do you expect to win this?" Solarflare landed upon the ground. "You had to appear at the worst time."

"I have no reason to respond to that." She responded. "All I am required is to beat you and turn you in."

"Like somebody under SOL could possibly pose a challenge. I'm only interested in dueling a certain Duelist. Rosebud. Anyone else who isn't here has yet to intrigue me," He dismissed her statement entirely.

"I'm afraid I can not allow that. Your criminal actions have spoken enough for SOL to take action. And I'll be the one to bring you in." Her Duel Disk was slightly glowing. "There is no escape from you."

He seemed to grin, smirking as his monster vanished into his Duel Disk. "I guess, it wouldn't be of much harm to deal with you quickly. I can consider this practice for my eventual victory against Rosebud. I'll accept your challenge, spawn of SOL. And I'll obtain victory swiftly."

"It will be me achieving victory," Sigrún denied as her own monster returned to her Duel Disk.

"We shall see who puts on a better show."

"Duel!" Both Duelists shouted.

**[Master Duel - START!]**

**Sigrún: 4000**

**Vs**

**Solarflare: 4000**

"I shall begin by Summoning Crusadia Reclusia to the field. Construct yourselves before me, circuits of evolution! The Summoning Conditions are 1 Crusadia monster. I Set Crusadia Reclusia to the markers! Link Summon! Come forth! Link-1, Crusadia Magius!" A small mage was replaced by a small wizard, pointing to a zone behind it.

**Crusadia Magius: LINK-1 LIGHT Spellcaster/Link/Effect ATK: 100 [MARKER(S): Bottom]**

"I activate the effect of Crusadia Arboria to Special Summon herself to the zone Magius points to. Then I use Magius' effect to add a Crusadia Monster from my Deck to my hand." An elven woman was summoned by Magius as a card flew into Sigrún's hand.

**Crusadia Arboria: Level 3 WATER Warrior/Tuner/Effect ATK: 800 DEF: 1800**

"Construct yourself once more, circuits of evolution! The Summoning conditions are two effect monsters, including a Crusadia monster. I Set both Crusadia Magius and Crusadia Arboria to the markers. Link Summon! Come forth, my general of beasts! Link-2, Crusadia Regulex!" A large lion leaped out to the ground, main constructed of fire.

**Crusadia Regulex: LINK-2 LIGHT Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 1000 [MARKER(S): Top and Bottom]**

"Then I activate the effect of Crusadia Leonis to Special Summon itself to where Regulex points to, which chains to Regulex to allow me to add a Crusadia Spell/Trap to my hand," Sigrún picked a card, which materialized out of the fire. "And I choose to activate this now: the Field Spell Crusadia Revival increases all my monster's attack by 500! And Regulex gains attack equal to Leonis' original attack."

**Crusadia Leonis: Level 3 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700 DEF: 1600**

**Crusadia Regulex: LINK-2 LIGHT Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 1000 + 1200 + 500 = 2700 [MARKER(S): Top and Bottom]**

"I will set one card and end my turn," Sigrún glanced at the two cards in her hand. "Now, make your move."

"Crusadias, Crusadias," His face darken, his tone all the same. "Humor me this, how did you acquire that Deck? Did you happen upon it by chance? Or did SOL gift it to you as an employee?"

"What of it? I thought I didn't matter," She asked him, confused by the question.

"Oh no. _You _don't mean anything. But that _archetypes_ of yours, now _that_ means something." He pointed at her Duel Disk rather than herself. "It bears the same aura as those I despise."

"Please just get on with your turn. I don't want to spend hours playing mind games."

"Fine, I'll amuse you a bit." Solarflare looked at the top card of his deck, drawing it to his hand. "By discarding a LIGHT monster, I Special Summon Galaxy Soldier in defense position. Then, since Galaxy Soldier was Special Summoned, I add a Galaxy Monster from my Deck to my hand."

**Galaxy Soldier: Level 5 LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

"Then I activate Galaxy Expedition, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Photon or Galaxy Monster. I choose to Special Summon Photon Caesar. Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning condition is two LIGHT monsters, including a monster with 2000 ATK or more. I Set Galaxy Soldier and Photon Caesar in the Link Markers! Circuits combine! Link Summon! Emerge from the darkness and space and relight the extinguished fallen! LINK-2 Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon!"

A brightly shining dragon emerged, letting out a cry once escaping the Link portal. It was the iconic monster of the duelist, creating light that seemed to even overpower the server's natural light.

**Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon: LINK-2 LIGHT Dragon/Link/Effect ATK: 2000 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Solarflare's ability: I add a Photon or Galaxy monster from my Graveyard to my hand. Then I play the Spell Galaxy Trance. By playing 2000 LP, I Special Summon Photon Advancer from the Graveyard and Galaxy Wizard from my Deck in defense position. Both monsters have their ATK become 2000 and their effects negated." Solarflare didn't flinch when he took the damage.

**Sigrún: 4000**

**Vs**

**Solarflare: 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon opened its wings, producing light as both monsters emerged onto the field, behind the Link Monster.

**Photon Advancer: Level 4 LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK: 1000 + 1000 = 2000 DEF: 1000**

**Galaxy Wizard: Level 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 0 + 2000 = 2000 DEF: 1800**

"Why would you risk losing half of your Life Points to get two monsters?" His opponent questioned him. "Are you eager to not put up a fight?"

"...You shall soon see. I Special Summon Photon Vanisher from my hand," A third monster joined the others. "And Photon Vanisher allows me to add a certain monster to my hand."

"That condition… You must mean to Special Summon a monster." The Crusadia Duelist stated.

"Quite so. But it will be your end… Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! I Set the Link 2 Galaxy-Eyes Solarflare Dragon, Galaxy Wizard and Photon Advancer in the Link Markers!" Solarflare raised his hand to the sky. "Circuits combine! Link Summon! Burst forth with your eternal light and vanquish the darkness of all existences! LINK-4 Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon!"

**Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon: LINK-4 LIGHT Cyberse/Link/Effect ATK: 3000 [MARKER(S): Top, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right]**

The Cyberse Dragon let out a roar, tearing through the sky. Immediately everything went dark. Daylight vanished as all-consuming darkness leached outward. The only sources of light in the immediate area were from the Monsters and Solarflare himself. It was in the darkness that his orange eye could be seen glowing.

"I'm done wasting time. I'll erase you from the light _myself!_ I attack your Link Monster with Supernova Dragon!" The dragon charged on ahead, the light grew even brighter. "And at this moment, Supernova's effect activates! When it battles a monster, it gains attack equal to half of that monster's attack, and your monster loses that attack! _**Nova Divergence**_!"

**Galaxy-Eyes Supernova Dragon: LINK-4 LIGHT Cyberse/Link/Effect ATK: 3000 + 1350 = 4350 [MARKER(S): Top, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right]**

**Crusadia Regulex: LINK-2 LIGHT Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2700 - 1350 = 1350 [MARKER(S): Top and Bottom]**

The Cyberse Dragon seemed to drain the light and energy out of Crusadia Regulex. It charged up its blast of light before unleashing it. The flash was outright blinding. Sigrún barely had a chance as the force knocked her back. She managed to tap her Duel Disk, activating Arboria's effect to protect Regulex from being destroyed. The damage still went through. It felt real.

**Sigrún: 4000 - 3000 = 1000**

**Vs**

**Solarflare: 2000**

She landed, clearly in pain and her eyes burning in pain. The Crusadia Duelist wasn't expecting to deal with a Cyberse Monster. But it made sense, considering the rumors. But now, did she even have a way out of this? The Link Monsters she had wouldn't stand a chance. She couldn't bear to lose. Not with her family waiting and her job riding on this.

"The smart decision would be to simply give up. But I know your kind. You won't know when to stop until you die." His face expressed changed as he set all four cards in his hand. "And I'll swiftly end you before you become more of a nuisance."

Sigrún pushed herself to her feet, brushing some strands of hair aside. The Crusadia Duelist looked at her Duel Disk. She needed to draw a card to win. She needed something to get her out of this. A hand on her Deck, she drew a card and took a look at it.

Her eyes were still recovering, but she knew something about her Deck should give her a victory. And the monster she drew. Crusadia Maximus. Whenever she was in a pinch, Maximus was her answer. And yet, just because she didn't have a Link 3, it made her choices hard when it came to somehow defeating the Duelist opposing her. If only her Extra Deck held more than just a single card to use… She couldn't use Spatha's effect to move his Link Monster. If she could just figure out a way to win…

A noise broke her concentration. It was nearby, almost alerting her to something hidden in the darkness. It wasn't just the Crusadia Duelist. Solarflare even noticed a glowing blue light nearby. One in the shape of the blade.

"Oh, it's you." He wasn't amused in the slightest. "I nearly forgot one of your Cyberse kind were here."

A Cyberse monster? This didn't seem to phase the creature as it stood up, slowly approaching the woman before stopping. She couldn't exactly see what it was thinking or doing, but then something clicked. Her eyes locked onto the Crusadia Maximus before looking back at the creature.

Was it… wanting to help her? If so, Sigrún would take it. She needed to win, and if it meant teaming up with the monster, then she would take it. Without saying anything, the monster seemed to agree, vanishing into a blue light and shooting into her Duel Disk.

An action that clearly upset Solarflare. Both his pupils shrinking at once. "Did you just-?"

"I am afraid I can't fail here. And even if it means becoming its ally, then so be it! Construct yourselves before me, circuits of evolution!" A Link Portal manifested above the field as she extended her arm. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Effect Monsters, including a Link Monster. I Set Crusadia Leonis and the Link-2 Crusadia Regulex to the markers!" She took the card from her Deck, reading its name before continuing onward. "By the justice of this world, I will lead the charge to uphold this World's Legacy by this blade! Link Summon! Come forth! Link-3, Crusadia Equimax!"

Bursting from the Link Portal came the same Link Monster from before, wielding a glowing blue blade. Armoring shimmering gold as its long blue hair hung out from the helmet. It appeared to be in better spirits than before.

**Crusadia Equimax: LINK-3 LIGHT Cyberse/Link/Effect ATK: 2000 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Due to the field Spell, Equimax gains 500 ATK, then, I Special Summon Crusadia Maximus to one of the zones Equimax points in defense position. This gives Equimax Maximus' attack!" A male wearing armor appeared, wielding a sword. An energy seemed to surge from the Effect Monster's weapon into the Link Monster's own sword.

**Crusadia Equimax: LINK-3 LIGHT Cyberse/Link/Effect ATK: 2000 + 500 + 1600 = 4100 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Then I use Maximus' effect! Now, when Equimax battles your monster, the damage is doubled!" She grinned. "I'll finish this battle with a single blow! Crusadia Equimax, slay the dragon!"

The centaur began to charge, preparing its blade to slash into the shining dragon.

"It won't be that easy!" Solarflare shouted. "I activate Trap Cynet Refresh! When you attacked with your Cyberse Equimax, this card destroys all monsters in the Main Monster zone! That means you're Equimax lose that precious attack boost it so needs!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Crusadia Power! With this, I protect Maximus from being affected by your card effect!" The spirit of Crusadia Reclusia and Leonis appeared, protecting their comrade from being destroyed. "The battle still continues!"

"Ngh, I won't lose here!" He shouted just as he activated another Trap card as both Cyberse Monsters clashed.

"Huh?" Sigrún's eyes widen. "What are you-!?"

She was cut off when the Cyberse Dragon suddenly burst into a bright light flash.

* * *

"Ugh, remind me to have some anti-glare shit," Pastrybee stated, rubbing her eyes as they both were deep in the network of caves. "If Solarflare continues to do that sort of shit, I need to protect my eyes. I won't want glasses this soon."

"I actually wouldn't mind glasses," Cross Nine smiled as they had a map open.

"That's only because they look cool."

"Caught me there." The Fusion Duelist stopped at a place. "Well, it said Rampage would be here."

"Seems pretty empty. I'm blaming Solarflare," Pastrybee took to fly upon her wings, entering the vacant area. "Hello~! Rampage? We're here. And we swear we don't have the ass that is Solarflare with us."

Cross Nine raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I still hate that jerk. Going to kick his ass the next time I'm not blinded."

"I know that… but." He shook his head. "Never mind that. We should just go and get to finding where Rampage is."

Pastrybee nodded and flew around. Still, it was strange to see everything inside looking completely okay. Still, even she knew things were strange. Rampage was often known to shout and be boisterous. This was quite different. Unsettling.

Cross Nine followed behind her. Both were on high alert. They needed to make sure they had each other's backs. Just until they got whatever Rampage wanted and bailed.

"Seriously, if we don't find him soon I'll-!" Pastrybee stopped herself, noticing something that instantly makes her sick.

She collapsed to her the ground, holding herself up as Cross Nine rushed over. "Bee! Bee are you-!"

His eyes had something drifted to what she saw. A glitchy mess of what used to be… somebody. Most likely Rampage. But just the idea of it even made his body go cold. Something was lying not far from it. An item. Most likely secured and having a rose etched into it.

This was what Rampage wanted to give her. A strange box that seemed ripe with something. Sadly, he couldn't open up. He wasn't that skilled. Grabbing the box, he tried to ignore whatever sounds the glitchy mess was saying and used a program to log it out. Being merciful than allow it to suffer.

"...That jerk…" Bee muttered as she looked up. "He will _pay_ for this."

"Not now… We just have to go and log out of here." Cross Nine pocketed the item for safekeeping. "Come on Bee, let's go-!"

They both stopped, hearing a noise. Looking back, their eyes widen. The glitchy mess might have vanished, but the glitchiness hadn't. In fact, it seemed to start to spread. Quickly, as it were. Pastrybee swiftly grabbed her co-worker lifting him up before the ground beneath him got corrupted.

"Shit!" Both of them shouted. "How did it?"

"I'm getting us out of here." Pastrybee got a screen to appear from her Duel Disk, changing servers before the glitches could reach them.

They both appeared by the bar, crashing into the ground. Pastrybee groaned. She had forgotten that her wings don't automatically activate when changing servers. Having fallen beside him, she was thankful that nobody else appeared to be around. Leaving them to wallow in pain.

Cross Nine was the first to get him, his eyes widening before seeing Pastrybee rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded and got to her feet. "Yeah, just kind of forgot about my wings…"

He felt around before finding the box. It was tempting to open, but it wasn't their call. Besides, Cross knew there were other more pressing matters to deal with. Opening a screen, he strolled around before noticing Rass was still offline and busy.

"We need to hide that box." Cross glanced at Bee. "Then we can tell Rosebud and Rass what we got."

"Yeah, not to mention the other things." Pastrybee face darkened. "...He's going to pay for this… I swear it."

"We can deal with the crazed freak later. Do you have any idea of a place where we can lay low?" He pocketed the item. "I'd rather have the item off our hands before either SOL or he catches on."

Pastrybee tapped her chin, thinking. "...I might have one of the casual private ones I chill out at. That might be a good place to lay low that doesn't raise the tab." She motioned to the bar nearby.

"Yeah… let's not get the credit any higher than it should."

* * *

"Huh, that's new," Arisu mentioned, noticing a message popped up on her phone. Her face soon turned sour. "...Oh."

"What's wrong?" Yusaku walked over after throwing away some trash.

Since their little agreement, they had decided to meet outside of school. While Arisu couldn't log into Link VRAINS, she had other methods of checking in. Mainly through the flower cameras. She had borrowed a laptop from Yusaku to do so. He was watching her flip through cameras, surprised to see how many there were on multiple servers.

Apparently, it was something that The Nest gave to her. A sort of way to keep an eye on things without having to log in.

"...Shit, something happened to Rampage." She grimaced as she tapped a message. "That's not good."

"Rampage?" Arisu nearly forgot Yusaku barely had any knowledge regarding the workings of private servers.

"He runs a group called my many names. I call them the Wolfpack. They are kind of like Enforcers for private servers. Think of them as Moderators. They kind of run things so SOL doesn't directly have to interfere." She explained before changing the cameras, finding an error on them. "And if he's down, then something's up. Rampage doesn't go down without a fight."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No, it isn't. But luckily my group was able to retrieve whatever Rampage wanted to tell me. They'll have to hold onto it until I pick it up." She shrugged, switching to message somebody else. "Or have my guy pick it up for me."

"Is it really a good idea to let them hang onto it?"

"They can handle themselves. I'll just let my guy know to pick it up and hold it until I can retrieve it."

Arisu took a break from the laptop, pushing it away for Yusaku could take a look. From a glance, the system seemed advanced. More professional and clean than others. Taking the chance, he decided to flip around the cameras. Noticing how much data could be collected from a single system.

As he did, something caught his attention. His gaze focused on a certain server. He used multiple cameras to try and get a better look. It didn't seem effective. Not with his current knowledge.

"Hey, find something interesting?" She asked, getting him to show the screen.

"Is there a better way to zoom in over there?" He pointed at the general direction he wanted to go.

Arisu paused a moment. "...Not that I'm aware of, but there should be a camera. Let me see." She took the laptop, navigating a few menus before pulling up a better camera. Once she did, the color drained from her face.

Yusaku didn't understand at first. Until he saw who she was seeing.

* * *

"What do you think is in the box?" Pastrybee asked Cross Nine, the duo hanging out on a private server designed like a jungle getaway. "I don't think I've ever seen any box like that before. Let alone one for Rosebud."

"As much as I'd like to peak, neither of us have the knowledge or skills to even attempt to open it." Cross Nine asked, shuffling his Deck. "Wouldn't be surprised if it was trapped."

The female shook her head, wings twitching slightly. "That is no fun. Though, I am rather concerned considering what happened to Rampage... have you heard or seen anything from Siren?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Even after the things of recent, we haven't heard anything. At least from Siren."

"This is bothersome. First Siren goes out and now Rampage. Just what is with guys like Solarflare trashing the private sector? Oh if I could have a word with them..."

"Sometimes I wonder why Rosebud has to meet those two all the time; why only her and not any of us?"

"Because she's the leader; Rass is vice-leader for a reason." She folded her arms. "Idiot."

"Right… say, you think Rosebud would ever allow another member to join Compendium. It has been quite some time since the last one joined our group."

"You mean yourself?" Pastrybee smirked as Cross Nine instantly got flustered. "But, you have to realize that Rosebud is quite picky when it comes to accepting new members. There is a reason there are only four of us. Keeps our losses low and we function well enough. It would take something drastic to make her even consider adding somebody new. But, if SOL is going to be after her, I think she'd be open to it. Just have to wait until she comes back."

"Indeed… but I wonder what is keeping up Rass? He's not usually late to these meetups." Cross Nine looked around the room, where Duelists were simply chatting about things.

"...You're right. Did something happen?" Pastrybee stood up as well, sensing something amiss.

The duo looked around before noticing a crowd nearby. They were by the entrance. Out of curiosity, Pastrybee took to hover as Cross Nine lead the way. He stopped nearby and tapped a Duelist on the shoulder.

"Pardon me, but what's going on over here?" He politely asked the person. "My friend and I were wondering."

"You haven't heard! Sparrow is on the server!" The girl exclaimed before pointing over. "Everyone's gather around to meet here!"

Sure enough, the Charisma Duelist was smiling, basking in the excitement as he was shaking hands and taking photos with users. He was laughing and replying to comments. Almost unfazed by much of the chaos, flashing camera lights and loud shouting. Somehow, he was keeping a calm demeanor.

This set off alarm bells; both Compendium members understood something was wrong. Charisma Duelists rarely went on the private side. They slowly backed up.

"...This is strange." Pastrybee whispered. "What is he doing here?"

Cross Nine was about to respond, yet stopped. He saw a man approaching them. His body nearly froze, but he maintained himself. The user didn't seem to think anything was strange with the two. Walking past until Cross grabbed Pastrybee.

"We need to go." He stated. "Now. Before-!"

Cross Nine was cut off as Pastrybee and his split. Barely dodging a gunshot that would have hit them both. Silver and brown eyes saw who was holding the gun. Compendium members recognizing who was wielding the weapon instantly. All was silent until the man spoke.

"Sorry, but neither of you get to leave so easily." Nero grinned, cocking the barrel of a gun at Cross' head.

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

_Obtaining a mysterious box meant for Rosebud, Cross Nine and Pastrybee find themselves in a hostage situation. Nero demands that they turn themselves in else there will be consequences. Rass arrives to save his comrades but is blocked off by Sparrow outside the building. With two close allies having their lives put on the line and Arisu unable to log into Link VRAINS, she..._

_**Find out in Episode 21 - A Big Time Gambit**_


	21. A Big Time Gambit

There was a standoff between Nero and the two Compendium members. Cross Nine was hesitant to pull out his weapon; any sort of item that could permanently affect users was banned. Even anarchy servers had it banned for a reason. It could possibly kill users if improperly used. Yet Nero had one that could have harmed both himself and Pastrybee. And right now he was the target

"Now now, no need to be so alarmed; I'm not that clueless to what this entails." He waved the gun a bit. "I just need a bit of information from you two."

"You're not having it." The female clenched her fists. "Not after you nearly tried to harm us!"

"Harm you? No. I was simply getting your attention." Nero seemingly put the weapon away. "We don't want to cause a commotion in here."

"Bullshit!" She shouted. "You fired a gun at us!"

"I wasn't aiming for your limbs; it is fine. But, I'm still going to get what I came here for; just tell me where I can find your leader, and I'll let you two off the hook."

Both Compendium members knew instantly who he meant; Rosebud. They were both getting defensive.

Pastrybee was quick to act before Cross Nine could even respond. "Sorry, but there's no way that is happening."

"Says who? If you haven't noticed, I hold all the power here." Nero narrowed his gaze at the duo. "And from what I know, neither of you know enough to break out of this."

"So what? You're going to keep us trapped here until we spill?" Pastrybee growled. "Sounds like you're going to hold us hostage."

"You could make it easy and just call for Rosebud. I would much prefer to speak with her and not the lackeys who follow her. It saves us the trouble and you get to walk out free. I _really_ have no interest in either of you."

The comment made Pastrybee snap. Nero was quick to pull out his gun, firing another shot as the female speeding toward him. Seeing the reckless act, Cross Nine was forced to act. The bullet bounced off of the female as she was pulled back. Rather, shielded from danger. Cross Nine had summoned a shield, one forming from his own avatar. A part of the shield was cracked, the blonde suddenly falling to a knee. The chipped piece digging into his ankle, ripping through and digging itself deeper. Cross tried to prevent a scream from tearing his vocal cords.

"Cross!" Pastrybee gasped before growling, turning to Nero. "You're going to regret that!"

* * *

Rass instantly knew something was off. He would usually hear something from Cross or Bee right about now. They kept in touch pretty well. This silence, whether Rosebud was on or offline, was strange. The cowboy-looking Duelist decided to shoot a quick message to Rosebud. Surely she would be able to help out if she's even awake.

Sure enough, he got a thumbs up. She immediately said while she couldn't go online, she'd assist. In the usual way, Rosey logged on indirectly. Rass grabbed the nice set of thunder-bolt like earrings and added them onto his avatar. A clever way to get around her being detected.

"_...This on?"_ She whispered through Rass could tell something was off with Rosebud.

"You okay?" He asked. "Sounds like you're completely shit right now."

"_Sorry,"_ She apologized, clearly not entirely there. "_I've just been… dealing with things. Including whatever thing is lounging in my Duel Disk. I had to lock that sector tight to even speak with you."_

"Oh? So the mysterious program decided to show up? It an Ignis or something?" He was walking down the jungle path toward the main hangout. That was the last location from either Compendium member.

"_Apparently it is a PITHOS. Apparently, it can just open up portals to other dimensions. Let me tell you; it wouldn't shut up when it came to downright insulting a shit-load of people. And Ignis with whatever other crazy plans are out in the multiverse… if Binary would even refer to it as such."_ Rosey began to explain, yawning as she did. "_And whatever connection it had to LUNAR."_

Rass didn't immediately want to tell Rosey what he had discovered in the files. If she were to know that the Pithos _might _possess a _slight_ possibility of being involved back during the Eclipse Scandal… she'd lose it. He nearly lost it when he found out. But he had to remain calm. Pastrybee nor Cross Nine knew that either of them had a connection to said event. Directly or indirectly, Rass and Rosebud were affected by that incident. He would save it for later.

"It has a name?" Rass decided to ask a more light-hearted question. Just to keep things from going south.

"_No. I gave it that name. It is __freaky__. I really need to show this soon."_ She was stopped by a bout of coughing. It was a few seconds before it died down.

"...Rosey?"

"_Sorry."_ The apology was blunt; he was sure she wasn't in her best condition. "_Are you close to their location? I can't get a good reading."_

"Sure you're not only looking through the Birds of Paradise again? They haven't got the best views of this server.

"_Rass, keep up that snark up and I might have to personally slap you once I'm back."_ He snickered at Rosey's clear annoyance. Between her two personas, this was one thing Rass always enjoyed.

Rass finally made it to the main hot spot. The building where Pastrybee and Cross Nine should have been. Though it strangely appeared desolate. The Thunder Dragon Duelist knew something was up. He was about to take a step forward. Only thing was, that a certain thing glitched in the environment.

"What the-!" Rass was cut off, feeling a presence behind him.

"Username Thunder Emperor. Vice-leader of Compendium. Deck of choice is Thunder Dragon." Sparrow stepped out, looking at the other's general direction. "You must be the man."

"_Sparrow!?"_ Rosey gasped. "_Shit, this is worse than I thought! I thought it was only Nero?!"_

He would have said something, but he didn't want Sparrow to have any idea Rosey was there. It could risk the group. So, guess he had to play a similar part when he was with Ghost Girl. Rosey's safety was a priority for the group.

"Correction. My username is Rass, not this 'Thunder Emperor' you speak of." Rass stood up, composing himself and prepared for any strike. "I believe you have the wrong person."

"You can't fool me. Whether you change your avatar, voice or name, you can't change your past. Your crimes are well known throughout Kazz." Sparrow's statement made Rass freeze.

"_Kazz… That is your real name, is it not?"_ He could hear the befuddlement in her voice. "_He's clearly working for somebody. He's not just any Charisma Duelist."_

"...Well, even if you know my name, blackmail won't make me backstab my close friend." Rass said, eyes narrowing. "Unless you truly do wish to meet her."

"I have no ill will towards a man that once took justice into his own hands and fell from grace. All I require is for you to lead me to Rosebud, and I won't report your activities to SOL."

"_SOL Technologies!?"_ Rosey was struck by the statement. "_Ugh, why can't I catch a break?"_

"Sorry, but I don't work for SOL. At least not directly. And certainly not if they are going to endanger the safety of Compendium. You want that information, you have to earn it. No Charisma Duelist or regular user gets it for free."

"I figured as much." Sparrow shook his head. "I have heard how loyal Compendium is. I will accept your decision. A Duel for that information will do nicely."

Rass clenched his fist but knew he had to accept it. They were already in a good area to Duel, a Master Duel most likely. Besides, he had to make sure Cross Nine and Pastrybee were alright. There was no way Rosebud would get dragged into this. She wasn't completely recovered.

He only hoped he could be quick about this.

* * *

"Damn it," Arisu cursed to herself, having to avoid causing a scene. "This isn't good."

"What's the matter?" Yusaku asked before she looked around, making sure they were alone.

"...SOL's got two of Compendium in a hostage situation. They want to meet Rosebud," She explained, keeping her voice low to avoid attention.

"But you can't log back in right now."

She nodded. "Exactly. I could relapse if I go this soon, even with medicine. Rass can handle himself, but I can't trust SOL to play nice." Her fingers tapped the table incessantly. The teenager was clearly frustrated at her situation. "Nero played dirty once. He's going to do it again."

Arisu was trying her best not to panic. Not only would it not be beneficially in public, but she also didn't want to show weakness. The temptation to bit her lip was strong. If only she weren't so weak, she could help her team out. Yet here she was, stuck outside with barely any power to stop them. She would be ashamed of her more if she _had_ a chance to save them. However, she was stuck as a sitting duck. Unable to do anything.

It was quite pitiful. And shameful.

"Hey," Arisu opened her eyes, noticing that Yusaku had called to her.

"What is it?" She asked him.

* * *

"Duel!"

**{Master Duel - START!}**

**Rass: 4000**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 4000**

"So, are you going to make your first turn or should I?" Rass asked the Charisma Duelist.

"Actually, I was hoping you would be first," Sparrow gestured, moving his hand away from his Duel Disk. "I plan to give us a fair fight after all."

"...If you should say so," The Thunder Dragon Duelist wasn't expecting the kind gesture. However, he knew to be on edge. This Duelist worked for SOL. Making them an enemy not to judge lightly. "I Summon Batteryman Solar from my hand. Then I activate its effect to send a Thunder monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I send... Thunder Dragon."

**Batteryman Solar: Level 4 LIGHT Thunder/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

"I banish Thunder Dragon from my Graveyard to Special Summon Diana the Light Spirit." Rass played the monster, the female Special Summoning herself to the field. "Then with Solarman, it spawns a token since I Special Summoned a Thunder monster."

**Diana the Light Spirit: Level 4 LIGHT Thunder/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000**

**Batteryman Token: Level 1 LIGHT Thunder ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Now, Circuits align yourselves!" A Link Portal appeared above the field. "Arrowheads confirmed! The requirements are two Thunder Monsters. I set both the Batteryman Token and Batteryman Solar into the markers. Link Summon! Come down, Some Summer Summoner!"

**Some Summer Summoner: LINK-2 LIGHT Thunder/Link/Effect ATK: 1600 [MARKER(S): Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"I activate the effect of Thunder Dragondark; I discard this to add a Thunder Dragon from my Deck to my hand. Next, by banishing the Light Attribute Batteryman Solar and the Dark Attribute Thunder Dragondark, I Special Summon Thunder Dragonduo to the field." A two-headed dragon appeared, one side conducting white electricity and the other side dark electricity.

**Thunder Dragonduo: Level 8 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 0**

"I'll Set two cards and end my turn," Rass played out the rest of his hand, leaving it empty.

Sparrow tapped the side of his hand, almost thinking aloud. "...So, you use Thunder-Type Monsters to boost your own Thunder Dragon's powers? I think I have a clearer understanding of how you play."

"No file or information on me is factually correct. I have plenty of strategies that nobody has ever seen."

"Is that really true? I guess I'll be the judge of that," Sparrow drew his sixth card from his Deck feeling the edge. "Not bad. I Summon Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire."

The small Fur Hire monster jumped to the field, holding its sword into the air.

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire: Level 3 EARTH Warrior/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 500**

"By using Beat's effect, I can Special Summon another Fur Hire from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Recon, Scout Fur Hire," As Beat twirled his sword, a small ship with a purple fennec fox appeared, pulling out her telescope.

**Recon, Scout Fur Hire: Level 2 WIND Beast/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**

"Beat's ability activates: When a Fur Hire is Special Summoned while he is on the field, I add a Fur Hire monster from my Deck to my hand," Sparrow received the card after Beat swung his blade. "Then I use Recon's ability to Special Summon another Fur Hire from my hand. I'll bring out some fun! I Special Summon Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire!"

A Raven-like monster swooped down from about, wielding a rifle before landing on the ground.

**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire: Level 5 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 2400**

"I'll light things up for you: Sagitta inflicts 500 for each Fur Hire I control. Since I have two other Fur Hire, that means you'll be taking 1000 damage!" The Raven aimed the gun straight at Rass. "Then, Recon destroys one of your set cards!"

The Fennec Fox grinned before pulling out a small bomb before throwing it. First came the explosion of Rass' Thunder Dragons' Hundred Thunders Continuous Trap before Rass took the effect damage.

**Rass: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 4000**

"Manifest before me! Circuits of evolution align! The Summoning Conditions are that I have three monsters with different typings. I Set Beat, Recon, and Sagitta to the markers! Link Summon! Esteemed warrior wielding your blade, slay your enemies in the name of justice! Link-3 Folgo, Justice Fur Hire!" A wolf wielding a longsword appeared, slicing through a storm of cherry blossom before howling into the air.

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire: LINK-3 DARK Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2400 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Folgo's effect activates! I can Special Summon a 'Fur Hire' monster to my field that is a type different than the three monsters I used for his Link Summon. I Special Summon Wiz, Sage Fur Hire!" A Spellcaster jumped out from nowhere, twirling her staff as it landed in Defense Position.

**Wiz, Sage Fur Hire: Level 7 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 2800**

"Wiz activates her effect. She gives me 500 LP for each Fur Hire except her. Since I only control Folgo, I gain only 500 LP," A blue aura was emitted from the monster's staff.

**Rass: 3000**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 4000 + 500 = 4500**

"How about we begin? I play the Continuous Spell Metsys, Guild Fur Hire! I attack your Link Monster with Folgo." The wolf grasped his sword, preparing to strike the other. "And due to Metsys, Folgo gains 2000 ATK since I control himself and Wiz! This should end it! _**Justice Slash!**_"

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire: LINK-3 DARK Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2400 + 2000 = 4400 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

The samurai-like wolf sliced completely through the Link Monster. The Thunder-Type Monster exploded into bits.

Sparrow smiled, expecting to win. However, when the dust settled, he heard Rass pulling his hat back into place. Almost unfazed like his other Thunder Dragon Monster. "Wait, how did you-?"

"I activated my other Set card. The one in the same column as your Continuous Spell - Infinity Impermanence," Rass explained as a strange mechanical current was affecting the surviving Link Monster and the Continuous Spell. "I negated your Link Monster's effects and by being in the same column, negating your Continuous Spell. Meaning your monster struck mine with 2400 ATK."

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire: LINK-3 DARK Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 4400 - 2000 = 2400 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

**Rass: 3000 - 800 = 2200**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 4500**

"If I hadn't done so, your blow would have finished this." Rass sighed. "Not bad at all, Sparrow. That would have been an effective one turn knockout."

"Drat, guess I will have to end you next turn," Sparrow, a bit defeated but determined to win.

"In that case, allow me to quickly interrupt you!" The Thunder Dragon Duelist stated. "I'll use both Diana and Dragonduo's effects at the moment. At your End Phase, Dragonduo returns a banished card of mine to either the top or bottom of my Deck. I choose to place Thunder Dragon to the bottom of my Deck. Then, Diana allows me to gain 1000 LP."

A yellow aura surrounded Rass as the female Thunder Monster opened her arms to release the energy. Dragonduo only snarled in response.

**Rass: 2200 + 1000 = 3200**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 4500**

"Now, to my turn." Rass drew his next card, checking it before seeing the Spell. "Nice! I play the Spell Pot of Desire. I banish the top ten cards of my Deck face-down and draw two cards."

Rass did so and checked the next two cards. "This should do. I discard Thunder Dragonhawk to Special Summon Thunder Dragondark to the field. This triggers Dragonduo, giving it 300 more attack."

**Thunder Dragonduo: Level 8 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100 DEF: 0**

**Thunder Dragondark: Level 5 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500**

"Now, since I activated a Thunder Dragon's effect in my hand… I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by Tributing a non-Fusion Effect monster. I Tribute Thunder Dragondark to Special Summon Thunder Dragon Colossus!" The Thunder Dragon vanished into the darkening sky gathering clouds.

**Thunder Dragon Colossus: Level 8 DARK Thunder/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2600 DEF: 2400**

"With Dragondark, I activate its effect to add a Thunder Dragon card from my Deck to my hand." The Fusion monster led out a roar, emerging from the storm clouds onto the field. "Then, by Tributing a Thunder Fusion Monster and a Thunder Monster from my hand, I can Special Summon another Fusion Monster from my hand! I Tribute both Colossus and Plasma Ball in my hand to meet these conditions! Born ruler of the thunderstorm, time to mark your mark! Come forth, Thunder Dragon Titan!"

The Thunder Dragon Fusion vanished, becoming the power that fed into the storm. Another stream joined it before the Fusion Monster within let out its roar. Thunderstruck the earth as it appeared. The three heads looking around before finding its opponent.

**Thunder Dragon Titan: Level 10 LIGHT Thunder/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3200 DEF: 3200**

"Let us see how your monsters deal with this! I will battle your Wiz with Thunder Dragonduo" The two-headed dragon began to charge its attack before unleashing it, destroying the Spellcaster into pieces.

"Next, Titan, destroy that Link Monster." The three-headed Fusion began to charge its attack, before unleashing its attack onto the Link, destroying it completely.

**Rass: 3200**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 4500 - 800 = 3700**

"Then Diana makes a direct attack!" The light spirit simply charged up a ball of light before throwing it at Sparrow.

**Rass: 3200**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 3700 - 1700 = 2000**

"I end my turn with that." Rass declared as his monsters settled down.

**Thunder Dragonduo: Level 8 DARK Thunder/Effect ATK: 3100 - 300 = 2800 DEF: 0**

Sparrow didn't seem phased by the strike. Even if wiped his board completely clean. "..I must admit, you are stronger than you look. But having a strong Thunder-Type monster won't sway me easily. But I'm not out of the count yet! Draw!"

Sparrow drew a card, and he had a plan in place. "I Summon Philo, Messenger Fur Hire!"

A small yellow bird appeared, smiling as she landed onto the field. Her face quickly changed to fear when the Thunder Dragons simply gazed upon the small bird.

**Philo, Messenger Fur Hire: Level 1 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Philo's effect allows me to Special Summon another Fur Hire from my hand. I use this to Special Summon Seal, Strategist Fur Hire." A Beast-Warrior joined Philo, making the bird slightly less scared than before.

**Seal, Strategist Fur Hire: Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

"Philo activates her second effect to Special Summon a Fur Hire from the Graveyard. I Special Summon Wiz, who heals me since I have two other Fur Hires on the field," The Spellcaster returned once again, using her staff once more.

**Wiz, Sage Fur Hire: Level 7 WATER Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 2800**

**Rass: 3200**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 2000 + 1000 = 3000**

"Then, I use Seal's effect to Special Summon another monster from my hand. I Special Summon Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire," Another creature on a small ship appeared, waving to Seal. "Then, Seal allows me to add a Fur Hire to my hand. I add Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire."

**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire: Level 2 WIND Beast/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 1000**

"Then, I use Donpa's effect to Special Summon Beat back onto the field," The small monster with a blade appeared, giving a thumbs-up to Donpa. "And Donpa uses its effect to destroy one of your monsters. I'll destroy… your Dragonduo!"

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire: Level 3 EARTH Warrior/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 500**

Donpa aimed the weapon before firing it, destroying the Dragonduo on the field.

"Manifest before me! Circuits of evolution align! The Summoning Conditions are that I have three monsters with different typings. I Set Beat, Donpa, and Seal to the markers! Link Summon! Esteemed warrior wielding your blade, slay your enemies in the name of justice! Link-3 Folgo, Justice Fur Hire!" The Link Monster returned again to the field, slicing its way through, landing in front of Philo and Wiz.

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire: LINK-3 DARK Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2400 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

"Folgo's effect activates! I can Special Summon a 'Fur Hire' monster to my field that is a type different than the three monsters I used for his Link Summon. This time, I Special Summon Rafale, Champion Fur Hire." A dragon slashed its way through, landing in defense position. "Rafale's effect! I can excavate cards up to the other Fur Hires I control. Since I control Philo, Wiz and Folgo, I can excavate three cards. And I'll add… this card and shuffle the rest into my Deck."

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200**

"Now, I'll finish you with a single blow! I will attack your Titan with Folgo. And Metsys's effect comes into play. Since I control 4 Fur Hires, it gains 4000 ATK!" Sparrow shouted as Folgo's blade continued to glow with power.

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire: LINK-3 DARK Beast/Link/Effect ATK: 2400 + 4000 = 6400 [MARKER(S): Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right]**

The Fusion Monster charged up its attack, but it all seemed pointless. Not with Sparrow having the upper hand in this turn. In all cases, Rass shouldn't survive this attack. Yet, the Thunder Dragon Duelist had one last gambit. And he had no other choice but to do it, activating it as the Link Monster seemingly sliced through the monster.

**Rass: 3200 - 3200 = 0**

**Vs**

**Sparrow: 3000**

**WINNER!** **\- Sparrow**

Instantly, an explosion of thunder and smoke spread throughout the area. From above, the sky turned dark as a storm suddenly arrived. The rainfall heavy as the Duel concluded. The place where the Thunder-Fusion Monster was replaced by a bright flash of white.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to do this," Arisu said as she noticed Kusanagi finishing up closing up shop. "You know that if anyone finds out about this, I'll _never_ forgive you."

_[Hey, at least he won't be pretending to be you.]_ Ai stated, possibly grinning if it had a mouth.

The teenager rolled her eyes. "Like that will ever happen."

_[But what if it did?]_

"It won't," Yusaku said before he looked to Arisu. "You have the access code for the server?"

"Yeah, I'll just have to hook it up to your account for a moment." Arisu reached for a keyboard. "Then you should be all clear…"

"Wow, you have a lot of stuff," Kusanagi noted as he sat down. "Does everyone in Compendium have these?"

"My contact and I try and keep up to date. Besides, it gives us some special privileges." Arisu finished typing something. "There! That should do it. You should be good to go."

"Arisu and I will back you up from here," Kusanagi added on. "We just need to get your group out of there, right?"

The teenager nodded. "Yeah. But don't get careless; the private sector of Link VRAINS won't hesitate to come once Playmaker is spotted."

_[Which is why I said he should have logged in as Rosebud.]_

"No." Yusaku and Arisu said at the same time.

_[It is still better than the current plan.]_ The disappointment was clear as day.

"Now get along. I don't think Rass can handle this Duel for much longer," Arisu said as she pulled up a screen.

It wasn't until Yusaku walked into the special chamber did Arisu say anything more.

"I don't think Yusaku could have pulled off Rosebud if he tried," She crossed her legs, folding her arms in confidence with a smug look on her face. "At least Playmaker is easy to copy; he's a generic, bland, loner cyber boy. Don't you think so?"

"You do have a point." Kusanagi smiled slightly. "But right now, we should focus on getting your friends out of there."

"Yeah, hopefully, they can take care of themselves until backup arrives." Arisu ran a hand through her hair.

All she hoped was for the rest of Compendium to be alright. If enough time could be bought with Playmaker and Compendium, they might have a chance. That is if things didn't go south quickly.

* * *

When Playmaker logged into the server, the first thing he was met within the rainforest area was the sound of rain and thunder not far from him. Ai shouted as he quickly moved out and underneath the trees. While weather capabilities were possible, logging directly in the middle of the digital storm wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

_[Could she have given us a warning? This place is going to get us drenched.]_ Ai said once they were undercover.

"_Trust me. It wouldn't have done you any good,"_ A familiar voice caught the Cyberse hacker's attention. "_And please call me Rosey. I'd rather keep our little deal a secret. At least until the proper time comes."_

"Fine. Where are your friends?" Playmaker asked, trecking underneath the cover as the rain seemed to get worse.

"_Rass seems to be nearby, and I have a sneaking suspicion that my other two Compendium members are inside the main hut. But, you should find the center of this storm,"_ Rosey commented.

"_And why's that?"_ Kusanagi seemed to be confused about this proposition.

"_I recognize this storm pattern. It belongs to my contact. Just find the eye of the storm and he'll be there. He can help you get to the hut. Besides, the hut is a members-only. Unless you are with someone with a clearance, it will literally force-ban you. My contact should have something to get you in."_

_[And __you_ _don't have one?]_

"_No, I don't. I never log onto this server. The rest of my group does."_

Playmaker stopped, noticing that the storm seemed to be strengthening. Tapping his Duel Disk, he got the location of the eye coming toward him. The storm seemed to be violent. Unleashing lighting and thunder that easily snapped trees nearby. If she meant for him to get inside, there was a clear problem. There was no clear way to get inside. Not unless he wanted to risk jumping into the storm.

_[Well, there is no way we're jumping in that storm, right?]_ Ai questioned.

"_Who said anything about jumping?" _Rosey chimed in. "_Just use Storm Access."_

_[That's for a __Data Storm__! Not a __literal_ _**storm**__!]_

"_Well, it is a storm created in the digital world. So, by that logic, your Skill can get you inside safely. You won't need to even get into a Speed Duel to do so."_ Having Rosey sound so chipper, while the violent storm continued to grow, was polarizing. "_Go and give it a try!"_

_[Are you asking us to __**die**__?!]_

"_Humor me a moment and do it… or I'll have to go with plan B. Which is literally throwing you into the storm."_

Playmaker decided to stop the argument and just do as Rosey suggested. As he approached it, he felt his Link Sense come about. It reacted with the storm, almost as if it was searching for something. Approaching it closer, Playmaker extended his hand out, reaching as he would do so in Storm Access.

Something seemed to notice within the storm. He sensed it drawing closer, observing him. Before he could react, he felt something grab his wrist and pull him inside. Dragging him through the storm before throwing him on the other side.

Playmaker had enough time to react, catching himself at the last moment. Avoiding tumbling down as he Link Sense started to fade.

"So, you're the one who dared approach the eye of the storm," Playmaker looked up, seeing a man with a cowboy hat looking down upon him. "Playmaker, you must really want a death wish."

Behind the man was a dark dragon surrounded by electricity. It growled at the Cyberse Duelist. Playmaker was quick to notice the scar on his face before the dragon lunged at Playmaker. Ai screamed, but Playmaker defensive posture met nothing.

The dragon seemed to have returned to the storm. The person smiling before laughing a bit. "Relax, I can tell you're not a threat. I'm guessing Rosey sent you?"

Playmaker's eyes widen. "How did you-?"

"I'm her contact. Vice-leader of Compendium." The cowboy winked at Playmaker. "I can tell by the rose."

"The what?" Playmaker and Ai seemed confused, looking around before Rass shook his head.

"You both can't see it, but it is a special sort of bug Rosey puts on people of interest. Your access to the server pretty much meant placing the bug on you." Rass tapped his Duel Disk. "One of my inventions, actually."

The storm began to die down, soon enough vanishing away and leaving the two in a clearing. Rass tapped a few things before he made a screen disappear. "You there Rosey?"

"_Oh, thank goodness. The storm scared me for a moment,"_ She sounded relieved.

"Well, I just use it more as a cover. Besides, it at least knocked out one of the SOL annoyances away. That just leaves whoever is with the other two. They shouldn't be a challenge to get out if we've got Playmaker with us."

* * *

"So, that's your contact?" Kusanagi asked, the two support muting their microphones for the time being.

"Yep. He goes by Rass. The mastermind behind most of the tec I use. Even helped with cracking the code for the other Summoning methods." Arisu grinned before beginning to type away at something. "You look a bit surprised."

"To be honest, I wasn't exactly expecting… him," The older man looked a bit concerned. "Especially with his history."

"Oh right. Everyone thinks people don't change. Which is stupid, but reasonable." She shrugged at Kusanagi. "But don't worry. Rass isn't the same guy he was years ago."

"So, Rass has a membership to this place?"

"Yep. And if he considers Playmaker apart of his 'group' we are good. Just have to be careful-!"

Something on the screen flashed red. A pop-up appeared, getting both of their attention.

"What's that? A warning?" She blinked twice before the hacker enlarged the message. Upon reading it, she cursed. "Damn it. That's not good."

"I'm guessing the mention of the weapon isn't something you were expecting…"

"That's one of the banned weapons. Usually, you can fake weapons or if you have certain privileges. However, there are certain black-market ones my group had to knock out. Mainly because they were capable of inflicting real damage to players in the real world."

"And how was that possible?"

"I have no idea." Her response was blunt. "And the last one Compendium had to deal with, it could literally stop a person's heart if it so much as grazed the avatar skin. Let me tell you; **it sucked ass**. Both to find and disable. It is why there are some rules in the private sector everyone follows… which perplexes me as to why someone from SOL has access to this one."

"Can you at least identify it?"

"I'm not too familiar with some of the codenames of certain shitty weapons, but this appears to be one of the older models. We should let them know. Rass should have a thing to negate its effects."

"...He must have the answers to everything you need."

Arisu was unsure how to exactly take it. So she made it simple for her. "...Sure, let's go with that."

* * *

Out of everything in the world, one of the most annoying types of people were assholes. Them and those who decided to misgender her online. Pastrybee could handle everyone else fairly well. It was… kind of her job to do so. Though sometimes, sometimes, she really just wanted to let it all snap and hurt somebody. An unhealthy idea, but hey, when somebody has to deal with not-smart or decent people all the time, it might break them.

And oh how Pastrybee was so close to breaking down Nero.

He just had to push her buttons. First with the oh not-so-casual-threat of waving a weapon to hurting Cross. All for the reason of getting Rosebud?

Oh, Pastrybee had him quickly listed under the 'asshole list'. And he wouldn't be removed anytime soon.

If a Duel could have been taken place, they would have started. Though, fortunately(?) the hut had a program to prevent them from taking place. All Duels had to take place outside.

Which meant, Pastrybee had to resort to another plan to protect Cross Nine. After he decided to protect her from a very dangerous and _not legal weapon._ Which was, well… something she shouldn't be as proud of as she was.

"You jerk! Once I get my hands on you, you're dead!" She screamed at Nero, dodging another one of the gunshots.

"Now now, that's not exactly something you should say right after an accident," Nero dodged her attempted strike at him. Just enough to put distance between the two. "You're leaving your dear old partner all alone."

"No, I'm not. I'm getting closer to punching the face of the guy who purposefully injured my friend!" She shouted back, lunging at him again.

"Ugh, you're getting annoying as a fly!" In an instant, Nero roundhouse kicked Pastrybee.

She yelped as she was knocked to the side, crushing her wings. Faintly, she could hear Cross yelling before stopping. Most likely in pain.

"Why don't you give up? There is no escape for you or your buddy." Nero offered to them. "All I need is one little thing and both of you are still resisting it. Couldn't you have just called your leader."

"...We could have, but I guess you're still a blind asshole," Pastrybee huffed as she got her upper body off the ground, wincing from her wing pain.

"And why would you say that?"

"..Look outside. Playmaker's outside the window."

"You're not fooling me with that sort of parlor trick." The SOL employee aimed his weapon at her head. "Perhaps I should kill this annoying fly myself."

"Your loss. But tell your boss Compendium sends its regards." She winked.

He hesitated a bit at her demeanor. But it was quickly cut off as something struck Nero from behind. Forcing a log-out as Rass appeared. He had a miniature version of one of his Thunder Dragons that had seemingly bitten Nero. Though the monster vanishes as Rass smirked, calling out to somebody that it was clear.

"You're late," Pastrybee said as Rass extended his hand, helping the female to her feet.

"Sorry, I had to deal with a stupid bird. And I had to get some help," He looked back as Playmaker entered. "I needed somebody with a camouflage skill and a person to keep Nero from finding out."

"Huh? Playmaker!? What's he doing here?" She questioned him, running up directly to him. "What Mister Hero of VRAINS doing here?" Her eyes squinted until she noticed something. Making her defensive posture change to being more relaxed. "_**Oh**_, it must have been Rosebud, hasn't it? Wow, never expected for her to like you; she _hates_ you."

"Excuse me?" Playmaker asked.

"Oh nothing," She waved him off as the two noticed Rass had helped Cross Nine, doing something that wrapped up the other's ankle. "Hey, guess who's actually here and not something I made up?"

"Playmaker, huh, wow. It is an honor," Cross was a bit embarrassed, having to limp over before remembering something. "Ah, I guess Rosebud wanted to make things were okay?"

"Yep. That's why he's here. You got the thing?" Rass inquired before the two found the box, handing it over. "Well, this sure looks secure. But, nothing I can't crack. I can open this in time for Rosebud to return."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, _but_ considering the fact, Rassy decided to use his storm tech and Playmaker's here… I'm guessing this place is going to get flooded in about… thirty seconds. Let's meet up another time before things get packed." Pastrybee suggested before waving to the boys. "Later!"

Pastrybee logged off, leaving the three alone in the seemingly abandoned hut.

"She's got a point. Maybe next time, we can have a proper introduction that we can relax and chill. I'll be seeing you later, Playmaker." Cross Nine was the next to sign off.

"Are you logging out as well?" Playmaker asked the Thunder Dragon Duelist, who was currently putting the box away.

"Sure am. As much as I'd love to crack the box, I have other things to do. And I bet you might have some questions for Rosey. Tell her I said hello and get better soon." Rass grinned as he left as well.

Playmaker took the chance to log out before the swarm of users came online.

* * *

"Yusaku… I can't thank you enough for doing that," Arisu said as she was in the back with Yusaku.

Since it had gotten late, by the time Yusaku had returned, Arisu had to get home. Kusanagi offered to drive her home, something she approved of after messaging her siblings about hanging out with friends. It gave them some time alone in the back.

_[I've got to say, your other Compendium members sure have personality.]_ Ai stated. _[They seem to have respect for you.]_

"Of course. I'm their leader after all." She proudly smiled beneath her medical mask. "I can't be Compendium's leader if they are _all _idiots."

"How did they recognize that you were with me?" Yusaku questioned, thinking back on it. "They seemed to notice it right away. Your contact said it was a bug? I didn't find anything on my avatar."

"Oh that. It wasn't anything noticeable to the naked eye. It was something minor I changed. Just for the mission alone."

"Which was?"

"Your pupil, that's what."

Yusaku and Ai seemed to pause for a few moments. It made Arisu giggle before pointing to her own eyes.

"You know the contact lens that can change how your eye looks? I basically used one of the ones to make one of your eyes bear something like that. Only in my case, a rose. It closely resembles a regular pupil unless you look _really_ closely. Or you've been in Compendium long enough to realize it. That's how Rass and the others figured it out. I use it as a marker for targets of interests."

_[Yikes! I didn't even notice that!]_

"Yeah, that's why many hackers don't notice it. They never pay attention to the little details. It is all apart of what I do. Maybe you should employ some of those tactics sometime."

"No."

"Your loss." She tells him as she checked her phone.

The two sat in relative silence again. Until Yusaku spoke up again.

"Arisu."

"Yes?" She didn't bother to look up from her phone.

"How has the PITHOS been with you?" He asked. "I haven't heard you really talk about it since.

"Oh, that? Well, I had to change some things since it decided to copy your voice. Got really annoying. I'm keeping it away from my siblings, but it has yet to do anything since our last meeting. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking… Solarflare is after you because of the PITHOS, correct?"

"I guess he is. It makes sense with everyone else who has taken an interest in it. Though I had established that before."

"Do you know why?"

"Why? Hell if I know. I think it might have to do with the Dimensional Tears, but that's about it. You don't think you have an idea do you?"

Silence followed her question.

* * *

Pitch black darkness. Nobody could see each other in such a dark space. Yet it was a place for two to meet. Out of sight. Out of mind. Out of earshot. A perfect place for two of high stature to meet.

"...So, has she received the package?"

"Certainly seems that way. At least, we won't tell until she opens it."

"Is it truly wise to leave her with such a thing? With that and the asset… You must be aware of how dangerous this is. Just as dangerous as letting the other two about."

"I am well aware of how this looks. For both us and those around us. However, I must implore you to simply allow it to take some time. Else we wish for likes of Solarflare to catch on."

"He might have already. He won't stop once he sees her with it. But, I must question again as to why _Rosebud_ of all users was the one you choose. I would have suggested plenty of other more valuable candidates than a simple child."

"Rosebud is more than _just a child_; she is exactly what they've been searching for since the incident. Her involvement with Playmaker, while purely incidental, might be the push we need. It would be perfect if those Knights of Hanoi were to be removed."

"Yet they aren't. Which is putting our careers on the line. They should have been our higher priority than a simple _child_."

"If your view of this won't change, then feel free to report me. I will have no trouble standing trial with how drenched your hands are red - just like mine."

"..."

"..."

"...So, if this goes to plan, we would have located another one safety. Then, how would you propose we add them to our side?"

"We will have to rely on the one wielding the Crusadia Deck." A screen in the darkness appeared, displaying the Charisma Duelist Sigrún. "While this woman is not perfect, she will have to do. Her younger sister is tied to another; one that would most likely be the perfect replacement for the lost Indigo Key. If we add them together, we would have already found the Red, Violet, Indigo and Yellow Keys. Which would leave us to find the Blue, Orange and Green Keys? Should they still be alive or have a suitable replacement."

"And if neither is the case." Other profiles showed up when the other asked the question. Playmaker, Blue Angel, Go Onizuka, Forecaster. Those were a few to show up of noteworthy. "I believe I can find us those who are most compatible."

"I sure hope so. This would all be for not, wouldn't it, Bishop?" The light from the screens managed to illuminate the figures. Only to reveal two chess pieces: a Bishop and Rook.

* * *

_**~ Next Time on ~**_

_**~ VRAINS - COMPENDIUM ~**_

_While the Tower of Hanoi is nearly complete, the remaining Knights are interrupted by Solarflare breaking into the server. Instead of being hostile, the Duelist surprises them by offering to join them. To prove his world, Solarflare offers for the Knights of Hanoi to Duel him. Revolver takes this chance, wanting to receive answers about the supposed "PITHOS" and its threat. Thus between a heated battle between Solarflare and Revolver!_

**Find out in Episode 22 - The Supposed Truce**

* * *

**Honestly, I wanted to write a more serious chapter, but I couldn't help but write some more… amusing and less serious bits. So I hope this chapter somewhat managed to balance them out. And I couldn't help but leave you all with a bit of a last-minute scene. After all, the next chapter is going to be Revolver and Solarflare's Duel! (At last, I can finally write this Duel. And hopefully I won't butcher it us.)**

**While this was the chapter where Playmaker got to get some first impressions of Compendium, I wouldn't say this is directly their "first actually introduction to each other." I'm saving that, more proper and professional sort of thing for when Arisu finally recovers. Which means whenever I feel like Arisu can go back to being Rosebud. Something I'm trying not to rush. Mainly because I wanted to focus on some other people; and I can't really do that much with Arisu/Rosebud fully. Back. That and I decided to give her weaknesses for a reason. (Much more than others, I will admit.) But that's what I like about Arisu; I try not to make her perfect or too much like Yusaku. **

**Though, now that I'm thinking about it, I would if anyone has any expectations or theories for what could possibly happen? For either Solarflare finally introduces himself and the Duel against Revolver or what could possibly be up with that last section? I'll leave it all up to you. :)**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck by so far. I know I don't update as often as others nor am I onto Season 2 or Season 3. I just like to take time with things. Else I feel really shit about what I post. Though, I would love to hear what some of your dream Duel combinations would be. I do have some planned out for the near future, but I'd like to hear who'd you like to see Duel. I know Revolver and Solarflare was a big one. Maybe I can be a bit crazy; I have toyed around with a Rosebud versus Spectre Duel for some time…**

**Anyway, I shouldn't waste more time. I'll see you all next time. Feel free to leave a review; I will always read them, even if I don't respond to them all the time.**


End file.
